Quest for Excalibur
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: In a land of myth and magic, a destiny was foretold the destiny of a great kingdom rest's on the shoulders of not just a boy, but four little girls. Seeking to gain a treasure through out time, to save their Future...and maybe even the past.
1. So it begins

~I hope you like my new, fan-fiction I'm a fan of both Merlin and Harry potter! gender bent And thought how cool it would be to do a cross-over (there just isn't even of those) and there going to be slight changes (like genders, but mostly Harry potter characters) well hope you like~** Redire ex praeterito, et domum ad tuos futurum (means-return from the past and come home to your future. In Latin) (also "in a land of myth and a time of magic, prevent a fate so drastic send them now to the time of Excalibur) **

A scraping sound of a group of running feet could be heard, as a chilly layer of frost that coated the woodland as it crunched under them. There heartbeat's accelerated at the sound of there pursuers that chased them.

"_We can't keep running_" a strained voice hissed, as they stumbled in the back. Her pants leg getting caught on unseen branches.

"_You shut up back there, and keep running_" came a harsh retort. Just as strained an wary, but pushing on through adrenaline.

"_No she's right"_ a much taller woman out of the group of 5 stated. She had dark blue eyes that held horror as well as age old wisdom; her hair was a pepper shacked. Blonde and black streaks, her face complexion was pale.

"_But narcissa—_**NO—**_listen to me_, _all of you. You must save us, by defeating voldemort—_she shivered at the mer name—_but that basilisk poison wont last forever,_** no**—she motioned the girls not to interrupt—_we haven't much time now. But there is another way, the only thing as powerful as the poison of the basilisk is known as the sword _**Excalibur.**_ What im about to do, you must listen carefully. _ **Redire ex praeterito, et domum ad tuos futurum—**_it will bring you back"_ she told them carefully, making sure they got it.

"_Where are we going?" "You my dear's are going to the ancient time of where the sword will lay in stone, you must reach the sword. It will be in a time of forbidden magic, a time of great danger, the once and future king. The time of _**Camelot**_, it is a hard journey and many dangers you will face. But I believe in you all."_

"_Mama don't leave me" _a girl with flowing blonde hair, with same the same pale complexion. And watering grey eyes, looking small as a child. Instead of the 17 year old, who's childhood was stripped away from her. And was expected to be a villain in the ranks of him-who should not be named.

"_Darcy, I want you to be brave. And the cunning slytherin I know you to be, for it will come a time when you will have to tell little white lies to save you…and know I will always-_**ALWAYS**_-always love you"_ gently narcissa malfoy, kissed her crying Childs forehead. Briefly smoothing down her hair, probably for the last time.

"_Know you must go—_**in terra fabula a tempore magicae ne visus fait urgebat et nunc remitte eos in tempore EXCALIBUR**" the last word was screamed, as a blue portal swirled into life.

"_RUN NOW" narcissa_ screamed, doing as told they materialized as they ran through. Her daughter being dragged. Her tears flowing freely as she caught one last glimpse of her mother.

Letting go of the spell, she turned around at her tormenters as they closed around her. she felt no fear, if in the past she had it felt like a childish thought now. Maybe it was the thought of her death that was making her fearless, she couldn't help but fell satisfied of her rebellion towards voldemort and her daughters safety.

"**Why did you do it, Narcissa**" a man with a beast like face growled out through his teeth. They were lithely just one bite would change your life forever…**or end it.**

"_Fenrir greyback, I would _**NEVER **_let your slimy hands touch my daughter, and you can tell _**YOUR **_master that there is nothing I wouldn't do any more!" _she cried, none ashamed as she took her stand.

"**Then die a blood-traitors death**" he hissed. "_Avada Kedavra" _he yelled out, a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound as through a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air—but where narcissa malfoy once stood, was vacant. And it shot into a tree.

"_She got away"_ one of the dark-lords servants yelled in a slight wail.

"_She apparition, you fool"_ greyback muttered, trudging back the way they came. Slowly for he would bring back bad news for his lord.

"a pounding headache was what Hermione granger felt once she opened her eyes. This wasn't a desalinate cold biting forest, where they ran for there lives. The sun was out and the canapé of green, let in its rays.

Sitting up properly, she nudged her nearest companion awake. "Harriet, har wake up. I don't think we're at Hogwarts anymore" she said, watching as her other companions woke on there own.

"Where are we?" Ronda Weasley yawned, stretching as if she took a long nape. "I'm not sure?"

"My mother said, that we're in the past" Darcy malfoy said, in a weakly quiet voice. She was hit hard from there escape and the abandonment of her mother, that they left behind, to fend for herself.

"You know, I don't even think we're in England anymore, either." Harriet stated as she stood up, so that she could brush away some leafs. And there in all its glory from there view point high up on a hill side, was the castle of Camelot.

"Hermione im scared" Ronda confess, looking back at where the portal used to be, but it was gone now.

"You're a bunch of babies, its time to face up, now lets go find some cloths and blend in I got a way we can get inside to" Darcy stated, seemingly finding her arrogances back fast. As she marched her way down, with her head held high.

"Awe great stuck with **Malfoy**" Ronda groaned, as she sluggishly followed.

"So our journey begins?" Harriet potter, came to stand along side her bushy haired friend.

"Looks like your destines beginning to start" Hermione stated back, not taking her eyes off the breath taking sight.

"Im scared Hermione, what if I fail and everyone gets hurt because of it?" Harriet's minds eye was always thinking of these thoughts. "Neville, Luna, Ginny, George, Fred, Mr., and misses Weasley, lavender brown, cho chang, bill Weasley, fleur, Gabrielle delacour, remus, Dumbledore, Seamus finnigan, hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Viktor Krum, tonks, narcissa malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, mad-eye moody, poppy pomfrey, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Oliver wood, buckbeak, fang, **heck even moaning myrtle should be added as well, while she was at it**!"

All most reading her thoughts, Hermione laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. And gave it a light squeeze.

"Your not alone in this har, we're family. And we're here for each other, and for all our friends back in Hogwarts." She breathed; Harriet slowly turned her head and gave her a weak smile.

"Ya—HEY WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG" Ronda, yelled a disgruntle Malfoy standing with a pile of cloths following behind.

"Looks like we better get going" Hermione whispered, moving her shoulder strapped bag she was lucky enough to grab with her extension charm. That was put on it.

"lets go meet our destiny" Harriet had a blow out smile crawling on her lips, as she looked on between her two best friends.

~**and there we go, first chapter up! look up mere888. also listen to the song "on my way" by Phil Collins! while reading!**


	2. meeting legends

~and im back, I do hope you like this one. Also many changes…and **yes morgana is a guy**! And im keeping the name the same, for future reasons!" look up mere888, cause she is awesome!" also squibs means (_someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers)_

0o0o0o

"**A single lie discovered, is enough to create doubt in every truth."**

**0o0o0o**

Plastered in mud with stained in grass. while most of there garb is stripped in most places. Darcy however was wearing a much softer paler silk dress, but was in no better shape then the rest of the crew. And that is how they stood before king uther, found by sire Leon knight of Camelot. And at Darcy's beck and call, gained a meeting with the king…

"You see your highness; the proud house of **slytherin** was uprooted by invaders. And I come pleading for shelter, for myself and my three maids." Darcy played the damsel in distress card so well, even Ronda felt a **little** sorry for her. If she was as dense and block headed as the king is.

"My dear, Camelot opens its doors and accepts your indexers and shows care for your troubles." His face was earnest. "Thank you my king, for you show great kindness for someone unworthy as I." Darcy hide, a devious smirk under a layer of dirt covered platinum hair.

"None since, my ward shall show you." Out stepped a handsome man, from behind the kings' throne. He wore chain mile, over coating it with metal plating. His hair was a very dark brown and nicely groomed his eyes a vibrant brown that just popped out and stood out from the rest.

He had lean muscle and his struts himself down the stone steps. To stop in front of a none impressed Darcy as she would later say "I don't go for muggles." He wore cotton pants, along with shined leather boots.

"My lady, I shall see that you are settled in." he took her by the forearm gently. In a way, they didn't see it coming till it hit them sometime later just before he left.

"I grieve for you, but you shall be staying here." Opening a door with a lavished room was a great marvel to the girls. Especially when one was stuck in a forest for 3 months before being sent them on said mission.

"Thank you…I didn't seem to get your name." Darcy put on a cute confused dunce smile, and tilted her head. In a gesture of pure inconspicuous manner.

"My lady I am known as sir morgana." He nodded his head, before retreating from which he came.

"Huh, so morgana is a guy?" Ronda stated, there thoughts as the others gave in the notion to roll around.

0o0o0o

"So maybe history is wrong." Ronda stated, that night. They set up a system where Ronda had in fact placed her father's tent. That is charmed to be larger on the inside than it appears to be on the outside, most likely with an undetectable extension charm. It had a small kitchen, and several small bunks. Just as they remembered from there fiasco with the quiddich world cup.

At near night (or just in need) they set up their tent for sleep and assortment, and by day they charmed one of Darcy's many gifted chests to hold and hide their temporary home.

"Who is to say, legends are often mistaken and changed through out time." Hermione also chirped in as she glanced away from her many books, reading up on their so called quest and spells that would come in to later use.

"_Well I can't take it, what if my whole lineage was _**wrong" **Malfoy snarled, she was in a state of denial of herself and her standing. She tricked herself into thinking she could in fact come from a long line of squibs.

"Oh, yes I can see it. Taking that you're a terrible quiddich seeker, all the pure-blood families are well into—Ronda was cut off, dodging a fine glass cup that shattered on the floor.

"Reparo" Hermione huffed, knowing this wouldn't be the first and last time something will get broke.

"And it's a shame we came to far back, what are we to do till prince Arthur becomes _king_" Harriet sighed from up above the top bunk, she just stared at the fabric sealing. To say the least, she was scared that they wouldn't make it in time to save their companions they left behind.

**~One month later~**

It's been 4 weeks since they came to this time, roughly a month. They settled in well, Darcy played the part of an innocent lady in distress quiet well. Or as Ronda put it: "_her talent of being a feathered haired idiot comes in handy, don't you say Harriet?"_ Hermione for herself, had the luck of running into the court physician Gaius being sent for treatment for their supposed "_attack" _he was so impressed with her knowledge of herbs (which of course she learned in herbology class) that he allowed her to help him anytime she pleased. "Which she took to heart."

As for Ronda, she played through her part of disgruntle servant quit well. Even at some points she wished to strangle her mistress. And Harriet got a special job, which will be proclaimed now…

~the dragons call~

In the distance a young man could be seen his feet leading him on a dirt's road, his sight set on his a far off point. Not knowing that he would come to meet a great sight, a castle of a great and powerful kingdom. Only known as Camelot, ruled by a king whose heart is filled with hatred of magic. Which in fact he, himself possessed his name: **Merlin**.

As his quest to find the court physician Gaius, for his mother sent word and letter for his stay. He marveled at the vast extension, and buzz of life not like his quiet life in a small village he was born. He snapped out of his daze to witness a crowed gathered, trying to get a good look from behind. He witnessed a man being placed on a chopping block, horror stuck a cord in his chest.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins. Is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." The uther king of the kingdom Camelot declared.

From up above Merlin saw a flash of red, he turned his gaze slightly not entirely but just to glimpse at the window, two girl one with reddish long hair stood with her face crunched up in what appeared to be fear and disgust while the other. With short untamable black hair, and round glasses who had a hardened out expression.

"And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." As he lowered his hand, and the poor unfortunate man was beheaded.

His sight was set once again at the window, the black haired girl who unlike her red haired companion, did not look away.

He turned his head once again to look at the king once he started talking again. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the peoples help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery."

"Let the celebration begin!" the king cried. And a stone settled in his stomach with discussed.

"There is only one evil in this land!" cried an old woman, her face crinkled with age. She looked as though she was fighting between hate and tears.

"And it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and ignorance, you killed my son. But I promise you, before the celebration is over, you will share my tears. An eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth, **son for son!**" she wailed, breathing coming in pants in the end. He felt sorry for her, as would others if they watched their son die before their eyes.

"Seize her" king Uther, yelled angrily. Guards did not reach her as she mumbled a spell and where she was standing she was not there. After that display he moved on.

Merlin searching high and low for the court physician was very much confused, not knowing where to go. He spotted a pretty girl, her hair a nice medium brown. Who walked with her head high, holding a ton of cloth looking to be for a lady?

He called out to her, and once she turned he got stuck on words when he met warm brown eyes.

"Yes may I help you?" the girl asked a small smile on her face. "Oh, yes I was wondering if you may know where I may find the court physician Gaius." He managed to mumble out with even biting off his tongue.

"Yes, I have been to see him plenty of times. Just go through those narrow steps and it will lead you straight to his very door." She pointed across from herself, in the direction of some stone steps.

"Thank you." He said in gratitude, when she flashed him a smile and was half in a door; he realized he didn't catch her name.

"What do they call you?" He managed to shout before she disappeared entirely. She turned around just and time. "My name is Hermione, Hermione granger!" she called back.

"Well mine is Merlin." He flashed a smile, and lightly tripped before turning tail and running from his embarrassing display. He did not see her expression freeze or her body go stiff.

0o0o0o

"Hello?" he called once he opened the door. He came to a room filled full of different potions and what not. He took a look up, and saw a man reading through a book.

"A hum, Gaius?" he questioned, looking at the man. He turned to face him, but in doing so he leaned back, breaking through the wooden railing.

His eyes flashed gold, as the old mans decent slowed he looked to find something to cushion his fall. He saw a bed and made it so Gaius landed on it.

"What did you just do?" Gaius questioned as he stood from the bed. "Um?" Merlins mind scrambled for an explanation. "Tell me" he insisted, staring from where he fell and the bed. "I have no idea." Was his reply.

"If anyone one would have seen that." He cut himself off. "Oh, no that, that was nothing to do with me."

"I know what it was." He countered. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it?"

"No where" Merlin said truthfully, a little fidgety on his part. "How do you know magic on your part then?"

"Where did you study?" Gaius said more calmly. "Answerer me." he spoke in a sterner voice.

"I never studied magic, or been taught." Merlin said in exaggeration. "Are you lying to me boy." Gaius demanded skeptically.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin sighed.

"The truth." Gaius stated the obvious. "I was born like this!" Merlin defended.

"That is impossible. Who are you?" Gaius asked giving him a once over.

"Oh! Um I got this letter." Merlin said, rummaging through him things to find it, once he did he hand it to him.

"I don't even have my glasses." He said, staring back at him. "Im Merlin" he said with a grin. "Hunith's son?" he questioned. "Yes" Merlin replied back in relief. "You're not to be here till Wednesday." Gaius argued.

"It. is Wednesday" Merlin said in disbelief. "Awe" Gaius opened his mouth, and looked quit shocked at his mistake. "Right then, you can put your things in there." he pointed to a room off to the side.

"You won't say anything about the um…" Merlin asked as he looked at the broken ledge and bed.

"No" Merlin looked a bit unsure, but turned to make his way to his new room. "Although" Merlin turned his head to look at him. "Merlin, I should say thank you." Merlin said nothing as he walked towards his room.

To say the least, Hermione had no thought of meeting Merlin at such a…young age. Nor had she though that she would meet him at all. But who would ever say they have given directions to the Merlin?

Her head was still in shut down, when she came to Darcy's chamber with a load of washed dresses and things. The look on her friends faces once she walked in, gave her questioning looks.

"Merlins beard, I just met Merlin!" Hermione said, slowly walking in a way that only Luna could. "Are you saying you met Merlin?" Darcy asked, coming from around a dressing screen in a medieval soft green dress, bordered with silver stitches. True colors of a slytherin, also to top it off. A braided crown, and kept that way with silver combs that made a small silver crown around it. With green jades, flashing in the light. Silver bangles accompanied her wrists, as did a jade pendent shaped like a dew-drop a silver snake coiling around it.

"Is he as old and wise as legends foretold?" Ronda asked in excitement, hanging onto Hermione's side of the basket. "No he is young around our age at the most!" Darcy looked as though she swallowed a lemon, seeing as what she was taught didn't match up with the real thing.

"Really? I can't wait to meet him, you have to introduce us!" Ronda said in glee. "I barley even know him myself, we only met once!" Hermione stated, deflating her.

"Just wait till potter hears this" Darcy muttered. "Where is Harriet anyway?"

"I believe I gave her the task of giving Sir Morgana a sleeping draught, for nightmares. Apparently Gaius has them made especially for him. And seeing I had laundry to do I ask her a favor." Hermione said, folding as Ronda put away the dresses.

Making her way along corridor, and many hallways and directions from passing servants. She found herself walking through the door to Sir Morgana's rooms; his back was turned to her. As the door opened and slightly clicked shut, he still did not turn to face her.

"You know Morris; you are my personal servant so that means that prince Arthur has no claim over you." He said, walking behind what seems to be a screen as he began to dress, much to Harriet's embarrassment.

"Can you hand me those pants." Harriet ducked down behind one of his red capes, which held the pendragon seal.

"Morris?" Morgana asked. Not taking the cape out from in front of her, she grabbed the pants in one hand. And slide it over the changing screen, at once she realized that he was now coming out of the bath!

"You know this party tonight, I think it's a pity how it's right after a mans death. Like we're celebrating a hundred deaths. Even if there a magic user, don't you agree?" unsure how to respond or get out of the situation, Harriet in a deep voice replied "yes"

"It's as though there is no humanity in the world, and im ashamed that I have to be there faking my happiness. Although I will get a kick out of being the center of attention. Just imagine the look on Arthur's face! Right Morris?"

"Can you help me with these shoulder guards?"

"Yes Sir" turning around she met a sight of a brown, gangly boy with brown eyes. He seemed nice. "Thank you." Harriet mouthed to him, as he gave her a nod of the head with amusement in his eyes.

She left as fast as she could only stopping to breath once she was safely down the hall, the heat in her cheeks slowly faded as her breathing calmed after her embarrassing ordeal. She began to walk but quickly bumped into a young woman, she wore a red dress in the front, with white boarders.

She reminded Harriet of Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend. But lighter, with honey brown eyes that shined with the light. Her hair was put up in a braided bun, which was a dark brown that you could hardly tell it was braided at all unless you took a closer look. She was obviously a servant just like herself, holding basket of linen Harriet helped her steady herself, before she dropped them.

"Thank you." The unknown girl breathed a never ending smile on her face. "Its alright I wasn't looking at all where I was going, I hope I didn't do much damage?" Harriet questioned, looking the girl up and down for injury.

"Oh, it's fine really you seem new here. Are you the one of three there talking about that came with Lady Darcy?" the girl asked.

"Yes im one of three of her servant's, my name is Harriet potter." Harriet held out one of her hands to shake, and soon realized she couldn't see as the girl's hands were full.

"Well mine name is Guinevere, but you may call me Gwen for all my friends call me Gwen for I hope we may be friends." She said with a sweet smile. "I would like that, but I must get going Gwen." They bid themselves goodbye as they left.

0o0o0o

~**and that is where im stopping for now, I hope you liked this chapter. And soon the next one will be uploaded…that is if Weasley and malfoy don't kill each other first…look up mere888 and review! Also Gwen is just a keep around kind of maid; she does all the cleaning around the castle!"**


	3. how to save a life

And im back! Chapter 3! I hope you like the story so far? Also im thankful for the French finally viewing my fan-fictions (even if I insulted you in my other fan-fiction for not review…but im willing to put that behind me!) and I would like a shout out to mere888 who I am thankful to be friends with! Love ya girl! And on with the story… also story will not be like (ok a lot like the bbc) bbc episode of Merlin (cause its different cause I said so) and because of that there will be changes…

"**When you save one life, it is as if you saved the entire world." Talmud.**

"**Why you—**_oh that's rich—_**sometimes Weasley I just want to—**_try that and see what you get!—_**Take that back!—**_cant help what's true—_**well let me tell you this—**_THAT'S IT. "SLUGULUS ERUCTO" _Ronda's carefully placed spell was avoided as Darcy dived under the table, in there sleeping courtier's which malfoy and Weasley got in another fight…as always.

Her spell rebounded off the wall, leaving a vomited looking slugs splattered all over the side. In all the excitement Hermione spilled her ink bottle staining the sheets on her lower bunk.

"Oh really, Scourgify!" the spell instantly cleaned up the mess that the fight has caused, leaving it spick and clean. As she also used it to clean the stain on her bed, and a simple refilling charm was all she needed so that she had more ink.

"Sorry, there Hermione got a little carried away with myself there." Said red head gasped, as the spell "Titillando" or also known the tickling heck. Was cast on her from behind by a smirking Darcy.

"Rictusempra!" Hermione hissed, it was also a tickling charm. The two laughed themselves silly till they both quieted down.

"Now don't we have a feast to get ready to?" Hermione said, rolling up her parchment. And staring at the two gasping girls that tried to catch there breaths.

"I-have-nothing-to wear" Darcy got out, slowly pronouncing each word without a single giggle or outburst.

"Oh, please you got plenty of bloody dresses just go and bloody choose one." Ronda stated annoyed. "Well sorry Weasley but some of us want to look nice." She meant it as an insult that Ronda instantly took the bait.

"Why I have the right mind to—**ENOUGH!** "Why don't we all just get along for now, we have our reasons to be here. We might not all get along but we can at least try and be civil." Hermione sighed out, wondering where har could be to help here.

"Try telling that to Malfoy." Ronda bluffed, as a very breakable object was launched at her head.

"Reparo" Hermione scolded them, but she knew she was only dreaming to think they would get along.

0o0o0o0o0o

"OH, Gwen we should really stop meeting like this." Harriet laughed, helping Gwen stand as they both rounded a corner running into each other. Harriet wasn't to keen on staying in one place to long, so she went to explore. And very embarrassing enough ran right into Gwen.

"Harriet, its nice running into you and I mean literally." Gwen chuckled back, accepting the help with carrying Lady Meredith's ball gowns that had to be re-sown. To be fitted to her size.

"Here let me help you with that" Gwen seemed to fizz out on something. "_Or should I say someone_" Harriet though slyly. The man was a bit tall and thin, he wore a blue tunic with brown pants. Leather boots, along with a cover coat that fit him just right and his hair was short. With hazel's/blue eyes with a fine long face, but what stuck out most was a dark red handkerchief. That seemed to pull his outfit together.

Of course he wasn't her type, and not at all that handsome she must admit he was kind of cute. And looking at Gwen it was obvious she was gaining a little crush.

Mentally chuckling to herself, she didn't notice a man up till now throwing small knifes at a target while…_Morris _held it up. Moving around a bit each time the man threw them, she held her breath.

She wasn't all that sure of this time period, and wasn't really sure on the whole throwing knifes at a person. But in her time, if something like that happened they'd end up in Azkaban. "_How I wish mad-eye was here"_ she was slightly amused at the thought of mad-eye turning him into a toad.

The _Morris _lost his footing, losing his balance. She watched as his grasp on the target loosened and followed with her eyes as it began to roll. Then _Morris_ tried to retrieve it. But the boy that Gwen was checking out "_mentally giggles" _put his foot down, trapping it underneath him.

"Hey, come on that's enough." The mysterious young man stated to the man. Looking the other man that was throwing the knifes over, he had sandy blonde hair, darkish blue eyes. He wore chain mile, a pendragon crest. That shown on his chest, he was obvious a knight of Camelot and not just any…Prince Arthur. Harriet inwardly groaned thinking of different outcomes and liking none.

"what." Said Arthur, walking up towards the man with the handkerchief. Harriet helped drag Morris along with Gwen's help the three of them watched on at there confrontation,

"You've had your fun my friend." He stated, talking as if to a small child. "Do I know you?" Arthur asked, looking him over.

"I'm Merlin" Harriet almost chocked on air, she felt as though her head was dunked in the black lake, and held there by the giant squid.

"So I don't know you?" Arthur stated once again. "No" he replied back, withdrawing his out stretched hand as a show of friendly 'nice.

"But you called me "friend" oh, how she wanted to thrown him in the black lake with that squid. "That was my mistake"

"Yes, I think so" said Arthur. "Yeah, id never have a friend that could be such an ass," Merlin sassed. He kind of reminded her of Fred in George, she grew a tad sad thinking of them. Unsure of there fate.

He began to walk away, but the Arthur just had to get the last say. Taking his arrogance towards Darcy standards.

"Or I could be so stupid." "_Forget the squid just throw him In with fluffy."_ She thought angrily, wanting to slap him. But then what will that get her?"

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No"

"Would you like me to help you?" "_Why that bloody git" _Harriet thought with anger, she heard Gwen state something along lines of an insult as well. But paid more attention on what was happening before her eyes.

Merlin replied something else, and all she saw was his arm shoot out aiming at the gits face. Only for his arm to be forced behind him, in a dead lock.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that!" Arthur grunted as Merlin seemed to be squirming to get loose.

"Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin hissed out.

"No I'm his son, Arthur." And like that, Harriet's brain was out like a light. Just like in Mr. **Cuthbert Binns**. History class. Oh how she hated seeing poor Merlin being dragged away, and having no power to do anything.

"Oh, that poor man. Why must Arthur be such a bully?" Gwen sighed, obviously hating to see him being dragged away towards the dungeons.

"Im sure that everything will come out alright" Harriet's flimsy reassurance didn't help either of them. And with Harriet's inability to lie, doesn't help for future matters either.

~time skip~

"_I hate you Gaius" _Merlin couldn't help but think, as he walked past chuckling to himself, as he was pelted with rotten fruit.

He tried his hardest not to get any in his face, but the children were relentless. He breathed a sigh of relief when they ran out. He couldn't help but think of many ways he wanted to kill Prince Arthur that clotpole.

He was brought out of his musing, when two pretty girls came to speak to him. he couldn't help but feel humiliated in the position he was in, so he tried to ignore that as they greeted him.

"I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen, I'm Lady Meredith's maid." She seemed nice. A beautiful completion and gentle nature.

"And my friend, Harriet. Lady Darcy's maid" she gestured to the woman beside her, she had forest green eyes hidden by glasses. Jet black hair that stopped right above her shoulders and looked like it never seen a hair-brush. A scare across one side of her forehead. She seemed nice as well.

"Right, im Merlin. It's nice to meet you two." I stretched as far as I could so they could shake my hand.

"But most people call me idiot for what I did." I said as to make a joke.

"Don't think of yourself like that, it was pretty heroic for what you did. You didn't let him push you around like most." Harriet came to my defense.

"Well we're glade you walked away, Merlin. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen stated. I lost heart for a moment.

"Oh, I can beat him." in reality if I could use magic I could in fact beat him.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kinds of fellows." I don't know if she's mocking me unknowingly.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically. Her eyes widen in what she just said.

"What we're getting at is that we thought you were really brave, and a better person then who Arthur can ever be. It was amazing how even not knowing who he is; you still didn't take things lying down.' Harriet seemed to correct what Gwen was trying to get at.

"Yes, it's just that you don't look it." Gwen put in. Harriet sent her a tiny glare which Merlin didn't catch.

I leaned in towards them, lowering my voice "im in disguise" I whispered to them.

"Im sure you are." Harriet laughed; I didn't know If to be insulted or flattered. She seemed to catch on. "I-I mean, it's just like a friend of mine says, don't judge a book by its cover." She added hastily.

"And every thought you were a real hero." I over looked this when I saw some kids carrying a basket of fruit.

"If you would excuse me girls, my fans are waiting." I joked, they gave me pitying looks as they left and fruit came flying in my direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Ginger: avoids nausea, holy basil: combats stress, St. Johns wort: soothes your worries, cinnamon: recommended for treating weak digestion, fennel seed: remedy for coughs, I think that's all Gaius would need right now."_ Hermione thought as she was on break and decided that she could collect some herbs for Gaius, seeing as he's not getting any younger.

"Gaius I brought you some..." Hermione cut herself off, seeing as the old physician wasn't there. "_Where could he have gone?"_ Hermione shrugged her shoulders placing the basket of herbs on a table. And decided to come back later.

She was aiming for the door when it swung open, Merlin, followed by an angry physician. Walked right past her not even noticing her presents.

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius barked. "_Now what could this be about" _Hermione decided to stay quiet seeing as they were too wrapped up into there argument to even agonized her.

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Merlin barked just as angry. "_Who needed to be taught a lesson?"_ "Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks."

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk" _"amazing he is that powerful even since birth?"_ Hermione stared in surprise, and wonder at the most powerful wizard of her time. Who in fact is said to have more magic then Dumbledore and voldemort combined.

"Then, by now you should know how to control yourself." Gaius stated hotly in annoyance.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I will always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die!" _oh, Merlin"_ Hermione couldn't stand to be discovered, so she slowly left the room. Quietly shutting it behind her.

"_Breath Hermione…"_ giving two sharp knocks on the physicians door, making it seem that she was not just in his quarters, eavesdropping on a privet conversation. She heard a "_come in"_ from Gaius, she stepped in to see Merlin with his shirt off being tended to by Gaius.

"Hello Gaius, I was wondering if you found those herbs I left for you." Hermione asked, eyes scooting towards Merlin, whose eyes were already on her.

"Oh, Merlin we meet again." Hermione faked surprise at seeing him there.

"So it seems." Merlin said with a cringe as Gaius dabbed too hard.

"Seem to me that my apprentice and my little helper have met already." Gaius sounded amused.

"I stopped her and asked for direction, that's how we know each other" Merlin clarified, Gaius gave an hmm of understanding.

"Merlin, Hermione here has been helping me for quite some time. She's been a great help. So it seems like you could be studying some "**other things**" Merlin and Gaius gave a knowing look between each other.

Hermione couldn't help herself when she asked "what other things?" Gaius gave Merlin a sharp look that said "_think quickly my boy, or she might just find out." _

"Poetry" Merlin blurted out, instantly embarrassed by what he just said "_poetry really Merlin? That's the best you could come up with._

"Poetry?" Hermione mussed, holding back a snort of laughter that his terrible lie. But she didn't call him out on it.

"Yes" came the fable voice of merlins embracement. _"out all the thing, sword fighting, horseback riding, blacksmith, cobbler, heck even a royal guard. I just had to pick poetry, and look she's even laughing at me." _ Merlin thought depressingly, for whatever reason he wanted her to see him as impressing.

"well allow me to leave you to your poetry then, it was nice seeing you Gaius as seeing you again Merlin" with a tinkering laugh that followed her out the door, she could hear Gaius bellowing laughs, as Merlin complained.

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Merlin!" _

Merlin sat up on his bed, eyes snapping open as that same voice called to him once again. He followed the voice down towards the dungeons, he easily took care of the guards. Walking down a dark tunnel, he grabbed a torch, and with a flicker of gold it was easily lit.

It opened up to be a cliff ledge. "_A long drop"_ he though to himself. Backing up slightly. "Where are you." Merlin called out, a flutter of wings whooshed by making him stumble back a few paces. And there on a hug-bolder sat a giant dragon.

"**I'm here**" it took a few seconds for him to come to realize that this was a dragon, that was talking to him, right now. They stared at each other till finally the dragon broke the silence.

"**How** **small you are, for such a great destiny**."

"Why what do you mean?" he spoke in a kind of daze. "What destiny?"

"**Your gift, Merlin was given to you for a reason**." The dragon spoke.

"So there is a reason?"

"**Arthur** **is the once and future king, who will unite the land of Albion**."

"right." Merlin stated in confusion.

"**But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike**."

"I don't see how this is to do with Me." he said in aggravation and confusion. "**Everything"**

"**Without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there will be no Albion**." The words of the dragon sounded so sure that a Chile went up his spine.

"No, no you got this wrong!"

"**There is no right** **or wrong**, **only what is and what isn't."**

"Im serious, if anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go right ahead. In fact, ill give them a hand." He said in total disbelief. The dragon started to laugh a bit "**none of use can choose our destinies Merlin, and none of us can escape it." **

"No, no way, no there must be another Arthur cause this one is an idiot!" he said in denial. "**Perhaps it's your destiny to change that"** with that they dragon began to fly away.

"Wait, wait, Wait Stop, I need to know more!" as the dragon flew away with his chains rattling after him. Merlin was left alone with his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o

"**Merlin**" Merlin woke with a start. Gaius raised an eye, holding out one of his shirts.

"Have you seen the state of this room?" 'Sorry Gaius it just…happens" was his lame retort.

"By magic?" Gaius looked unimpressed. "Yeah?" it came out more as a question then answer.

"Yes well, you can clean up without the use of magic." He inwardly groaned, it would take forever without magic. Then I want you to collect me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And your lucky Hermione was here or you would also have to deliver a sleeping tonic. For sir morgana, poor boy suffering from nightmares."

"Wait, Hermione was here, while I was sleeping and you didn't think to wake me?" he said exaggerated. While he throwed on what ever was clean.

"Didn't really see the point in it. Hermione seemed busy enough with all of Lady Darcy's list of chores, and I didn't want to keep her from them."

"And you gust let her assume that im lazy?" Merlin gasped, struggling with his pants belt. "Well you didn't need help there."

"Thanks Gaius."

0o0o0o0o

Merlin stood in a corner, accompanied by his mentor Gaius. He tried his hardest to ignore the clotpole that took glances, but he still felt the humiliation and anger roll off him.

"Don't let those idiots bother you, there just pig headed and slimy gits." A red head said, coming to stand at his side.

"Really hade experience?" Merlin asked eyeing the red head, she had a curvy figure. Freckled cover face which was a little long, dark hazel-blue eyes. She wouldn't be called beautiful in the least she was more on the plain side, but in all she was pleasant to be around.

"Oh, more then you will ever know! I'm Ronda by the way Ronda Weasley." Ronda stated holding out her hand for him to shake, when she did her daisy yellow colored dress sleeve flopped over. Covering her hand seeing as it was too big for her.

"Sorry about that, one of mums" she said rolling up the sleeves so he could properly shake his hand. "also maid to precious lady Darcy" she said sarcastically." Waving a hand at her said, and frowned when the other sleeve rolled over her hand.

"Well my name is Merlin it's nice to meet you." She had a shocked kind of expression, looking towards his face then down towards her hand.

"Well I must be going then" he left her standing there staring into space. As she muttered "_he shook my hand, my god he shook my hand" _

"Hello once again Merlin" Gwen stated, along with Harriet. They both looked nice in red, only Harriet's had orange halfway down the sleeves and front. "its nice to see you two as well? "Oh yes things fine" Gwen said.

The banquet doors opened, you could basically see ever woman swoon as sir morgana entered. He wore a dark red velvet over shirt, with gold lining the cuffs, edges, neck line and bottom. A fine pair of tan-britches, that seemed to be made of either silk or fine cotton maybe even both? Black leather boots that stopped right below the knees. A sword strapped on to his belt-lop as well as one on his hip-bone. His dark brown, shoulder length hair shown shinny and clean and soft to the touch. And to top it all off was the red knights cape, with the pendragon seal.

"_My goodness, what a guy_" he heard Gwen mutter, he turned to both girls, there eyes wide in wonder. The only thing missing was the drool. They giggled slightly when he flashed a smile there way. Merlin wanted to roll his eyes at there behavior, but what could he do? He was just as bad with pretty girls.

"Ah, looks like morgana is working his charm tonight." Merlins head whipped around, smiling as Hermione came to join them, making the trio and quartet.

"Yes it does, seeing as the girls here don't seem to mind." Merlin chuckled. "Your right he is handsome" Merlins blood seemed to stop.

"For some girls, but not for all not for me at least." Merlin mentally chuckled with himself, getting worked over something he didn't even know why.

"Really, he isn't much our type" Gwen stated. "Oh, come on gwen. I thought you loved those, real, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like more ordinary men like you" Gwen laughed. "Gwen, believe me im not ordinary"

"No I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you, you know, I like more ordinary men like you." Hermione's head was racked in confusion, not really following what she just said.

"I think she means that she doesn't like those kinds of men." Harriet clarified, seems she does that a lot lately.

"Exactly" Gwen insisted, and turned away in embracement same with Merlin.

"Well it was nice seeing you, but I do believe lady Darcy is signaling me to come refill her drink so if you excuse me" Hermione said, making her way to the beaconing Darcy who was amongst the king's court, and a group of nobles.

"I'll see you later Merlin, I have to find Ronda, I'll see you later Gwen as well" Harriet said, as she ran off to find her still frozen in position friend.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes" Hermione hissed, as she bended down to pour wine in Darcy's cup. "Do you feel something amiss?" Malfoy asked, crunching her forehead in concentration to try to understand the strange feeling, as she took a sip of wine.

Before Hermione could answer, trumpets sounded and king uther entered. And they were settled at the table, well the noble were but not the servants. So Hermione, Harriet, and Ronda stood off to the side along with Gwen and Merlin.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen" Hermione stared hared at Lady Helen, she spared a look at Darcy and how she stared heavily at Lady Helen.

Her singing was beautiful, reminding Hermione of a lullaby her mother sang to get her to sleep when she was a child. She started to nod off when she felt a zap, instantly making her drowsiness vanish. She saw Darcy signal towards her ears, getting the idea she covered them.

And looked towards her other companions covering there's. She stared in disbelief as everyone fell asleep, cobwebs, dust grow'ed on them making them seem as though they were statues and haven't been clean in years.

She stared in horror as she raised her hands and a light of blue formed between them. It looked like an ancient ruin, and if she knew anything about ruins it was that it could very well kill everyone in this room.

She stared in horror, but didn't think much of it as she raised her arms out towards the sleeping servants, muttering shielding charms. Around them and herself. She saw Ronda doing the same and as Darcy muttering a shielding charm towards the king and herself as she pushed him out of his chair and towards safety.

Harriet took the position of saving the court, discreetly. But none of them seemed to be able to be there for Prince Arthur, they all inwardly cringed as Helen raised a hand holding a dagger. But to all there surprise an oblivious Merlin who didn't even notice them using magic, the chandelier broke and crashed right on top of her, reviling the old hag that's son was killed.

0o0o0o0o

There sense of relief was broken when she shot what looked like icicles towards the royal court King Uther was safe, only hitting his throne, but on his left was sir morgana and neither was Arthur. It was like slow motion, harriet found herself feeling as tough she was free falling from her broom into one of her faints before she caught the snitch.

She grabbed morgana by the back of his shirt, pulling him back sharply. Topping his chair as he was yanked backwards. Out or harms way, as did harriet making the icicle's grazing over there hairlines.

And to her surprise Merlin tackled Arthur towards the ground, taking him in she saw the legend he would become. "Well, I" king uther wide awake was helped up by Darcy. He thanked her over and over again. Saying he was forever in her debt.

"You saved my boy, a debt must be paid." He said turning to Merlin. As he got off of a disgruntle Arthur. "Oh, well" Merlin seemed lost for words. "Don't be so modest. A debt must be rewarded."

"You shall be rewarded a position on the royal household. You will be appointed as princes Arthur's manservant." You could actually see merlins face drain of all color; I couldn't decide if I should be amused or pity the poor boy…I felt both.

"Excuse me but I find it best if you could please get off of Me." harriet was shocked to find herself on the floor, half lying on top of sir morgana. She scrambled off of him, reaching down a hand to help pull him up.

"Thank you, it seems you have saved my life" he said with a smirk, which left her to cover up her flustered face.

King Uther must have super hearing of sorts seeing as he turned towards the two of us. Making me go stiff, and held my breath.

"And you as well, I see that there is many to be rewarded for there bravery. And I find it appropriate that should the needed be, that for the duties that sir morgana's servant lacks. I would advise you as his maidservant." The king said a satisfied smirk on his face.

"t-t-that's v-very-k-kind of you to say my king, but um" Harriet thought fast of what might get her out of this situation when the thought hit her. "I already am a maid to Lady Darcy" she stated in satisfaction.

"Nonsense" Darcy said with a dark smile gracing her lips. "It's a great honor being the maid of the king's ward, instead of a maid of just a simple lady. Besides I have more then enough maids" Darcy said, eyeing Harriet's reaction with a wide smile.

"Then it's settled you shall be morgana's maid." The party goers lifted there glasses in a round of cheers. Harriet glared at the smirking malfoy as she took a sip of wine over her cup.

"I'll be honored to get to know you better…" sir morgana began not knowing her name, Harriet saw and was hasty to reply.

"it's harriet, sir morgana" she said, not knowing how to deal with this turn of events. "Well Harriet, I'm thankful that you saved my life" and when Harriet thought all was said and done, he grasped her hand and kissed the back of it. Not losing eye contact.

"Till tomorrow bright and early" he said, his smirk turning brighter as he went to mingle with other royalty.

0o0o0o0o

"**I SWEAR TO YOU MALFOY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING**" Harriet screeched when they were safely tucked away in there tent home. She could rival with Mrs. Weasley.

Darcy only waved her off "Think of it this way potter; we're closer with the royal court now. Meaning that there are more chances of being able to get the sword and not seeming to be outsiders that could bring havoc on there kingdom such as Camelot."

"She has a point, but do you see what we're doing? We're changing the past? What about not interfering with anything besides the sword." Ronda asked/stated.

"Oh, please Weasley how on her can we change the past so we saved a few people what's the big difference." Darcy asked, coming out her long hair.

"I think we already are." Hermione mumbled, putting down her hair brush Darcy turned around catching the eyes of all the girls.

"And what pray tell, are we going to do about it?" Darcy asked more of a statement then question.

"I don't know I really don't know." Hermione sighed, once again the girls all shared a look, not knowing what tomorrow would bring…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And there we go! 3****rd**** chapter didn't see that did you. And as you know there will be added chapters (think of them as bounce) and so that, things won't be the same for most reasons. Also later on you will get to see what's going on in the future, with them not there. And so ya look up mere888….so ya! **


	4. two headed snake: part 1

"Hello people that actually read this fan-fiction, now I hope you remember my friend mere888, and to those that follow (shout out) and so on…on to chapter 4! Also no idea of who that woman chief is, so im just guessing *season 5, episode 7* also spell's are hard to come by so im coming up with my own! (Clean yourself) ~Latin all of it is going to be in Latin!)

**It's always wise to remember that not all "snakes" are legless. Some have 2 legs and appear in human form. Be careful with them, they can strike when you least expect!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Now how do you use this_?" thought a confused Weasley, as she ran her fingers through a bundle of coarse strings or yarn, connected to a stick. That was made up to be a mop, now not being muggle born was a challenge for muggles chores.

"Bloody hell, why can't we use magic." She groaned softly, no one was around. "**WEASLEY, do you have that floor cleaned yet?" **Ronda visibly winced, reminded so much of her mothers voice that she scurried around, figuring it out as she went. She saw other muggles do it, so who said she couldn't?

"Still not done I see, it's going to be hectic when the knights from neighboring countries come and you're still cleaning the floors." In Ronda's mind's eye, all this was Darcy's fault when she heard of the decreases in staff she evilly signed her up without her consent.

"Not so easy when you all keep rushing by." Ronda regretted uttering those words, when she felt a ladle hit her lower arm.

"Now when I get back, I want this place to be spotless" the woman she was being addressed to was head cook, Augusta. A round pudgy woman that normally had her hair put up in a bandana like cloth. Same as she was currently warring.

"Of course" Ronda said flashing her strained smile. "Well then get to it!" as Augusta left, Ronda couldn't help but stick her tongue out at her back. "**I saw that, if you want to have a place here maid or no maid to Lady. I'll be seeing you out if you don't get to work!"** Ronda visibly shuddered at the woman's entire seeing gaze.

"And I thought moaning myrtle was annoying." Ronda took a careful look around at the deserted section of part of the entrance to the kitchen. She saw no one neither coming nor going. "_Redige te"_ Ronda let the mop do the work, watching as it dipped itself into the clean water, scrubbed itself onto the floor and squashed the dirty water in an extra bucket.

Once the floor was as clean as it could be, a satisfied smirk married her lips as Augusta came to inspect her work. "Not bad Weasley, now onto the cabinets they need cleaning as well!" all Ronda could do was mentally groan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harriet on the other hand, was having a 'why me' air and plenty of sad expressions as she walked towards the all time villain of history. Or as it seems _yet. _

"_I'm going to hex malfoy, just you wait and see_" Harriet inwardly promised, she came to a stop right outside sir morgana's chambers, Hesitant proceed onward. "_Well here goes nothing I guess_" taking a shaky breath, she cracked opens the door slowly anticipating yet dreading morgana's presents.

As fate would have it, morgana was up and fully dressed as she arrived. All decked out in a knights attire, he had a roguish look today his dark brown shoulder length hair yet to be tamed. But still in better shape then Harriet could ever hope for her own hair. His eyes still the same forest green as always.

"Good day Harriet" morgana announced snapping her attention to him as he caught sight of her. She forced down the blush for being embraced for looking so long, she kept her face fixed that looked natural.

"And a good morning to you sir morgana, what would you like for me to do?" in truth Harriet didn't know a clue about how this would work out. True she was a maid, but a _pretend maid_. She hadn't a clue what she would do really if he gave her something more then just doing laundry or making the bed.

"You start by sorting out the empty, from the full sleeping draught's that are normally refilled weekly." He waved an arm to a nearby shelf that had an assortment of bottles, in an order of disarray.

Harriet got to sorting and placing the empty ones in an empty basket to take back to the physician. And lined the full ones back on the shelf neatly. Halfway through her thoughts wondered why he would need so many.

"Why do you have all these?" Harriet bit her lip, not really meaning for her thoughts to come out as a question. She snuck a glance behind her and watched as morgana's shoulders stiffened slightly as he was pinning his cape on.

"I'm sorry I pry too much, you don't have to tell me" she added in a hurry, her eyes downcast not taking them offs her working hands. "I have nightmares; always have been since I was a child" she didn't expect a reply; she didn't take her eyes off her work. And couldn't help but stupidly asking another question that popped up.

"And what exactly do you dream about" this time she felt like banging her head against the bedpost for her irritating curiosity. "Many things, some so vague I can't remember now, but others are just so real…"

"Well, do you dream about yourself winning this year's tournament?" she threw in, at an attempt at light hearted 'nice. "Oh please, I win almost all them unless I'm board and just let Arthur win" Harriet couldn't contain a snort at his capable personality of being assertive in himself and his abilities.

"In fact this year I'm not really interested in being the winner, besides I don't want to be putting up with Arthur's brooding over his loss. Nor can I stand his smugness but still I just don't feel up to it so I'll just let him win, and gloat about letting him" he turned to her with a grin.

"I swear you men think to highly of yourselves, when all you are is hot air" she was finished with her sorting, by the time morgana finished with combing out his hair.

"Yet women come flocking at beck and call" morgana teased lightly. Getting a none impressed look from Harriet. "well some of use that really matter aren't as easy as being charmed with pretty words, it takes real heart to win a true and fair woman's heart" she said with utmost passion, her short stature could look standing tall.

"And I to look forward to getting to know such a woman" morgana said, turning to face Harriet as she was already staring at him. It felt like an eternity of awkward silence before morgana broke it.

"Will you be joining in the stands to watch?" he asked unexpectedly, that startled her out of the moment. "Y-yes with my friends" she spoke in a slight stutter.

"Well, I hope to see you then, hopefully to be cheering me on as I hope to be considered a friend?" the last part was more of a question. "Of course, wouldn't want Arthur thinking himself the better" Harriet joked, as she turned away to leave as there seemed not much left to keep her there.

"Oh, and Harriet" she turned back at the call of her name. "I hope to see you soon."

"And I would hope to see you as well sir morgana" at that she left with a promise to cheer him on in the tournament.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Body, shield, body, and shield_" with every beating thrown his way, Merlin kept stumbling back. What did he ever do to deserve this?"_Should have just let the witch have him_" he had just enough time to think before Arthur threw in an unexpected "_head_" and hit him over the top of the head with his sword.

This carried on for want seemed like forever till he lost his balance and fell flat on his back, his helmet slide off. Showing just how out of breath he was.

"You're braver then you look most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur said, coming to stand over me.

"Is it over?" I asked slightly in a daze. "That was just the warm up. How is your mace work coming along?" he was swinging it over his head, I threw my head back in a groan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So then you use honey for earaches?" Hermione asked, watching Gaius as he Jared a cone. "Yes, helps with most of my own problems during winter" Gaius chuckled at Hermione's eagerness to learn.

"Hermione in all my life, I have not met one person so eager to learn. And actually understand half of what I say." Hermione blushed at the complement.

"Well I took some cla-tutor of a friend that showed me something's, and it's comforting to keep learning" she stated truthfully, it was comforting to think of it as being in herbology again.

"Awe I see, well you are very much welcome here anytime. Seeing as you have the knowledge and skills for being a future physician yourself one day" he said, pointing a figure at her as though he was pointing out her potential.

There lesson's were cut off as Merlin came staggering through the door. He looked beat-up, and worse for wares. Hermione was instantly by his side as she helped him to sit down easily seeing as he could barely stand.

"Hermione could you heat up a tub of water for me…and soak a wet rag as well" Gaius asked, as she went as told. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant" he asked, as he began taking off his heavy armor from practice.

"Do you hear clanging?" was his smart remark. "Merlin are you alright? Hopefully nothing is broken?" Hermione asked, coming over with a bucket of warm heated water, that wasn't to hot nor was it to cold it was just right. Merlin sighed in bliss as Gaius began to treat him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" he reassured her, getting a snort from Gaius that made his ears turn a light pink. But grunted when his shoulder was popped back into place.

"Hermione can you bring me the jars for rosemary, Arnica, skullcap, and the lavender oil for me?" Hermione went without question to retrieve it from the far shelves.

"It was horrible, and I still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by morning" Merlin moaned once Hermione was out of earshot. "Onhrine achtug bregdan" mumbled and a book came to his side and opened instantly.

For his troubles he reserved a sharp slap to the back of his head. "Owe" Merlin huffed as he took in Gaius none impressed face. "What've I told you of using magic like this, and Hermione is still in the room" he whispered harshly, smacking him once more for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry, but if I could use my arms, I'd pick up the book myself. Besides Hermione couldn't see me from way back there." He defended. "Never mind your arms, what would I do if you were to get caught?"

"What would you what?" Hermione asked, coming back from behind a shelf. One that she was hiding behind in as she gave them time. "Well don't do it again, for all our sakes" Gaius stated. Looking back at Hermione's curious face.

"Merlin was just coming back from the tavern was all?" Gaius said, ignoring Merlins slack-jaded face, which turned into a slight glare. "Yes, we cant have you running to the tavern now can we?" Hermione tried to hide her amusement as she turned her back on them to fix a paste for merlins aching muscles.

"w-well in truth it was just one-half pint" Merlin tried to justify. "I really don't drink that often, good to loosen the tension in the muscles?" Hermione was trying to contain herself, even going far as to imagine slughorn in a bathing suit.

She calmed enough to keep a straight face once the paste was done. She pretended to have a scowling expression, as if she was angry with his remark but really on the inside she was doubled over laughing.

"Now Merlin you must not let it become a habit, wouldn't want you to end up in a bad situation" Hermione teased. Having a mental laugh at his embarrassment. "Yes Hermione, I'll keep that in mind" he promised, unable to do anything else besides looking silly.

"You know I save Arthur from getting killed and end up his servant, how fair is that" she let him rant, nodding her head as she applied the past between his shoulder-blades. "I'm not good with the whole pep-talk thing. But I just know you did the right thing, and you should feel proud by that…I know I am. You're a real hero" Hermione offered, and reserved a smile in thanks.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. It might be fun" Gaius put in, getting a bewildered stare from his nephew. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses stall is fun? You should see what else he has me to do!"

"We all have our duties, even Arthur" Gaius stated, handing Hermione back some of the jars to put away. "It must be tough for him with most all of the girl and glory" he said sarcastically and got a stern look from both Gaius and Hermione.

"He is the future king; people expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure" he said. He pressed hard at a certain spot and all Hermione could her was a sort of cracking sound. "Ah, that makes two of us then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say Darcy was completely and utterly board was an understatement. True as a pure- blood she was taught proper etiquette, and the family traditions throughout there lineage. And in truth there is also close to the medieval times, she also was taught sword fighting from her mother's side.

But that doesn't make it any-less boring. To be dining with the king was something, faking excitement of an utter bubble-headed hufflepuff was to cry over.

"Your highness I'm very interested in the tournament that would take place, and would like to know of its events seeing as I haven't been to one in so long" she faked being brought towards a dark memory.

"Well I would love for you to be by my side as the tournament goes, seeing as my ward always enters it gets slightly lonely all alone in the royal box. If you would be so kind as to accompany me" a mischievous smile came over Darcy's lips but she hid it under her goblet once she took a sip.

"I would be more then enthused, as to be escorted it would be such an honor" Darcy gushed, on the borderline of throwing up and down right hexing him.

"You know my dear, I always did want a daughter and in a way you remind me of my wife" Darcy could just cry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And there we go, didn't want to do too much, just setting the scene for valiant! Drama, someone's going to find out those with magic! But will Hermione let them live to tell anyone? Who knows (well besides mere888, but don't say anything girl!) hope you enjoy! Review, follow, and love the awesome me (also look at some of my other work!) **


	5. Two headed snake: part 2

**WELL, well, well now how are all my lovely readers? Well here's the next chapter: the two headed snake: part 2~ look up mere888 (she's writing me a fan-fiction for Christmas!) ya also not in much of a conflict sort of person, they just make me feel really gross so I'll try to get more into it, its just this one is the only one I have issues with so I just wont do the conflict between Merlin and Arthur or the embarrassing scene with the king. **

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A dog will look down when they have done wrong, a snake will look you right in the eye~**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

"Stupid Arthur, stupid reward, stupid armor, stupid tournament, stupid, stupid, stupid" Merlin mumbled to himself as he lugged the princes heavy armor towards the blacksmith. Knocking on the door the least likely person to answer was Gwen?"

"Gwen? I didn't know you were a blacksmith?" Merlin said, looking at her in confusion. She seemed pleasantly surprised to see him "I'm the blacksmiths daughter" she offered him inside, which he gladly entered. And all but toppled the arrogant clotpole armor on a bench.

"I have the prince's armor. He required it to be polished and cleaned by the tournament." He said with a sigh, tired above all else but mostly emotionally with built up frustration.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, she mussed have seen his frustration. "How do you put it on? I have to put it on him, and I have no clue as how to do that?" he said, looking down in embracement his eyes only flickering to her.

Gwen was more then happy to help, as she held up a piece of metal. "This is the avoider, it goes on the arms." She said, putting them in place on his arms making sure he followed.

"The arms-chest-got it?" she asked, holding onto the helmet. "And the helmet?" she quizzed. "On the head" Merlin joked, he even laughed as it slide over his eyes. He could hear Gwen laughing at him, but that only kept his smile.

"I'm sorry but you look hilarious" she giggled out.

"I know. How you know all this stuff" he was curious but his mind replayed what was said previous, as Gwen only assured his thoughts. "I am the blacksmiths daughter, I know pretty much all there is to know about armor…which is actually really sad." Merlin couldn't disagree more.

"No, you're absolutely brilliant!"

0o0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know I can't help but wonder, why that you would intentionally want to possibly get yourself killed all in the sake of glory?" harriet asked, from the sidelines as she handed Morris pieces of armor that needed to complete sir morgana's armor.

"I asked that many times myself, but it's all in good intentions though the purpose eludes me as well." Sir Morgana answered distractedly as he ran his thumb along his swords blade.

"Then why even participate for?" Harriet exasperated with wild hand movements, almost throwing the helmet at Morris own head.

"I may not like the idea of a thoughtless battle, but it's good for practice and knowing the other knights abilities incase needs be. Along with that is with my title of the king's ward" sir morgana said, with some major point's true, but still stupid.

"Well, I still say there's no reason to getting mortally ignored" she huffed, crossing her arms as the triwizard tournament raged in her head. The helpless body of cedric diggory came to pass, sending shivers down her spine.

"You alright?" Harriet was brought out of those painful memories, as Morris eyed her carefully. "Yes just thinking of who might win is all" Morris seemed a bit hesitant to buy it but took it non-the less.

"Well I wouldn't be trying to hard, maybe I could get to the finally five and once then if there isn't a thrill I'll just drop out" sir morgana said pompously.

"If your self image gets anymore influence you'll be flying high with the birds, sir morgana" Harriet mocked, only getting a childish stuck out tongue from him.

"Please Harriet just call me morgana, Morris here does, so should you seeing as you are my servant **and I see you as a friend**" he added on, seeing as Harriet was bound to object, now how would Harriet object?

"Yes **Morgana**" she said sarcastically, enlightened when morgana laughed. "Wish me well, and cheer for me" morgana said, as he helmet was thrown to him. As he stepped out onto the field.

"Good luck" Harriet yelled after him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Finally! Hey watch that armor, it's just been cleaned" Arthur barked, as Merlin finally stumbled in with his armor.

"Sorry…sire" he whizzed out, taking the time to apply the armor in the exact same way that Gwen showed him.

"You do realize that the tournament is today don't you Merlin?" Arthur sassed, as Merlin was having trouble with a clasp. "My apologies" Merlin said, only for his mind to come up with some other choice words that he bite done.

"So are you nerves, Arthur?" Merlin couldn't help but ask, Arthur all but rolled his eyes at such a stupid question.

"I don't get nerves" he barked, annoyed at Merlins constant nagging. "Everyone gets nerves surly—"shut up" Arthur said, shrugging him off.

"I need my helmet" Arthur said, seeing as Merlin hadn't handed it to him yet. You could tell Merlin was on edge for a moment. "t-the helmet?" h stuttered out.

"Yes Merlin, the piece of metal that goes on the head?" Arthur continued slowly, looking Merlin over slowly. "R-right I have it—"**here**" replied a female voice, as she came in with his helmet. He realized it was one of Lady Darcy's maids, the brown haired one.

"Thank you, at least someone is concerned about me competing into day's tournament" he muttered taking it from her. And stormed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well doesn't he seem perky today" Hermione said, looking towards Merlin as he glared at Arthur's retreating back. "Ya and we were so close with an attempt with a thank you" Merlin said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come and ruined that for you" Hermione said, looking towards the floor in embracement.

"Don't be, Arthur is a prate threw and threw it couldn't be helped" Merlin probed gently. "Yes well, are you staying to watch the tournament?" she asked, with slight interest…well a lot of interest really.

"Yes forced to watch idiots trying to take jabs at each other" Merlin huffed, gaining a laugh. "I know how you feel it really is silly, well I'll be waiting with my friends if you wish to join us you can" Hermione said, leaving to find them.

"I'll find you" Merlin called after her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Now where could harriet and Hermione be_?" Ronda thought, looking along the statesmen to try to find her wayward friends.

She was about to try to find them when Harriet came to sit on her left. "I didn't miss anything yet? Sorry im late, I was just finishing talking to Morris" Harriet said, flipping a hand.

"no its fine, I just got here a little bit earlier seeing as malfoy needed to be ready for the royal highness" Ronda said sarcastically gesturing towards Darcy who sat next to king uther.

"Even in the past she's still considered a slytherin princess" Hermione said, joining her friends as the golden trio rejoined.

"A royal pain is more like it" Ronda couldn't help but correct. They were cut off as uther stood to announce the knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's an honor to have you with us and welcome you to Camelot's tournament. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as a warrior, and of course to challenge my son prince Arthur and young ward sire morgana" he gestured to both men, how bowed in turn towards there father and king.

"Only one can be crowned champion, and will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces" Ronda whistled as the money was reviled.

"It is in combat that a knight's true nature is reviled, whether he is indeed a warrior or coward. The tournament begins!"

Ronda as well as the other two, knowing it is still stupid couldn't help being pulled into the excitement, they cheered for there favorites and sneered at the ones they did not. Ronda couldn't help but hate the knight known as valient; he had a look to his eyes that just made her want to puke more then a puking pastry.

"He's very violent" Ronda muttered, she couldn't help but stare at him there was something about him. But he easily won his match not even letting her have the time to second guess herself.

Harriet all but went bonkers when sir morgana came to the field; even so it was strange how sir morgana seemed to pick Harriet out from the stands. He even gave a slight bow in her direction. It took time to clasp the pieces together, but didn't comment it could easily be just friendship…but you never know?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He's very handy with a sword" Merlin said, looking at the knight valient. He didn't like the looks of him, and nether did Arthur by the looks of him. "He may be competition for you"

"They all are" Arthur said, as if it was that obvious. Speaking of him, he came towards there direction. "May I offer my congratulations on today's victory?"

"Likewise" Arthur said, he gave him a calculating stare. "I hope to see you at the reception this evening" he said before walking off with a lanky servant tailing him.

"Creep" Merlin said as they watched them walk away. Arthur snorted at the comment, glancing briefly towards Merlin who couldn't help but smile the most part…until.

"Ahem, by tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail" he said while walking off, while leaving behind a very distressed Merlin.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o~time skip~

In his room a hammer was beating away at a shield, as a tunic was being dunked in a bucket while a rag was polishing a helmet, a brush was also shinning shoes as a granite rock sharpened the edge of a sword. All while in midair.

And lying on his bed Merlin was reading an important magic book, Gaius gladly gave him. And speaking of the old goat, he walked in the door and as he did his magic was cut like a thread making it break and the armor and weapon fall to the floor.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius asked in a stern voice, Merlin instantly shacked his head laying the book on his chest.

"No" he muttered. But Gaius looked at the clutter "what's all this then" he said, pointing at the mess.

"Just came to tell you suppers ready" he said, closing the door Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say Darcy was thrilled at being beside the king, thanking and greeting the ones that won today was all but false. But in a way it was nice to be complemented by so many men, unlike the few that didn't have much authority being of impure blood, and the suspicion of being a death-eater and not wanting be entangled with the hostility of being with those of lesser blood kept Darcy very much away from dating…

Also having her life being arranged in marriage that her parents choose wasn't much of an option either. But maybe here…

"Sir Valient of the western isles" a man stated, as another man in yellow with a snake crest came to be greeted. Darcy felt right away that something was off with him.

"I saw you fighting today, you're a very aggressive style" king uther said and Darcy couldn't agree more with the king.

"As milord said, nothing to be disgraced" Darcy wasn't so sure, not with what she witnessed seemed so close to home.

"I couldn't agree with you more" uther said, taking him by the shoulder and introducing Darcy.

"may I introduce Lady Darcy, Lady of my court." Darcy plastered on a fake smile for the muggles as previous, allowing him to kiss her hand as she held in a snarl with a _avis _charm that would send a flock of birds peaking at his eyes.

"Milady" he said, Darcy knew that she had to seem a stupid hufflepuff. "I saw you competing today, you were very assertive in your fighting style, and you seem so drive and so focused in winning"

"I haven't a clue of you watching, I heard of the tournament champion winning gets to escort milady to the feast?" he said, glancing behind him at Prince Arthur and Darcy's eyes also flickered towards him for a heartbeat.

"That is correct" Darcy really didn't like where this was going. "Then I will give everything to win the tournament."

"That's very kind" she said, hiding her distaste with a tight smile. That worked every time. He gave a nod, her eyes tailing him as he walked away suspicion clear as day could be read in her eyes if they cared to look.

"Father" Darcy snapped back into her hufflepuff air head mood. As Arthur came to kiss her hand.

"Prince Arthur an honor of seeing you again, but this time I'm glad I am in better shape" Darcy slightly joked with him, even if she very much loathed his father she held little grudge for him. Seeing herself trying to please her own family, and the things she had to do as being part of it.

"As to you Lady Darcy I hope you haven't had much trouble" his eyes trailed off towards valient who was being praised by other knights.

"Nothing I cant handles all though…_I hope you to win_" she whispered towards him, as he inclined his head a little. "As friends of course, as you see I very much would like someone I come to know to escort me to the feast" and that was very much true, she really didn't want to go with anyone unknown to her. She could stand both sir morgana and Prince Arthur but she drawled the line outside royalty.

"Well I hope to win and seeing as your pride is on the line I must in fact try harder" he said, nodding his head as he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

To say the least Merlin sworn to him that what happened moments ago with sir valient and the hissing snake for a shield. Was very much real, although Arthur needed to be attended to.

And he must say it was record time when he had all the kings' armor in place and smiling to himself. "That was much better… not that It could of got any worse" he said with an after thought.

"I'm a fast learner" Merlin said with a shrug. "I hope for your sake that's true" setting Merlin a little on edge but his giddiness was still there.

"Good luck"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo~time skip~

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asked coming to stand by merlins side, with a vibrant Hermione tailing him. "It...Umm it isn't terribly horrible all the time"

"So it has its moments" Hermione said, sharing a smile with Gaius. "Yes" Merlin whooped as Hermione and Gaius clapped for there prince as he won yet again.

Merlin cringed along with Hermione as valient took down his opponent in a much unneeded violent way. But with an odd look, she had sworn to have seen a snake. And it was a shame to as the opponent didn't get back up.

0o00o00o0o0o~time skip~

"See these to small bites, looks like a snake bite" Gaius pointed out, seeing the marks Merlin could agree they kept there voices low. Mindful of Hermione's presents. "How could he be bitten by a snake, he was injured in a sword fight?"

"The systems indicate poison, slow pulse, fever, aralias" Gaius said standing up, as Hermione came around from a shelf holding out a medical book. "Can you heal him?"

"If it is what we suspect, we need the source so that we may cure his alnico" Gaius elaborated trying not to draw suspicion from Hermione. "And what is it that you believe is wrong with him?" she asked.

"we believe he must have gotten sick before the tournament, and Merlin here is going to try and find out what he was doing that might have caused him to become sick in the first place" Gaius lied so well, that Merlin hardly believed he was lying.

"What happens if we don't figure where it came from?" Hermione asked, looking at them both in turn. "I'll be afraid there's nothing more I could do for him he might die" Gaius said solemnly.

Hermione gasped in fright fluttering over to the man, to make him more comfortable. "He was fighting valient" Merlin whispered to himself. "What's that" Gaius asked distractedly. "Nothing" Merlin said as he left. Not noticing Hermione following him.

He reached valient's chamber, and watched as he fed a mouse to his shield where three snake heads popped out and devoured the poor mouse. Merlin stupidly creaked the door and made a run for it, with a pursuing valient with a sword drawn.

Merlin only escaped by hiding behind a concrete slab of stone. And neither of them even noticed a shimmer of movement as Hermione retreated and lifted the bedazzling hex.

Once Merlin came back, he was out of breath but Gaius seemed not to have even noticed as his eyes rested on a fidgety Hermione, his eyes seemed to scan her thornily. "I know where the sna-sickniss comes from" he said, but had to change the ending with a quick glance at Hermione.

"Hermione its getting late why don't you retire come back early morning, I really wish to have a few words with you" he said, but turned his attention away from his adopted assistant in favor of his nephew.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione bided them goodnight rather quickly, but Merlin gave not much care for the matter.

"I seen a snake come out of sir Valient's shield, he's using magic" he said, once Hermione had safely shut the door. "You sure" Gaius asked skeptically.

"Snake and mouse, one swallowed straight down, when they clashed it must have been one of the snakes that bite him"

"I have to tell Arthur" he said, hurrying off.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius asked standing up from ware he sat. "I know magic when I seen it" Merlin said with utmost certainty.

"Perhaps you need proof" he said, uneasy as Merlin seemed to just want to run headlong into things. "Don't you believe me?"

"I fear your you'll find yourself in trouble, how would you explain why you were in valient chamber?"

"It doesn't matter, he's using magic to cheat in the tournament" he said annoyed. "You can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The king would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight" Gaius reasoned.

"So what I say doesn't matter does it?" Merlin said upset at the whole mess. "I'm afraid it counts very little as far as the kings concern, it's the way it is" Gaius watched as Merlin made his way into his room, and the soft pitter-patters of feet moving away from the physicians chamber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you're saying that sir valient is using magical snakes to poison his opponents?" Harriet said in shock as the girls were gathered in the tent listening to Hermione as she retold of what she heard.

"Bloody hell, that git! I knew I didn't like him" Ronda fumed. "That counts for all of us Weasley" Darcy said annoyed, she also believed something was off about him and Hermione only confirmed that thought.

"So what's the plan? We every much can't let him go ramping around poisoning other knights now can we?" Ronda insisted.

"Maybe I can speak to them, tell them to stop" Harriet suggested, but Hermione waved her off.

"You shouldn't get close to that shield Harriet; you might get hurt all of us can. What we need to do is understand how he could get the snake's to come out of the shield, and expose Valient doing it" Hermione thought allowed. Suggesting a plan, that they all seemed to like.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merlin looked on as the knights gathered for training. "How you getting on?" Gaius asked, coming to speak with him. "Fine, just doing my job, minding my own business" he said sarcastically, as he walked away.

The crowed cheered as once again Arthur took down his opponent; there were even greater cheers as sir morgana defeated his in record time. There seemed to be a bit of a rivalry between the two as Arthur rolled his eyes at sir morgana's display.

Again it was Valient's turn, he easily took him down. As much as Merlin hated it, there was not much he could do. "Valient's going to fight either Arthur or morgana in the final; he'll use the shield to kill Arthur anyway he can"

~time skip~

Merlin watched the poor man, as he seemed to struggle for his life; Gaius came in, who once again to take covalence of the poor mans state. "Merlin, about what I said yesterday uther wouldn't really listen to you or me…but your right we can't let valient get away with this." He said.

"But we haven't any proof" Merlin said, sitting up straight from his slouched form. "Or the cure he could tell the king that valient was using magic, the king would believe another knight. But how to get the antidote? Well that's another matter" Merlin racked his brain around what to do then stand up in thought of what he would do.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So valient, do you think you stand against either of my son or ward?" king uther asked, pouring himself a glass of wine. "There excellent warriors my king, I do hope to be a worthy opponent" Valient replied, taking his own glass.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament, I could deal with more knights like you" the king said, Arthur rolled his eyes at the unbelievable invitation. Even morgana looked to have swollen around the idea. "I'd be honored my lord" Merlin took this as a time to check out sir valient's chamber's.

With a simple spell known as _alohomora (going off of Harry potter there) _the lock slide open allowing him excess. Merlin held out a sword to the shield, hoping for a snake to appear he was then distracted by heavy footsteps to realize that a snake creped out.

Only with a shadow and a hiss was he able to hack off a head, grab it and run. Not noticing valient return from dinning.

Gaius was easily able to extract the poison from the snakes severed head. "I'll get started preparing the antidote" Gaius said, looking at the mucky snake venom.

"I'm going to go tell Arthur" Merlin said as he was prepared to leave. "You're going to be needing this" Gaius handed him the snake head. "And Merlin what you did was very brave"

Merlin was ecstatic once Arthur came around to Valient harboring magic, but then the knight died and he was caste out of being Arthur's servant.

"Where are you" Merlin yelled, as he came to the cavern where he had met the great dragon. "Just came to tell you, what ever you think my destiny is, whatever you think I'm supposed to think I'm supposed to do YOU GOT THE WRONG PERSON…that's it…goodbye" Merlin was about to leave, only the dragons voiced stopped him.

"**If only it was so easy to escape one's destiny**" the great dragon said, chain's rattled as the lock on the dragons foot lowered to the ground reviling kilgharrah.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin asked, greatly confused.

"**One** **cannot truly hate that which makes it whole, very smooth you should learn that" **

"Oh great, just what I needed another riddle" Merlin sarcastically commented.

"**At yours and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth"**

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he was confused more then ever.

"**you know young warlock, this is not the end it is the beginning and it seems the stars have altered to allow another path that will entangle more on your quest" **the dragon said no more as it flew off.

"JUST GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER, WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER PATH?"

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione knew that it was wrong to steal from Gaius but she needed most of it to brew a potion so that they can pour it on sir Valient's shield. She scanned the empty room once again, as she took mistletoe berries, bezoars, but didn't have unicorn horns. For the antidote for common poisons.

"_Engorgio"_ Hermione said, watching as the little bitsy herbs swelled in size, something that hagrid had done with his pumpkins but slightly smaller. _"Wingardium leviosa" _pointing her wand towards the jars as she was finished taking some but not all of the ingredients needed for the potion and hovering the jars back into place.

Just as Hermione thought she was home free it turned out she wasn't "so my accusation was right" she heard from behind her. She turned slightly behind her, only seeing Gaius there standing there with a knowing look!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There we are one more chapter! And then we will be on to the next episode…that's the one where Gwen is thought to be a witch right? *looks off to the side, where Gwen is nodding* good, and soon it will be time to take a look into the future. Finally, ya when do me and George have our turn to shine? *looks off to the side to send death glare to the handsome Weasley twins, that just keep grinning* and so see you soon, hope you like this one!

Look up mere888, and love you all…love you Nigeria! (some country I think?)


	6. two headed snake: part 3

Hey I believe this to be the end of Valient I hope you like it! Look up mere888! She written (is) me a fan-fiction for Christmas (that was a while ago, so if you see her push her to her limits!) I know I am…well hope you like! (Tell no once of the secret you discoverded only be between you and I will it ever be mentioned)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**A drop of rain can fall into the mouth of a seashell or a snake, but in a seashell it turns into a pearl and in a snake it turns into poison." - Imam Ali (As)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione seemed rooted to the spot. Unmoving, the mistletoe berries were being crushed by her tight grip, making them quash and ooze light pinkish juice. Making it run down the sides of her hand, down thought her pulsing wrist.

"I never thought about any of you harboring magic, not till you went racing off for Merlin. It seemed like Merlin didn't even realize you had followed him, and the way you seemed to work so diligently as though you have been making potions your entire life but claimed never to have once had any experience." Hermione said not a word. As Gaius came to walk right up to her.

"But what really set me off was way back when you came first came here, escaped from bandits was it? How would four women escape, alone, with bandits pursuing them? Yes I understand that is possible, but yet you only came in dirty and little to no injury? Yes I must admit I had my suspicions, and you all but confirmed it" he gestured towards the shelf in which she placed back the jars.

"Gaius…" Hermione seemed lost for words, not really sure how to go about this. She never thought about anyone finding out about there magic, she had theorized yes. But still she never thought about really being found out.

"You hold magic, I just seen it and I have a feeling that maybe your companions harbor magic as well. But I will not pry about them, but there is just one thing I wish for…the truth" Gaius looked at Hermione with an intense look.

"I can't tell you everything Gaius…but you must realize our intentions are good" it was a feeble attempt at the truth, if he would know about them being from the future who knows what would come of it?

"I worry about your actions, and what must will come of them…I will speak to Merlin seeing as he has much right as I do to know of your magic, he must be warned of what you possess" Gaius even for his age turned rather quickly to the door. But on reflex Hermione's hand pulled out her wand.

"_Colloportus" _ Hermione yelled, the spell instantly locked the door even before Gaius even had a chance to open it.

"_Petrificus totalus" _the spell binding Gaius in a stance like she had done in first year to Neville. He looked like a life-sized toy solider, but she still knew he could still see and breathe.

"I can't let you do that Gaius, I hope you can understand that." Hermione mulled it over in her head, what she was to do. She could have done something like Mr. Lockhart did with the memory charms but that could be very risky.

Then an idea came to her "_nemini olim inter Te et ipsum solum sacramentum discoverded semper memoranda_" Hermione for good masseurs, placed a babbling curse. And added in an advanced anti-cheat spell, which will enable him to write to anyone about Hermione's magic allowing if he does to write backwards.

"I really am sorry, but I have to make a potion to be placed on sir Valient's shield, that when the trigger word is spoken it will make the snakes come out." Hermione confessed at she unanalyzed him.

"So you know of Valient's magic as well?" Gaius said, stretching out his sore limbs. But really he shouldn't be surprised as he was, Hermione's magic had a great might to it.

"Yes I have suspected it, and I over heard you and Merlin talking about it." Hermione couldn't but help feel embarrassed.

"Well if you're trying to help Prince Arthur, I'll try and let my suspicion with your magic go." Gaius said, looking tired probably from all the excitement going on, or maybe the thought of Valient succeeding in killing Arthur?

"And you do realize you can't talk, about my magic to anyone now? But I still hope we can still be friends." Hermione really did want to remain friends with the old physician, she come to know him so well.

"And you do realize I will eventually find out what you are hiding, but yes you haven't done anything wrong so far so I would still like to continue our sessions." Gaius didn't see much fault in Hermione secret's, he would have a remaining eye on her and her companions. But he couldn't convict her of yet. Not when she was trying to save Arthur.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gaius questioned. Hermione's smile grew, glade for his assistance.

"Why yes, you can help me with this potion!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin sulked on the stone steps that lead up towards the castle, he wasn't at all happy of the situation. He made a fool of himself. And what for? Trying to save Arthur? A man that condemned him as a worthless servant?

"Hello Merlin" Gwen said, coming to sit beside him. he allowed her to and with a quick "hello" he continued to sulk.

"Is it true about valient using magic?" she said in a rushed voice, wanting to know the truth and straight to the point as Merlin would say.

All he did was give a nod of the head, not reacting towards her jaw-dropped face. "What are you going to do?" she asked in worry.

"Why does everybody think it's up to me to do something about it?" he thought it was unfair for him to be the one that was forced to clean up the mess of others. It irked him how they leave it up to him and Gwen wasn't helping,

"Cause it is!" she said, in a matter of fact tone. "Isn't it?" this time it came more of a question.

"You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong." He could only hum in amusement "and how do I do that?"

"I don't know" he stared off, eyes not really trained on anything in general…until his eyes landed on a dog statue.

"That's it" he muttered. Gwen saw his abrupt change "where are you going?" she wondered allowed as she walked over towards the statue he was trying to lift.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"the steer the hog toad three times" Hermione instructed as she and Gaius worked hand and hand that would make a sort of tonic that with a certain spell will smoke the snakes out of there hiding place within the shield.

"And there my dear, I believe we are done" Gaius raised the inky green liquid towards the light, it shown no light as it was so drake.

"Now only to get it on sir valient's shield" Hermione mussed, also thinking of the spell that would Amite the smell.

Her mussing was cut short as Merlin for some reason wheeled a statue of a dog through the door. "What are you doing with that?" Gaius asked for the both of them. Merlin took a glance at Gaius and another one at Hermione.

"Going to let people see the **statue **for themselves" Merlin grinned, going towards his bedroom for something.

"Well then I do believe you will need this." Hermione was alarmed for a moment, seeing him hand over there vile of potion. She didn't know what Gaius was playing at, and to Merlins questioning gaze he didn't either.

"And this is?" he said, rolling it around in his palm. "A type of perfume you might say helps expel many strange exotic creatures."

Merlin allowed his mouth to open into aha moment. And with a quick glance to Hermione, he wished to say with his eyes for further explanation.

"Hermione dear, if you be so kind, I believe Lady Darcy might be needing you now that Merlin has returned." Hermione didn't even put up a fight as she gave Merlin a quick goodbye and a small smile and she was gone.

"So what is this?" Merlin once again asked, looking at the small vile. "It's a type of perfume and with a quick spell, it seeps into the shield and will draw out the snake."

"And what's the spell?" Gaius was stumped not getting to the actual spell, and not being able to now that she was gone.

"I-I'm not entirely sure, it seems my memory escaped me" Gaius wished he had gotten that spell from her.

"I'll see if I can find the spell in the book, and I'll try a little on the dog as I do" Merlin promised as he dragged the dog into his room.

Gaius could only hope for him to succeed for Arthur's sake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Morgana was dosing on a lounge, his rest fitful as his mind saw horrible flashes. A bloody fight between valient and Arthur. And valient being the victor as his sword slashed through Arthur.

He awoke with a gasp, mentally shaking the unforgettable scene from his mind, knowing like most of his other dreams that it wouldn't be forgotten.

He strolled towards the window, and looked to where Arthur trained for tomorrows combat. Morgana knew it would be up to himself to fight either Arthur or valient and he hoped…that it would be Arthur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin was having a hard time with finding the right spell, more so then ever. He didn't even realize when he decided to take a walk, that it would lead him straight to Arthur's chambers.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight?" Arthur stated, not giving him a second glance.

"Don't fight valient tomorrow" was all he really could say at the moment. Not really sure what exactly to say to convince him.

"He'll use the shield against you" he said quickly. "I know" Arthur returned, still not looking at him.

"So then withdrawal, allow sir morgana to fight him. Anything causes im sure he will kill you!" Merlin rushed. "You have to understand"

"Don't you understand, I can't withdrawal? People expect there prince to fight. How can I lead them into battle with them thinking im a coward?"

"Valient will kill you! You fight you die" he tried to reason. "Then I die" Merlin was sickened with that remark.

"How can you go out there and fight like that" he asked.

"Cause I have to…it's my duty" Merlin had no more to say. So he left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

"I'm a complete and utter fool, I should have told him the spell!" Hermione cried, berating herself. As Darcy wasn't helping much.

"You know mud-granger if you would happen to know, Prince Arthur's life is at stake at that slip up can cost him!" Darcy stated calmly, Hermione wished to know how Malfoy could stay that way at a time of crisis as this one. But then she thought better knowing of her upbringing of being a pureblood.

"What can we do?" Hermione questioned near tears, as she pinned the last gold snake coil in her hair. It was made of solid gold, which wrapped around her platinum hair nicely into a nice ponytail that had little ringlets at the bottom, to accompany her hair curls.

Darcy looked good in her green velvet and metallic gold brocade. The dress was made of lots of flowing panels, princess seams…which created a flattering silhouette. Hermione must say, she would never compete with malfoy in the looks department. Not any woman could, not to say she was jealous.

Hermione herself wore a gown that was made of lightweight lilac velvet, teamed up with exquisite taffeta middle panels with embroidered gold leafs and vines detailed with aubergine back ground.

"There's not much else we can do mud-granger, all our best bets are now on Merlin." Darcy shushed, as she stood up for breakfast with the king. Hermione couldn't feel at ease.

"Things will work out you know." Darcy called only stopping long enough at the door to say. Leaving Hermione alone in the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sir Morgana came in Prince Arthur's chambers, instantly dismissing an attendant. As he took up the duty to arrange Arthur's armor himself. Arthur looked annoyed to say the least, and morgana couldn't help but smirk.

"This fight today, I wish you the best of luck…but I also fear for you Arthur. I don't believe that valient isn't as chivalrous as the king pictures him to be." Morgana said, shoving the helmet into his hands.

"I'll take that to heart, as I advice you the same. And if I don't win…I wish you to take him out." Arthur said gravely, both males shared an intense look and a brief nod as Arthur went to fight valient.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione looked on in worry from the stands as Ronda tried her best to soothe her to the best of her ability. Harriet was in duty to sir morgana, which in a good way will be closer to Prince Arthur if drastic measures were to be taken.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as Arthur made his way into the arena. The crowed cheered for there prince, but Hermione's stomach clenched. And throat gone sore at the thought of his death on her hands for her stupidity.

She saw Ronda and Darcy share a look between the two; all three worried even if one hid it well. They placed on there helmets at gave a testing swing of there swords. All three girls could just picture one going straight through Arthur's heart.

And so the fighting began-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Merlin tried once again in vain, his eyes shut being up all night and exalted. He only realized the last spell he did that turned the statue dog into a real dog was when it barked at him.

"HA, I did it!" Merlin laughed, a cheeky grin to his face. But instantly rushed out as the dog came after him. he closed the door to his room, but not before grabbing the potion as he went to expose valient

"Arthur's fighting valiant!" Gaius said, as he came into the room. Merlin side stepped him, getting around him as he said "I know im on my way"-oh want ever you do don't go into my room I'll deal with it later!" he added after an after thought.

Gaius toke a peep at was in his room, only to retreat as a giant rottweiler barked at him.

0o0o0o000o000oo0o0o0o0o0

Merlin ran all the way to watch as Arthur and valient ducked it out in a ferocities battle seeing to be to the death. Nerves glances and uneasy eyes could be seen on the faces of not only Hermione but Ronda who sat beside her. Darcy who sat by the king hid it well (for the most part)

Harriet as stashed near Sir Morgana, she clung to his shirt (unconsciously I must add) as she watched in horror at their violent gestures. They both as well looked nerves for the prince.

Merlin thought it was the best time to throw the bottle and watch it dowse onto valient shield when he pushed Arthur up against a crate next to his hiding spot.

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum_" Merlin uttered the words that turned the dog out of stone. And watched as the two snakes slithered out of the shield.

"What are you doing, I didn't summon you!" valient said in confusion towards his snake shield.

"He is using magic!" King Uther stated, looking astonished at what was happening. "Now you see what you really are!" Arthur said, looking back in forth from valient to his farther, and towards the snakes.

The snakes slithered from the shield baring there fangs at Arthur "Kill him!" Valient yelled to his pets.

Arthur stayed away from their reach, backing up towards the stands. "ARTHUR!" Sir Morgana yelled, entering the arena with an extra sword that he entitled to Arthur as they took a snake each.

They easily took them down, Sir Morgana and Arthur teamed up against valient weaving around each other to strike their own blows or to defend the other as the fight commenced.

It was Arthur that took the fatale blow to valient's end "It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all." Arthur muttered. And allowed valient to drop dead.

The crowed cheered for their champions, Sir Morgana waved at the crowed, as Arthur tried to regain his breathing back to normal.

Over towards the stands the relief of the girls was attainable as they cheered at the top of there lungs for Arthur.

000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

"My honorable guest I give you Prince Arthur and my ward Sir Morgana your champions!" the crowed clapped as Arthur made his way to Darcy's side.

They had both won, ending in a tie. Seeing as they wished not to continue after the snakes and valient ordeal. Arthur held true to his promise of escorting Darcy, and Morgana seemed not to mind as he made his way towards a clapping servant.

"My lady." Arthur said, as he held out his arm. "My champion." Darcy replied as she took the offered arm.

Off to the side Merlin told Gaius "See I told you he gets all the girls in the world."

"And he owes it all to you" Gaius replied back. "Merlin I must tell you something" Merlin looked confused at Gaius waiting for him to speak.

"It's about **animals are multicultural, eukaryotic organisms of the kingdom animalia."**

"Alright?" Gaius could only sigh at Merlin's confused face**,** so Hermione's spells really did work. He wasn't sure what spell she used, but he was determined to figure it out.

"Tis nothing Merlin don't worry." Gaius said, breathing a Farwell to Merlin. And an unexpected Hermione taking his place.

"Hello Merlin how are you?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. She was pleased at Merlin's bravery and smart thinking at finding the spell that she was unable to get to him.

"I'm fine! What about you?" Merlin asked in return. "Oh, I'm fine I didn't see you at the tournament?"

"oh, I was there just not in the stands was all, I also didn't think you would even notice." Merlin said shyly. Happy to be remembered, for a change.

"Of course you're my very good friend, you know close to friends but a little more to it, but still friends…I'll stop talking now seeing as I haven't have my wits with me right now!" Hermione didn't know what it was that brought her to say that.

"Of course…" they both shyly looked away from one another.

0o00o0o0oo00oo00

"So have your farther apologies yet for not believing you?" Darcy asked in question to Arthur, wanting to know of her somewhat friendship to the royal prince.

"He'll never apologies; I hope to think that he is proud of me." Arthur mumbled the last part to himself.

"Family tends to look after their own, he's proud of you. He may not say it much, but its there in his eyes." Darcy replied back. Again she saw herself in him, both trying to please those they hold dear.

Arthur was distracted for a moment as he saw merlin off to the side "excuses me my lady but it seems I need to talk to a bumbling servant that I have to apologies to" Arthur looked around himself for a moment.

"Leon!" Arthur called to a man, with dirty blonde hair. A tall figure, with a lean, muscular body shape. He was dressed as a knight of Camelot the red cape with the pendragon crest giving him away.

His back was turned and when he didn't her grey eyes met hazel for only a second. His eyes trained in on his prince.

"What is it Prince Arthur?" he asked, walking towards him as Arthur beaconed him near. "This is Lady Darcy I would like you to keep her company till I return." Arthur gave him a nod, which Leon returned as Arthur left to speak with some scrawny servant.

"It's nice to meet you Sir Leon." Darcy said, holding out her hand. "Hello Lady Darcy." their eyes met again, but to Darcy's startlemeant there was no spark of interest what so ever in their hazel depths.

"It is grand to make your acquaintance." Darcy said, unsure now what to say. "I as well." was Leon's short answer. To all Darcy's useless bubble headed questions she only got short one worded answers.

Soon enough she was fed up, and stormed off to find either the mud-blood or Weasley. Anything to get her away from that irritating muggle, and his block headedness.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0

"I wanted to say I made a mistake." Arthur said, coming up towards merlin's left side. He turned towards Arthur in surprise.

"It was unfair to sack you." he continued, Merlin cracked a slight smile. "Well don't worry about it, buy me a drink and we call it even."

"I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant." Arthur said, looking a little taken back.

"Your servant? You sacked me?"

"Now I'm rehiring you, my chainmail is looking like a complete mess. My cloths need washing, my armor needs repairing, my room needs cleaning, my dogs need exercising, my fireplace needs swiping, my bed needs changing, and someone needs to muck out my stables…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0oo0

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! How did you like it? Hum with help from mere888 (we go to school together, and she is awesome!) I figured out which episode comes next, how its going to fit together (also future ideas) and also not all the episodes are going to be the same. Some of them are going to be my own ideas (cause hello my fan-fiction…also a lot of bandits, some spiders, werewolf's here and there… and some other stuff I cant tell you just yet! but you'll like it (I know I do!) I hope you enjoy! Till next time *review* *follow* *favorite* *etc***


	7. The wicked witch: part 1

**Ya new chapter, new episode, new day and life! Hey mere888 hope you would like this one! Also the rest of you to! I believe I will like this one as well! (Also flower meaning **** Lavender  
><em>Serenity, Grace, Calmness,<em> Distrust*)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

**The soul that has conceived one wickedness can nurse no good thereafter—Sophocles **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_A capsule was closed and dropped in an underground waterway, a wicked grin played at a woman's lips as her plans set in motion as she spied a man drink from the towns fountain through her water bowl…her name nimueh…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Discussed was evidently sketched on merlins face as Gaius checked on a fallen dead man, close by the castle. He didn't see how Gaius could stand to touch him.

"Aren't you scared?" merlin asked, leaning in to get a closer look but still not to close unless necessary.

"Of what?" Gaius asked, pulling up from examining the body to give his assistant some attention.

"That you might catch whatever it is?" he bent down towards the old physician. "Let me tell you this merlin, this is part of my job"

"Most of the time, there's nothing really to be scared of" Gaius flipped the body so that it was facing up, its face was blank of all color but with a ting of blue, the body's eyes held no pupil just two blank sheets. And there seemed to be no lips as though there had never been any.

Both men stared in utmost horror, Gaius seemed flabbergast as he looked at merlin who stared back. "You were saying?" Merlin said to prove his point.

"People mustn't see this" Merlin quickly took charge as he ceased a blanket off a line; Gaius helped merlin to wrap it around the body, hiding it to passing Byers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Off in a little house Gwen started her day. "Dad? Here's your sandwich" she said, placing it on there small kitchen table, as her father prepared for work at the blacksmiths.

"Yuma, what's in it?" tom asked in curiosity. "Its smoked pigeon, but I say theres more smoke then pigeon" Gwen said with a slight smile.

"Ha ha, such a good girl to me" he said smiling as he placed the food into his satchel. Gwen herself was preparing for her job as Lady Meredith's maid. Of course to be far she had other duties around the castle but she always seemed to have most of her time taken with Lady Meredith.

"and I made you some more crest soup!" she said, as she picked up a bundle of flowers freshly picked, she knew that Lady Meredith loved freshly picked flowers as well as her dear friend Harriet. She was an odd one, but sweet and kind and not at all annoying as most people are. As well as merlin. Oh how she blushed at the thought!

"Don't tell me, with more water then soup?" the both of them couldn't help but to laugh, Gwen threw her arms around her father's neck in a quick hug. "I'll see you later" she promised as she walked out the door.

"Bye" tom breathed out before the door closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin helped Gaius wheel the body though the castle gate, covered completely by a dark brown blanket. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked, coming up behind them, she held a cheerful smile. Completely unaware of what was under that blanket.

"Uh, I, uh, just moving something" Merlin said, pacing himself between Gwen and the covered up body. "Looks heavy?" she observed.

"Uh, hum, ah, hem. Someone gets you flowers?" he said, finding a way to distract her from her previous question.

"Oh, no" Gwen laughed, staring down at the banquet in her hands. "Would you like one? A purple one?" she asked, holding out a lavender flower.

"The color suits you" she said, as merlin tentatively took it from her. He took a look back at an un-amused physician who would like to take there findings in a rather private location.

"Not that I uh other colors don't suit you" she said tripping over her words. Merlin sighed bashfully as he fumbled at where to put the nice gift, he ended up just sticking it in his scarf.

They grinned at one another "uh, see you" he said as he turned back towards Gaius and the task at hand. "Bye" Gwen sighed, waving a little as he was leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"GWEN" she heard her name called, down the other end of the hall.

She turned behind herself to see Harriet's wild mane blowing in the wind. The girl said she couldn't do anything remotely extravagant with her hair as much as she tired so she kept it shoulder length even if it seemed to grow right back to mid-back a few days later.

Gwen stopped so that her friend could catch up; she began walking again once Harriet could catch her breath, and stop the shaking of her heaving sides.

"So what are you doing today?" Harriet grinned, flipping her hair out of her face. Her glasses sparkled with the noonday sun.

"I'm working for Lady Meredith today, and you?"

"Ohm, well lets see, I have to go do sir morgana's washing, bring his armor to the blacksmiths, clean his room, and Morris can handle everything else. So I'm mostly free the rest of the day…well if you don't count sir morgana teaching me to use stilettos" Harriet mumbled the last part. But Gwen still heard.

"Now why would sir morgana teach you to use a stiletto?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

"You know how much trouble seems to happen around here, he wants me to be prepared or something along those lines incase *I'm attacked*" Harriet said using are quotes.

"It's nice to see that he's concern for his friends" Gwen giggled a bit, making Harriet grin just a little bit wider.

"Yes well, I must be going now Lady Meredith isn't going to wait forever, have fun with sir morgana!" but before Harriet could run out of sight, Gwen stopped her.

"Here I wanted to give this to you" Gwen picked out a light pink peony, and once Harriet inclined her head a bit, tucked it under a ringlet of mid-night black hair just behind her ear.

Harriet's grin radiated into a full blown smile "thank you Gwen its lovely" Harriet gave her friend a quick hug before scampering off, waving as she walked backwards. Gwen waved goodbye at her dear friend. And made her way to Lady Meredith's chamber.

"Well you look happy" Lady Meredith observed her maid as she walked in. Gwen couldn't help but like Lady Meredith, she had this draw to her that made people relax and enjoy being around her.

Meredith hade silky straight blond hair, a flawless complexion and her eyes seemed to hold a sparkle that never seemed to fade.

"I picked these for you" the banquet seemed to be made up of, lavender, peony, and Queens Anne's lace.

"Oh, how sweet of you" Lady Meredith said, she stood up from her vanity. Scattering letters all over the floor.

The girls made a scramble to pick them up, Gwen hade to smile at all the love poems, and invitations to accompany young suitors on horseback riding and picnics and the likes.

"Now when are you going to finally reply to these, you do realize that there building a tower in your wardrobe?" Gwen couldn't help but tease her friend, Lady Meredith had many men chasing her. And it was no surprise to Gwen when Lady Meredith kept the poems in a trunk at the back of her wardrobe.

"Oh please, I'm still young I don't need a husband just yet. Besides even if I'm old and gray there should still be suitors if they truly cared to love me" Lady Meredith was one of those ladies that believed in true love, and equal rights between man and woman. She was a wild beauty to say the least.

"Would you like me to put these in some water for you" Gwen gestured to the flowers, once they sorted the letters into a neat pile.

"Yes, and thank you Gwen" Lady Meredith said, turning back to re-reading a newly opened love poem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the physicians room Gaius examined the unfortunate soul with a magnifying glass. "I never saw anything like this before."

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" merlin questioned. "No, it appears something like this could never come from nature."

"But who could have this much power?" Gaius gave merlin a knowing look, his thoughts swimming with ideas.

"You think this is caused by magic?" his question was cut short. "Merlin?" he heard his name being called from outside, he went to suitably open the door blocking the dead man from Arthur's view.

"Um, I'm on my way, sorry I'm late" Merlin said, slightly bothered by Arthur's presents.

"Don't worry I'm getting used to it" he said in monotone. His eyes flicked to the flower around merlins scarf, Merlin followed his eyes.

"Oh I Gwen, she gave it to me" he said, holding it up. "Tell Gaius that my father wants to see him now" Arthur said.

Merlin stuck his head out at Arthur's retreating form. He closed the door swiftly "Gaius" Merlin said, turning to the man in question.

"I heard" he replied. "Then why couldn't you tell him yourself?" Merlin came back around to take his place at the table.

"Cause that's the way it is, you're a servant" Gaius pointed out the obvious.

"if he knew who I was—his words were cut off when once again Gaius pointed out the obvious. "Then you'll be a dead servant."

A knock came at the door "Merlin? Gaius? you there?" Hermione's voice came though the door.

"Get this covered up" Gaius gestured to the sheet; they managed to cover it just in time for Hermione's appearance.

"Hermione what a pleasant surprise and I see you brought my comfrey" Gaius said, taking the basket full from her hands. "Well I had the time and I also wanted to see how you were both faring."

"Well as you can see I'm faring quite well thank you for asking" Gaius said with a light chuckle.

"That's good to hear, and how about you Merlin?" Hermione turned towards him. Merlin seemed to be tongue tide for his words got twisted together.

"Oh, um well I'm, good, fine, fine, good yes I'm good being fine" he said with a nerves chuckle.

"Well that's good to hear, I'll be seeing you I have to go see to Lady Darcy" Hermione bid them Farwell as she left.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid"_ Merlin berated himself mentally.

"Stop mentally beating your self up merlin, and get to work" Gaius rebuked, seeming to know what merlin was thinking.

"Hey I'm not your servant" Merlin whined.

"No, you're my dog's body" merlin gave him a bewildered look, but followed him out anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaius kneeled beside a dead noble, seeing the same characteristics as the dead man in his quarters.

"What's happen to him?" the king asked concern, Lady Darcy was seated right behind him. But her with a look she scarred out of the room as the king would reason soon after "_this is not a sight for a young Lady" _

"I don't know sire, this is the second case I seen today" he said, standing up.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" the king questioned. "I was tempted to find the caws" Gaius reasoned.

"And what have you conclude?" He king asked.

"I don't think its time to hurry to conclude, a science person process is a long one" Gaius stalled.

"What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire I have seen nothing like this, the victims die in a span of 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?" King Uther demanded. "I think you should say the likely cause or likeliest cause is sorcery." Gaius stated his theory.

The king looked around in shock and loathing, back at the dead man. And to his son "you must find who did this" The king said, leading his son off to the side.

"I will father" Arthur promised. "Conduct door to door searchers, increase your presents in the tower, double the guards at all the gates—merlin and Gaius paid them no heed as they began taking up the body—and lean the physician your servant" the king finished.

"But merlin—**He's needed for Gaius to find a cure, he needs all the help we can give him**" the king stated. "If Gaius is right, the city will be wiped out; this is the kind of magic that undermined our authority. Challenges all we done, if we cannot control this plague people will turn to magic for a cure! We have to find this sorcerer and quickly!"

"Yes father"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Guards marched through the streets, Arthur integrating like all the others. Doors were kicked open as merlin and Gaius looked on. "Gaius, gaius he's still alive" merlin said, kneeling before a sick man.

"I'm afraid theres nothing we can do for him" Gaius came towards his young wards side. "Well we haven't tried"

"If we didn't know what the disease is, then how would we cure him?"

"With magic" the panic set in on Gaius's face as merlins blunt reply and in broad daylight. Where by-passes could easily hear him.

"Look there suspicions on everyone, this is not the time to be using magic" he said, taking Merlin by the arm and dragging him away.

"Science will lead us to the source, of the disease"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back once again in there quarters Gaius examined the contents of the man stomach. "Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it spread, but I do know that this is magic of the darkest kind"

"Why would someone use magic like that" Merlin asked in disbelief. "Magic corrupts, using it to there own ends"

"Not all magic is bad, no it isn't" Merlin defended.

"It's neither good nor bad its how you use it" Gaius finished saying just as Arthur barged in with a few Guards.

"Sorry Gaius, searching every room" he said, telling his men to search.

"What for?" Gaius questioned, annoyed at there bluntness of just barging in.

"Why would he be here?" he looked to see all them ruffling through his things.

"I'm just doing my job" Arthur put it plainly.

"Well we have nothing to hide, then go on then and search" Merlins face scrunched up, as they kept to the search.

"What are all these books and papers?" Arthur questioned. Holding a book up.

"My life work, the understanding of science, your quit welcome to read through them if you wish" Arthur's face clearly said, he wouldn't read to save his life.

"What's this room up here?"

"Uh, its mine!" merlin said from Gaius side.

"And what do you plan on finding in there?" Gaius bartered, trying to draw his attention away.

"Material or evidence of use of enchantments" he said, going into his room.

"what did you do with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius whispered, Merlin stiffened with realization as Arthur was already in his room.

"Merlin comes here, look what I found" merlins face contorted of slight horror. He ran into his room only to find Arthur with an opened empty covered.

"I found a place where you could put things, it's called a covered" he said sarcastically as he snapped it shut.

Merlin sighed slightly in relief, but he kept an eye as Arthur roamed around his room. His eyes darted towards his magic book that was lying in plain sight. With a quick look at Arthur to see if he was looking, his eyes flashed gold as one of his shirts fell over top of the book.

Soon enough Arthur pulled out of his search of his room. Merlin trailed after him, and came to a stop beside Gaius.

"How long do you think it maybe before you could find a cure?" Arthur asked, stopping in front of the both of them.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get" Gaius said remotely. "Of course, sorry we're finished here" he called to his Guards. Gaius closed the door on them and turned on his Nephew.

"We have to hide that book!" but it seemed to Merlin that he hade other ideas on the matter.

"No, we must use it" Merlin spoke, as he placed his hands on a table. "Don't be stupid!" Gaius said, shaking his head a bit at such an idea.

"I have this legacy, and what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks"

"You want to practice magic with the king is hunting for sorcerers" he couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from the young youth.

"Are you mad? Merlin your life is destined for more important things" he sighed.

"But, but if I don't practice then how will I get to be this great warlock" merlin hissed out in annoyance.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized" Merlin snorted at that. Annoyance that just kept building.

"Fine how long will I have to wait?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"Your time will come" Gaius said, waging a ladle at him. "I could cure that man we saw" merlin argued back.

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest merlin"

"It is when it's to save a life!"

"It's no good to save one person, we need to discover how this illness that is spreading!" Gaius tried to make merlin see reason.

"Arthur is looking out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town"

"Uhaa" merlin breathed annoyance still evident. "So what can we do?"

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all" Gaius continued to fiddle with the stomach continents.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

"Lady Darcy open up!" Darcy nodded for Ronda to open the door, Arthur and two of his men came stocking inside. And began rummaging through her things.

"What's going on?" Questioned Darcy, flickering her eyes towards his men, and back towards Arthur.

"A search to find evidence of enchantments and sorcery!" Arthur stated much to Darcy's annoyance.

"Well to help things move along there are no magical belongings of any kind here so if you please" Darcy motioned for the door.

"Sorry, full search is in order" Darcy was in over her head, her eyes landed on Weasley who had her eyes trained on the chest that hid there mobile extending tent.

"and what's in there" Arthur asked, coming to stop in front of the chest" Ronda and Darcy shared a concern look. And froze in fear, as he slowly lifted the latch…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aren't I evil! That's how far I'm going, so for next time, there will be a surprise! I can't wait till Gwaine, and Morgues come! Also mordred (maybe) also about maybe soon after maybe when Gwaine leaves (I don't know if I want for him to stick around longer, like stretch his stay) **I will switch it over to what's happening in the future (and it's not how what your expecting) also shout out to my followers. *Mere888, romana Italia, and prety* I hope you all enjoy!


	8. The wicked witch: part 2

**AND I'm back! How do you like my last chapter? Also mere888 is awesome look her up! Now on to the story…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o**

**-Exposing your dark side doesn't frighten me, hiding it does—**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"That chest has the ladies underclothes" Ronda spoke, and watched in satisfaction as Arthur pulled away from the latch.

"Well um, it seems that there is nothing here that holds anything remotely enchanted, we'll be leaving now" Arthur said, gesturing his men to leave.

"I'm sorry to be a bother" Arthur bided the girl's good day as he left. Once he was gone the girls let out a sigh of relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The wickedness of a faceless black creature spurted from the water, reveling itself to its master. Her plans falling into her hand._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Multiple deaths piled into the court area, many especially the king grew anxious for the known cause of such a source that has wiped many of his people.

"We searched everywhere, the entire city" he heard, as he came to meet his son halfway from his throne. "Nothing?"

"I don't know where else to look" Arthur said truthfully. "I want you to pose a curfew, no one is to be allowed in the street after the great bell." The king decided, thinking of many outcomes of his order.

"Father" Arthur said with uncertainty. "Cut off the low tower" the king continued, ignoring his son for the moment.

"Why?" the young prince asked in confusion.

"Because that's where most of the victims are" the king stated beginning to walk away "lets isolate and hopefully stopping this disease from spreading"

"Well, what about the people that live there?" Arthur tried to reason.

"Don't you think I haven't considered it, what else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city!" the king defended himself.

Arthur mulled it over slowly in his head, not able to meet his father's eye as he went to carry out orders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's different about this victim?" Gaius quizzed his young pupil, as they examined a young woman.

"She, she's a woman" Merlin stated straight off, unsure of what he was really looking for.

"Sometimes I do wonder if your magical talents were given to the right person." Gaius said annoyed.

"Anything else?" Gaius prompted. "Um, she a courteous?" Gaius gave his student a node.

"But how does that help us?" Merlin said, confused as ever. "Courteous seldom come down to the lower town."

"**So what does that mean**?" Gaius stressed, seeing Merlin close to a breakthrough.

"Um, um, she, she hasn't spoken to any towns people" Merlin answered with a blank stare.

"Yes, it's a chance that the disease is not spread by contact!" Now Gaius was sure that Merlin had a breakthrough.

"And they probably ate different food" Merlin added on. "Good anything else?"

"Um, I highly doughty they breath the same air" Merlin felt as though they were close to the cause but just didn't know what. "So what's the only thing they do share?" Gaius waited in anticipation at Merlin's finale thought.

"Uh, water you think that the diseases is spread by water?" Merlin clarified.

"Merlin you're a prodigy" Gaius said, as he handed Merlin a bucket. To go fetch the water.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Down towards the lower town, a new day had dawned. And with it so had Gwen.

"It's time to get up dad!" Gwen said, tightening the strings to her cloke. But it seemed to have no effect of moving her father.

"Dad?" Gwen called again, and came to roll her father over. Only to find a sickly pale tom looking back at her. "uhhh, Gwen" tom rasped out. only for him to turn his head away.

Gwen was shaken to find her father sick with the spreading diseases, she ran fast as her legs would take her towards the physicians, not even seeing Merlin pump water or hear him call out to her.

"Gwen" Gaius exclaimed as Gwen came in crying. "Gaius" Gwen chocked out as she came to a stop in front of the old man.

"Do you have the sickness?" Gaius asked in worry. "My father, please Gaius he's all I have" Gwen got out, while trying to contain herself.

"I'm afraid I have no cure" Gaius said solemnly. "I'm begging you"

"I wish something, anything but so far the remedies beyond what I can achieve…I'm sorry Gwen" Gaius said in comfort, taking the crying girl by the hand. Only for her to run off. All the while Merlin stayed quite and watched the confrontation of the crying girl.

"There must be something we can do?" he said, handing the bucket over. "Right, lets hope that this can help provide some answers" Gaius placed it on a nearby table, ignoring Merlins frantic worried expressions.

"But that would be too late for Gwen's father!" Merlin pointed out. "I fear that you maybe right" Gaius said, sticking a plant into a small beaker filled with the collected water.

All the while neither saw the door slowly close out of the physicians chamber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**I Bloody swear Weasley that was to close for comfort, we need to ward that trunk**" Darcy ranted, slightly embarrassed at the humiliating but efficient way to protect there concealed home.

"**Repello muggletum" **Darcy muttered, a spell which none magical could open. Making them forget what they were doing in the first place.

"Now that should take care of the problem" Darcy said, giving an affirmed nod of the head. "I still think we don't need the spell" Ronda said, but ignored the glare that she received for her comment.

"Oh, shut it Weasley!" Darcy hissed, as they matched glares. "Have either of you seen Hermione?" Harriet asked, as she walked in. looking a little jittery an slightly squeamish.

"No, I haven't seen that mud-Granger" Darcy said, catching herself on the last syllable.

"Sorry Har, I haven't seen mione either." Ronda said glumly. "Why do you want to know where granger is anyway?" Darcy questioned, thinking of not seeing the mud blood all day.

"That's for me to know _Malfoy_" Harriet stated as she left, at a quick trot.

0o0o0o0000o0o0oo0o0o

"Hermione!" said girl turned around, finding a heavily breathing Harriet walk up behind her.

"Harriet, what are you doing? Why aren't you with Sir Morgana?" Hermione asked, swinging a basket that she carried with her between her hands.

"Hermione, its Gwen her father is sick along with everyone else. We both know its not a regular diseases" Hermione nodded along, feeling sorry for all those that had lost there lives for such an aliment that someone as sick and twisted could bring upon another.

"And what of it?" Hermione asked, not seeing her point. "You." Harriet simply stated.

"Me?" Hermione asked in bewilderment. "Yes you, you're close with that physician, what was his name? Gale, Gavin, well it doesn't matter anyway, you can go to Gwen say that your Gaius assistant and that your there to help take care of her father. And then help cure him!" Harriet said with glee.

"Har, do you know how dangerous that is? What if either Gwen or I are caught? Have you thought of that?" Hermione fumed.

"Well, no but mione this is Gwen and I would if I could but you know how I am in potions" both of them cringed at the thought.

"Well…I suppose?" Hermione was uncertain of what would come of it, but it's like she really couldn't say no. not for a persons friend.

"Thank you mione" Harriet said with a grateful smile. "I'll take you to her" at that was how Hermione found herself well into the night beside a very ill man known as tom, father of the future queen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lying awake Merlin's thoughts were troubled by Gwen's father, at the sound of Gaius snoring downstairs; merlin retrieved his magic book from under its hiding place under a floorboard.

Flipping through the pages he came to a Potent that would cure tom, weaving his way through the city (with the occasional knocking out the guards) he came too reside in Gwen's home. And was surprised to find Hermione dozing on a nearby chair, close to tom's bedside.

It was easy to sneak inside, as well as place the potent under his pillow but once he spoken the spell. He saw Hermione instantly awaken, and hopped for his sake that she didn't catch on to the magic at work.

"Gwen" he heard Hermione say, as she began shaking Gwen awake and gesturing towards the awakening tom.

"Father? What's happen? I can't believe it! Hermione thank you!" Gwen said, hugging her father close.

"I haven't done much of anything really, you shared most of the same work" Hermione denied, but she and Gwen smiled at each other anyway. "I say it's a pure miracle" Hermione added on.

"Yes a wonderful Miracle!" Merlin left in high spirits, only for that feeling to crash into despair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

_again another day dawned as nimueh looked into her fountain staring in satisfaction as the bodies piled up right in front of the kings very own doors._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once again Gaius stood in front of the king, and his son. He placed a vile, the one before that he put a plant in to test the water.

"Don't touch it" Gaius said, stopping the young prince from picking it up. "I had this in the water no more then a few hours." Gaius clarified.

"Where is the water from?" the king asked, holding onto Gaius every word.

"The pump where the people take there daily supply" Gaius answered.

"Then we must stop the people from using it" Arthur butted in, but Gaius quickly shut down that idea. "The people cannot survive without water."

"We must find this sorcerer!" the king seethed.

"I don't believe there inside Camelot." Arthur said, having searched the whole city.

"Then extend the search to the whole villagers!" king uther said angrily.

"We started but we can't search the entire kingdom!" Arthur stated clammily. "I can't stand by and watch our people die."

"Why not simply follow the water to its source?" asked Lady Darcy as she arrived into the council chamber.

"Lady Darcy you shouldn't be here" prince Arthur exclaimed.

"No wait, let her speak" Gaius said, shushing the prince. "what was that idea?" the king prompted.

"Well, you wish to know the cause for the water to be tainted right? There has to be some sort of point in which it comes from, no sorcerer can keep a spell going this long, now can they?"

"And where are you going with this?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"I'm saying that there must be some relic or object that the sorcerer used to pollute the water!" Lady Darcy clarified.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" the king asked once more.

"First you must find the source." Lady Darcy stated simply.

"Then find the sorcerer" the king finished, He nodded to his son who then bided Farwell to both Lady Darcy and his father, leaving the rest to fall into silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Having come inside to see Gwen cleaning around a deserted guestroom, merlin smiled to himself happy to see his friend smile.

"How's your father? Is he feeling better?" Merlin asked, not at all surprised when she said he was fine a miracle she said, making him smile at the exact same words as the other night.

He went to leave but was called back by Gwen. "You don't seem surprised?"

"Oh, well Hermione was with you and she seemed to have it all handled" Merlin played it off. "And how did you know Hermione was with me?"

Merlin planed to tell her that Hermione told him, but was interrupted by Hermione herself. "Here's those linins, sorry but one of the servants…oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed nearly running into him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Merlin here wasn't at all surprised that my father isn't sick, now how do you know that my father was ok merlin, I haven't told anyone yet. Have you told him Hermione?"

"No, I was showing Ronda how to use a rake" Hermione advised.

"Ok fine, I'm psychic" was his simple reply. Gwen only laughed as Hermione raised an eye that was the great and powerful Merlin's lie? But it seemed to work…well for the most part.

"No your not" Gwen said. As Hermione internally laughed at Merlins inability to lie, but could easily play things off, or change the subject.

"It's true" Merlin stated. "Alright what am I thinking" Hermione had to smile now, waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm not psychic" Hermione could guess that herself. "You're strange, I uh don't mean that in a nasty way, your just funny, I like that" Hermione watched as the two shared a moment, feeling uncomfortable such as a third-wheel.

Slowly Hermione headed for the door, not looking back as she searched for Harriet. And wanting to talk to a friend for a while.

"I have to get on" Merlin said, as he said Farwell to Gwen. He was about to do the same for Hermione but already realized she was gone, which seemed strange for that moment but didn't question as he thought she was needed elsewhere.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over towards the forge, tom was crafting once more a sword when prince Arthur came towards him. "Story says you were sick" the prince said, coming to stop right in front of him.

"Not anymore" Tom replied, loosening his hold on his mallet. "Perhaps you were suffering from some other aliment?"

"No joking, I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me stare the air" Tom recalled the terrible ordeal.

"What happened?" Arthur asked casually. "I don't know, suddenly it was gone! I was fitter then I was before."

"Sounds remarkable, anybody with you when all this happened?" Arthur asked, thinking things over.

"Just my daughter Gwen and Gaius assistant, the girl that came with Lady Darcy" tom said, watching as the prince left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur had his Guards search the place, watching as the pillaged through things and belongings. One of his guards began to check the bed, and uncovered a glowing bag underneath the pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gwen was once again in Lady Meredith's chambers, holding a vase full of beautiful dendrobium white orchids. She was interrupted when Prince Arthur came into the chamber "seize her" the prince ordered his guards.

"No" Gwen said, dropping the vase of flowers as the guards took her by the arms. "Guinevere, I arresting you for conservation to the laws of Camelot. You practice enchantments."

"Gwen?" Lady Meredith said, coming out from behind her dresser. Only to see Gwen being dragged off.

"But wait I haven't done anything, help me please." Gwen cried as she was dragged out of site.

"What are you doing?" Lady Meredith fumed, her normally calm and collected outer face contracted into an angry titan.

"We found a magic potent in her house." Prince Arthur said, going after his Guards.

"That is nonsense, I have known Gwen far longer then you and I know for a fact she hasn't any magic. And along those lines she has to great of a heart to just sweep a disease across Camelot" Lady Meredith said, following him out.

"How else would you explain her father's recovery?" Arthur questioned, heading down towards Lady Darcy chambers.

"Well Gwen is innocent!" Lady Meredith argued, as Prince Arthur barged into Lady Darcy's chamber.

"What the bloody hells going on?" Lady Darcy asked, slamming a book closed as she stood up to face her uninvited guest.

"I'm here for one of your servants" Arthur replied. "And why is that?" Lady Darcy asked.

"The one that is normally seen with the court phycician is charged with enchantments, and is to be arrested."

"Don't be ridicules, charging both of our servants? That is pure madness." Screeched Lady Meredith, angry at the prince's lack of sympathy.

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye." Arthur snapped at her, turning back to lady Darcy. "Now where is your servant?"

"Lady Darcy? What's going on?" the servant in question asked, coming into the room.

"Hermione, I am arresting you for conservation to the laws of Camelot. You practice enchantments." Arthur said, taking hold of Hermione's upper arm. And dragging her from the room, as a protesting Malfoy and Meredith stated there protests as they walked closes behind.

"My servant wouldn't possibly be a sorcerer!" Lady Darcy bartered, gaining Arthur's attention. "And neither would Gwen!" Lady Meredith added on.

They eventually caught up with the other guards that held Gwen. "No, please you got to listen to me; please I haven't done anything wrong!" Gwen Cried out.

"We haven't done anything" Hermione agreed, talking straight to prince Arthur himself as she tried to keep a calm outer shell, but inside she was freaking out on how she was going to get out of this mess. Which she had no clue as to how she got into it in the first place.

"We're innocent" Gwen called from the front, craning her neck to look behind her at both Arthur and Hermione. "Listen to them you idiot!" Lady Meredith barked out angrily.

"My maid would never do anything such as enchantments! I have known her for quite sometime and I can tell you she is anything but Magical!" Malfoy lied, and quite the best out of all four of them.

"Merlin!" Hermione and Darcy both whipped there heads around to see Merlin coming from behind. Darcy's foot steps faltered for a moment, in realization that this gangly little slip of a man, no boy is to be the all time powerful wizard of the entire wizarding world…history is really screwed.

"Merlin, Gaius!" Hermione shouted, as they got farther away. Looking more so to Gaius then any. "Please help us, we didn't do anything" Hermione shouted out, as did Gwen. Her heart sank as Gaius turned Merlin away, but in a way she had a feeling that they wouldn't give up just yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! and I just cant wait for mordred to come out…also Darcy finally got a look at who Merlin really is…and she is a little out of sorts **with history being so wrong…when is mordred supposed to come in? Cause here is a bit of a sneak peak at what's to come for that episode.

"**Thank you, electus" **mordred spoke in her mind as he walked towards the other druids.

"Why does he keep calling me that?" she thought to herself.

**~look up the word in Google translate, its important for later in the series~**


	9. The wicked witch: part 3

**Hey! Next chapter! Ok so I got this message on my review asking about "Ginny" and when she was going to come! Well sorry to burst your bubble she will not be coming until later on, but she will have a part! Maybe not a big one, more like Neville long bottom in the movie. So not really big part but also important! So onto the chapter….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I don't think this is a right or wrong anymore. Only horrible and not-quiet-so-horrible~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"_What have I done" _Harriet thought as she burred her face in her hands. All the while Malfoy paced in the tent, cursing up a storm.

"**And she was the reliable one! I swear to think that she would keep her nose out of things but NO! She had to go be a bloody Gryffindor! All that foolishness! And here I thought it would at least be Weasley that would blow our cover BUT NO!**" Darcy yelled herself exhausted, and came to slouch unlady like in her vanity chair.

"What are we to do potter?" Darcy asked dryly. "Does it look like I have all the answers?" Harriet snapped back, turning to glare up from her hunched position.

"Well you got her into this mess, and I do believe it's our job to get her out."

"**Our?**" Harriet asked in disbelief. "When has it ever been _we?"_

"Since you seem to be incompetent, and lacking the authority in the matter I believe I have a king to set straight." Darcy said, straitening her back as she left to confront the inevitable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"_How could this have happen?_" Hermione thought as she slumped against a corner of her cell. She was cold, tired, angry, and depressed and slightly the bit weary at the possibility of her trial.

"_I haven't done anything! No magic what so ever…or did I use accidental magic?" _Hermione wasn't sure what got her landed where she was now. She was sure she didn't use magic, and even if she did she didn't know any real magical healing spells that could cure this type of illness.

"_I'm going to die_" Hermione thought with a sigh. She didn't know why she felt so calm. Was it the years of near death experiences that made her immune to the mer thought of death? Or was she in disbelief to think this was most likely be her final resting place.

"_Oh, I hope that the others can prove my innocence!_" Hermione thought, holding onto that shred of hope.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**What have you done?" ** Gaius accused once they where in the privacy of Gaius's chamber.

"What?" Merlin said in disbelief.

"I warned you!" Gaius overstated, pure annoyance written all over his face. "Oh, I understand you thought you were doing good!" he mocked calmly.

"I just couldn't let her father die; knowing that I could of cured him!" Merlin argued.

"Don't you think it may look suspicious, the curing of one man."

"Well then all I have to do then is…I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic!" Merlin said without thinking.

"It's already too late, they think Hermione and Gwen are sorceresses, and that they were the ones that caused the disease!"

"But they didn't!" Merlin stated in exaggeration, his mine racing at the speed of light. He made a break towards the door only to be stopped half way out by Gaius's question.

"Oh and how are you going to prove that?" Gaius question was lost on him as he went in search of the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione's day wasn't the best in the world; first there wasn't room to swing a kneazle in her cell. Nor were the guards ever the gentlemen, more like a bunch of what professor McGonagall would call them, bumbling, babbling band of baboons. Hermione would never forget her saying that.

Then they purposefully began to drag her and Gwen out of there cells and forced to walk behind the pompous git of a prince, and to the throne room for a hearing.

Then things began to really heat up…

"Please listen to me, we have done nothing, I Swear we've done nothing" Hermione didn't voice her pleads out loud like Gwen, she knew they would fall on deaf ears she felt a skip in her chest seeing malfoy at the front looking cross at the king.

Hermione all of a sudden was shoved onto the ground, banging her knees painfully against the stones as her hands flew out in front of her body to catch herself from face planting.

She slowly lifted her head to come parallel to the kings, he was an imposing man. The kind that made her stomach turns with dread.

"Well done." The king said to his son, Hermione couldn't help but spare him a glance as he had his eyes trained on them incase they made a break for it. Hermione couldn't help but hold a dying bit of spit towards him, but then realized he was just following his father's orders.

"Why wouldn't anyone believe me, when I say we done nothing?" Gwen sobbed; Hermione took in the king's expression, the same kind she saw time and time again on mad-eye whenever he looked down on a criminal.

"He got better, he recovered, and we didn't do anything!" Gwen pleaded.

"It's true Sire, all we did was watch over him and made him comfortable." Hermione also added, taking the careful approach and denied everything.

"I agree with her statement, there is no evidence of the sort that the disease isn't incurable." Malfoy stated, appealing to the king. But he hardly even spared her a glance.

"What of this potent that was found?" the king questioned. Hermione was very much confused by that statement.

"What potent, there wasn't any potent that was in the house?" Hermione questioned, racking her brain to try to remember seeing such a thing but coming up dry.

"It was there, under his pillow." The prince supplied dryly, a stony outer shell that could rival the best disguises.

"Undo this enchantment, put an end to this epidemic" the king stated, Hermione really wished to know how to undo this curse herself, but…

"We can't!" Gwen spoke for the both of them.

"So you show no mercy" the king said as though they were already condemned.

"We're not witches; we cannot undo what we haven't done!" Hermione stated logically, getting fed up quickly at the king who seemed to hear no one but himself.

"If you cannot undo your sorcery. Then you will force my hand…I find you guilty, and therefore I perform judgment and under the circumstance I sentence you to **Death**."

"_Bloody hell, Bloody hell, Oh great Godric__" _Hermione thought, her throat clogging as her eyes stretched wide.

"**I can only hope once you die, this plague dies with you**."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she heard Malfoy screech, in the tone of voice that she used whenever she threatened to complained to her mother.

Hermione's head swam as her eyes lazily flicked back and forth from the king and Darcy. And another woman with blond hair that argued for Gwen's safety as well. Her hearing was growing fuzzy, and the last thing she saw and felt was her body giving out and Arthur catching her before her head hit the floor…then nothing…

0o0o0o0o0o-o-0oo0o0o0o

"I swear by it, my servant has and is not an enchantress! I have known her since the age of 11. I trust her, and know for a fact that she—**ENOUGH!"**

Darcy's rant was cut short, and she fell silent at the imposing man in front of her. She knew her boundaries, but at times she had the tendency to cross them.

"Have you ever seen a witch? Believe me they bare no mark they can be anyone, anything! All they can see is dark and evil in there eyes! They torture and practice inflicting pain, and hold no restrain in there act for poverty! **HAVE YOU WITNESSED THAT?"**

"_Yes" _Darcy thought glumly, but the king took her appearance and silence as a no and continued his rant.

"It may look like an informal witch hunt to you, and you may see it as persecution. But know it's for the best, to keep you and others safe from harm." The king seemed to be pleading now, as if asking for an understanding.

"I-I realize that you want what's best for Camelot" Darcy stated slowly, choosing her words carefully. Tenderly working her way into his comfort zone. "But also see it as unfair treatment, how do you know that there really the ones that put a curse on Camelot? What if they were setup? Framed by the real culprit?"

"What do you think? The servant girl's father becomes ill, and her friend comes to help. And the next day he is _magically _cured?"

"Well there are many explanations—"once again she was silenced by a wave of the king's hand. "And what of this?" He said in monotone, holding out a bag that seemed to glow.

"_I don't know, but I'm sure your going to tell me anyway"_ out loud she said. "I'm not really sure, what is it exactly?"

"It's a magical potent, that healed the servants father. It was found at there home, it cured him, and this is why they were found guilty. It's the form of witchcraft!" he said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"But"

"No, I have suffered from magic myself I know magic once I seen it, they must die or the whole kingdom shall perish! Now leave, and tell the exact same thing to Lady Meredith as you leave."

"yes sire" Darcy made her leave in the most dignified way while in her anger, being talked down to by a MUGGLE it made her day.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Feeling jostled, bumping into someone roughly but not seemingly to. Her eyes stirring into focus as she slightly opened her eyes to the pounding of the sound of blood rushing to her ears.

She was being carried, is what she could decipher her face was parallel to a chest no armor but a gray tunic that was covered by a brownish-mahogany color coat. Her still slightly blurry eyes searched up towards the face, and her eyes shot wide at the prince whose eyes were trained straight ahead. Not aware that Hermione was awake.

Here mind reeled at how she was going to get out of this awkward position, almost missing the prince speaking to her.

"You're awake." He said, but his eyes didn't look anywhere but ahead. "Yes, I am and if it's no trouble I wish to be let down."

"Depends" he said, not really stopping towards there destination towards the cells. "Of what?"

This time he did stop. "If you promise not to run away." His gaze was finally fixed on her, which made her slightly in the most part scared. But then again, she faced much worse.

"And where do you think that I would be going?" she stated. Holding eye contact, showing that she was not afraid.

"I'm not sure really." He said as he placed her down on her own two feet. "Wherever witches go I suppose."

"Do you honestly find me to be a cruel witch?" Hermione questioned, walking side by side with the prince. He remained quiet till we reached the prison. And let me into my cell, which she went willingly.

"Truly, you don't seem the type." He side, turning the key to lock the cell. His statement threw her off a bit, thinking that he agreed wholeheartedly with his father.

"Thank you." Hermione found herself blurting out. He gave a hum of acknowledgement. Before stepping aside to strap his key's to his belt.

"You know I don't blame you." She said again thinking aloud her thoughts. "And why is that, I'm basically sending you to your death?"

"No, your father is. And you are simply following orders." Hermione softly spoke; they held eye contact for a little longer till he turned his back and left. The only sound left was Gwen crying in the next cell over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The girls seem good hearted father. They haven't made any protests as far, nor would they admit to witch craft. I find them to be innocent, if not framed." Arthur confronted his father in his council chamber.

"That does not rest the case that they are sorcerers, and have been using enchantments." His father contradicted him.

"But father—he tried to protest but his father put a Holt in his explanation. "One day you may become king, and then you will understand."

"Such decisions must be made; there are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know father, magic is evil. But so is injustice, and yet I'm not king nor do I know what kind of king I will yet be, but I do know what kind of Camelot I want to live in, it will be where punishment fits the crime."

"I fear you are right." The king stated as he rose from his chair. "They played with fire, and sadly they will die by fire." He said, taking long gulps of water.

"Father that is not what I meant!" Arthur pleaded.

"I shall hear no more." The king warned as he left, leaving behind his son.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting across from each other Gaius stared at a broken hearted Merlin, who seemed lost in his life.

"I thought I was doing good, and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life, it seemed so simple."

"An easy solution is like a light to a storm Merlin, rush for it at your parley but does not always lead you to a safe harbor." Gaius said gently, pitying the poor boy for his mistake.

"I can see that now." Merlin said in a small voice, not looking up to meet his mentor's eyes.

"How many times have I warned about the responsibilities of being a warlock?"

"I must go see to them! I must make amends, neither of them are sorceress!" Merlin said, making for the door.

"Merlin!" Gaius called, making merlin pause for a moment. "H-**FLORET one of the small flowers making up a composite flower head.**"

"Ok?" Merlin said unsure, but Gaius just waved him off with a sigh.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**And I will be there, for I wish to get a chapter up! For I feel as though I have been abusing this fan-fiction. (Which I have spent more time reading then uploading) but I swear to you I will finish this fanfcitions (and sometime my other fanfcitions)** **also I would like to thank mere888 for being my friend (ya know it girl) and look at her fanfcitions! (Also tell her to get a move on with mine!)**

**And also I really have a taste for narnia (and I really do believe in narnia to! I hope when I die I get to go to aslans country) and any who. I hope you like follow, fav, review; also if you know of any Harry potter time traveling/parallel universe that he gets sucked into…let me know!**

**Until next time… **


	10. The wicked witch: part 4

**HEY YALL! I hope to say that this could be the last chapter for this episode so I can move onto the next episodes! But if not oh well! I hope you enjoy…LOOK UP MERE888! Also rating changed for cursing! Just so you know why! Also all spells in Latin!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**How can a little girl like you, destroy all of my beautiful wickedness? ~ Wicked witch of the west.**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Merlin made his way down towards the dungeon bypassing a red, teary eyed Harriet as she brushed by him.

He stopped by the first cell that he found, which held Gwen, Who looked dazed and lost. Guilds gnaw at his insides.

"Gwen." Merlin called, looking through the bars. Gwen tried making her way towards him but was stopped by a short chain.

"Thank you." Those words really unsettled him. "What for?" he replied back.

"Coming to see me" she said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry" and he really was, for his stupidity it would cost two innocent girls there lives.

"It's not your fault." She said, not meeting his eyes. "_Oh, how wrong she is."_Merlin thought.

"um." Merlin was truly lost for words; he practically ripped her life from her.

"It's alright don't worry about me, cause I don't want you crying about it…I mean, I mean I'm not saying your going to cry about me, obviously I don't think that." She tried to clarify.

"Oh gwen, I can't let this happen." he whispered softly. "Please, one thing you, you don't have to. But…" she cut herself off. "What?" he gently prompted.

She took a moment but eventually "remember me." It was heartbreaking to see her in such a state, willing ready to face her death, trying to stay strong in front of him.

"Your not going to die, I'm not going to let this happen." and he meant it. As he dashed off, to put his honor to the test. He didn't see Hermione's crestfallen face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well to say the least I doughty to think that the servant girls are witches your highness." Sir Morgana spoke on the left side of the king.

"And let me think, your servant said that her friend holds no magic? How can you take her word for it?" the king questioned.

"I trust my maid, as much as I trust my manservant with my life." Sir Morgana coldly said back.

"Well that does raise questions?" a nobleman said in favor of the young ward.

"Oh, and so What if burning these witches doesn't stop this poison? How do I protect my people?" the king questioned.

"My men have closed down the water pumps." The prince advised.

"But the emergency supply won't last much longer; we must find a way of cleansing the water of the disease." Gaius who was on the council spoke.

"How?" the king questioned. "Well-Gaius answer was completely cut off as the doors slammed open, reveling a determined merlin.

"It was me! It was me, I cured Gwen's father. Gwen and Hermione are not the sorcerers, I am." Merlin knew that he just sealed his fate, but he also knew it was for the best.

Standing up from his chair, Gaius was in total disbelief at the extent of his nephew's stupidity. "Merlin, are you mad?" a very true question that he really wished to know.

"I cannot let her die for me; I place myself at your mercy." There it was said.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gaius tried to reason. But was thrown off as Merlin opened his big mouth in Gaius case.

"I do." Merlin once again cut in. there was total silence in the room, as they all seem to analyze him.

"Well arrest him." the king said off handedly. Well it seems that Merlin was going to get what was coming to him…except Arthur wouldn't accept it.

"FATHER! Please, I cannot allow this to happen, theres no way MERLIN is a sorcerer." Arthur protested.

"Do you not here him?" the king asked. "Yes" the prince begrudgingly admitted.

"He admitted it." Uther said plainly, only seemingly hearing the confession.

"**YOUR HIGHNESS HERMIONE And GWEN ARENT THE SORCERRESSESS I AM" **a very wild looking harriet banged her way into the council chamber, only to back track a bit at the sight before her.

"Now what going on here then?" she asked, seeming to come in on a debate with the guards holding merlin.

"And we have another confession." The king stated lazily, as morgana jumped to his feet.

"Harriet, what are you doing?" Morgana hissed out. "Your highness, please excuses her, she seems to be in depression over her friend—**POTTER!" **to add to this merry band came a fuming Lady Darcy.

"I'M sorry your majesty, but sir morgana's and my ex-servant seemingly wants to be a hero. Seeing as she was friends with my other servant for years." Lady Darcy spoke over the much protesting Harriet.

"Your all making a mockery of my council now, explain to me why these two—_here he pointed back and forth from Harriet to merlin_—aren't sorceress?" the king drummed out, giving them all individual looks.

"Your highness Harriet has saved my life, where she could have stepped back and done nothing. She was appointed my servant by your own hand, she has been nothing but faithful to me, as well as others around her so of course she doesn't want to see her friend die when she herself can take the fault!" sir morgana reasoned, coming to stand beside his maid, all the while looking imposing and refusing to break eye contact with the king first.

"She is obviously doing this out of desperation for her friend." Darcy said to ease things over.

"And merlin saved my life!" Arthur added, carrying on for merlin. "And why is it that he would fabricate such stories?

"As Gaius said he's, got a, grave mental disease." Arthur thought off the top of his head, to save his bumbling idiot of a servant.

"Really?" uther said none impressed.

"…He's in love"

"What?" merlin asked in confusion?

"With Gwen!" Arthur added on.

"I am not!" merlin tried to deny. "Yes, you are."

"No way." Merlin countered. "I saw you yesterday with that flower she's given you."

"I'm not in love with her." merlin tried playing it off, but Arthur was relentless. "It's all right, you could admit it!" Arthur said, gesturing towards the smiling bashful assembled group. Where all were trying (and mostly failing) to hide there grin's of amusement.

"I don't even think of her like that!"

"Perhaps she caste a spell on you." The king joked slightly. The group ended up laughing in delight, even though in some cases were forced.

"Merlin is a wonder, and the wonder is that he's such an **Idiot **that there is no way that he's a sorcerer."

"Don't waste my time again, let him go." The king said, the guards followed suite, and released him. Embarrassed and dishearten merlin made his leave with gaius not to far behind.

And Harriet was more forcefully dragged by the arm by Lady Darcy, and the firm gaze of morgana leading her out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Arthur shouldn't have done that!" merlin said, being followed closely by Gaius.

"No, he had a right to do as he did, and thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What else could I do? It's my fault that two innocent girls are going to die!"

"Yes! But you don't prove there innocence by jumping into the flame if you do, it's by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius said rationally.

"Well whatever it is one thing for sure, Arthur's not going to find it. He thinks he's so sharp, even when I told him I was a wizard, still couldn't see it!"

"Sometimes its prety hard to spot." Gaius reminded.

"Maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat?" merlin said sarcastically.

"I don't think that you'd find one big enough." Gaius said, taking a hold of a pair of keys. "Anyway forget that, if we want to save the girls we have to find what's contaminating the water." He threw the bag towards merlin, which caught it. But they were both stopped at the door, when Harriet rushed in.

"Merlin, I want to help anyway I can with finding the cure to this disease, if that's alright with you sir—"harriet subtly pried for the physicians name.

Getting the hint merlin made the introduction "Gaius this is Harriet, harriet this is Gaius" smiling Harriet shuck hands with the man. "Its good to meet you, Hermione speaks fondly of you." Gaius cast a suspicious glance at that, but none the less was pleasant to meet her.

"And it's nice to meet you to, but I'm of important business now and im not so sure about you coming."

"Oh please, my friend's life is on the line; I can't sit back and do nothing!" Harriet pleaded, Gaius gave a worn out sigh, not wanting to deal with this. "Fine, but stand back and let me handle this, if you are needed, be ready to jump." Gaius said pointedly. Harriet nodded her thanks as she followed close in behind merlin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**The group led out to a sewer type system, never realizing that they were being watched by a powerful enchantress**.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Well isn't this ominous" _Harriet thought, looking closely towards her surroundings. "Not regretting coming are you?" merlin joked from the front. Seeing her cautious actions.

"I could say the same for you." Harriet said with a raise of her chin. "If you ladies are done please keep an eye out down here." Gaius broke in. they each went back towards there surroundings.

"Wait a minute, im not a—"The water from here supplies the whole town." Gaius said, not giving merlin the time to finish. They stopped at a large lake like area, not to big but Harriet also knew that appearances can be deceiving.

"Merlin gets us a sample." Gaius said, gesturing towards the pool of water. Which he did, not realizing what lay underneath its murky depths.

"Best take it back, and examine it." He said, gesturing for the two to following him out.

Then the most horrifying beast that plagued the towns water, showed itself in seemingly a fit of rage by being disturbed. Its shriek was that of a hash wind blowing strongly through a small opening.

"What the **bloody/**hell was that?" Harriet and merlin asked at the same time. Gaius glanced between the two taking each in one arm as he lead them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It was an avake." Gaius announced to the two youths that surrounded him. It wasn't as if they could scare Harriet off the subject even though they tried. She was hell driven to stop this accursed monster, not just for her friend's freedom but for others who would die if it was free to roam.

"A what?" merlin asked for the two of them, who knew nothing of what this avake thing was. "A beast born of clay, and conjured up by the most powerful sorcerer…now we will have to find a way to defeat it." Gaius sighed, but quickly shot his head up towards a pile of books just above there heads.

"That could take days Gwen and Hermione would be dead by then." Merlin stated, looking back at Gaius, and seemingly ignorant of Harriet glare at the mention of her friend getting killed.

"You got a better idea?" Gaius asked, looking at the high shelved volumes. "Well I haven't, so best get to reading." Harriet already was on a chair, pulling down a few of the heavy leather bonded books.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once again merlin headed off towards the dungeon, bypassing the knights that wear preparing a stake that would burn the girls alive, he watched a moment in horror, but then snapped out of it in his pursuit to go see the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gwen?" Hermione whispered, trying to speak with Gwen these last few hours, but soon realized that Gwen has fallen into a light depression. So to try to take both there minds off it she spoke of little detail about her family, and what she did as a child.

"My mom was a beautiful woman, and was a healer that's why I get along so well with Gaius. Same with my dad, that's how they met you could say." Hermione just rambled away, it took her mind off of things and she hoped the same for Gwen.

"I didn't have any friends growing up, they all called me a know-it-all but I then met Harriet and Ronda, even if I and Ronda didn't get along at the beginning we eventually became friends." Smiling fondly at the memories made with her friends.

"Gwen, Hermione" Hermione perked up at the sound of her friends voice. "I'm going to get you both out." He said, coming in-between there cells. "Hello merlin" Hermione said softly, inclining her head a bit seeing as she couldn't move far with her hands shackled to the wall.

She really didn't want to look so grimy in front of him; it was fine with Gwen, seeing as she couldn't see her. But it made her feel very much embarrassed. Merlin returned the smile, even if his looked like grimes.

"I will get you out…Gwen?" Merlin was meeting with silence on Gwen's part. "She's been like this since this for a few hours now, I tried talking to her but it seems like she's gone into a bit of depression." Hermione said glumly.

"I'll get you out, the both of you." At that he left…just like that.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Hello?" merlin called when he once again, returned to the dragon's inhabitance.

"**Hello, the great warlock returns, as I knew he would." **the great dragon said, scanning over the young warlock.

"I need to know how to defeat an avake." Merlin said in a hurry.

"**Yes, I suppose you do." **The dragon said calmly.

"Will you help me?"

"**Trust the elements that are at your command." **The dragon said in a slight riddle.

"Elements? But what is it that I have to do?" merlin asked in confusion.

"**You cannot do this alone, you are but one side of a coin, Arthur is the other**." The dragons riddle's only made merlin more confused and lost.

"I, I don't understand just tell me what it is that I have to do! NO, please help me!" merlin yelled in complete loss.

"**Do not worry, I'm not the only one that will help you on your way to your destiny young warlock**!" the dragon laughed as he flew away.

"Oh, ya right, thanks" merlin said sarcastically.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"Harriet?" Harriet was slightly aroused from her page turning in favor of looking towards Gaius scrutinizing gaze. "Yes sir?" Harriet asked in confusion.

"You hold magic don't you?" Gaius question was so forward and blunt that it shocked Harriet into silence for a total of 17 seconds.

"w-what? Me, no" Harriet snorted, trying to play it off…but as she was told she was a horrible liar, and judging by the look on the old mans face, he wasn't buying it.

"Gaius, you do realize that I can't let you say anything right?" Harriet said, pulling out her wand that was in a holster in her sleeve.

"As I was told before." He said dryly, and sat calmly as she preformed the same spell cast on him by Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Standing in front of a lit candle, the king was lost in his mussing. Only interrupted by his son.

"Have we found anything more?" the king asked quietly, not really looking at his son.

"I've tried" Arthur said with some regret. "Keep looking…people are dying we cant delay any longer, lets kill the witches, lets move the execution for tonight." The king said softly.

"Father—**NO, **do as I say" the king said calming himself in front of his nave son.

"Yes father." He left with slight hesitation, but when he left he didn't look back.

0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

"Merlin it would be easier if you would tell us which book you are looking for?" Gaius asked annoyed as merlin fluttered around the room. "A book on elements."

"Well most of the elements are based on the very heart of the scientific process." Gaius mussed aloud, Harriet's eyes lifting a little from her book, trying to remember something that Hermione's professor "bathsheda babbling, who teaches the study of Ancient runes" taught about that had to do with elements.

"How would that help defeat the avake?" merlin asked. "Well the avake is a creature that is made of earth and water, that's two of the four base elements." Gaius clarified.

"What about the other two?" merlin questioned. "Well, perhaps it would destroy it, wind and fire."

"It's simple!" Harriet exclaimed. "We lure it out of the water, and set it on fire!"

"I'm afraid its not that much simple my dear. How did you find this out?" Gaius asked intrigued.

"Gut feeling?" merlin questioned more then stated. "Well, what else did your gut tell you?"

"That I am one side of a coin, the brighter side obviously." Merlin said with fact. "And who is the other side?"

"I think that it's the git of a prince" Merlin whispered lowly. "Harriet, are you here?" sir morgana called, walking into the physicians.

"I'm here sire, I'm sorry but I'm helping Gaius and merlin right now. I have to prove Hermione's innocence!" Harriet said, turning to face morgana.

"Please, tell me is there anything I could do to help these poor girls." Sir Morgana asked, sickened himself for the girls that unneeded to die. "We need Arthur" merlin said not skipping a beat.

"Arthur?" sir morgana said, taken aback. "Theres a monster, an avake, in the water supply that's causing the plaque." Merlin said, coming to stand head to head with the regal man.

"Well then we must tell uther" sir morgana said. "An avake is a creature forged by magic, telling uther wouldn't save Gwen, he would just blame her for conjuring it!" Gaius explained.

"And I very much like to keep my friend's less crispy" Harriet added, putting the importance in the open.

"So what are we to do?" sir morgana asked. "We need to destroy it, the plague will stop, and uther may see sense." Merlin clarified the layout.

"And so that's why you would need Arthur?" sir morgana realized. "He's our best chance, but…are you willing to disobey the king?" Merlin questioned.

"Leave that to me" he said with a nod of the head. As he left so did Gaius's trio.

0o0o0o0o0000o00o0o0o

Moving about his chamber Arthur came across his fathers ward morgana, who stared about his chambers and seemed to be waiting for him. "You alright? Sorry about all this" he said gesturing towards the piles of half ate food. "Merlins not have been in today."

"Poor merlin" Morgana started. "Ya" Arthur agreed.

"Offering to give up his life to save Gwen's, I certainly can't imagine loving a woman so much as throwing away my life willingly. I hope to experience that one day."

"No, I certainly can't imagine that either." Arthur agreed again. "Because you're not like merlin, he's a lover." Sir Morgana stated casually.

"Ya, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love." Arthur retorted.

"and his dedication to his friends as well, not only for Gwen but that other girl…what was her name again…heather, Helen, harmony..?" morgana guessed.

"Hermione" Arthur said casually back. "Awe yes Hermione, very brave of him indeed." Morgana went on.

"its those like merlin that puts the best of us to shame, maybe its merlin who should be a knight besides, children playing in suits of armor." Sir Morgana said, carrying on. "not anyone seems to be standing up for what is right. But even if they could, they wouldn't have the power to hold to that now could they?"

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trailing closely behind Arthur whose sword was drawn was sir morgana, whose sword was also drawn. Merlin and Harriet who they were really hesitantly to bring along but only swearing to stay out of the way, relented and allowed to come.

They followed down into the tunnels, heading towards the water way that held the water supply. "You better be right about this merlin" Arthur said grumpily.

"No need sire I was here also when we saw it, its real" Harriet said, and not wanting to argue with a woman, he did the right thing and stayed quiet. They were stopped momentarily by an inhuman grow of some sort.

"You should stay here." The prince said, gesturing for Harriet to stay behind. "I'm coming with you." Harriet said, with a shake to the head.

"I agree with Arthur, you should stay behind for your own protection." Sir Morgana agreed. "I don't care about my own protection I can take care of myself, and no matter what you say I will follow you none the less." The messy haired raven girl said stubbornly.

"I'm Sirius" Arthur said firmly. A secret smile lined Harriet's face as she said "so is my godfather but then again he wasn't very much his name sake." She said as she walked ahead, leaving the men baffled for a moment.

"Now how are we going to find it?" Sir Morgana said, holding his torch a little higher. "Maybe it might find us" merlin replied.

Suddenly the prince whirls around, slightly startling the group. "Stop" the prince commands softly. "What?" merlin asked confused?

"Its just one of our shadows." Sir Morgana played off. But gestured for Harriet to come closer to him. "Remember your training." He whispered as his fingers slide a stiletto into her hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**They kept** **walking, not realizing that shadow was in fact the beast.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They came to the water system that holds the water, but saw nothing. "Spread out" Arthur gestured different ways. All four of them splitting up.

Arthur went down his own, as he went down a bit he slowly turned back hearing a hissing sound. Turning around he was instantly attacked by the elusive beast.

"What is it? You alright?" Sir Morgana said, coming to Arthur's side sword drawn. As merlin and Harriet arrived also.

"Did you see it?" merlin questioned. "Yes" Arthur said in amazement, not believing it himself that his servant was right.

"What did it look like?" merlin asked. "It's quick" Arthur explained. A shriek cut them off as morgana jumped in front of Harriet, swinging his torch to fend off the creature.

In a blink of an eye it was gone again, the group turned around to try to spot it once again. "Where is it" Arthur called. They could hear it but not see.

"I think it's gone this way." Merlin called, pointing to a right tunnel. Once again Arthur led the way down another passage in search of the monster.

They instantly found it, sir morgana stood along side Arthur as they warded it off with fire. Things became intense as Arthur and morgana were both pushed back, harriet helped Arthur back to his feet and placed her own torch in his hands as he seemed now defenseless without it.

"Arthur uses the torch!" merlin yelled, but it seemed as if he couldn't get close to the beast. "Throw it!" Harriet suggested. Helping the disoriented morgana to his feet. And the prince did.

The beast's head caught a flame, making him thrash this way and that, merlin took his chance then. "Ventus et ignis ascendent merge perdendam bestiam" the wind seemed to rebel and rose up to ignite the flames melting the creature.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

**but none realized a melted knife handle lodged in the ground where the avake stood, nor its dying glow**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Merlin" _**hissed a woman who slapped the face of the man in the water as her anger for the young man, flowed through her veins**.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The king laughed with his councilman who read reports of good health, he was interrupted however when Gaius came.

"Good news sire, those who are sick a few days ago are recovering" Gaius said. "Good, strange I never heard of an avake before." The king said with curiosity.

"its conjured, from clay by powerful magic the type that can only be awoke by an ancient sorcerer, one who has the power to mirror the spirit of life, I found this at the water source" he said, holding out what appeared to be an eggshell.

"It bares the mark of nimueh." He said, turning the egg in away that you could see two mirroring v with a red dot in the middle. "Oh" the king uttered in realization.

"We must be vigilant sire." Gaius spoke to the horror struck king. "Will I ever be rid of her?" the king uttered.

"Sire" Gaius said, trying to gain the kings attention. "**Leave me**" the king ordered everyone from the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Down below Gwen and Hermione were being released "dad!" Gwen cried going to hug her father. As Harriet came to hug the lights out of Hermione.

"I'm so sorry mione that was my entire fault I didn't—"har stop" Hermione scowled lightly, but couldn't help the grin. "You helped save me, which is all that matters."

"Thank you" Hermione said, turning to the other occupancies in the room, like sir morgana that stood a few steps behind Harriet. "Don't thank me, thank merlin." He said with a charming little bow.

"Granger!" exclaimed Darcy as she somewhat patted Hermione on the shoulder. "its good to have at least one servant to depend on"

"GWEN" Lady Meredith, who in spit of everything was released from her confinement, after an exchange with a few choice words with the king and was forbidden to come out until after the execution.

Lady and maid embraced in a warm hug, thankful to be reunited with friends. "how were you proven innocent?" Lady Meredith asked.

"Merlin here is the hero who saved the day." Sir Morgana said, clamping a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I don't know what to say" Gwen said, slightly crying in relief.

"I didn't do anything" merlin played off. "I'm grateful to you all, come on gwen" tom said, leading his daughter away.

"Hermione lets get out of here" Harriet said, taking a hold of Hermione's arm. "yes and get you cleaned up" lady Darcy also added, not really touching her but still leading them out.

"Merlin" Sir Morgana said, gaining merlins attention. "I wanted you to know, your secrets safe with Me." he said, laying a hand on merlins shoulder.

"My secret" Merlin was taken aback by this. "Well, don't pretend, I know what you did even if others are foolish not to."

"You do!" merlin clarified. "Saw it with my own eyes." he said, taking back his hand, and giving a light shrug.

"You did"

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know." Sir Morgana said in understanding.

"Well obviously" merlin said, stating the obvious of what king uther would do to him.

"I won't tell anyone, you won't mind me talking to you about it, would you?"

"Uh-no its-uh you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden." Merlin was giddy in excitement for so long someone who seems to find out and accept and appreciate his magic for once.

"Well you can continue to deny it but, I think Gwen is a very lucky woman" sir morgana said with a sly grin.

"Gwen?" Merlin said in confusion, thinking of how it was the topic of Gwen they were talking about.

"Our secret." With one final pat to the shoulder, and a wink sir morgana left.

O0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o

"I really am sorry Hermione, if only I would have thought of the consequences—"Shut up potter, im getting tired of hearing your voice." Malfoy said bluntly, indicating in her way to stop apologizing.

"Well I am." Harriet said sheepishly. "Don't worry; I'm fine I faced worse with a dementor." Hermione joked, causing the two friends to laugh, and malfoy an eye roll.

The sound of clatter and banging could be heard, the girls looked to the stairs as Ronda tried caring mops, brooms, and bucket filled water all up the stairs.

"Where the bloody hells have you three been? I been busting my chops these last few days with that terror they call a cook?" Ronda said in frustration.

"Around Weasley." Malfoy stated slowly. "Do you think there making a bon-fire? They got all that wood?" Ronda said, gesturing to the pile that was being taken down.

"Who knows Weasley" malfoy said, walking right past her. "Oh, shove off malfoy" Ronda hissed.

0o0o0o0o0o

"This fish didn't come from the water did it?" merlin asked, as he ate diner that night.

"Well where else is it going to come from?" was the old physicians retort. "But for right now, let's worry that this work was done by a very powerful sorcerer, and forget your needs for attention."

"Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills, I just want someone to see me for who I am." Merlin said.

"One day merlin, one day" Gaius said wisely. "One day what?" merlin asked.

"One day, you will believe what an idiot you were." Gaius exclaimed.

"Thanks!" merlin said sarcastically, making them both crack up in laughter. Holding up there glasses they gave a silent cheer of victory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Never realizing the watchful gaze of the powerful sorcerer's nimueh **"_merlin you will pay for this, as well as the rest of Camelot!" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AND THERES THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! How did you like it? Also the spell is (wind rise up and fire merge destroy the beast~ in Latin) ya also shout out to MERE888! That's my awesome friend right there! We stick together and all that! Next chapter hope to get up soon (after I watch the episode that is!) also there maybe something else I want to say but I forgot…Oh well, if I remember ill add it in, in my next chapter!**

**Till then…**


	11. The Mortaeus flower: part 1

**And hello! Still haven't remembered what I wanted to say from last time, but anyway, I hope you will like this chapter (note I have no idea what she is saying at the beginning so I'm going to wing it will Google translate (also in Latin!) and look up my good friend mere888…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Suspicion often creates what it suspects" – c.s. Lewis **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**Blood slips out of a split opening of a powerful sorceress finger, it drips into the looking glass. The image of the young servant boy known as merlin, inspecting his master's armor.**

**A dried leaf was placed in the fountain as well "sors etius cum sanguine ad venenum infecta odio interficere hominem qui inimicum esse arbitror." She uttered, and with glee picked up the now clear leaf.**

"_Merlin_**" she hissed. As she raised the goblet in victory.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"Oi! Malfoy, what's all this?" Ronda asked, leaning slightly out the window to watch as a party made up of knights, servants and the likes come riding in.

"Lord Bayard of mercia has come to Camelot, and plan to celebrate the union between the two kingdoms." Malfoy stated in an overbearing, pompous tone only a pureblood can pull off.

Ronda wisely kept quiet at malfoy's superior attitude; she came to realize if she didn't raise to the bait that malfoy set, no matter how tempting it was to just hex her. She might just shut up or simply leave, but for now she so wished to just whip out her wand and sic a jinx on her, until…

"Hey!" Malfoy hissed as a servant girl who wore a blue head-wrap, all but rushed by her, knocking her off balance. And in the process dropping her handkerchief (something Ronda had no idea why she carried around) and secretly smirked at the scowl that formed on malfoy's normal arrogant prick face with her own importance…it was a nice change of events.

"You dropped this milady." Came a masculine powerful voice, Ronda goggled at the man. He was very well muscled and in shape, a tall man for sure, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, yep for sure he was a looker.

She also noticed his red seal cape, crest of the pendragon. Then it clicked, this was one of the kings knights, the princes second in command she recalled. "_So that makes his sir leon." _ She remembered the earful when Malfoy went into a rant about him.

"Why thank you that's—"before she could even finish he was already down the other end of the hall. "What a rude muggle." Malfoy hissed, making Ronda chock on her own laughter.

"Really, I quit like the block myself." Ronda teased, making malfoy shoot her a dirty look.

"Oh, please Weasley, only someone like you would want to befriend a muggle like him!" she scorned, going into a Mini rant that Ronda just zoned out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_It was uncomfortable that was for sure_. Harriet would supply, watching as two long term kingdoms on opposing sides in the same room. Even on the claim of a peace treaty it was still nerve-racking for them to start arguing and breakout into warfare.

Harriet stood off to the side with the other servants, but not to far away from sir morgana who stood with the king. Nor far from Hermione, who had accompanied her on this ceremonial day.

"The suspense is killing me." Hermione whispered leaning over quietly to whisper in her ear. "I know." She replied back. And watched in anxiety as the two kings came face to face.

"Camelot welcomes you." King Uther began. "Lord Bayard of mercia, the treaty we sign today marks an end to war, and a beginning of friendship between our people." The king finished in monotone.

They each reached out a hand, and help onto the others arm in a sigh of peace to one another, Harriet let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Glade that the introductions went over well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**She clapped respectfully as did everyone else never realizing the way one of the servants glared towards her for a slight second then settled her focus on merlin.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Merlin scowled fixtures could only be for his arms feeling like stone's heavily carrying the prince's armor down a busy corridor. But it was not as bad as it seemed as he had a friend to speak with, Harriet who was kind enough to hold the less heavy article of clothing. But still enough where he could hold onto his much more efficient.

"Really so the prince doesn't know how to put on his own cloths?" Harriet said surprised at how there conversation has gone from armor to the treatment of how there employers treated them.

"Wouldn't seem surprising seeing as he's a royal clotpole" merlin replied back casually. "Merlin I always wondered why you use clotpole when you insult someone." Harriet asked confused on his choice of paraphrases.

"My friend will taught me" merlin replied back with a shrug, a pang of homesickness over taking him for a moment.

"Oh I see, I might like to meet this friend of yours someday, and I wonder what he would have thought to see you today, lugging all this around." She said slyly, holding up a sack that held the kings gantlets.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" merlin said in despair, making Harriet chuckle. "Merlin we're servants, it's our job to slave away for a pompous "clotpole". Harriet said rolling her eyes.

"All I know is my arms are going to be a foot longer by the time we get all this back." Merlin fussed, juggling the heavy sack a little. Making Harriet laugh even more.

"They say it builds character, and um…hard work builds…a harder soul?" Harriet said off handedly. "You just made that up, didn't you?

"What? No I didn't." Harriet denied with a shake of her head, lightly pushing merlin that in retaliation pushed her back, only for her to side step and knock into a passing servant.

"Sorry" the girl said, as she scrambled to pick up silk blankets and pillows. "Oh, it's alright, here let me help you." Harriet said, putting down the sack to help her collect her things.

Once the girl got her things she smiled at Harriet who kindly smiled back. "Hello my name is harriet." She said with a smile holding out her hand. "Cara" the other girl introduced.

"And this is my friend." Harriet gestured to the man beside her. "Hi, im merlin." Merlin said with a wide smile on his face as he shacked Cara's outstretched offered hand.

"Your Arthur's servant, it must be such an honor." Cara complemented.

"Oh, ya it is" Harriet raised an eye as just a few seconds ago they were talking about how terrible he was. "Someone has to keep the place running."

"Thank you merlin and it was nice meeting you Harriet." She said waving goodbye.

"Oh, yes it is such an honor to work for a clotpole." Harriet said sarcastically arms crossed as she rolled her eyes as merlin glared at her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Walking down a corridor nimueh in her disguise tried opening the door to Lord Bayard's room but found it locked. With a quick glance around to find no one watching. "ET aperi mihi" the door opened as if she turned a key in the lock.**

**She walked in a searched for her prize sitting unattended was a small chest, where two silver goblets laid. **

**She smirked to herself as she picked the smaller more rounder goblet, and replaced it with a look alike. Her plans falling into place. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Weasley, you do realize that—_Oh" _Darcy yelped at the end as her corset pinched into her skin. "_Not so tight_." She hissed, Ronda only huffed in annoyance.

"Can't see why I have to do this." Ronda stated unhappily, as she brought over Darcy's dress.

The dress was a more ceremonial formal gown, made of light golden green baroque fabric. And around her neck was a medieval oxen black stone set necklace, with pearls, and crystals. All on a web of silver chains, with matching earrings to boot.

"Can't see why I am doing this!" Ronda exclaimed when she finished clasping the end to her neck.

"Hush now Weasley, it's your turn to get dressed." Ronda was confused as to what Darcy just said. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ronda looked down at herself, her brown faux suede medieval peasants dress, the front was held together by lace and had fish bone inserts. The chemise was made in standard cotton. But still she didn't see anything wrong with it.

"You're not in the ceremonial dress robes fitted for a ladies servant." Darcy replied, going behind a screen to bring out a dress that drew horror to cross Ronda's face.

"There is no way I am wearing that!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ronda huffed unhappily as she waddled after Malfoy, in words. Darcy said it was a silver rose Elizabethan gown.

Made from rich black velvet, while the front of the dress was made from silver taffeta. The central portion was decorated with fine silver roses set against a series of interesting lines that made her head hurt.

The Juliette sleeves are black velvet and fitted to the arm, while the shoulders where puffed and decorated with additional silver roses.

It also had a high collar that almost covered her face only stopping slightly below her chin, which had embedded wires hidden so that it keeps the collar in shape.

She was forced to wear a hoop-skirt to flare into a wide bottomed look. A corset was included which at the moment was suffocating her.

She wouldn't be eating tonight that was for sure, she could just hear her brothers laughing if they saw her as she was right now.

"Waddle faster Weasley I want to be fashionably late, not running late." Malfoy hissed. Ronda only glared in reply, only slightly hurrying her pace.

They arrived on time to see the peace sighing, and once Darcy got seated things began.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin blushed a light pink from his ears, listening at the snickers that both girls on either side of him where making at him as he wore a feathered hat.

"Nice hat" Gwen replied for both her and Hermione who was trying to hold it together, and trying to keep the bubbles of giggles from forming.

"Thanks" merlin said in a quick sarcastic way, biting his lip as he caught Arthur looking at him and trying to hold in his own chuckle. Merlin turned his eyes away to come to a familiar figure of Cara standing in the corner with some other servants and Harriet who was engaging in conversation.

She caught his stare and sent him a smile over her shoulder and continued talking with Harriet, who waved at Hermione and Gwen in greeting across the room. Both Gwen and Hermione wondered about the girl as merlin torn off his hat.

"She's pretty" Gwen remarked. "For some outlandish girl from another kingdom, with no practical relations or ties to Camelot, who we all hardly know." Hermione added on.

"She's pretty for a princess, even outlandish." Both Hermione and Gwen hummed in thought, each unhappy at merlins swayed affections.

Clapping sounded as the treaty was finished, both Gwen and Hermione parted from merlin in favor of standing together beside Gaius. Watching the presiding ceremony, Hermione caught sight of Darcy bringing the treaty aside on a velvet pillow, joining the kings left side as Arthur sat on the other; while sir morgana sat on Arthur's other side.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia, through we remember those who have died, we must not allow more to join them." King Bayard spoke coming to stand before the king.

"in symbol of our good will, and our new found friendship, I present the these silver meal goblets- _he gestured to a servant,_ _opening the polished wood he carried out two silver designed goblets- _to you uther-_here he presented the larger goblet- _and your son Arthur-_taking the smaller goblet he held it in his other hand to show them-_ in hopes that our friendship may last."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Merlin, I need to speak with you" Cara said, surprising merlin who was completely unaware.

"What is it?" Merlin questioned. "Not here, please, I don't know who else to tell." Cara said in desperation. Merlin followed after her without compliant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione noticed merlin sneaking off with that servant girl, a bubble of indifference and slight jealousy hitting her to think of such shamefulness in one of the legends that she grew up reading about. Gaius she saw beside her also didn't miss merlins departure either, she tried shaking them leaving out of her mind as she focused back to the ceremony.

"Tonight we toast the new beginning for our people; we look towards our future free from the toils those of war—

"_Well it's not just eavesdropping, it's just seeing what there talking about_" Hermione reassured herself, slowly following them into an enclosed space just listening with her ears out of sight.

"_It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized-_wow slow down, start from the beginning-_2 days ago I was bringing Bayard his evening meal, where I didn't knock and he didn't suspect me to walk in-_so what are you trying to say-_if he knows I said anything the king would kill me-"_ Hermione inwardly jumped_. "Now why would the king want to kill her_?" she thought still silently listening only slightly drawing closer.

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise" came merlins chivalrous, bold statement. "_Bayard is no friend of Camelot, he craves the king's kingdom for himself- _Hermione pressed herself against the stone wall when her foot catches on her dress, making a slight muffled scratching sound. He lets an inwards sigh of relief when they keep talking.

"Cara, tell me what has Bayard done with the goblet-_he believes that he kills Arthur, uther's spirit would be broken and Camelot would fall-_what has he done with the goblet" merlin repeated again.

"_I saw him putting something in it-_what?-_I shouldn't he'll kill me-_please, tell me...is it poison?" Hermione waited, but heard nothing else only merlin rushing by her not even paying attention.

Hermione was in a state of shock herself, frozen in place for a moment, and now looking back she was glade she did. "_Looks like my_ _plans are finally falling into place, once merlin is foolish enough to drink the poison I'd be free to kill Uther and Arthur in one go. Making an enemy of Mercia is an upside I do believe._" Hermione heard the servant laugh, Hermione risked a peak, and her eyes widened slightly as she held up what seems like mirror, showing merlin hurrying to Arthur's rescue.

"_She's a witch!" _how strange Hermione felt to think that, she needed to do something but didn't know how.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ronda didn't know what to think when merlin rushed in an accused king Bayard of poisoning the prince's cup. Nor the stand off, with a bet that seems to be underway-

"Then you drink it." King Uther said, holding out the goblet for merlin to drink from. "But if it's poisoned he'll die." The prince reasoned.

"Then will know he's telling the truth." The king said, allowing merlin to take the goblet. "And what if he lives?" king Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will" uther stated. "Uther please, he's just a boy he doesn't know what he's saying" Gaius tried to reason.

"Then you should have schooled him better" the king said gravely. "Merlin apologies, this is a mistake, I'll drank it." Arthur said, reaching for the goblet merlin wouldn't let him.

"No, no, no, no, no it's alright" practically staring everyone down in the room." He began to gulp it down without hesitation.

"**MERLIN, DON'T IT'S A SET UP!" **Hermione screamed, coming out from her place, but it was already too late.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**so how did you like it? I sure did…for the most part, really wanting to get this over with (the episode I mean) cause I have this killer idea for the next one! And yes in my mind it's awesome! Well till the next chapter! Review, favorite, follow and the likes.**

**~till next time~ **

**spells 1 (with my blood tainted by hate turn it now to poison to kill the man that I deem my enemy) and also 2 (open for me) **


	12. The Mortaeus flower: part 2

**And once again another chapter for you, hopefully I'm finishing the episode of the poison chalice in this chapter. But who knows if my laziness cuts in, well anyhow I hope you like it anyway.**

***Contest* who do you think should come to the past next? (Only for a short period of time of course)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin' my mind toady**

**(My voice will be heard today) – "hero" by skillet**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Things painted out like a picture as Harriet watched merlin drop like a load of bricks crashing down to the floor. She completely seemed to become deaf of those around her as she scampered across the floor to fall heavily next to merlins head.

She didn't focus on much of anything really, not the king ordering Lord Bayard's arrest, or Hermione coming to the defense of Bayard. All she seemed to register was merlins puffing gasps of air, and Gaius.

"Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers." Gaius instructed, watching Gaius and Arthur take each side of his unresponsive form.

"Bring the Goblet; we have to identify the poison." She quickly picked up the goblet, as she followed closely behind worry sketched on her face while Gwen was hot on her heels her face a pure image of Harriet's.

every nerve in Harriet's body shivered at Merlin's state of weakness looking helpless and pale and high fevered. But yet she was sad, scared, but most of all angry, angry at Bayard for poisoning merlin, angry at merlin for drinking the poison, and angry at the king himself for allowing merlin to drink the poison in the first place! Couldn't they have just got the drink checked? It would have been that simple, merlin wouldn't have to die…

Harriet was sicken instantly thinking of the worlds most powerful wizard dying before her, she seen enough death by now hasn't she? But that still hasn't rested the fact that she didn't want to.

"Ah, the petal of the Mortaeus flowers." Harriet was snapped out of her thoughts as Gaius seemed to figure out what exactly poison that Merlin consumed.

"Says here, someone poisoned by the Mortaeus could only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. Can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of balor, the flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Gaius clarified, perking Harriet's attention.

"That's not particularly friendly." The prince pointed to something Harriet was unable to see from her position by Merlins head, as Gwen dabs a cold cloth to his head.

"It is a cockatrice." Harriet didn't stay to hear the rest, a plan forming in her mind.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You highness, if you would please lesson—**ENOUGH I wish not to hear**" the king interrupted. Leaving a fuming Hermione, she turned quickly, sprinting towards the Physicians chamber but stopped short outside the door.

"If I don't get the antidote what would happen to merlin?" she heard Arthur's voice sweep out the door.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow painful death, he may have four maybe five days but not for much longer eventually he will die..." Hermione took in a shaky Breath out threw her mouth. A million things ran through her mind, mostly concerning merlin dying she was cut off from those thoughts as Arthur roughly rammed into her, unbalancing her and she nearly toppled over if not for Arthur grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said, walking past with what looks like a solum look.

"What do you plan to do?" Hermione said, jogging along side his long strides. "I plan to save my idiot servant, that's what I plan to." Arthur retorted.

"How can I help?" Hermione asked, getting a glance her way by Arthur.

"Stay close to Merlin and make sure he lives." Was Arthur's parting words. As he walked away Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione clenched her fists close to her sides as she squared her shoulders; she walked with confident strides towards the kings meeting room. She lightly pushed against the doors and relieved to find the king alone, but there was also a slight fear of being **alone **with him as well.

He seemed deep in thought at the moment sitting at the head of the table; Hermione had to clear her throat to manage to get his attention. "What is it?" The king said in a monotone type voice.

"It's about King Bayard your highness." Hermione said calmly, happy that her voice never cracked under the intense stare that King Uther was sending her.

"And what about that snake." The king hissed. Folding his hands calmly folded in each other.

"He is innocent." The kings reserved demure was shattered like glass, and Hermione felt as if she was entering enemy territory.

"And what claim do you go by?" the king said sharply almost like a tight snarl.

"I over heard his maid, saying how her plan's are falling into place how she will get her revenge on the pendragons, and if Mercia becomes enemies with Camelot she would be one step closer to her goal…I think she even has magic." Hermione hesitantly added the last part about the magic, knowing that would let him see reason.

He sat in silence for a long while, leaving Hermione trying not to fi git in his presence, she had to stay strong.

"How do I know I can trust what you say?" Hermione was thrown for a loop not really knowing how to answer.

"There's no real way for me to answer that sire, all you can really do is trust me."

"Enlighten me, what do you suppose it do?" he said quietly yet in a firm alarming voice.

"Speak to King Bayard, and talk to him about his maid maybe he may know something on her background, I know sire for certain that king Bayard is innocent." Hermione was ashamed to resort to begging.

At first Hermione thought he was going to dismiss all that she said, that he wave for her to leave him snidely telling her that she was foolish. But he seemed too really like he was considering her words.

"Bring King Bayard to me." the king called to a nearby Knight who was right outside the door.

The Knight rushed off to do the kings bidding, the two seemed to fall into an awkward silence that Hermione felt uncomfortable but she didn't show it.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach when King Bayard was brought to the King in chain's making her think of her own experience in the horrid cells.

"King Bayard." King Uther addressed him; both kings seemed to stare down at the other neither breaking eye contact as if in challenge.

It was Bayard who broke the silence first "I am innocent." Was Bayard's defensive statement, challenging Uther to say otherwise.

"As I was told, but its your maid that I wish to know about." King Uther cool headedly said.

"I have no maid; I have a manservant if that's what you mean?" King Bayard said confused.

Uther stared at him bemused, sizing him up looking for any sigh of even a trace of a lie, and coming up short.

"You are telling me you have no maid." Uther clarified, getting a nod in return. "I would never risk a treaty between our two kingdoms." Bayard admitted.

"I will think upon your words, take him back to his cell." Hermione watched as once again Bayard was dragged out of the room.

"your highness." Hermione tried to reason again. "no more." The king said, obviously dismissing her, Hermione didn't want to leave but had no choice. She nodded her head before she made her way to leave, but stopped short at the door.

"One last thing, if you were innocent and you were in Bayard's situation wouldn't you wish for tem to know the truth? And be believed?" Hermione left him then to ponder her words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Morris have you seen Harriet?" Morgana asked, finding it odd for Harriet not to be here, yes he knew merlin was probably on his death bed, but thought she would at least come tell him that she wasn't coming in to work today.

Morris seemed to go rigid while removing his gauntlet, when morgana turned to face him his eyes were everywhere but looking at him.

"She's busy?" his answer came more as a question in morgana's ear. "Doing what?" Morgana pressed.

"Doing what ever it is she does." Morris said with a nerves laugh. Morgana could tell that he was hiding something from him and he had a sinking feeling of what it may be.

"Where is she Morris?" sir morgana said a little more forcefully, staring hard at the cowering man. "I-I-promised n-not to say anything."

"_Tell me!"_ Morgana hissed, loosely taking hold of his shirt collar. "She's gone to try to find the antidote for Arthur's servant, I caught her trying to smuggle food from the kitchen and she made me promise not to say anything." Morris winched as morgana harshly shoved him, running out of the room to gods knows where.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Please father, he saved my life, I can't just stand by and watch him die!" Arthur argued with his father.

"Arthur I will not let you risk your life for a servant that's life is worth less compared to you. And that's that! I have other matters to see to, I'm considering a servant no less accusation on King Bayard's innocents."

"And who came forward with that?" Arthur asked in puzzlement. What man should have such audacity to speak before a king, let alone his father with some idea outside his fathers prospective?

"One of Lady Darcy's servants, the one that was cussed of witchcraft." Was his fathers departing words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Arthur!" Arthur spun around to see a disoriented morgana stumble his way in. "Morgana what is it?" Arthur said, looking up and down Morgana's rough features his hair a little windswept, dressed in just a plain cotton shirt and pants. Slightly muddy boots nothing extravagant as he normally was.

"My maid, Harriet, she's gone after some antidote for merlin, and I plan to go after her." Morgana said in a slight rush.

"Why would she do that?" Arthur questioned. "There friends Arthur! Open your eyes for once in your life" Morgana snapped, mostly in fear of losing his friend.

"You stay here I will go, you shouldn't get involved, Uther would have both our heads if he found us both missing." Arthur said, seemingly making up his mind on going.

"Like I would listen to him, sometimes you got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

"Then I suppose we should go then?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Halt, halt" _**Nimueh smiled in satisfaction as she saw** **two horses quickly ride past the knight guards. But a scornful look crossed her fixtures as she stared down at a black haired girl, walking confidently and quickly as she could towards the forest of balor, she knew it would take time on foot. But knowing soon enough that the two royals would soon catch up a plan was set in motion in her mind.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ok last chapter will be out soon (I am lazy so I will be stopping here, I hope you like me and my friend Meredith's new pirates of the Caribbean fan-fiction we are joint partners, please read and review!) **


	13. The Mortaeus flower: part 3

**Hello fan-fiction world! I hope you like this (hopefully) last chapter! I can't wait for you to start reading my own next episode (Howl of the wolves) that's the next episode chapter! And then we'll go into Lancelot! Hope you like~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**When did a dragon ever die from the poison of a snake?" – Nietzsche.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"he's getting hotter." Gwen said in worry over towards Gaius, who came to sit at her side.

"_Sana quod est saucium, et consilium verterem."_ Merlin began to mumble incoherently.

"What language is that?" Gwen asked in confusion. "None, the fever taken hold, none of those words are his own." Gaius lied.

"His pulse is getting weaker." Gaius stated, folding down his sleeve to get a good look at his wrist. Only to find a nasty red rash, which had Gaius extremely worried.

"What is it?" Gwen said, staring at the rash on his arm. "This cant be right, the rash is not suppose to appear until the final stage." Gaius said looking over in Gwen's direction in horror.

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked, standing up to follow Gaius who leaned over a book.

"Says here once a rash appears, death would follow in two days." Gaius said in bewilderment.

"You said he had four days." Gwen said in confusion. "Something has increased the flowers potency." Gaius Theorized allowed.

"Warns the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flowers preparation."

"An enchantment? But Bayard is no sorcerer."

"No he isn't." Gaius agreed. "Then who did this?" Gwen wondered.

"It can't have been? She wouldn't dare come here, unless!"

"Unless what?" Gwen asked, wanting to know what Gaius was going on about. "What happened to that girl?"

"Which girl?"

"Just before merlin burst into the hall, one of Bayard's servant girls took him outside." Gaius questioned.

"She had dark hair, very beautiful." Gwen said, recalling what she looked like. "Find her, quickly." Gaius ordered, Gwen ran off to do just that. As Gaius sat down to look over merlin in worry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gwen you wouldn't happen to see Harriet today, have you?" Hermione asked, stopping Gwen briefly.

"no I haven't seen her since Merlin was poisoned, why is something wrong?" gwen asked, on her way to the dungeons.

"No, no, or at least I don't think so, it's just that I haven't seen her all day and she hasn't been to bed last night, I thought she might be with you."

"well now that you think about it, I over heard Lady Meredith saying that sir morgana is nowhere to be seen either?"

"Or perhaps they are together somewhere; maybe Harriet's watching Sir Morgana train somewhere?" Gwen put in as an after thought.

"Perhaps…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Riding across the grasslands two horses came ridding across, in the direction of the forest of balor. Never knowing that the two riders were being watched._

_The looking glass switched over to another form, a girl who was walking seemingly in circles. Nimueh frowned slight, drawing her hood she left the cavern._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Let me guess, she wasn't there?" Gaius said, looking up from inspecting merlin when Gwen walked in.

"No one seen her since the banquet…who is she?"

"Not who she claims to be." Was Gaius vague answer. "But you know, don't you?" Gwen said, stating a fact.

"Cara, no that's not her name, not her real name anyway." Gaius rambled.

"Then who is she?" Gwen said a little more forcefully. "A powerful sorceress."

"Well we should tell uther, he can send riders out after her." Gwen said, throwing out an idea. "No, she would be long gone." Gaius said, waving off the idea.

"It's impossible to know where though…Oh no." an instant thought hitting him.

"What?" Gwen didn't seem to like Gaius instant worry. "She knows the only place an antidote could be found is the forest of balor." Gaius said, standing up from his discovery.

"Arthur could be walking into a trap…" Gaius said looking down upon merlin, who was muttering Arthur's name.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Looking around the fog filled forest; Harriet couldn't help but feel a bit of a Déjà vu, already seeing a similarity of all her other adventures. Most of which either ends someone dying or her (or others) severely injured.

"_Well at least voldemort isn't going to jump out at me…not that I wouldn't hold my breath."_ Harriet thought sarcastically and snorted at the fact.

She was brought out of her mussing by the sound of crying, she followed the sound to a familiar figure. "Cara?" Harriet said in disbelief. Said girl turned around and gave a watery smile, Harriet all but ran over to bend down to get a better look at her shredded dress and somewhat battered form.

"What happened?" Harriet asked, looking her over. "**THAT**." Cara said pointing just over Harriet's shoulder.

What Harriet thought she was looking at was an oversize komodo Dragon/dimetrondon mix well in the least it was in the reptile's family. "Cara, stay back." Harriet said quietly, keeping an eye on the thing as she hoped Cara would take a hint and run if need be.

"What is this thing?" Harriet whispered more to herself then anyone else. "It's a cockatrice." Cara said a little less frightened.

"Anything you want to tell me about it, that maybe helpful?" she never did get an answer as the thing charged her way.

"_Shit" _Harriet hissed under her breath, as she ran off to the side waving her hands around to draw its attention. "OVER HERE YOU OVERGROWN SALAMANDER!" Harriet shouted to draw it towards her.

"_Pesssskkkkyyyyyy humansssss, cccoommeee to defilessssss and sssssuuuuullllyyyy tttthhhhhhheeeeee lllllllaaaaaaannnnnddd, iiiii plannnn too rrriiiiiiddddd ssssssuucchhhh hhhhummmann fffrrrrommm home!" _Harriet for a moment was shocked to understand such creature, but then a thought come to her.

"_Its part of the reptile family, I can talk to snakes so why not lizards."_ Having nothing else except outwards magic, Harriet trusted her luck.

"_IIII wwwooooouuuuuuuulllllllldddddddnnnnnnttttttt ddddeeeeeffffilllllleee your homeee, iiii'mmm sssimply ppassssssssssinnnngggggg through." _Harriet said with light hisses in her tone of voice.

"_Hhhhummmann uuunndddddeerrsssstttttaaannnnnnddd?" _the cockatrice said in wonder, coming to stand human face to lizard face with Harriet. "_yessss." _Harriet replied simply.

"_Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaatttttttttttttt hasssssss broughhhttttt hhhhummmann, to the ffooooorrrrresssst of balorrrrr?" _the cockatrice didn't sound as hostile as before so she took this as a good sign.

"_Myyyy ffffrrrrriiiieeeeennnnndddd isssss ssssssiccccckkkkk, aaaannnndddddd need'sss a Mortaeus fllllooooooooweeeeerrrrr." _Harriet replied, and watched as the cockatrice seemed to be thinking it over.

"_Tttttaaaaaakkkeeeeeeee onlyyyyyyyyyy wwwhaaaatttt yoooou need, then lllleaaveee!" _was the cockatrice parting words as it slinked back into the undergrowth.

"What was that all about?" Harriet's head whipped behind her, where she forgot all about Cara.

"Well, um you see—**HARRIET!" **Harriet turned at her name, turning to look in confusion as she saw both the prince and sir morgana galloping towards them.

"Harriet what were you thinking, coming all the way out here all on your own?" Morgana fumed, coming to tower over her. Inwardly Harriet's annoyance sparked at him thinking she couldn't handle herself.

"I can handle myself just fine thank you very much! I don't need you to come and assume I need saving, I have it all handled." Harriet said hotly, also fueling morgana's own inner annoyance.

"Well sorry if I wanted to make sure my **Friend **was alright after they stupidly ran out in the middle of a danger infested forest all on there own, with no means of protecting themselves! My god what were you thinking!"

"I was thinking a lot of things, such as how no one seemed to be taking merlins like seriously." Harriet retorted.

"We're not saying your intentions weren't honorable we're just saying that you have nothing to protect yourself in a dire situation." Arthur put in, coming to slide off his horse and join the two.

"She seemed fine on her own, she ran off a cockatrice all on her own and saved my life." There attention wavered towards Cara, who came to stand near Arthur.

"A cockatrice! All on your own!" Morgana boomed in outwards rage. "You sound surprised." Harriet said dryly, thinking of many times others said how she took on voldemort all on her own and survived.

"Of course im surprised at your idiocy, you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Well im not, and that's the end of the discussion." Harriet gave him a pointed look. But judging by the look he gave her it wouldn't be the last on hearing this incident.

"Well as funs as it is to watch you two argue, I believe we have more pressing matters at hand, don't you?" Arthur said, coming in-between them giving them a strange look.

"What no problem? Alright." Arthur said, clapping his hands together as both morgana and Harriet turned away from each other, crossing there arms childishly.

"Now where are you all heading?" Cara asked, looking around the trio. "We're looking for the Mortaeus, you wouldn't happen to know of it?" the prince asked.

"Yes, it's in there." Cara said, pointing towards a cavern. "I could show you if you like."

"That would be helpful." Harriet spoke up for the lot of them, seeing the men having inner struggles with there pride with help from the opposite gender.

0o0o0o00o0o0o

"_No it's a trap, it's a trap." _Merlin muttered in his sleep. "His fever is getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen said, looking over at Gaius.

"Poisons setting in." merlin began to mumble once more. "Would you fetch me some more water." Gaius asked Gwen.

"yes of course." Gwen said, walking off to do just that. "Merlin, you must fight it!" Gaius stated, dabbing at his head.

Hermione hid in the shadows, to afraid to look at merlin. She felt in her heart that this was all her fault, if she hadn't of hesitated he wouldn't be in such a state, she couldn't face him. She sneaked out the door, but not before Gaius's sharp eyes saw her leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The trio followed Cara down the narrow cavern tunnel, going in a slight single file, if not two people if they were small, like Cara and Harriet for one. "There they are." Cara said, pointing off just above a step ledge where a cluster of Mortaeus flowers grow.

"You all keep away from the ledge, I'll go." Arthur said, Harriet and morgana tried to deny his request but he insisted, seeing he was the closets.

When Arthur was inching his way towards the edge a thought struck Harriet. "Cara what are you doing so far out here?" a wicked grin bloomed across Cara's face, as another thought struck Harriet.

"**IT WAS YOU**!" Harriet yelled, raising a fist aimed at her face. Cara's eyes flashed gold sending Harriet flying, slamming her head against the cavern wall. Harriet tried to shaking to get back on her feet, but found her lower half not responding, and her vision blurred as she tried to focus on what's around her.

Harriet seeing as she couldn't do a thing as Arthur jumped from a crumbling cliff, or help morgana when he was forced to face the witch on his own. Who really didn't seem all that interested in fighting him?

"I suspected much more from you all." Cara said, her eyes lingering on all them. Arthur dangling on a small rock face, Harriet all but immobilized at the moment, and morgana standing tall like a lion defending them both.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Arthur yelled at her. "The last face any of you would ever see." Cara said grinning.

A hissing noise could be heard, which unhinged Harriet greatly, it sounded so filmier though? "Seems we have a visitor." Cara said, Harriet turned her wayward eyes where the noise was coming from.

"_Spiders, why is it always spiders_?" Harriet thought, thinking of what Ronda would say if she was here right now.

Trying to maneuver his way around the cliff, the spider was right next to him. Ready to plant its fangs into him. but was stopped as a lone short sword pined it to the cliff wall right through its middle.

"Nice aim young ward." Cara congratulated morgana, who full on glared back. "but he wont be the last, nor is it your destiny to die at my hand." She began to leave only for sir morgana's sword to make contact with the side of her face, only nicking it before he was thrown back.

"Nor is my destiny to kill you." Then she was gone. "WHO ARE YOU?"

harriet could barley see in the total black abyss of darkness, sir morgana lied passed out on the edge of the cliff and looked like he wasn't waking up anytime soon. "Harriet can you stand?" she heard Arthur call.

Testing her muscles, she was thankful that she managed to stand up straight. "I-I can." She replied weakly.

"I want you to take morgana and get out of here." Arthur demanded. "And what about you?" Harriet questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Take him and leave, go on leave me!" Arthur demanded. "I'm not leaving you!" Harriet half-heartedly tried to refuse.

"You can barley stand, and are useless in this situation, take him and go that's an order from your future king!"

"I'll come back!" Harriet stated, concentrating on dragging morgana's body back towards the horses. Not realizing the glowing blue orb that magically appeared.

0o0o0o00o0o

Once she managed to finally drag sir morgana's unconscious body outside, she tried to make her way back inside but thanks to a higher power. Bumped into Arthur.

"You're alright!" Harriet exclaimed, giving him a brief hug, but then realized what she done and turned away in embarrassment. "Hum, yes, well got the flower. Time to go save my idiot servant, ride with morgana if you please." Arthur said, breaking the awkward silence. Running towards his own horse.

"Get there quickly!" Harriet yelled after him.

0o0o0o0o0o

"How is he?" Arthur said, rushing into the room, clutching the flower in his hand. "You have the flower?" Gaius questioned.

"Yes, here!" he said, handing it over. "We have to hurry." Gaius said, mixing the flower into his already assembled concoction.

"Why you stop?" Arthur asked, coming to Gaius's side, while Gwen combed over Merlins hair and Hermione checked his pulse. "Poisons created using magic, you may need magic to create an antidote." Gaius voiced aloud.

"Magic is forbidden." Arthur pointed out. "We'll try and make it work without it." Gaius said, looking uncertain.

"Here I need some fresh water." Gaius said, holding out a pail of water for Gwen to take. "you as well." he held out another pail for Hermione. Gaius took a look at Arthur a moment.

"A lot of fresh water." Gaius said, handing Arthur his own pale. Arthur for once didn't complain or at least out loud.

"Sana…Gaius stopped for a moment having an enternale battle with himself. But one look at merlin took that fear away. Sana quod est saucium, et consilium referantur quit nostra fuit verterem." He watched it bubble over. Coming back Gaius ordered Gwen to hold Merlin's nose, while Arthur looked on.

"He's not breathing." Arthur said in worry, glancing at Gaius. "What's happening Gaius?" Leaning in Gaius ear was over merlins heart. "I hear nothing, his hearts stopped."

"He's dead." Gwen realized. Arthur slammed his head into his palms, not ready to face such a thing like Merlin's death. Hermione came to rest a hand on both of Arthur shoulders in a mournful way, her eyes never leaving him.

"It can't be." Both Arthur and Gaius said at the same time. "But his destiny." Gaius mumbled. "It's my fault, I should have come sooner, I could have saved him." Arthur said blaming himself.

"No you have tried your hardest…_I'm to blame." _Hermione added on silently.

"No it was me; I should have looked after him better." Gaius muttered, taking a crying Gwen in his arms. "That's disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourself your old enough to be her grandfather." Merlin said, creating joy throughout the room.

"Merlin you're not dead." Hermione said in relief. "No, I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." Merlin joked; unable to hold herself Gwen smashed her lips to his. "I'm sorry I thought you were dead." Gwen reasoned with tears in her eyes.

"Its fine, it's more than fine, um what happened?"

"Ah, look at you I hope you'll be ready to get back to my chores in a week." Arthur sounded serious, but the smile on his face betrayed him. Hermione said nothing, keeping a tight lipped smile, she felt glade for Merlin's recovery. But yet when Gwen and merlin stared at each other like that…it felt like taking a cold ice bath.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You're making the right decision sire." Gaius said, telling uther the information he learned. "Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about nimueh?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The woman in the woods that you and your companies came across, what did she tell you?" uther asked his son, coming to stand beside him as they watched Bayard's men ride away.

"Nothing much, just tried to kill us, strange though."

"In what way?" Uther questioned. "I was at her mercy, we all were, but she didn't finish us off."

"Said it wasn't our destiny to die by her hand?"

"You must have been scared?"

"It had its moments, but I had slight help."

"Those who practice evil, know only evil, they despise and seek to destroy, where ever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead, she is evil."

"Sounds as if you know her." Arthur noted. "I do."

"To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You do the right thing, even though your were disobeying me. I'm proud of you Arthur, never forget that." Uther said, sharing a smile with his son.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Prince Arthur! Prince Arthur!" Arthur turned to see Darcy's servant girl Hermione running to catch up to him, he slowed his pace slightly for her to catch up.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done for Harriet, keeping her safe and all that, I already thanked Morgana." Hermione said with a slight grin. They fell in a peaceful silence with each other.

"You know I was told to know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. I take that by heart now." Arthur said off handedly.

"that's not true to know one, does not speak for all. I know you, but you are far different them most kings who seek to kill other kings. Or do you seek to kill more innocent men, to throw away life, nor keep hindering your kingdom…as I see it my prince, knowing one heart. is not knowing another." Hermione said, walking away in slight irritation, and sadness.

Arthur took the time to stop and ponder her words, unsure of what to make of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"she was meant to poison you merlin." Gaius warned. "it was you she wanted to kill, seems someone else knows of your destiny."

O00o0o0o0o0o

It was awkward silence between both Harriet and morgana, who weren't looking at each other. Both to stubborn to make up, that is until Morris intervened.

"You two been like this since you got back, admit your wrongs and leave it at that!" he said grumpily.

"FINE." The both said at the same time, turning to face each other.

"Im sorry I ran off like that I shouldn't have done that, or at least haven't told you." Harriet began.

"And im sorry I over reacted I know you could take care of yourself but that doesn't mean I can't worry for my friends."

They both seemed satisfied, happy to no longer be angry at one another. "Friends?" Harriet asked, sticking out her hand.

"Always have been." Morgana smiled taking her offered hand, but pulled her into a hug instead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**but none saw they were being spyied upon.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**and that's that, hope you like!**


	14. Howl of the wolves: part 1

**Hey fan-fiction world, reminder this does not entirely go off the merlin or Harry potter series. Even though most of them seem to be (which most are like the Merlin bbc, its going to be way different later on, trust me!)**

***also contest still up!***

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**She knew herself how she had slowly over the years, became a cat, a snake, anything but a girl. How she had wrung out her girlhood like death.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh please, your servant maybe a nuisance, but merlin is a great pain." Arthur said, riding beside Darcy's Friesian, its pure black body and mane slightly blending in with the scenery on this overcastted day.

"No, my servant is an absolute pig, with no self respect for her betters." Darcy retorted, nudging a foot over on Arthur's leg. Almost unsettling him from his Arab breed dark bay, he was lucky enough to grab hold of its sleek black mane before sliding off.

"You don't fight fair." Arthur said, pointing a finger at her.

Darcy innocently smiled when she replied "Who said anything about fighting far?" Arthur snorted at her comeback, shaking his head lightly as they ride ahead above there companions.

Demanding to come along on a small hunting party, Lady Darcy brought her two maids as Arthur himself brought his own man servant. Sir Morgana brought only Harriet for the little outing, while only a handful of knights accompanied them.

"Whoa, here's fine." Arthur said, stopping his horse in a clearing. "We dismount here." Arthur ordered, swinging himself off his horse with ease, while Darcy tried her hardest not to look stupid as she hardly ever rode such a beast like the one she was on.

"Allow me to assist you milady." Darcy paid no attention to the speaker, she just took the hand offered and eased her way off of the saddle. Her foot caught on the saddles stirrups, making her fall forwards, against a hard chest. She looked up in apology but her mood instantly sobered, turning to slight irritation one she caught sight of Sir Leon, who had caught her.

"Are you alright Milady?" Darcy didn't get more then a nod of the head before he was gone again, going off to help some other knight, much to her annoyance.

"_That muggle._" Darcy tried to cover up her irritation with the best of her ability, and continued her charade and happily walked off after Arthur.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh, please I don't know who the bigger git is! Arthur or Darcy?" Ronda said, really wishing to know the answer to the question.

"I believe it to be Arthur; he's using Merlin as a personal donkey." Harriet insisted, pointing out how merlin was stuck with the entire prince's equipment.

"I wish merlin would just beat the pulp out of him one day." Ronda huffed, taking off the western style snaffle bits so the horse's mouth may have some proper breathing, without constantly having pressure on the tongue.

"Remember he will one day be king, I wouldn't want to risk my head…or get thrown in the stocks." Harriet pointed out, drawing a pout out of the redhead.

"Doesn't this seem a little strange to you." Harriet replied a few heartbeats later. "What do you mean har?" Ronda asked in interest.

"It's quiet…"

"Ya, so it's quiet?" Ronda asked in confusion, not seeing the point.

"To quiet…"

"AWEEE." Both girls head's whipped around towards the distance. Both there blood ran cold at the sounds of Hermione screaming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

~few minutes before~

"You know merlin, its quiet peaceful out here." Hermione said, standing aside and watched as merlin untied Arthur's saddle pack.

"Ya it is, isn't it? So close to nature it's nice." Merlin agreed. Hermione smiled at his goofy grin which seemed a little wide for his face along with his ears.

"You know merlin-**MERLIN." **Arthur called over, drawing merlins attention.

"Sorry the prate calls." Merlin apologies, sluggishly marching himself towards Arthur for whatever task he was suppose to be given.

Hermione felt disappointed for the interruption, but knew merlin had a job to do she felt a little lost all of a sudden with nothing to do.

"You servant." Hermione turned around, to come face to face with sir leon. Hermione only met the man once but he seemed very much a gentleman, so he was ok in Hermione's book.

"Would you go and get some firewood?" he said respectfully, and seeing as she had nothing else to do, she gladly told him she would.

Humming to herself quietly Hermione loaded herself down with thick branches, making sure they were dry and had no mold of any sort.

_Crack, crack, crake—_Hermione's head whipped around, making her hair slap into her eyes making them water. But even if they were watery she could still see a girl, maybe no older than herself, maybe even younger?

Her dress was a light brown color, made of muslin cotton. It featured a v-shaped neckline, along with torn sleeves, ripped up both arms leaving it in shreds. Along with the bottom skirt that was also in tars only leaving a little cover from the thigh up. Her front looked as though she had been slashed three times to the chest, and her face was covered in scratches and dirt, as if she never knew what a bath was. Her hair hung in black dreadlocks tangled around her throat like a necklace of rope.

She looked as if she could barley stand, easily telling without her wearing any shoes. "_Help me_." the mystiques girl said in desperation, quickly glancing around her as if something would attack. Which seeing in this situation, whatever attacked this girl was out there.

"I'll help you." Hermione said, not needing anymore prompting as she rushed to the girl's side. "What happened?" Hermione asked trying to get the girl to focus on her.

"_Help me."_ was the girl's weak reply, letting her weight fall on Hermione. "I am helping you." Hermione said, again. Turning the girl on to her side, only for Hermione to scream in disgust and horror.

"_Help me…"_

0o0o0o0o0o

"I mean who would do that to a young girl?" Arthur ranted, crossing back and forth around the physician's chamber.

"Despicable people your highness." Gaius said, taking a look at the infection across the girls back. Whose skin was tarred off in places and seemed to have been rubbed raw, and ill treated which led to the infection.

"Gaius, do you think she will make it with these kinds of injuries." Hermione asked in worry. Handing over a bottle of tonic that would be rubbed in the wound to help numb the outer edge tissue.

"Our best bet is just to do as best we can, and then see over her." Gaius said, giving a pointed look. Not really judging the case yet.

"All she said was help me?" Prince Arthur said, turning back to Hermione who was assisting Gaius.

"Yes, for the thousandth time!" Hermione huffed, not even sparing him a glance as she focused at the task at hand.

"Here's that water you wanted!" Harriet said, sloshing a bucket of water into the room, just as Gwen came. "I brought more Gauze, just like you asked." Gwen said, placing the items down and sat off to the side out of the way.

"Gaius, I got the rosemary, lavender, and a case of alcohol." Merlin said, naming some of the things he managed to get. Handing them over as he went to stand next to Gwen as they watched Gaius and Hermione work.

"There I think we did all we can, its up to her." Gaius said, turning to face everyone. "Let's leave to give the girl a bit of peaceful sleep? Merlin she will be taking your room till she recovers and can tell us who she is." Gaius said, throwing merlin a look.

Everyone agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o

"There are reports my lord; a terrible beast has come to Camelot. It kills only on the full moon sire, and it's taken five lives during a two moon cycle." One of the king's knights reported, kneeling before the king.

"has anyone know where exactly its been seen?" Uther demanded, passing his meeting hall.

"No sire, they only say it comes to kill, and eats then leaves. But the occurrence is coming closer to the gates of Camelot." The knight said, finishing his report.

"I order more guards at every guard post; I want this beast found and its head on a spike." Uther said, fisting a hand and slamming it on the table. The knight who gave the report gave a nod of the head, rushing out of the room to give out his orders.

"_This beast must be found!" _ Uther thought to himself, staring out a window into the setting sun. Wandering off in his own mind.

O0o0o0o0o

"_Where am I?" _thought a girl as she pushed herself up from an unknown bed, hissing from the pain it gave her to sit up. "_How did I get here?" _

She jumped at the sound of a creaking door opening; she turned towards the noise quickly seeing a girl with dark brown hair looking slightly older then herself. Carrying a basket of what smelled like cheese and cider.

But it was her eyes that had her mesmerized when they turned to look at her. The dark wooded brown that was filled with such care and wisdom astonished her, never before had she seen such eyes. Only cold gray…

"I see your awake." The girl grinned, and placed the basket just on a stool beside the bed. "w-where am I?"

"You're in Camelot! The royal physicians chamber to be exact." The brown eyed girl said.

"w-who, w-what…" she didn't know what to say now that she figured where she was. She didn't have to say much as a spark of realization popped through her warm eyes.

"My names Hermione and you are?" Hermione asked, holding out a hand for the girl to take.

For a second she only stared at it, but slowly her eyes traveled up the length of her arm to those caring eyes and she shockingly took hold.

"Sumer nipul." The girl replied, and they shacked hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_under the cover of night a man moved about, keeping a green satin cloak pulled tight to a muscular body shape, the hood pulled up covering the face from the outside world._

_He inhaled strongly, as if following a trail as he looked down in the dirt for some sign. Finding a piece of brown fabric, he trailed on through the woods. Coming to a halt right at the end of the tree line. Off in the distance he saw the glimmering kingdom of Camelot, he gave an inward snarl._

_Before heading off towards its firelight glow…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**How did you like that? kind of rushed! but I have a bed time and wanted to get this chapter up!**

**Well review and follow and like!**


	15. Howl of the wolves: part 2

**Hello once again how are you all? Ok look up mere888, review and love .52**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**People's souls are like gardens. You can't turn your back on someone because his garden's full of weeds. You have to give him water and a lot of sunshine."**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"She's very helpful, don't you think?" Gaius spoke, smiling next to Hermione as they watched Sumer happily busying herself with sweeping the floors as well as clearing tables for Gaius to start on his next potion.

"Who would have thought a few days ago, she would be the same person?" Hermione said lightly, thankful for the girl's recovery.

She doesn't speak much on what happened, saying she didn't know about the beast that attacked her. Nor of what happened in general, Hermione could understand that but still the underlining tone set her off a bit.

"I appreciate her help, but I can't help but fear that she's pushes herself to far." Gaius remarked, staring in wonder as Sumer moved a hard wood table that was at least thirty-six inches length and twenty-five thick.

"She seems to be handling herself." Hermione countered, staring in interest as she seemingly easily pushed it towards the wall.

"Yes, I suppose so." Gaius hummed, sharing a look with Hermione.

0o0o0o0oo0o

"Any word on the ware about of this monster?" The king ranted, pounding a fist on the table. Making Darcy jump a bit at the action, as she steadied her goblet so it wouldn't pour on her and stain her Berengaria Gown.

It was give to her by her own mother, which was made of rich burgundy cotton velvet. Full gown sleeves as the front was made of rich gold material.

She loved the hand-sewn beadwork by a house elf that was made around both sleeves and waistline.

Her mother always said it made her feel important as well as pretty making it one of her favorites to wear.

"As things have been yesterday sire, nothing has been reported." Darcy noted off handedly.

"I want this monster found, and soon before it kills more of my people." The king sighed, scolding into wine goblet.

"I wish the same your highness." Malfoy said in mock sympathy. "**As would I**."

Malfoy internally jumped in fright, but looked unaffected on the outside. Both she and the king looked towards the door, where a stranger came walking into the room his hood drawn hiding his face. An apologetic knight trailing after him.

"And who might you be?" King Uther said coldly, looking non-imprested. "I'm the one that can help you; you see I am a hunter of sorts." He said, walking around the table to come stand beside the king's chair.

"My name is Rirnef, also know as the huntsman." The man said, introducing himself. It took all of Darcy's inner power not to gag at the sight of the man as he lifted his hood to revel his face.

Scars scattered over hard suntanned skin, a corner of his face looked as if he lost a few layers of skin in that area. He had a crocked nose, looking recently broke and likely grew back crocked. He had a blond hair buzz-cut styled. He was fairly muscled and toned, and hypnotic midnight blue eyes.

"And what makes me so sure to trust you, in your services?" questioned the king.

"Simple really, I am a master at my work. I will have your problem solved; it's just a matter of time." Rirnef said with a wicked grin.

"And what makes me so certain of your success?" The king challenged, making Darcy hope he would just throw him out of Camelot.

"Give me till the next full moon, seeing as that is when the monster is at its true power." Rirnef said, looking certain.

"Till the next full moon." The king echoed, nodding his head. "Guard takes this man to a guest chamber." The king commanded, looking at one of his guards who did as commanded.

"_I don't like this" _malfoy thought, looking at Rirnef retreating back. She almost swore she saw him glance behind, making her insides freeze. But that can't be it…can it?

0o0o0o0o0o

"Here let me help you." Hermione turned around with a caring smile as Sumer came to help with the load of washings that she was bringing back to Malfoy.

"You know, its nice having you around." Hermione said, happy to see Sumer's face light up like it was charismas.

"Am I really?" Hermione couldn't stop grinning as she nodded her head. Sumer's light brown flecked with grey eyes, lit up in glee, while her smile stretched even further.

"You know I was wondering, how do you like it in Camelot?" Hermione asked.

"It's wonderful, everything that I could ever dream of." Sumer spoke with wonder, as giddy as Hermione was when she first saw Hogwarts.

"You sound just like me when I came." Hermione laughed, making Sumer chuckle as well.

Sumer's laugher was cut short, stopping all of sudden made Hermione also stop with confusion. "Oh no, oh no, he can't see me, not here not now." Sumer kept muttering looking frantic.

"Hermione, my friend I cannot be seen." Sumer whispered in panic. "W-what?" Hermione didn't seem to understand what could make her act this way.

Hermione watch as Sumer quickly looked around herself; she spotted a tapestry and pulling Hermione along with herself behind it. "What are—em" Sumer's hand covered Hermione's mouth, stopping her question.

Hermione couldn't understand why Sumer was acting this way all of a sudden. What made her act this way? Why was she shaking, and what was that sound?

Hermione began to hear a faint tapping noise, which only seemed to become louder as it came closer. And as the sound got closer the more scared Sumer seemed to get.

The tapping seemed to just stop all of a sudden; Hermione took in Sumer's horrified expression and took that as a sign to peak out from behind the tapestry. Cautiously Hermione pulled the tapestry just back enough to see.

She only got so much as a peak before her sharply pulled her head back behind the tapestry. Seeing as the man was already looking there way, his eyes seemed to bore into her own. As though looking into her soul, his face as contorted into a feral grin. As if he was enjoying a type of sport.

Hermione couldn't be more relived then the sound of him walking away. "Who was that?" Hermione questioned, looking at Sumer.

"I-I'm sorry." Sumer squeaked as she ran away down the opposite way. "Sumer wait." Hermione called, but she was already gone.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oi Malfoy! You listen?" Darcy was pulled out of her thoughts and glowered at Ronda, who was waving a hand in her face.

"What is it you want _Weasley?" _Darcy asked sarcastically. "Never mind then, what's got you being more like a prat…no more then usual?" Ronda added on, eyeing Darcy for a moment.

"Well if you must know…" Darcy's words trailed off as a shiver went up her spine, she slowly turned around. She instantly froze as she saw Rirnef stare right back at her, he had a calculating look on his face that Darcy didn't want any part of.

Ronda seemed to follow Darcy's line of vision; with hesitation Ronda stirred Malfoy back towards her room. _"Come on Malfoy, let's get out of here."_

0o0o0o0o0o

**AND THAT'S THAT! How do you like it so far? I quiet like it myself! Although it will intensify in later chapters! I hope you like also check-out my other fanfcitions (and also joint fan-fiction with mere888) love me! Review and like!**


	16. Howl of the wolves: part 3

**Hey everyone on fan-fiction world! How are you? Im fine thanks for asking, well trying to get up another chapter for this episode, and hopefully another one on my other fan-fiction! Love, review, favorite, look up mere888 and follow!**

**0o0o0o0o**

**Because we focused on the snake, we missed the scorpion- Egyptian proverb.**

**0o0o0o0o**

"Ok I'll bite what was all that Malfoy?" Ronda demanded, forcing Darcy to sit down at her vanity. 

"I'm not sure _Weasley_." Darcy moaned out, not really wanting to get in a confrontation with the ginger.

"He looked at you like you were a piece of meat, and you just froze! What's with that?" Ronda pressed.

"Again I'm not sure." Darcy replied.

"Well I don't like him." Ronda huffed, while crossing her arms.

"_Neither do I" _Darcy mentally thought.

0o0o0o0o

"_Now where could she have gone?" _Hermione thought, beginning to think that she would never find Sumer.

"**Hermione!**" She heard her name being called, turning around she found Harriet coming to a halt right in front of her.

"What is it Har?" Hermione asked.

"There gonna be a scouting party tomorrow night…to find the beast, and I'm going with Sir morgana and I was wondering if you would like to come as well!" Harriet said, looking at Hermione in a pleading manner.

"Why tomorrow?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"That's just what I asked Morgana; all he said was that Rirnef thought it was the right time."

"Alright, I'll come." Hermione promised. Waving goodbye to a smiling Harriet who took off running to who knows where.

It was only when her search for Sumer was fruitless, and was retiring to bed that the hard truth presented itself…Tomorrow was going to be a full moon.

Hermione instantly jolted from her bed, almost stumbling to get out of there tent home. it was a good thing that both Harriet and Ronda were heavy sleepers, and she treaded silent enough to not wake Malfoy either.

Banging on the physicians door, a very disgruntle Gaius opened it up. Rushing inside she startled Gaius when she rounded on him. "It's a werewolf!" Hermione said in a rush.

"What?" Gaius asked in confusion. "A Werewolf, it's a Human that is cursed to be a wolf every full moon, it has no control over itself! And Rirnef knows this, he's using this information to hunt down the beast, but I have a feeling it's not the case!" Hermione ranted, pacing back and forth.

"I mean what's the coincidence of there being a beast running around Camelot, and a man claming to be an expert of slaying monsters showing up just as the beast arrives? And if my accusations are correct, wouldn't it be that they just might be working with each other?" Hermione carried on not bothering to let Gaius answer.

"And if that is the case, then we must look for a person that is new to the area a person that has just arrived in Camelot a person…"

"You mean Sumer." Gaius interrupted; Making Hermione's eyes grow big at the connection. Sumer's strange behavior that was surrounded by Rirnef's appearance, her strength that was almost inhuman, and her disposition when they both met…it all fit. And she wished it didn't.

"Oh Gaius, what are we gonna do?" Hermione whispered, looking Gaius in the eye. All Gaius could do was shaking his head in sadness.

O0o0o0o0o

In the morning Sumer was still not found, and Hermione feared the worse that she just might have run off. Darcy being her self refused to stay behind, even if it was for her safety, and not just from the so called beast…

"Be wary, the beast can kill a man with just one bite." Rirnef said from the front as they road throw the woods. Darcy still on the same horse she was given, Harriet on Sir Morgana's, and Hermione on one of her own. The horse was a gentle beauty, an andalusian breed; its buckskin body went along nicely with its black mane and tail along with black stockings on its legs.

Hermione named it Dimitri a noble name for a male horse.

It was strange really; she could see Harriet wanting to ride beside her, even though Sir Morgana was with her. But Hermione would have thought that Malfoy of all people would have wanted to ride up front, being the attention seeker that she was.

Hermione stole a glance her way; she was surprised to see Maximum (the horse) looking so tense, then again so was Darcy. Glancing around she wondered what could have put malfoy on edge, only to see the dead set focus of Rirnef gazing at Malfoy in a disgusting way.

Hermione discreetly nudged Dimitri closer to Maximum, letting Malfoy know that she wasn't alone and had nothing to fear with everyone around.

"Woe." Rirnef said, holding up a hand to signal everyone to stop. "We wait here for tonight!" Rirnef called, everyone dismounted.

As Hermione was dismounting, Rirnef came along Darcy's right side while Hermione herself was on her left. "Allow me to help you dismount." Hermione could see the discomfort, and a throb of indifference came over her as she came to Malfoy's rescue.

"My Lady allows me to help you." Hermione said, not giving Malfoy the chance to say a word, as she took her by the hand and let her off on her left, leaving the horse as a shield from Rirnef.

Malfoy didn't say a word as she trialed after Hermione, but Hermione felt that she was grateful even if she didn't voice it.

O0o0o0o0o

**And there you go! I hope you enjoyed that, soon it will all boil down to about two more chapters maybe? Who knows? I hope you like this chapter along with my other ones!**


	17. Howl of the wolves: part 4

**And im back, so the last chapter was the shortest of all of my other chapters (in this fan-fiction) and I hope to remedy that with this chapter! Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? **

**No one will ever change this animal I have become- three days grace "Animal I have become"**

**0o0o0o0o**

"If he talks to you again, he's going to be swallowing his own teeth!" Hermione said, guiding Darcy over to where they were tethering the horses to trees, so that they wouldn't wander off.

"I'll keep that in mind Granger." Darcy huffed, on the outside she seemed annoyed but on the inside she was more then relived.

"Well just stay clear of him, I would have Ronda here to keep an eye on you but she's back at the castle seeing as you basically gave her to a psychotic Cook." Hermione said, glancing at Malfoy who didn't reply.

"Yes well we'll make do." Darcy replied, stiffening as she felt intense eyes on her again. Hermione once again say her stiffen and discreetly pushed her in front so that Hermione was blocking her from sight of Rirnef.

"I can't wait till this is all over and he leaves." Hermione heard Malfoy mutter, mentally agreeing.

0o0o0o0o

"**ALRIGHT, LISEN UP**!" Rirnef yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "As the sunsets we shall split into a group of three! The smaller the group the more ground we can cover!" He said.

A small shiver coursed through Hermione as the sun began to set and to her dismay once the group was to be divided, she found herself with one of the other groups with neither Harriet, Malfoy nor Merlin to keep her company.

"Keep safe." Hermione muttered to herself watching there group walk away as she trailed after Sir Leon.

-Time skip-

"Sir Leon, Sir Leon." Hermione said, gaining his attention.

"What may I do for you?" Sir Leon asked with patience.

"I think we best fan out a bit, in a wide-spread circle only going so far in sight of each other but far enough to cover ground." Hermione prompted, allowing Sir leon to mull it over, before nodding.

"FAN OUT!" Sir Leon shouted, turning to Hermione he simply said "Stick close and yell for help if needed."

Hermione went one way off to herself, looking a tad deeper in the woods than needed she was tempted to head back when a familiar figure came to view.

"_Sumer." _ Hermione silently followed her, Sumer seemed so distracted that she probably couldn't tell even if a bear came charging towards her. She followed her into a shallow furrow that then led into a hole, big enough for two to three people to squeeze through.

Once she followed her inside she followed Sumer till the cave's narrowed walls spread out into a big cavern, with a stone table in the middle of the room with a statue of a weeping woman holding out a hand over the stone table, as her other hand held a bowl.

Hermione stared in awe as she saw a statue that was a female wolf suckling, two human babies. Her mind worked over time to place them when it hit her…

The she-wolf was the mother of Romulus and Remus, the first born wild children of Rome also the first noted werewolves… (La Lupa Capitolina she wolf statue…look it up!)

And another one was what seemed to be the body of a man and the head of a wolf, it made Hermione a little on edge as Sumer sat on the stone table, looking worn out and tired.

"Sumer." Hermione spoke softly, but it seemed like a bomb went off in the quietness of the cavern.

Sumer's head whipped up, staring in horror as Hermione came near. Sumer scrambled to her feet to put distance between the two.

"Y-_you _cannot be here now Hermione, I-it's not safe." Sumer pleaded.

"It's alright, I know what you are and I can tell you now there's no need to be afraid." Hermione bargained trying to step closer.

"It's not me that you should be so worried about." Sumer said, looking close to crying.

"You don't frighten me." Hermione mumbled, reaching out a hand to take Sumer's hand.

"**No it should be me**." Hermione's blood ran cold as she looked behind her, Malfoy was slung carelessly and uncannily over the shoulder of Rirnef clearly knocked out.

"You." Hermione hissed. Taking a threatening step forwards only to be violently thrown backwards and hitting her head on something sharp, making her feel ditsy.

"You said no one would be hurt." Sumer screeched, coming to take Hermione's head in her lap as she felt something trickle down her neck.

"Should have stayed out of my way then." She could hear Rirnef laugh. "You're not a monster." Hermione mumbled to Sumer to the best of her ability.

"NO, He is." Hermione turned to see glowing yellow eyes coming from Rirnef.

"It's time." He hissed, a trail of fire ignite the side of the Stone table as Malfoy was placed there.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked, trying to make her way to her feet only for Sumer to hold her still.

"_He's making a new bride." _Hermione's eyes shot open as she struggled harder to get up.

"No stop He will kill you." Sumer pleaded, only for Hermione to stand her ground.

"**DON'T TOUCH HER**!" Hermione hissed, gaining Rirnef's full attention.

"Make me." then he began to change…

**0o0o0o0o0**

**AND THERE YOU GO! Hope you liked this chapter! Only maybe one more of this chapter of Howl of wolves and go onto Lancelot!**

**So love me and review!**


	18. Howl of the wolves: part 5

**AND IM BACK, I hope for you all to enjoy this chapter…and so ya, hope you also read some of my other fan-fictions as well!**

**0o0o0o0o**

"If a female was going to defeat a male alpha werewolf, there were only so many things she could do to accomplish that feat. And all of them were bat shit."

0o0o0o0o

Hermione stood frozen in fascinated horror as Rirnef's limbs began to make a sickening cracking sound as they thinned and shortened.

His face puckered outwards into a shape cone like muzzle. While his hair grew out across his body making it look like he was covered in tar.

But it was his eyes that scared and yet captivated her. His eyes darkened to pitch-black so full of hostility, and malice. But yet a wild type of untamed spirit trapped within.

"_H-_Hermione." Sumer whimpered out, to scared to move as they where both transfixed on Rirnef-turned wolf.

The girls both rushed to there feet as the wolf changing was complete, and began charging there way, making the both of them dive apart.

"Bloody hell." Hermione exclaimed, rushing on top of a statue.

0o0o0o0o

(**Now my dear's you maybe wondering what must have happened while Darcy and the others were away, well let's have us a little time trip shall we**!)

0o0o0o0o

"Here let me help you my lady." Sir George said, holding out his hand for Darcy to take as she internally cursed at having to company them through the woods on foot.

"Why thank you noble knight." Darcy disgustingly gushed, as she stuck close to him and his other companions. There were a total of six of them at the Darcy's Loathing, Rirnef was the head of there patrol.

Her skin crawled every time she felt or caught his stare on her, making her internally flinch but never showing it on the outside as she was taught.

As for no reason they come to a stop, Darcy lagging just behind Sir George as Rirnef faced them.

"Here's where I leave you." Rirnef said, his scared up face giving nothing away as his words chilled Darcy to the bone.

"You mean the beast is here?" Sir Cato asked, taking a look around. All the while Darcy pieced it all together…

"You're the beast." Darcy hissed, gaining the attention of all of the knights as they came to there senses.

"Aye my lady." He chuckled with a most feral grin on his face as his eyes turned a rusty gold…then nothing.

0o0o0o0o

"_Arthur, I really think_- "Merlin that is quit enough." Prince Arthur interrupted merlin, drawing Harriet out of her distracting vigilance.

"Arthur there's something not right going on." Merlin said.

"Yes you keep opening your mouth when it should be shut." The prince replied unmistakably annoyed.

"Arthur, I believe Merlin may have a point, we would have seen the beast by now. If not anytime we should head back, it might have found one of the other groups." Morgana stepped in.

"Or maybe Rirnef sent us on a wild goose chase?" Harriet said absentmindedly. Unknowingly raising suspicion as the men's minds began to steer.

"Does kind of seem odd, you know with a beast showing up all of a sudden, and Rirnef coming in as a man who hunts beasts, now doesn't it." Morgana muttered.

"He played us." Prince Arthur growled, his hand fisting at his sword hilt ready for use.

"And we let him walk off with Mal…-Lady Darcy!" Harriet gasped in realization, stuttering on the name.

"For the love of god." Prince Arthur hissed, running past everyone in the lead with Harriet just behind him with morgana and merlin hot on her heels.

0o0o0o0o

"Don't panic." Hermione advised Sumer who was crouching on a wolf man statue, Rirnef or should she just call him werewolf? Was running back and forth between the two statue's in a berserk way, clearly maddened in its quest for there lives.

"Hermione what are we gonna do?" Sumer yelled, scared stiff as Rirnef gave a lung at her.

"We're gonna Lead him away." Hermione whispered, but repeated herself again for Sumer to hear.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sumer questioned.

"Because we're going to give him what he wants." Hermione advised.

"Blood?"

"No, we're gonna have to give him something to chase." Hermione clarified, watching Sumer pale.

"I need to know, are you with me?" Hermione needed to know if Sumer was up for this. All she gained from her was a hesitant nod.

"Get ready to jump, and follow me and run like your life depends on it…_Because it does_." Hermione mentally added on the last bit.

"**1 **_Hermione positioned herself so that once she jumped she would be clear of Rirnef _**2 **_Hermione kept an eye on Rirnef as she jumped off her statue heading for the hole entrance where she came in, Sumer hot on her heels _**3 **_they ran with a beast following behind." _

0o0o0o0o

"Where could they have gone?" Arthur hissed in frustration, as the group kept walking in circles.

"We don't know we're just following you." Sir Morgana said in frustration.

"Please, not now Morgana." Harriet hissed in annoyance, angry at how there situation was going, they haven't found neither Malfoy or Hermione.

"Wait I think I hear something." Merlin said, coming to a stop.

"What are you talking about Merlin? There's nothing there." Prince Arthur said.

"No, I hear something to." Harriet said, hearing a low toned groaning sound.

"It's coming from over there." She pointed just east of them.

"Stay behind me." Arthur ordered, taking out his sword as they cautiously crept forward. They came into a clearing, Harriet was horror struck at the bodies around them.

"Sir George." Arthur seethed his sword as he came to the aid of a fallen knight, who was heavily wounded.

"Y-you-r h-Hines-s I-I tried t-to save them-y-you ha-ve to save Lady d-Darcy h-he took her." Sir George gasped out.

"Who?" Sir Morgana asked, needing confirmed evidence that it was in fact Rirnef who had done this.

"R-Rirnef." Was the dying knight's last words.

"So it's true." Merlin whispered, the four of them watched in silence as Arthur closed the fallen knight's eyes.

"We'll come back for the bodies later and mourn, but for now we have to find Lady Darcy, as well as Rirnef."

"Let's go." Harriet rushed needing to find her friends more than ever.

"Yes, let's go." Sir Morgana agreed.

"Let's move out." Arthur once again took the lead. The other three following behind.

O0o0o0o0o

"Sumer, keep up." Hermione ordered as Sumer stumbled again.

"We can't run forever." Sumer gasped, falling over a hidden tree root. Making Hermione turn and come to her aid.

"Hermione leave me, save yourself." Sumer pleaded, she would gladly sacrifice herself for this warm hearted woman whose soul was so different from her own sinner heart.

"Not a chance." Hermione used a tone of voice mostly saved for when Harriet says that her destiny lies with herself and she shouldn't drag her friends into so much danger.

There discussion was cut off by Sumer's screams seeing as there conversation gave Werewolf Rirnef time to catch up.

Hermione wasn't aware of pulling out her wand maybe it was instincts or Sumer praying for a miracle. But she was very much aware of what spell she used.

It was a simple Trip jinx, making Rirnef to trip and fall onto his muzzled face, but that didn't faze him for long just enough for Hermione to drag Sumer to her feet, and keep running.

"Y-you're a sorceress!" Sumer gasped, running side by side with Hermione this time.

"Talk later, more running!" Hermione huffed back. But there escape was short lived as they came to a dead end; a narrow rock face trapped them. They where latterly trapped between a groan werewolf and a hard place.

"Can we climb?" Sumer fretted, her eyes darting over the place so fast that Hermione thought she wasn't even seeing anything.

"There!" Sumer pointed to a low sloped cliff like balcony; they could make it if one of them had a boost and then pulled the other up.

"Here you can go first." Hermione said, linking her fingers together into a cup shape for Sumer to use as a foothold. But Sumer just shook her head.

"You first." Sumer said, mimicking Hermione's position. Hermione realized they had no time to argue so she took Sumer's offer. With some difficulty she made it onto the cliff safely.

"Here give me your hand." Hermione stretched her hand as far as it would go; holding it out for Sumer to take as allowing Hermione to pull her up…But Sumer didn't take it.

"Sumer take my hand." Hermione said in desperation, but Sumer slowly shook her head a sad but peaceful smile making its way to her face.

"No, Hermione." Sumer whispered so softly that Hermione almost didn't catch them. Hermione's panic escalated as she heard Rirnef catch up to them.

"**SUMER TAKE MY HAND**." Hermione screamed, trying to grab at Sumer but she just stepped away.

"I'm sorry." Was Sumer's parting words as Rirnef pounced on her, tearing into her flesh.

Hermione yelled in outrage as Rirnef tarred into her, Sumer didn't yell out making Hermione fear she was already dead.

"**Sectumsempra**!" Hermione yelled, Rirnef yelped as the spell violently wounded him, as if slashed by a sword. He let go of Sumer and turned in retreat, Hermione wished she'd just killed him.

But Hermione wasn't concern about him just yet; instead she turned all her attention on her fallen friend who was a pitiful bloody mess.

Hermione rushed to Sumer's side, checking her pulse and found a slow beat.

"Vivificabit." Hermione said the spell in hast, watching as Sumer opened her eyes from her unconscious state.

"Sumer, w-why?" Hermione whispered, cradling Sumer's head in her lap just as gentle as Sumer had been.

"Y-you remind me of my sister did you know?" Sumer whimpered out, making Hermione's eyes tear up as Sumer avoided Hermione's question.

"I was jealous of her you know, she was more beautiful than I, and she found true love that I was jealous of because I fancied him as well. She had a perfect life while I was slowly forgotten, yet she was so kind she always came to visit me and told me she loved me and I took that for granted. I should have given her just as much love…" Sumer took in a sharp intake of air that left her trembling.

"Don't talk anymore you'll just hurt yourself, here let me heal you." A spell was on the tip of Hermione's lips when Sumer's hand enclosed on her wand.

"I don't want to be a monster Hermione, let me find my peace." Sumer whispered, not letting her hold on Hermione hand go.

"But I envied her, despised her for nothing, when—when I—when I met R-Rirnef he told me he loved me, I hadn't a clue of what he really was…I was Drunken by the happiness of being loved." Sumer's eyes where streaming with tear's and showed no sign of stopping no matter how much Hermione tried to wipe them away.

"Now I see the error of my choices, I should of forsaken my hatful grudge and lived my life instead of self pity…I should of-but I didn't" Sumer's grip began to loosen making Hermione cling on tightly.

"Thank-thank you Hermione, for being here for me. I don't deserve to be in your presence, b-but p-promise me something." Sumer's voice began to fade as her eyes began to droop slightly.

"W-what?" Hermione's voice trembled.

"If you'd remember me time to time, and if you ever have the chance, tell my sister **Primus lune **that I'm sorry, and also thank you for being my friend." Sumer slowly let go of Hermione's hand and just as slowly closed her eyes as Hermione cried over her broken body holding onto her tightly was her tear's fell into Sumer's hair.

Sumer died with a smile on her face…

O0o0o0o0o0o

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT, I found that I was to upset over Sumer's death that I didn't want to keep going on this chapter, I'm just going to leave it here for the time, but the next chapter will be out soon…ALSO GOING TO PROM THIS FRIDAY, I'm going with a few friends, like my friend Mere888 and my Ex-boyfriend that's a really good friend of mine! And so ya! Wish me luck!**


	19. Howl of the wolves: part 6

**OK chapter 19 and final chapter to Howl of the Wolves! I Hope you all enjoy!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o**

**The colder the winter,**

**The warmer the spring,**

**The deeper the sorrow,**

**The more our hearts sing." – Bambi 2**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Arthur I really think that- **Merlin shut up**." Prince Arthur interrupted angrily, making Harriet flinch slightly.

"We need to focus here, not follow one of your idiotic ideas, this is serious." Prince Arthur carried on, Harriet following closely behind him more worried about her friends and thanking God that Ronda was safe back at the castle.

"Wait!" Prince Arthur's abrupt stop made Harriet run into his back, Making Sir Morgana run into her, and Merlin to run into him. Making a pile up, which Prince Arthur agitatedly ignored.

"Did any of you hear that?" Prince Arthur asked, making Harriet strain her ear's only to hear nothing.

"I don't hear anything'. Merlin said.

"Thank you merlin for stating the obvious." Prince Arthur hissed. "That's because it stopped, so did any of you hear-_screech._" They where cut off by a high wailing sound, almost like an inhuman beast yowling in pain.

"It's coming from that direction." Sir Morgana pointed out.

"What are we waiting for? Darcy or Hermione could be there." Harriet hissed, She looked to the seeing sunrise barley peak its way over the tree tops.

"Its going to be dawn soon, why did Rirnef say that they were going out on this particular night, why every full moon did the beast-" Harriet stumbled slightly over her own feet as the realization hit her…

They were up against a werewolf…

o0o0o0o0o0o

"**NO, NO, NO, I'm reverting back.**" Was the first thing Darcy could hear, they say when your unconscious you could still hears. And they angry voice of Rirnef faintly drifted its way into her foggy brain; she weakly made an attempted to actually open her eyes but found that she couldn't.

"**I must do the ceremony quickly.**" She could defiantly make out Rirnef currying around picking things up and placing them near her head.

She then felt a painful cut going through her hand, being the only thing really connecting her to the waking world.

"**Ligans ad me I cum sanguine, et cum sanguine…What are!" **Darcy heard no more then a small explosion till she blacked out once more.

0o0o0o0o

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered, slowly lying Sumer's body in a bed of clovers. She swore that she'd come back and give Sumer a proper Farwell.

With a heated fury in her eyes, Hermione made her way to the one place that Rirnef would be.

Hermione retraced her steps, making her way once again into the small cavern where she last left an unconscious Malfoy, Hermione hoped that Malfoy woke up and found the others but those hopes where dashed as she still saw the blonde's unmoving form.

Hermione cringed as Rirnef held out a Knife an cut through Malfoy's palm, watching him do the same, Hermione's stomach lurched as he did the same with his own hand.

"_He's going to turn Darcy…" _a voice whispered in the back of her mind, then that furry reserved from Sumer's death made itself known.

"**Rirnef.**" Hermione hissed, drawing Rirnef's chanting towards her.

"What Are?" He never got the chance to finish as Hermione sent a _Sectumsempra _curse so fast that she had whiplash.

Hermione instantly advanced on Rirnef's crumpled form, she gasped in shock as she noticed that he was sliced chest to stomach with some of his organs coming out with puddles of blood, the stomach, spleen, colon and small intestine to name a few.

"I-I" Hermione couldn't place the words to what she done, she should of felt avenged for what he done to Sumer and what he planed to do to Darcy but she couldn't bring herself to even feel an ounce of victory…she just felt sick and tired.

"Look at what-you-you done." Rirnef gasped, he seemed to be stuck between half man, half wolf now eyes that glowing yell same with k-9 teeth.

Hermione refused to answer that question, fully realized of what she done.

"It's getting so dark, I'm lost…there used to be a time…that I was good." Was Rirnef's dying words.

Hermione stumbled her way towards where Darcy laid _"Vivificabit" _and watched in mute silence as Malfoy opened her eyes. "Granger is that you?" Hermione only nodded her head as she helped Malfoy dazedly onto her feet.

"Let's get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice mud-blood."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hermione? Darcy?" Harriet yelled, trying to find her friend, she came to an abrupt stomach once she heard something rustle in the bushes.

Prince Arthur must have heard to as he came up front in a defensive position in front of her.

"Who goes there?" Prince Arthur called; while Harriet looked on in silent relief to see her friends stumble through.

"It's just us." Malfoy huffed, leaning heavily on Hermione.

"You're alright." Prince Arthur exclaimed in relief. "Oh, yes quite alright." Harriet made out Darcy's sarcastic remark.

"Here allows me." in one fell swoop Malfoy was swept off her feet as Prince Arthur carried her bridal style. Much to Malfoy's protects.

Harriet grinned in satisfaction at Malfoy's contained annoyance, But when she looked at her long time friend her grin fell at Hermione's Crestfallen look.

"Coming Hermione?" Harriet whispered to her friend gently.

"No, I have to say a proper farewell to a friend." Hermione replied in a downhearted voice.

"Hermione if you need anything." But Harriet was cut off with a shake of the head by Hermione.

"I'm fine but Harriet." 

"Yes Hermione?"

"Thank you for coming to find me, and being my friend."

"The same." Harriet was slightly confused, and a little disappointed when Hermione wanted to be alone, but she knew that this was something that Hermione had to do. Something she wanted to do alone.

Harriet caught up with Sir Morgana with him being in the back and walking slower. "Well we found Lady Darcy." Sir Morgana noted

"Yes it seems we have." Harriet replied as they came back in the clear to the horses, and internally grins as Malfoy silently fumed as Prince Arthur handed her to Sir Leon to ride with.

"I'm glade that she's safe."

Harriet hummed her agreement "_I'm glade there both safe."_

0o0o0o0o

Hermione placed Sumer's body in the center of a makeshift type raft, in her hands Hermione held a bundle of flowers made up of lupin, peonies, yarrow, and sweet peas and with a wave of her wand the flowers she gathered formed together to make a flower crown. Which she placed on her head.

Even though Sumer was gone from this world, Hermione couldn't help but give her, her last goodbyes. "I hope you found your peace, I'll keep that promise and think about you time to time, Rest in peace now." Hermione whispered in her ear.

She pushed her out onto a nearby lake, going as far out of the water till it reached her knees she watched as it sailed out towards the center.

"_Take Matrem si panam in pace." _Hermione as calmly as possible raised her wand and spoke the spell, she watched in a daze as the water formed around her makeshift raft. Turning it white.

For a heartbeat Hermione swore that she saw Sumer in a white chariot, her black hair streaming out behind her as the flowers nicely placed like a real crown, while her eyes shown brightly while a smile graced her lips. She wore a snow-white dress, and for just a second she could hear her sweet laugh. Then the water fully cleared and her chariot of white was gone, and so was Sumer's body.

"_Be well my friend_." Hermione whispered, she turned away from the peaceful lake and headed back towards the castle with a lighter heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**And THERE YOU have it the end of Howl of wolves next up is Lancelot! And sorry for not reviewing so often! Almost cried myself out for this one! Also only three more days of school! **


	20. Sir Lancelot: part 1

**HELLO ALL, I hope that you like this chapter I just got to say Lancelot is one of my top 5 favorite merlin/Harry potter characters (4****th**** place due to Fred, George and Gwaine being the top three and the fifth is Hermione) **

**0o0o0o0o**

"**A think a hero is any person really intent on making this a better place for all people." – Maya angelou**

**0o0o0o0o**

"_Aah…I got a headache from this morning_." Harriet thought looking at a strange plant unsure if it was comfrey or peppermint or some other third thing.

The only reason she was out here in the first place was on Morris insistence that she should get some fresh air, instead of have to slave after Morgana, though she really didn't mind all that much.

So here she was trying to find a list of herbs that she had not a clue of, out in the middle of the forest all on Hermione's asking.

"_I don't even know what I'm looking for_!" she thought tossing the strange plant behind her into the basket. It was really more Neville's department with plants in the first place.

"_But Neville's not here_." The back of her mind whispered, making a pang of homesickness strike through her heart, she felt guilty for not thinking about her home in the future with all the excitement going on.

"_Maybe I should just go back to the castle? Im sure Hermione could just comeback for the ones I missed_?" Harriet began to stand up when she heard a familiar inhuman shriek; she swirled around quickly seeing to her astonishment what looked like buckbeak, just more angry and charging straight for her.

She knew one thing for sure; when a Hippogriff was angry there was nothing you could do more than to run. So she ran like her life depended on it: which it did.

She was focusing more of what was going on behind her that she wasn't really paying attention to what was right in front of her making her trip over a pothole bringing her to the ground.

She started up at the roaring Hippogriff wondering how she was going to survive this encounter, when practically out of nowhere a man came to her rescue.

Harriet at the time can only do an once-over he looked to be 6 feet tall, brown hair, and handy skills with a sword.

She came out of her ogling at him when his sword broke by the mer force of the Hippogriffs strength.

"**RUN**, Run." the man yelled, grabbing hold of her upper arm as he hauled her to her feet, he practically ran with her (Not that she was complaining) they ran until a sturdy thick tree was seen, having the same thoughts as the man she jumped easily over the fallen tree. They pressed their backs into the bark while the Hippogriff just flew overhead and disappeared from sight.

She finally got to have a good look at him this time, he was 6 feet as she thought, much taller than her measly 5'2 height, He had dark brown hair, his brown eyes sparkled with a light of great determination, his skin had a Spanish tone to it with a 5'o clock shadow. He wore a bluish-gray v-neck long sleeved shirt, with black trousers as well as leather boot's.

"Thank you, you saved my life." Harriet gasped out, thanking her rescuer. She then found herself alone with her rescuer, who was also a total stranger heeding Hermione's warning about talking to strangers she took in account that introductions were in order.

"I'm Harriet." She said, sticking out a hand for him to shake. He looked at her for a moment and slowly and most likely forced took her hand to shake.

"Lancelot." He said, leaning his head back and promptly fainting making his hand lower to reveal a blood stained area on his side.

**0o0o0o0o**

Harriet paced back and forth as an unconscious Lancelot lay in a cot in the physician's chamber, Hermione sat on a stool near his side "The wound itself is sufficient, ital pass he should be fine in the morning." Gaius reported, Hermione dabbed away as sweat began to form on his forehead.

"What do you know of him?" Hermione asked, looking into his peaceful face almost at a loss at the pain he must be feeling if not for the wound.

"Well not a lot he saved my life for one as you know, and his name is Lancelot." Harriet shrugged, not once faltering in her pacing.

Hermione internally run over all that she knew about Camelot's history "_was there a Lancelot, yes, yes there was but it can't be the same man could it? Lancelot was an uncommon name? Could he really be the same knight of Camelot_?" She never saw him before, and his cloths didn't really seem the type of nobility or that of a knight. Hermione could only shrug her shoulders and just waited for him to awake to see.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Overlooking a nearby village, both king and son looked on at the burning mess that has been left behind from some monstrous beast. **

**0o0o0o0o**

"What creature would have done this?" King Uther asked, not taking his eyes of the scene.

"We found its tracks near a house that disappear what the villagers say must be true. It has wings and…" Arthur seemed to hesitate for a moment, but a look from his father made him continue.

"It took their livestock but no people, but we found no proof as of yet if it has the taste of human flesh." Arthur finally said, watching a calculating look cross his fathers face.

"Post guards all across outland villages keep look outs on full alert; if this thing should make for Camelot we must be ready."

**0o0o0o0o**

"Gaius you seem tired." Harriet noted, only she and Gaius were left in the room what with Merlin running chores for Arthur and Hermione gone to buy the ones they need from the market it seemed that Harriet barley had much to occupy her mind, except to stay and fascinate over her rescuer.

"I suppose I need a rest…" Gaius trailed off with a sigh, making Harriet sympathize with him. Always having to take care of others and never really having a break, kind of reminded her of how Hermione is with her studies.

"Let me look after him, and you go take a nap." Harriet said, pushing him off the stool and towards his own room.

"But I-" Harriet wouldn't let him finish as she shoved him inside and quickly assured him "now don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him and if anything happens I'll wake you." And with that she came to sit near him on the stool.

It wasn't even a full minute until she realized that she was board out of her mind, so she got up from where she sat and roamed the room. Picking up different jars of with things inside that she had no clue of what of, and picked up different types of books. She tried reading a book on flower types that could be used in healing tea, but found it to also be a bore.

But when she finally found something to abide her time (which was swooshing a type of paste back and forth in a jar) Lancelot began to steer awake, making her put down what she was doing and come to his side.

His eyes fluttered open, much to Harriet's happiness she grinned at his confused face. He took no time at all with blinking himself into awareness, and sitting up to assess his location. He finally rests his gaze on Harriet who smiled shyly at him.

"It seems your finally awake then" she started out the conversation for them both "You kind of passed out on me when the Hip-Winged beast slashed at you, you been healed by one of Camelot's finest Physicians Camelot had to offer." Harriet mentally added on Hermione.

"I'm in Camelot?" at Harriet's eager nod he continued "a little lady like yourself, not to sound rude but you do not seem the type to be able to lift me on your own." Harriet's smile froze on her face and her mind was bombed with many explanations.

"I'm more than meets the eye." Was her meager answer. But she was more than relieved when he nodded his head but still that look in his eyes for a moment kept her on edge.

"I believe I have you to thank for bringing me to safety." Lancelot smiled softly, making Harriet's smile warmed. "No I have to, you're the one that saved us both in the first place without you I wouldn't be there at all to bring you here to safety so…thank you." Harriet rebuked softly, not wanting to take credit for his chivalry and brave action.

"Then I guess we should be thanking each other than." Lancelot chuckled, Making Harriet giggle for a second or two.

"My name is Harriet by the way." Harriet said, sticking out her hand. "I believe we already met." Lancelot said with a grin, but all the same took her hand to shake once again.

"Oh, I didn't think you would remember was all." Harriet said, a little embarrassed at what she just done.

"It's quite alright" Lancelot's face then turned to slight puzzlement "did you just say I was in Camelot?"

"Yes, yes you are, were you originally coming here?" Harriet curiously questioned. "Ever since I was a child, I dreamed of coming here." He said going over towards the window.

"It's my life's ambition, to join the knights of Camelot" he said, turning back around to look at Harriet who was softly smiling at his dream "I know what you might be thinking I expected much after all who am I, they have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

"Lancelot." Harriet intervened, drawing his attention towards her. "Yes." Lancelot's respect for her made him listen to her.

"I haven't seen one man in all my life no one fights the way you do (besides Arthur and Morgana she noted afterwards) you saved my life and I was completely astonished at your bravery and skill" She walked towards him till she came to his side to stare out the window with him. "Their going to love you, and if not…then their a bunch of idiots for wasting so much potential and someone as loyal as you, Camelot would gladly need someone like you."

"Thank you Harriet for believing in me." Lancelot smiled, all of a sudden an idea struck Harriet a plan that she knew would get Lancelot recognized as a knight. "You know you could shame Prince Arthur and Sir Morgana single handedly and you know another thing, I'm going to go recommend you right now." Harriet proclaimed, laughing in delight at the surprised look that crossed his face.

"You know them?" Lancelot said in surprise, watching as she walked out of the room.

"Oh, yes most defiantly!"

**0o0o0o0o**

Harriet walked happily walked towards the training fields, being directed in that direction by Morris when she didn't kind Morgana in his chambers, she arrived just in time to see soon to be knights working under Prince Arthur. She was also happy to note that Sir Morgana was there also encouraging the men, while Prince Arthur seemed to cut them down…so like good cop and bad cop.

She stood off to the side, just observing as Arthur seemed to blow through them all. Harriet wasn't put out by this, knowing that Lancelot was better than them and could stand up to Prince Arthur's challenges.

Once the fighting seemed to stop and it was all over, she followed behind Prince Arthur knowing that if she didn't get his support she could always get Morgana to back her up later.

She didn't seem all that scared when it was obvious to his frustration of Merlin not being there when he needed him, so with a heavy heart and Merlins words ringing in her ear she made her move.

"Can I help you with that my lord?" Harriet asked, coming into his line of vision from behind. He turned to her in surprise regarding her offer for a moment, and nodded his approval not a second later.

"You know I must say that was an amazing how you fought all those trained men, I thought at least one would make it." Harriet began taking off his pauldron, as he gave a snort. "You don't think so?" she asked as she removed a gauntlet.

"Their more trained for farm work, how are we to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" Arthur said holding out an arm for her to take off the couter.

"Maybe I can help you with that" She said, but getting a none impressed look she got on his line of thought "Not me, a friend of mine he saved my life just yesterday." He still gave her a blank look. "He's really good, I swear to you." She huffed, cringing when she slammed the armor down on a Stool a little to roughly.

"I'm sure he is, but you may not know the first rule of Camelot" Harriet gave him a questioning look, which made him roll his eyes at the girl "first code, only those of noble blood can serve as knights, so unless your friend is a noblemen."

Harriet didn't think twice about what she said next, her only thoughts of seeing Lancelot a knight being her main concern and damned the consequences "But he is, of noble blood that is!" Harriet said, in a quite unbelieving tone.

"Is he now?" at the nod of the head, Prince Arthur considered "Very well, bring him to the training ground tomorrow and make sure he brings his seal of nobility."

"Oh, he will. And thank you. My lord. You won't regret it!" Harriet's words were a little chopped up, but as Prince Arthur walked away with a backwards wave, she couldn't stop a pang of worry.

**0o0o0o0o**

Harriet made it back towards the physicians chamber, as she walked in she noted Merlin's return yet still no sigh of Hermione she completely ignored Merlin as she came to speak directly with Lancelot as he stood up from his seat.

"Did you speak with him?" Lancelot asked, Harriet nodded her head. "And?" Lancelot asked in suspense, he seemed dishearten at Harriet's fake pout she couldn't help but to smile as he turned away "he said he would like to meet you." She enjoyed his grin of triumph as if he was already a knight, and couldn't help but see Merlin's god smacked look.

"Thank you, thank you." Harriet laughed as he took her in a bear hug and swung her around, now there was only one little thing that she had to ask when he put her down.

"It was nothing…just for no apparent reason, just asking, um, you by any chance nobility or have anything to do with noble blood?" Harriet asked, biting on her lower lip a bad habit that she picked up from Hermione.

"A nobleman no, god lord no, why'd you ask?" Oh how Harriet didn't want to say this "well the thing is…**first code of Camelot states only those of noble blood can be a knight, Uther created the knights to make this kingdom to protected from those that wished to destroy it, he knew he would have to trust each of his knights, so he chose them from the families that swore allegiance to him" **"nobility." Merlin emphasize in distain "**it's the first code of Camelot, it was born ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights." **

All throughout Gaius history lesson, Harriet couldn't be more sick with herself for getting Lancelot's hopes up, only to see them fall.

"That is not fair." Merlin complained, Harriet couldn't agree more.

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is, im sorry Lancelot truly I am." Gaius said, leaving the trio alone.

There was a moment of silence; one that Harriet wasn't comfortable with it felt the same way as when Hermione was petrified by the basilisk "I wish there was something we could do for you Lancelot, I-i'm sorry for getting your hopes up…" Harriet said weakly, holding back that self loathing of hurting his life long dream.

"Why do you wish to be a knight so much?" Merlin asked, looking at Lancelot who held his head in his hands. "when I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders my parents along with everyone else was slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother, everyone, I alone stand I vowed that day never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny" Harriet's eyes pooled with suppressed sadness yet also great wonder at this declaration of his, she began to see him in a more different light from that point on, she thought before him brave and chivalrous, now she also saw how selfless and loyal and kind he was-

"I made sure to craft my life, every waking hour since that day I devoted myself to combat, when I was ready I set forth for Camelot now-it seems my journey ends, everything I fought for wasted." Lancelot finished, Harriet unconsciously had the urge to make things right, and a look from merlin said that she would have a partner in this little plan.

"We'll make this right; your dream shall not be wasted." Merlin said, laying a hand on Lancelot's shoulder, Harriet nodded to show that she agreed 101%.

**0o0o0o0o**

Somehow Harriet found herself willingly entering a library, a sudden thought of what Hermione (who would be proud) and Ronda (who would probably make a disgusted face) would think of this little adventure.

Roaming the shelves Harriet was doing as Merlin ordered looking for a book on Noble seals, she was checking one side of the library as Merlin checked the other.

"Ohm." Both Harriet and Merlin turned around, giving the Librarian their attention. "Homework!" was merlins reply as Harriet's was "I'm helping him."

pulling a book off the shelf, merlin opened it only to close it and allow a great mass of dust scatter the air, unfortunately Harriet was there to be assaulted by the dust in her face, making her sneeze in Merlins face. She gave him a glare that said "_it was your fault and you deserved that"_ he rolled his eyes at the lack of comment, signaling her to follow him towards a table in the back of the library.

Harriet leaned over his shoulder as he skimmed through the collection of seals, all of which didn't seem to fit Lancelot at all until they came across one that read **"Richard forth son of lord Eldred of northumbria" **she saw merlin begin to unroll a parchment, and thought for a moment if he was going to use magic, epically in front of her which in a way excited her…until of course the librarian started coming towards them. An alarm bell went off in her head as she looked towards merlin then back at the incoming librarian who was coming to intervene, so she went to intercept him.

"Excuse me sir, I must incest if you have any books about…um…poetry?" The question came out a little unsure. He raised an eye at her question, which held a bit of suspicion to it, but before he could enquire more to what they were up to, merlin came to save the day.

"It's a real page turner, you should read it." Merlin said, handing back the book as he gestured for Harriet to follow, which she did gratefully. "You know what, I really don't like poetry." Harriet said, walking out behind Merlin.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Gaius I'm back." Hermione said, oblivious to the new residence of Camelot that was now awake. This almost gave her a heart attack when a masculine voice answered her. "He's not here right now." She turned her head off to the side, making eye contact with a very Handsome and robust looking man.

"I'm sorry to have startle you my lady." He said, seeing her surprised face. "Quite alright Lancelot, I should have been more aware of my surroundings." She smiled a little, making him go at ease.

"You know my name?" He asked a smile on his face as he came face to face with her.

"Yes, I should at least know the name of the hero that saved my best friend." She said, smiling a little more.

"Your friends with Harriet?" he said, looking her over she was shorter then himself, her medium brown hair falling down in waves, her eyes a warm brown, a light pale completion with light pale pink lips that stood out slightly as well as how she held herself, head held high, in his eyes she must have been a lady if not a princess.

"Yes ever since we were younger." She said, staring at him as well he was in fact handsome and tall with dark oak hair that was smoothed back, his skin a tan bronze, his eyes were a dark brown which held much wisdom and care, he had a 5'o clock shadow but that didn't really bother her all that much, she must say she felt at ease with him even if she didn't know a thing about him if not his name, suddenly she realized she didn't introduce herself.

"Oh, im sorry my name is Hermione Granger." She said sticking a hand out for him to shake, and wasn't all that surprised when he instead of shaking it he kissed it instead. It sent warm tingles down her arm, making her smile widen.

"It's nice to meet you my lady." Lancelot replied still not letting go. "I'm not a lady." Hermione pointed out.

"But you seem like it to Me." he grinned, Hermione didn't think much of it, thinking it to be nice of him to say, she then again realized that he still hadn't let go of her hand and for some reason…she didn't wanted him to let go.

**0o0o0o0o**

**And there we go! Lancelot chapter is up! And loving it! Things are boiling down people, Love and Jealousy assured from all corners of the kingdom (or just the castle) and let me tell you, things are gonna pop out at you (or not) and the only ones that know are me! (And mere888, my awesome best friend and co-writer of Maximum Maria) Chapter will update soon, love, read and **

**REVIEW **


	21. Sir Lancelot: part 2

**And look back with Chapter 21 Sir Lancelot part 2! I hope you will enjoy this chapter (yes I'm conflicted on who to love most, Lancelot or Gwaine, How can you chose just one?) **

**0o0o0o0o**

"**Tonight we are young, so lets set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun" – Glee "we are young"**

**0o0o0o0o**

"Lancelot we're—oh, Hermione your back!" Harriet said, watching both Hermione and Lancelot jump apart, truthfully she just felt uneasy with their close proximity for some reason, but didn't dwell on it as Merlin came to stand beside her.

"You two know each other." Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow as he gestured back and forth from Hermione to Lancelot.

"Yes we have just been acquainted with each other." Lancelot said, acknowledging both Harriet and Merlin as he saw a piece of parchment in his hands.

"What's that?" He asked, looking towards the piece of parchment as Merlin handed it to him.

"This is your seal of nobility." Merlin said smiling at Lancelot's and Hermione's bewildered faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Lancelot fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria!" Harriet announced, with a smile on her face, until Lancelot gave them a bemused look.

"Thank you—but no." Harriet felt disappointed, looking towards Hermione and getting nothing but a sharp look, made her turn to merlin for reassurance on their action was for the right cause.

"Fine if you don't want to be a knight then." Harriet could see where this was going, following suit.

"Come now Lancelot, isn't it your dream!" Harriet huffed, taking the parchment to unroll it in his face.

"Of course I do!" Lancelot snapped, snatching the parchment out of Harriet's hand.

"Well the rules don't allow it; damn the rules, because the rules are wrong." Merlin rasped, trying to show Lancelot the justification of it all.

"But it's a lie; it's against everything a knight stands for." Lancelot said, being the honest man that he was.

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man!" Merlin rebuked, allowing a stare down to commence between the two.

"Lancelot" Harriet interrupted by laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know what its like to hold onto what you deem is right, but sometimes you have to throw yourself into the moment and allow yourself to make the right choices. All that we're doing is giving you a choice that you didn't before, yes it's a lie but also it's a right one, we know that you can be the greatest knight known throughout Camelot! I can see it! So please let us help you to be able to live your dream!" Harriet pleaded.

"It maybe a lie for the beginning, but later your going to be judged by your merit alone, and if you succeed, if they make you a knight it would be because you earned it. Noble or not." Merlin stated.

"Beside we can't really take that back now." Harriet said, pointing towards the piece of parchment that was still in Lancelot's hand.

"Just let us help you." Harriet said, watching as Lancelot looked at the parchment in his hand and back at them.

0o0o0o0o

Harriet must say this was going to be the most spectacular scheme that she ever was helping execute. Getting Gwen in on the loop was unexpected, but the need for cloths that befitted a knight was nothing any of the people in the know knew how to do...so the closest they had was Gwen who they knew would keep quiet on the whole plan.

"Hermione gets these measurements for me, if you please." Gwen said, holding out a small piece of parchment and a quill with ink already dripping on it.

Hermione who was ever disapproving of the whole thing couldn't find the strength to deny Lancelot's dream of being a knight, not when Harriet replayed all that she learned about him and why he wished to become a knight.

So she took the offered quill and parchment and stood and watched as Gwen took his measurements.

"This is very kind of you…all." Lancelot said uneasily, watching a girl in a yellow dress take his measurements, Hermione trailing behind.

"Thigh is 352." The girl said, he watched as Hermione wrote it down. Yet turned his gaze back to the girl measuring him.

"I don't know your name." He said, directing his attention to the girl in yellow.

"Gwen, its short for Guinevere." The girl named Gwen said, smiling up at him making him smile as well.

"Well thank you Guinevere." He said, a bit breathlessly. Gwen was Oblivious to the envious glances sent her way by two female occupancies in the room.

"Don't thank me, thank Merlin, Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you Merlin?" Gwen said, completely forgetting about Harriet's involvement in the whole thing.

"Shoulder to shoulder is 747 across." Hermione wrote it down with ease, even illustrating a silhouette of man, with measurements down off to the side with arrows pointing towards the right appendages.

"I think it's wonderful that merlin got you this chance, we need more men like you." Gwen said, wrapping the measuring tap around his neck.

"You do?" Lancelot questioned.

"Oh, not me personally but you know Camelot, Camelot needs knights not just Arthur and his kind but ordinary people like you and me." Gwen explained, making eye contact with the man known as Lancelot.

"Well im not a knight yet milady." Lancelot jokingly pointed out.

"And im no lady." Gwen teased back, the two smiling at each other.

"Ok, so we're done, I should have this ready in no time! It's nice to meet you Lancelot." Gwen said, sticking out a hand for Lancelot to shake but receiving a kiss instead.

"Gwen, thank you so much for all you done!" Harriet said, pushing Lancelot behind her as she came to thank her friend.

"Here you are." Hermione said quietly handing back the parchment and the now half broken quill, which left a black inky hole through the page up close near the silhouette's heart as she trailed after Harriet.

0o0o0o0o

"Well that was nice, now we got you some knight cloths!" Harriet said, walking up front and backwards to be able to talk to them all, ignoring Hermione's saying to watch where you're going.

"Yes and I thank all three of you for all that your doing for me." Lancelot said with gratitude.

"Now all that's left if for you to confront Prince Arthur." Hermione said from Lancelot's right side.

"As long as you all believe in me, then I have nothing to do but to believe in myself." Lancelot said, gazing at Hermione who softly smiled in return.

"Well I'll be rooting for you!" Harriet said, not really paying attention and falling backwards but luckily Lancelot stopped her fall by grabbing her by the waist with both hands, making it look like she was about to slide under him.

"You alright?" Hermione asked, taking hold of one of Harriet's arms as Merlin took the other, as they hoisted her up while Lancelot still held her middle getting her balanced.

"Yes, im fine, thanks." Harriet said, a smile gracing her lips as she thanked Lancelot.

"Good, now I can tell you what an idiot you are for walking backwards." Hermione said, making both Merlin and Lancelot chuckle under their breaths as Harriet had a forlorn look as Hermione started on her rant.

0o0o0o0o

"_One, two, three, four_." Harriet watched in anticipation as Prince Arthur Drilled his knights; she glanced back as Merlin and Gwen put some finishing touches on Lancelot's outfit.

"Well you certainly look the part!" Merlin said Harriet took a look over; he really did look like a knight…as he should.

"Yes, very dashing! But it's not going to be your looks that will be getting Prince Arthur's approval." Hermione reminded, turning her eyes away from the training to glance over Lancelot as well.

"That will do for today, well done." Prince Arthur ordered, dismissing his men.

"Here's your chance!" Harriet said, smiling as she signaled Lancelot to follow her.

"Prince Arthur!" Harriet called, catching Arthur as he put away his sword. "May I introduce Lancelot fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria, he's the nobleman I was telling you about." Harriet said, gesturing to Lancelot.

"Lance-ce-lot?" Harriet could almost detect a snort when Prince Arthur stretched out his name, it made Harriet's skin boil but for Lancelot's sake and her head, she kept her tongue.

"Yes, Harriet here says you're here to prove that you can be a Knight of Camelot?" Prince Arthur said, scrutinizing him.

"Yes, your highness." Lancelot said, facing Prince Arthur.

"Your royal seal?" Prince Arthur asked, as Lancelot handed Prince Arthur his seal Harriet couldn't but help glance over to all the others they seemed just as proud as she felt. That is until she turned back and watched as Arthur slugged Lancelot in the face making him fall backwards and onto the ground in shock.

"Sluggish reactions, in the battlefield you'd be dead by now, comeback when you're ready." Prince Arthur said, walking away leaving behind a gasping, shocked still Harriet. But Lancelot didn't seem fazed as he got back on his feet.

"I'm ready now Sire." Lancelot said, hand on the hilt of his blade.

"You are, are you?" Arthur questioned as he turned back around to analyze Sir Lancelot, Who gave a nod of the head to show that he was serious.

"Fine you can start by cleaning out the stables." Prince Arthur said, in a serious tone. Leaving behind a still slightly stun Harriet and a confused Lancelot who looked behind him to see Merlin giving him a thumbs up.

0o0o0o0o

It was close to night time when Hermione was finishing up the last potion for the day, Merlin beside her as she pointed out instructions for him to follow when Gaius came to inspect there work.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot, I see you were upset." Gaius said, helping correct him on the amount of Burdock root to use.

"Oh, you know its life; you win some you lose some." Merlin replied, Hermione could only roll her eyes at the loose tone he used.

"You're taking it very well? I have to say more mature." Hermione almost snorted at the comment, but focusing more on the potion at hand.

"Thank you gaius." Just then the physician's door opened, it took all that Hermione could to keep herself from outright laughing at Lancelot's dirty appearance. She bit down hard on her lower lip as he came staggering in.

"How did it go?" Merlin asked, as Lancelot gave him a blank look.

"You go onto bed alright Lancelot, I'll *giggle* make you a potion before I leave that would take the pain out of your sore muscles." Hermione made out chuckling slightly.

"Thank you, milady." Lancelot mumbled out, staggering into the other room. Once he was out of the room, Gaius gave a more suspicious look towards merlin who seemed to have a good comeback.

"He found work at the stables."

"Oh, I see…and a drink before I lose my temper!" Gaius retorted, giving Merlin a stern look.

"He's uh, trying out as a knight." Merlin said truthfully.

"The first code of Camelot has never been broken for any man, what have you done merlin?" Gaius demanded, Hermione thought it to be a good time as any to give Lancelot that potion she promised, she easily slipped away from the bickering two and went up to Lancelot's room.

0o0o0o0o

"Lancelot are you still awake?" Hermione said, a couple of little vial's of potions in her hands as she stepped into the room.

"Yes, I am." Came Lancelot's muffled answer, as she came over towards the bed, It seemed like Lancelot faced planted on the bed without even changing our cleaning up.

"I got you some things that will make you better." Hermione said softly, watching Lancelot roll his head to the side to look up at her.

"This is so different then what I was expecting" He said, as he allowed her to help him sit up. "I knew it wouldn't be easy but—well, I don't know it's all so complicated now." Lancelot huffed, taking the offered Winggenweld potion (that cures Minor Damage)

"You didn't want to lie." Hermione said, stating the obvious as she handed him next the Vitamix potion (Gives energy to the drinker)

"I can't live a lie, can you?" Lancelot said, looking at Hermione for an answer that she really couldn't give.

"You're a good man Lancelot, I'm sure that your doing the right thing, Camelot needs you." Hermione said softly as she finally gave him the sleeping Draught.

0o0o0o0o

It wasn't till the next morning till Prince Arthur stopped in to pay a visit to Lancelot who at the time was sharpening blades out in the court yard.

While he sharpened his blade, Arthur took the time to inspect a nearby broomstick picking it up he chucked it at Lancelot, who easily caught it in one hand.

"Not bad." Arthur half-heartedly praised.

"Would you like me to sweep the guard tower again Sire?" Lancelot asked respectively, bowing his head slightly.

"It certainly needs sweeping" Arthur commented, taking up another broom. "First, you're going to kill me." He continued, breaking off the end broom as he took a stance.

"Sire?" Lancelot said, a little unsure. "Come on; don't pretend you don't want to, hell if I was you I would want to." Arthur said, watching Lancelot break the broom part off his own stick.

"Come on." Arthur said, as they took a stance against each other. Lancelot was the first to take a jab first, where as Arthur was just defending and knocking his advances to the side.

"Come on Lancelot, your not beating a carpet." Arthur taunted, making Lancelot to attack once more, but this time it became Arthur on the attack and Lancelot who was defending. Arthur pushed him back far enough to throw him into a hay wagon and took a strike at him, but Lancelot was able to get out of the way in time.

For a moment Arthur toyed with Lancelot, throwing innocent strikes till finally he pulled full throttle, and strike down on him till he nailed Lancelot in the gut.

"Congratulations Lancelot, you just made basic Training." Arthur said beginning to walk away, till he heard warning bells and a great commotion.

0o0o0o

Hermione helped with carrying the injured into Camelot, they were all burned and suffering from vertigo from all the smoke they inhaled. Hermione was taking the worst of them towards Gaius; she also took it upon herself to check on others as well.

"You're going to be all right." Hermione assured, as she helped a family of three. She checked over the baby of the family as the wife looked teary eyed as she leaned against her husband.

"Tell me, is my son going to be alright?" The father asked, watching Hermione as she diagnosed his child.

"He's fine a little sore throat, but a little honey will soothe it." Hermione assured the couple, who each gave a sigh of relief.

As she handed the baby back, she looked over to where Merlin and Gaius were stationed, Just noticing that Lancelot has returned.

"Hermione There are some more over here that you need to see to!" Harriet called, gaining Hermione's attention as Harriet waved her over to a cluster of more burnt to almost a crisp group of people.

"Hermione, you take a look at these people I'll go see what Lancelot and Merlin and the old Physician is up to." Harriet rushed out, switching places with Hermione as she took order of the group.

0o0o0o0o

"Merlin, Lancelot, What happened?" Harriet asked, as she came to stop next to the old physician as he looked over a hurt woman.

"A winged beast flew into their village, and set a barn on fire when it took off with a lamb over turning a lit lantern, leaving it to burn the village to the ground." Gaius explained, Harriet and Lancelot shared a look between each other, knowing the exactly the same thing.

0o0o0o0o

"Seems like the creature is heading for Camelot." King Uther said, as he gazed out the window.

"We'll be ready for it." Arthur assured.

"And if we're not?" The question came from a more feminine voice, turning around the two men came to gaze upon a young woman, and her hair was up in a loose bun that was secured with a Silver Hair comb that was shaped into a pair of wings that was daintily held together by a single diamond.

The front of her hair hung loose with two twin curled hair strains on each side of her pale flawless face, the dress she wore a nice cream colored baroque damask fabric dress with a closed back and frontal lacing, her sleeves were wide and hanged off of her wrist. Her feet were completely hidden by the layer of fabric and around her waist was a Concho belt that was also silver creating a marvelous look to her never ending beauty.

"Nothing that we can't handle Lady Darcy." King Uther assured, taking her arm as he took her away from the window.

"I think we should break for tea? Don't you agree?" Uther said, Darcy smiled politely going with it, leaving behind Prince Arthur to deal with making plans to defend Camelot.

0o0o0o0o

That night alone in his study, Gaius went over context of his books looking for clues as to what beast was theorizing the people of Camelot.

Sighing to himself, he picked up one of his own books that he had newly begun creating, but this was one on foreign spells then ones that he heard both Harriet and Hermione cast upon himself, and off to the side which looked to be a bunch of nonsense, was actually some of his thoughts on the subject on both Hermione and Harriet's magic.

He didn't know how, and he didn't know what their purpose of being in Camelot was, but he knew he'd get to the bottom of this as soon as he could.

0o0o0o0o

"The beast is heading for Camelot" Prince Arthur announced the next day "Its fast, an agile, big enough to hit and hit hard, starting today we're training routines we're going to form an attack strategies, we don't have much time" Lancelot stood off to the side as Prince Arthur ordered his men.

"Dismissed." Prince Arthur said, watching his men go. Turning around he saw Lancelot make his way to him.

"Yes Lancelot?" Prince Arthur said, not stopping making Lancelot walk beside him.

"Is there anything I can do Sire? It's just I know that in the event of battle only a knight might serve." Lancelot began getting to the point.

"Your rights Lancelot, your not yet a knight, which is why I'm bring a test for you, face me in the morning." Lancelot was left there in a state of shock.

0o0o0o

"You're going to be fine, just give it all that you got and that's all that matters." Hermione said softly, while she held his helmet.

"Fine, he'll be more than fine he's going to be terrific! You have nothing to fear!" Harriet said giddily, hooking the chest piece with his chainmail.

"Ya, you'll do fine." Merlin promised patting Lancelot's shoulder, as Gwen handed him his sword.

"Good luck." Hermione whispered, as she placed his helmet on his head.

"I'll give it my best go." Lancelot promised.

"Well here we are your final challenge, succeed and you join the elite, fail and your journey ends here" Arthur announced, beckoning Lancelot over.

"Lancelot fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria, the time starts now." Taking out their swords they faced off, Making Hermione cringe at each time that the swords clashed together, only calming when it didn't look like anything really bad could happen.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione looked over towards Gwen who seemed too had grabbed on to Merlin during the fight without realizing. She didn't dwell on them to long when she turned back towards the action, cheering Lancelot on with that entire dream on the line.

It was neck in neck in the last bit, Hermione didn't like it seeing Lancelot being pushed back, all until Arthur smashed a fist at Lancelot's head sending him down, while his helmet flew off his head.

"_No_" Hermione thought in dismay, watching as Arthur took his own helmet off.

"Shame." Arthur said, starting to take his flag off his belt. But Hermione's heart jumped into her throat as Lancelot kicked Arthur's feet from beneath him, rolling them over and placing a sword at Arthur's general direction where he lay on his back.

"Do you submit sire?" Lancelot asked, Before he was grabbed by two guards.

"On your knees!" Arthur ordered, Hermione could only watch as Lancelot was forced onto his knees by the guards, while Arthur Placed a sword on his chest.

"_Oh, no" _Hermione thought.

0o0o0o0o

"_OH, Yes!" _Harriet internally thought, smiling at her friend as he stood before the king, as he was being knighted.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot Knight of Camelot." King Uther said, placing the tips of his sword on each shoulder as he spoke. Harriet couldn't have been happier, clapping like everyone else she couldn't wait to congratulate him herself.

"Who is this man? Seemed to come out of nowhere?" Sir Morgana asked Harriet, for she was standing at his side.

"He's a bit of a surprise, a much needed one…for Camelot that is." Harriet added quickly, getting a look from Sir Morgana.

"You do us a great honor Sir Lancelot, a knighthood is the very foundation to Camelot." King Uther said, taking Lancelot by the shoulder in congratulations.

"The honor is all mines Sire." Lancelot replied.

"Your father would be very proud!"

"Yes, sire." Lancelot replied. "I must say, I haven't seen lord Eldred for many years, a long time I imagined it seems, last time I saw him he only had four sons." Uther continued.

Lancelot was stunned for a moment not knowing what to say all he could eventually must to say was "Well, here I am."

"Indeed you are, and I kept you to long, enjoy your celebration!" Uther said, dismissing Lancelot.

0o0o0o0o

"Take this seal to Jeffery of monith (_Don't know if I said any of that right_, _but just roll with it_) I want his opinion by morning." The king said, handing the seal to one of his court men.

"Your highness, you said that you'd want me to accompany you to the feast?" Lady Darcy asked, coming to stand in front of him with one of her servant just behind her.

Lady Darcy was changed and now dressed in a Silver Baroque Renaissance Dress; the elegant Silver taffeta went wonderfully to her platinum hair, the sleeves went off the wrist in light waves, showing off just how dainty she and fragile she really is.

The matching chocker-necklace, which held a light green stone in the center, matched the dress perfectly. Her hair was in an up do once again, kind of like the one she had this morning except a silver wire was wrapped around the bun in a silver floral pattern keeping it in place.

"Why yes milady, and might I add you look lovely this evening." King Uther said, allowing Lady Darcy to take his arm as he led her to the feast.

"And you look dashing as well." Lady Darcy replied, Ignoring the normal sound Weasley made as she complemented the foolish king.

"Why thank you." King Uther laughed, Making Darcy's already strained fake smile even harder to keep.

"Your welcome."

0o0o0o0o

"Harriet I haven't seen you for three days now, I was getting worried." Sir Morgana said, taking Harriet by surprised when he came to stand at her side.

"Oh, I was busy helping a friend." Harriet said apologetically, shameful of neglecting her duties.

But Morgana didn't seem at all upset; on the matter instead he just smiled charmingly at her. "That's what I like about you Harriet, your always putting others above yourself."

Harriet didn't know how to respond to that, only a hand full of people who really knew her for who she is said something like that to her, but this time it felt different when Sir Morgana said it more humble and caring.

They both fell into a somewhat comfortable silence, both lost gazing at the party goers and the likes; it reminded Harriet of the Yule ball back in her fourth year during the triwizard tournament.

"Lancelot seems like a nice fellow." Morgana remarked watching as Sir Lancelot talked with Prince Arthur.

"He is, He's brave and strong and courteous and Chivalrous a real gentleman and also quit nice to look at." While Harriet was Speaking Sir Lancelot's praise. She didn't see the very annoyed look growing across his face.

"Well if you like him so much why don't you go speak to him yourself instead of talking about him to me!" Morgana snapped, catching Harriet off guard with his behavior, and slightly making her angry in the process.

"Maybe I will." Harriet snapped back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Harriet huffed off angrily stomping over towards Sir Lancelot, leaving behind am irritated Kings Ward.

0o0o0o0o

"Your amazing Lancelot, you're someone I really look up to!" Harriet gushed, coming to stand infront of the newly knighted Lancelot and the Prince.

"I thank you Harriet for being so kind yo me, and being my friend even though we just met." Lancelot quietly chuckled, making Harriet's smile grow.

"I had a feeling I could trust you." Harriet replied, ignoring the eye roll that Prince Arthur gave.

"And im glade to have that trust." Lancelot said kindly, making Harriet bow a little before she left to join a red head off to the side.

"Seems you have a fan." Arthur remarked, making Lancelot smile good naturally.

"She is my friend; I can never see her in such a romantic light." Lancelot corrected, making Arthur nod his head.

"Let's hope for her sake she gets over you, not going to be hard really with her being Sir Morgana's maid, he'll make her forget every man she ever met." Arthur laughed, patting Lancelot's roughly.

"So tell me Lancelot out of curiosity, have you had your eye on any girl since coming to Camelot?" Prince Arthur asked, taking a sip of Ale.

His question sent many thoughts through his mind, one picturing of a certain girl he come to fancy from his short stay in Camelot.

"Maybe." Lancelot said vaguely, getting a scruff from Prince Arthur.

"Ok, how about this" Scanning the party, his eyes landed on Lady Darcy he watched her as she talked to his father.

"What about her." Arthur asked, but Lancelot's eyes were on a completely different girl all together.

Standing near Gaius and Merlin Hermione talked happily with Gwen, who was sticking close to Merlin. Lancelot didn't know why she interreges him, she just had a pretty smile, and eyes that held such care and warmth and wisdom that you could just get lost in, she was nice to be around. He might actually be in love.

"What your not even looking." Arthur said, slapping the back of his head to gain his attention.

"Sorry your highness." Lancelot apologies. "No need." Looking towards where Lancelot was previously looking he caught sight of Lady Darcy's maid Hermione, who was talking to another girl.

"Do you know them?" Arthur said, pointing out Hermione and the girl she was talking to.

"Yes, Hermione and Gwen." Lancelot answered with ease.

"So for the sake of an argument Hermione or Gwen?" Arthur questioned good heartedly, making Lancelot chuckle.

0o0o0o0o

"Ok for the sake of an argument Lancelot or Arthur?" Gwen questioned good heartedly, making Hermione bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing to hard.

"Oh, well who would you pick?" Hermione retorted, getting a playful look from Gwen.

"I like neither of them, yes Lancelot is my friend but I have eyes on a different type of man." Gwen chuckled, receiving an over dramatic gasp from Hermione.

"Is it that Guinevere is in love? The shock of it all!" Hermione faked a hyper face, making them both giggle.

"Don't weasel out of the question, Lancelot or Arthur?"

"Oh, I don't know never really thought about all that romantic stuff." It was true sure she dated Viktor Krum, but she didn't feel all the romance or connection that she thought being in love would be put into the relationship.

"Oh, you're no fun." Gwen teased, again setting the girls into a giggling fit.

0o0o0o0o

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot Sir Lancelot." Prince Arthur said, dragging Lancelot up with him as the Prince toasted him.

There was much clapping involved in the declaration; getting smiles from everyone it was nice.

"Lancelot would you like to dance with Hermione." Gwen said, dragging along both Merlin and Hermione.

"What's all this for?" Lancelot laughed well heartedly.

"I'm dancing with Merlin and she refusing to dance with anyone else, I thought it is best if you get her to change her mind, she'll listen to you." Gwen laughed dragging Merlin behind her as the music picked up.

"You don't have to." Hermione whispered, going red in the face.

"Shall we." Lancelot smiled, taking her hand in his as he led her out on the floor with the other dancing party goers.

"You know how to dance?" Hermione asked in wonder, he seemed more the fighting type then the dancing sort.

"Things you pickup when you travel." Lancelot chuckled slightly; they danced for quite some time even going into a dancing reel with others it was something out of Emma by Jane Austin, with Miss Emma and Mr. Knightley, just the two of them…

It was perfect until the following day, when it all fell apart…

0o0o0o0o

**And there you go my loving fans! I thank all the reviews (even if some where in another language and I had to use Google translate, but I still enjoyed them all the same) Keep reading and see what happens next…yes there will be jealously!**


	22. Sir Lancelot: Part 3

**Hello and thanks for reading! I hope you love this chapter! Love and Review also look up Mere888, also I wish to note that yes Sirius black is dead, Dumbledore is dead (so please ignore the 1****st**** chapter where it said she would said those she should save…also I think Mad-eye is dead not so sure…)**

**0o0o0o0o**

**I'm the one who's gonna save your life. – "I'm alive" by shinedown.**

**0o0o0o0o**

"Isn't it a good day?" Harriet asked cheerfully as she walked beside Morris, who was carrying Sir Morgana's food tray.

"Ok, I'll bite, what's got you so happy?" Morris asked, walking up a flight of stairs avoiding other passing servants while Harriet didn't seem all that bothered for getting in the way, in fact she looked like she was in her own little world.

"Oh, you know sun is shinning, birds are chirping, and Camelot is well protected!" Harriet said with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"_I'm_ _sure_…" Morris thought, internally cringing when he entered Sir Morgana's room to see him already dressed and waiting, but relieved to see him much calm and collective this morning then how he was last night.

Morris internally shuddered when he commented on his behavior and got a death glare in return that shut him up pretty quick.

"Good Morning Sir." Morris said laying out his food on the polished table as Harriet happily pulled back the curtains, getting a painful hiss from Morgana.

"For god's sake Harriet closes the blinds!" Morgana said, holding his head in pain as Harriet quickly closed them.

"Look's like someone drank a little too much last night." Morris turned his back as Morgana gave him a withering glare.

"Maybe you should have some breakfast and water, if you get something in your stomach that may help!" Harriet said cheerfully totally overlooking Sir Morgana's current state.

"Thank you for my well being Harriet." Morgana said sarcastically, making her happiness falter.

"I'm sorry; I really am concern for your well being it's just that with last night and for my friend and…" Harriet trailed off, allowing Morgana's eyes to soften a little.

"Thank you." Morgana said, taking hold of Harriet's hand as her smile returned, he even managed a small smile of his own.

"Yes well that's nice and all, but the food is getting cold so you might want to eat." Morris awkwardly interrupted the moment, shuffling his gaze away feeling like he shouldn't be there when they had moments like this.

"Yes, well you need to eat and I need to see to some of those tasks that needs doing, you're almost out of Sleeping draught and your horse's stable needs cleaning!" Harriet said, giving Morgana a nod of the head as she left the room.

0o0o0o0o

"Ah, two yards of ale! More like two miles of ale." Lancelot commented the next morning as both he and Merlin awoke the next morning.

"Good morning!" Hermione greeted, as both Lancelot and Merlin stepped into the room.

"Yes, good morning gentlemen! Here are some antidotes to your hangover, just don't smell it and down it in one go." Gaius said, holding out two cups for them to drink out of.

They both seemed iffy on the drink, but they didn't go against his order and did as ordered.

"Uh!" Both Lancelot and Merlin expressed their disgust at the foul taste, and ignoring Hermione's every expressed amusement.

"Better? Good! Can't have you running off on the first day of the job Lancelot!" Gaius continued, making Hermione smile at the fact that he was now going to be a knight just like his dream.

"That's Sir Lancelot if you don't mind." Merlin corrected, making the occupants in the room laugh softly.

Their amusement was short lived however, when two guards of the king came busting into the room.

"What are you doing?" Merlin questioned, watching as they shoved past Hermione roughly as they made their way towards Lancelot.

"Kings orders." One said, grabbing hold of one of Lancelot's arms as the other guard did the same.

"Stop!" Merlin called, but they did not listen and Lancelot was taken away.

0o0o0o0o

Lancelot was placed before the king in front of a trial, before him stood the king, his son and another man who was the librarian known as Jeffery of monith.

"Tell him what you told me." The King ordered Jeffery, who held Lancelot's fake seal of nobility.

"Theses documents were faked, the seal itself was flawless, forgery of the highest possible standard but forgery it must be, There is no record of a fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria, therefore lied." Jeffery clarified, stating his findings to the king.

"You deny?" The king questioned, only for Lancelot to shake his head in defeat.

"Fine, you've broken the first code of Camelot; you brought shame upon yourself and upon us, your not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you, you never were and you never will be, get him out of my sight." The king ordered his guards, turning his back as Lancelot was dragged out of the room.

0o0o0o0o

**All the while the confrontation was being said, Harriet hid outside the door her eyes where downcast as she believed this to be her fault, she should have known not to force this upon Lancelot…and truth be told…she was unsure how to fix it…**

0o0o0o0o

Hermione worked in silence as she watched Harriet where she sat for over half and hour, with a glazed over look on her face, she felt as if she should intervene in some way.

"You know, this isn't your fault…" Hermione began, getting a sullen faced Harriet to look at her.

"And tell me how it's not my fault." Harriet said dryly, her expression not changing.

"These things happen Harriet; you know that, it was only a matter of time before it was found out! There wasn't anything wrong with you wanting Lancelot to become a knight but sometimes, things just happen! Besides im sure Lancelot would agree with me! So stop being sorry for yourself!" Hermione huffed, getting a harsh laugh out of Harriet.

"Everything seems to just happen Hermione! What with Voldemort out to get me! Cedric dead, Sirius dead! Dumbledore dead! Heck maybe even everyone else is dead for all we know! Hermione I'm so tired of things being thrust upon me! It's like I make one mistake after another! Maybe I shouldn't even be *Slap*" Harriet was cut off; with a slap to the face she nearly fell off the bench she was sitting on.

"Don't you ever finish that sentence! You did your best and that's what matters most! And if you don't believe me go ask him yourself." Hermione hissed, pointing a finger in her face looking very similar to Mrs. Weasley. She was more shocked of the slap to the face then what she really just said.

"Alright I will, Hermione." Harriet said with a dip of her head, as she scrambled to her feet and left to Lancelot's holding cell.

"I swear Harriet." Hermione whispered, shaking her head sadly.

0o0o0o0o

"Lancelot, its-its me." Harriet whispered as she gazed upon Lancelot, who was confide in a small cell just like the one Hermione and Gwen used to when they where convicted of being witches.

"Hello Harriet." Lancelot replied back, locking eyes with her. He didn't seem upset with her just…defeated.

"I'm sorry…about everything, I knew we shouldn't have made you done all that, but we really did want your dream to come true!" Harriet said in distress.

"And you did, for a short time, and I think you for that…you're a wonderful person…don't blame yourself." Lancelot said with a small said smile, something Harriet just couldn't return.

"I really am sorry." Harriet whispered again, they both looked at each other in a silent agreement, they both where brought out of their pity party when the warning bells started to ring.

0o0o0o0o

**Ok I know what some of you might be thinking! (why didn't you make it a longer chapter) or (why didn't you finish this episode) or (when are you going to update more on your other fan-fic's) well I'll tell ya, I start school tomorrow and also I was on vacation! So ya, I will try to update more so don't worry…but I'll tell ya I am freaking out about tomorrow! Its school! Most of my friends are older and already graduated so I have basically barley any friends so im scared, also give me silent support please!**

**(so scared) Love .52 and also Review!**


	23. Authors Note's not a chapter!

**Quick Authors note, I wish to say that there is a side series to Quest for Excalibur!**

**It's called "Quest for Excalibur Side Series"**

**It's where you will see what happens not only in the future but what you may not have now in the past! Those little mysteries that were left unsaid, and for other purposes! So just little one-shots (maybe more then one-shots) to help keep the confusion out of the picture!**

**Also if you have any request to know about certain things, like how one of your favriot character is doing (like Ginny, Fred, Neville, Luna, Gwaine, Lancelot, Evil side like Bellatrix, etc!)**

**So don't be afraid to message me and review! **

**Love Quest for Excalibur forever! **

**(And long live Camelot! And Pranks!"**


	24. Sir Lancelot: Part 4

**Hello my loving fan's! I wish to note that it has been a while! What with "don't tread on the cape, side series, and slow updates with my other chapters, not to mention school, my clumsiness that always seems to get me hurt (yes I have sprained my ankle and on crutches!) So here is and update! Love me! Also look up Mere888 cause she the bomb!**

**0o0o0o**

"**Below courage there's nothing." – Hatake Kakashi**

**0o0o0o**

Hermione never ran so fast in her life, her slippers getting caught under her dress a few times before she corrected herself quickly. The warning bells rang loudly, making the servants and town's people flee to find shelter.

Hermione was running to try and catch up with Harriet, who seemed to have no trouble running in her dress (_maybe because it was a little shorter_?) Whatever the case, Hermione was running after Harriet to make sure her friend did nothing she would forget, and if she did well, she was going to be there no matter what.

Hermione caught up Harriet just as the monster (_Which she instantly recognized as a hippogriff_) came swooping downward in an aggressive style.

"What do you think made it so angry?" Harriet asked a little loudly, not that people where paying much attention to the girls that where huddled together in a corner of the courtyard.

"Not sure, but it seems to have no one unparticular that it's aiming for, which is rather odd in itself." Hermione explained, observing it for another second or to as finally Prince Arthur and his knights arrived.

"**TO ME, TO Me! FORM CIRCLE!" **Prince Arthur yelled, his men forming around him in a tight group with him in the center as they shielded themselves.

"_Harriet we need to get out of here!" _Hermione whispered to her friend, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to her at the moment, but more on what was going on then their safety.

"Just a moment Mione-" Harriet said distractedly. Hermione watched in anxiety as the Hippogriff hovered over the knights angrily, diving straight in the center to Prince Arthur bowling him and his Knights over like bowling pins.

"Harriet—" Hermione then again tried to pull her friend along the wall towards the doors by her wrist, only for Harriet to remain stubborn.

"Just wait—" Harriet stayed rooted in place, not moving as Hermione felt a horrible feeling on her skin.

Harriet watched in slight fascination as the hippogriff finally landed, prowling like a lion back and forth while the knights bunched up together, Harriet took note that Prince Arthur was at the head with Sir Morgana at his right side.

It seemed like forever before Prince Arthur Had the sense to finally "**CHARGE!**" Prince Arthur had a good go at him with his Knights to back him up.

"Harriet—" Harriet once again felt the annoying, yet caring tug on her wrist by Hermione.

"Harriet—" Harriet just kept on ignoring her, standing in place as Prince Arthur began to jab at the Hippogriff till the Hippogriff decided that he was going to break the thing in half.

Prince Arthur went down the same way that Darcy did that one time when Hagrid was teaching them about buckbeak, Harriet felt a little said in the chaos's as they where fighting the hippogriff.

"_What caused it to be so angry?_" Harriet wondered, getting a sharp yank on her arm this time.

"What—" Harriet finally huffed, turning to Hermione with surprise to only to see terror in her eyes.

Looking to where she did, Harriet only had time to take a sharp intake of air as the hippogriff, who had caught sight of them while Harriet was distracted turned towards them and began charging.

"COME ON!" Hermione yelled, yanking Harriet along as she aimed towards the Castle steps where the knights where. They made a big deal of ducking from the hippogriffs talons.

But unfortunately right as Hermione hid in safety behind Prince Arthur, and Harriet just reaching for Sir Morgana's outstretched hand, she felt something dig into her Left shoulder, right where her collarbone was. Jerking her out of Hermione's Hand and being carried away. As she was being flown away Harriet could hear people yelling for her yet who she heard the loudest was Sir Morgana who was out yelling Hermione and trying to catch her on foot.

"**Harriet-"**

0o0o0o

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Lancelot yelled from his cell, trying and failing to see what has happened outside his cell window but seeing nothing.

0o0o0o0o

"We have to-I mean got to-we must-uh! We must go after them!" Sir Morgana's Mind was scrambled for what just happened, one moment she was reaching out her hand and the next she was stolen right out of his reach by that thing.

"And how do you expect us to do that, it could be anywhere by now." Morgana couldn't describe the fury that rose inside of him at Arthur the great prick that he is, and how he could be so calm at the moment when that thing just ran off with an innocent girl.

"No Morgana is right, let's not wait for it the kingdom has been menaced by this creator for far to long, we finish this now." King Uther said, agreeing with his young ward.

"Sire if I may." The three royals of the room turned their attention to the old physician, who just revealed his existence in their presence.

"Gaius!" He king asked, waiting for his trusty friend to speak his mind.

"I been researching this creature Sire, I believe it to be a Griffin."

"A Griffin, what is it?" The King questioned, not sure of what it was.

"A creature of magic." Gaius gravely told him.

"I haven't have time for this physician." King Uther warned, clearly in denial of it being magic doing.

"It is born of magic Sire, and it can only be killed by magic." Gaius firmly told him sticking to what he just said.

"You are mistaken; it's a creature of flesh and blood like any other! Arthur prove that today—" King uther turned to his son, only for Arthur to shake his head.

"Im not so sure father, I think that there's so truth in what he says." Prince Arthur said, understanding what Gaius was getting at.

"What truth?" Uther demanded.

"The griffins wasn't harmed Sire, our weapons seemed useless against it!" Prince Arthur explained.

"Useless, I think not, now it tasted our steal once and next time it will be its last, when will your knights be ready to ride again?" The king questioned.

"Maybe and hour or two." Sir Morgana replied, getting a nod from the king.

"Good we finish this tonight." The king left no room for argument as he walked out of the meeting room.

Sir Morgana couldn't help but dread those hours of waiting to prepare to go and find Harriet, he thought about just going off on his own to slay the beast and rescue Harriet himself, when he was brought out of his thoughts by a bushy haired girl he seen Harriet with a great deal of times who was pulling of his cape to get his attention.

"Please, I know you to be a good man, so please bring Harriet back…preferable alive." The girl tried to joke at the end, but it came out a bit pinched.

"I shall." Morgana promised, nodding to her as he and Arthur went to prepare the other knights.

0o0o0o

"_Uhhh_!" Harriet tried to sit up properly, her vision wavered as she tried to focus them only to realize that they were cracked, making multiple fragments of things around her, she was able to see more out of the right eye seeing as it was the least bit cracked.

She hissed as she sat up to fast, her shoulder was damp with her dried blood, it took her a good five minutes to sit up, once that done she had time enough to adjust her vision with a quick Oculus Reparo, which fixed her glasses…she was glade now that she decided to leave her wand in her shoe this morning.

Her eyes looked to her left shoulder, she cringed as she saw the blood that had dribbled down her arm, and soaked the back of her dress crimson, and she felt thirsty (_Maybe because of the blood loss?) _but most of all it was her shoulder pain, the numbness of her feet (_That have fallen asleep from under her) _

When she turned her head to the side (_which gave her a bloody headache) _she could see the opening of a burrow, the ground was made of soft sand like dirt. The ground slanted downwards father then the eye could see. Harriet was left more near the front of the burrow, able to feel the breeze blowing in her face.

She closed her eyes for another minute, when she opened them again it was her facing the exit where she froze in place. The Hippogriff sat at the entrance, its wings folded looking calm with its back to her.

Millions of ways of getting out of here flooded her mind, Sneaking out when the hippogriff was out hunting, putting a charm around herself but nothing came to mind when the hippogriff turned its head to look at her.

They shared eye contact with each other only for a second, before Harriet lowered her's, she heard rustling and shut her eyes tightly waiting for a quick blow to the head but it never came.

Instead the hippogriff turned back around to stare outside, making Harriet more confused by the second. "_Wound me, then not kill me? Just what are you playing at?_" Harriet thought, using the soft wall's as a support as she slowly and loudly so that the hippogriff could know that she was coming, made her way to the entrance.

She spared a peak at the hippogriff that was looking at her from the corner of its eye, but made no room or sound of objection when Harriet stepped around it, what she saw made her want to throw up.

It was a humid clearing; the air reeked of decay corpses. Dead hippogriffs laid slain on the ground, their beaks and talons butchered off their bodies most likely taken by the one's that killed them. Only a few feathers's where still attached to some they all obviously seemed to be plucked clean of their silver feathers that shown like the moon.

What pissed Harriet off the most (_besides the massacre)_ was no one had the decency to bury the carnage, but to instead leave them here to rot.

"This is why your so angry—" Harriet whispered. "This was your family wasn't it?" Harriet turned to face the hippogriff, its eyes shown with an unforeseen emotion one that she probably will never understand, but yet in a way she could relate to its loss.

"I lost my family to…they where taken from me…just like your family was taken from you" Harriet whispered, sitting down at the entrance a few feet between them.

"You must feel angry, and I won't blame you, pain for what my kind did to you." Harriet kept talking, unsure of what else to do.

"But your still alive and that's what matters, but is it worth it really?" She wasn't sure if she was talking about the hippogriff or herself.

"I mean the pain it brings you, to hurt others and track them down for what they did to you? But in a way you know that you wont have another choice and-and-and-" Harriet didn't know how to carry on, so sh curled up on herself and tucked her knees in close.

"_Is it all worth it? All the pain it brings you? All the hurt? Would her godfather agree with anything she has done? What about Dumbledore, or Ginny or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or Remus or tonks or those that matter? Do they think she's dead? Have they lost hope in her? Has that entire time that she worked to help been only in vain?" _These thoughts bubbled in her head a mile a minute, bringing horrible feelings back to life, the kind she only relives in dreams and nightmares.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a squawk from her right, startled she snapped her head around once again making eye contact with the hippogriff, this time holding eye contact with it and giving it a half bow.

It seemed like forever with the hippogriff to decide if it would bow back; Harriet's eyes became watery and itchy when the hippogriff finally knelt down to bow back. And allowing Harriet to rub at its head.

"Ya you a good girl aren't you?—**squawk—**boy I meant boy!" Harriet chuckled weakly, when she turned her attention back to the horrible seen in front of her she gave out a long sight through her nose.

"We got a lot to do boy." Rolling up her sleeves Harriet transfigured a nearby tree branch into a shovel, digging with all that she had in her, levitating the bodies into the graves as they where freshly made and tried to hold in her gag reflex.

There where thirteen adult hippogriffs, with sixteen offspring she marked the graves off as well as she could, normally with ready made crosses.

"I'm sorry boy, but that's as much as a mourning I will be able to give them." Harriet whispered, patting the Hippogriffs next as she levitated the boulder in the center of the graves it read:

"_Here lives a magnificent breed, a breed that should be shown respect as any king, queen or noble~ hippogriffs" _

"I'm sorry boy, I wish I could of saved them if I only could have known, I wish I could take away your pain but I can't just as you can't take away mine." Harriet looked to the setting sun, unsure where she was but knowing she'd get nowhere if she didn't get going soon, she looked back up at the hippogriff as it stared hard at her, almost looking into her mind and soul.

"I have to go now, you be a good boy alright?" It came more as a question, but Harriet hoped that the Hippogriff would stay out of trouble and have a good long life.

0o0o0o

**As she turned and left it took the hippogriff five minutes to begin following her.**

**0o0o0o**

"Is it true, that magic is the only thing that would kill it?" Hermione questioned, her mind clouded over Harriet's safety that she couldn't think of all she remembered on Hippogriffs.

"Yes, if Arthur face's it he will die." Gaius gravely told her, Making Hermione cringe.

"Then he must be stopped, he must see reason?" Merlin interrupted, getting concerned about the git he was working under.

"Where magic is concerned, our king is blinded by reason and yet magic is our only hope." Gaius said sadly, glancing at Hermione.

"Hermione maybe you might want to go speak with Lancelot?" Hermione took the subtle question and left.

"Your not surjection—"Merlin trialed off as he heard the door clip behind him, indicating that Hermione had left.

"It's your destiny Merlin, the true purpose of your magic." Gaius told him plainly.

"You saw it Gaius, I can't go against that thing." Merlin denied, unsure of himself.

"If you do not, then Arthur will surly perish."

"No, no this is madness I don't have magic that powerful! There must be another way!" Merlin bargained.

"This is the only way." Gaius said firmly. "Do you even care about me? do this merlin, do that merlin, go kill the griffin merlin I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire!" Merlin spat.

"Merlin" Gaius said firmly, shutting Merlin up. "Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in this whole world, I'd give my life for you without another thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur; it is not my destiny you know." Gaius softly told him, and he meant it.

"Im sorry." Merlin said lamely. "I don't know what else I can say?" Gaius said softly.

"Then I'll say it for you, we have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

0o0o0o0o

Hermione scurried down towards the prisoner's cells, walking passed the guards on duty that where at the moment petrified but a quick release spell made things go back to normal. She arrived just in time to over hear Prince Arthur's confrontation with him.

"I should have known, how I could have been so stupid! You don't sound like a knight; you don't even look like a knight!" Arthur's bitter words made Hermione wince at how they were aimed at Lancelot, a man who deserved to be a knight above all others.

"I'm sorry—" was Lancelot's reply.

"I'm sorry to, Lancelot you fight like a knight, a knight that Camelot needs." Prince Arthur said in bitter praise.

"The creature?" Hermione heard Lancelot's trailed off question, leaning a bit closer from the corner she was hiding behind to hear Arthur's reply.

"We could not kill it; I never face anything like it."

"I faced it myself Sire, some days past I struck it full swing I swear, I wonder how it didn't go through it?"

"There are those, that believe this creature this griffin, that it's a creature of magic and only magic can destroy it."

"Do you believe this?" Lancelot questioned.

"Doesn't matter what I believe" Prince Arthur admitted. "The use of magic is forbidden; a knight must prevail with skill and steal alone." To Hermione Prince Arthur sounded sadder then bold when he said that.

"Sire-"

"Theirs a horse waiting outside-" Hermione almost couldn't believe it! Prince Arthur, even though Lancelot lied about whom he really is, allowing him to fight along side of him.

"Thank you, thank you Sire."

"Lancelot, take it and never return to this place." _Hermione was right it was too good to be true_.

"No, please Sire its not my freedom I seek, I only wish to serve." Lancelot corrected.

"I know."

"Then let me ride with you Sire!"

"I cannot, my father knows nothing of this I release you myself I can do no more, now go before I change my mind." It was complete silence before Lancelot come out of his cell, though it was Lancelot she came to see, Hermione had a sinking feeling of about how Arthur will fair against the Hippogriff since he has no way of protecting himself.

"You majesty? Hermione asked unsure as she stood in the cells doorway Arthur's back was to her, making him turn around to face her, his face full of annoyance.

"What?" Arthur huffed; Hermione had to suppress an eye roll at his childish behavior.

"Forgive me, but I heard everything…if the beast ("_which it is" Hermione noted) _Magic, what are you going to do? Normal sword, spears and arrows won't kill it, what's going to happen to you?"

"I die trying, that's what happens." Arthur said, walking past only for a hand to shoot out and grab his shoulder.

"If it was up to you, what would you have done?" Hermione asked, something else unsaid underneath her words.

"But it isn't, so theres nothing else to do about it." Arthur said, yanking her hand off his shoulder and walking away.

"_Oh, Arthur you stupid, stupid man…"_

0o0o0o0o

**THIS IS HOW WE WILL END IT (this chapter that is!) can't wait till part 5! I just love Lancelot! Don't you? And Gwaine! Can't wait for Gwaine to come in to! (Gwaine and … sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!) So ya! Can't wait till next time! Shout out to all my broken ankle people out there (yep im on crutches, took a tumble at school and man I tell ya it's killing me!) so ya read, review, and love me, look up Mere888 and feel sorry for me and my clumsiness!**

**Till next time!**


	25. Sir Lancelot: Part 5

**So chapter…something! I wish to uphold my thanks to my fan's and private message friends! (That I will mention at least sometime in future chapters) love Mere888 and all that good stuff! On with the chapter! (also note, I would like to say that the horse Lancelot rode off in to fight the griffin was white but as you would like to know its actually gray, seeing as the horses skin is black its considered gray if it has pink skin then it's a white horse! But its gray!)**

**0o0o0o0o**

"**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?" – Shrek 2 "I need a hero" **

**0o0o0o0o**

"_I swear if that beast even breaks a nail on her smallest finger!" _Sir Morgana's thought back to Harriet, her face fused with horror and fear. It drove him completely mad with panic! Going and getting herself stuck in such a predicament.

"_But that's Harriet" _Morgana thought with a sigh, shaking himself to keep focus. "Morris! Saddle Crimson at once!" Morgana ordered his Manservant. Who was quick in assistance.

"Sire! Sire! Excuse me!" turning around Sir Morgana was met by a full head of red hair, the girl was quit curvy not fat per-say just chubby, her face covered in freckles that showed off her dark-hazel blue eyes.

"Yes?" Morgana eventually asked, tired of seeing her panting obviously from running.

"Harriet, is my friend, I wish only for her to come back alive, so please bring her back we been through much worse than this. So please bring her back." The Red head finished lamely, grinning nervously with a crooked smile.

"I shall do that and more." Sir Morgana nodded, swinging up on his horse waiting for the young Prince to hurry or else he would leave him.

0o0o0o0o

"You must do this Merlin." Gaius said, pointing out a spell.

"I never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful." Merlin said, scrolling over the magic text.

"Nothing else will kill it." Gaius explained, holding out a knife for him to practice with.

"_Cum hoc et cum acuta ora ferri lamina, penetrare bestia quae praedicat se vinci magicam incantationem!" _and nothing.

"Don't worry Merlin, you can do this, I know you can." Gaius assured.

0o0o0o0o

"Great Gryffindor!" Hermione couldn't focus, on anything in fact. She was always this way if one of her friends (_Normally Harriet_) were in trouble; her brain wouldn't stop working till she looked at all the details and solved everything in order.

But now at the moment she felt helpless, kind of how a house elf must feel. When unable to do as pleased, she always did have a passion for elf rights.

Standing in Darcy's abandon bedroom, she heard a knock at the door. Turning around she was surprised (_Yet slightly disappointed_) when Lancelot came through the door.

"Lancelot? What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, wondering why Lancelot was still here when he was clearly banished.

"I'm sorry to disturb you milady, but I have no time to explain. I plan to ride out to protect Arthur; I have armor and a horse waiting for me outside." Lancelot said, gesturing to himself which Hermione then realized he was dressed as a knight.

"Your really going to go through with this aren't you?" Hermione said with awe, never before has she met such a man. He almost reminded her of Harriet, always rushing into danger it made another bubble of fear to rise up next to the one in her throat.

"Yes Milady, Harriet is my friend as well as Arthur is my prince without them I wish not to live with myself." Lancelot quickly explained his reason for going off, not that Hermione wouldn't have guessed already.

"Lancelot…there are no words to describe someone as great as you." Hermione whispered, going to take the free hand that wasn't holding his helmet.

"Hermione…if I should not return…I—"He was cut off as Hermione placed a finger over his lips, shushing him to stay quite.

"Please don't talk like that, you will return." Hermione assured him, drawing her hand off his to instead cup his face.

"You will return, I know you will." Hermione whispered, allowing them to touch foreheads as they took in the peace between them.

"I must go now." Lancelot said eventually, slipping from Hermione's hold as he turned away to leave.

"Lancelot—"Hermione didn't know what possessed her to stop him. "Yes Milady?" Lancelot asked, turning around with a sort of hopeful look in his eyes.

"It doesn't mean much but-" Hermione quickly walked up to him, lightly kissing him on the lips, then stepping back a few feet in embarrassment. "Good luck." Hermione didn't meet his eyes, just stared below his nose where his lips turned into a soft smile.

"I shall try my hardest Milady." Lancelot promised, leaving the room.

"_I'm not a lady_." Hermione said softly to the empty room.

0o0o0o0o

"Its time." Prince Arthur said, glancing up at Sir Morgana who didn't look at him but gave a nod that he heard.

The Knights headed out, through the lower towns and out of Camelot, all the while merlin practiced with all his might.

"_Cum hoc et cum acuta ora ferri lamina, penetrare bestia quae praedicat se vinci magicam incantationem!"_ still again, nothing.

"Don't worry merlin, I know your trying." Gaius tried to encourage.

"And im failing, and if Arthur dies cause im not good enough—" Merlin berated himself, only for Gaius to rebuke him.

"Merlin, Lancelot is riding out to kill the Griffin!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the physician's chamber.

"He's what?" Merlin asked in surprise, well not to much surprise really. But he did run off to find him all the while Gaius called out to him.

0o0o0o0o

Running off, Merlin slowed down outside the stables where Lancelot was saddling a dapple-gray horse.

"I'm coming with you." Merlin Panted, coming to a stop in front of Lancelot.

"No your not." Lancelot rebuked, refusing to allow Merlin to risk his life. "Just try and stop me!" Merlin countered.

"Merlin you're not a solider." Lancelot pointed out. "You said it yourself Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get, now let's go." Merlin retorted, using Lancelot's words against him.

0o0o0o0o

**Riding at the head was none other than Prince Arthur, and not a pace behind was Sir Morgana the king's ward. They both where going to face either sudden victor or a vicious defeat, each having something totally different things on their minds but yet with a common goal.**

**Coming to a clearing the squad of Knights following their Prince came to a stop, it was dark only being able to see thanks to the crescent moon's glow. **

**0o0o0o0o**

"We bank here." Prince Arthur ordered as he swung himself out of the saddle. His men, and Sir Morgana following suit.

"Arthur, I still want to—" Morgana was silenced by Arthur holding up a hand, giving him a look that spoke a million words. "You follow orders, it's honorable to go and try to find your maid, and I understand that feeling but now is not the time." Morgana begrudgingly nodded, hoping that wherever she was at the moment that she was somewhat alive.

"Who goes there?" Sir Caelius called, holding up his spear, looking to where he yelled Morgana unsheathed his own sword while seeing a dark blob come into focus.

The dark blob came closer and closer taking shape and Morgana had enough time to make out who it was, and what was behind them.

"**HARRIET LOOK OUT**!"

0o0o0o0o

Riding out Merlin rode in behind Lancelot who has taken the lead, they road together in silence until they heard shrieks and clanging of swords, not sparing a moment they shot off to where the racket was coming from.

Coming to a clearing Knights where scattered about, looking worse for wares then before, all clearly out for the count. Making a quick sweep of the place, Merlin checked to see most of the injuries where little to somewhat fatal if not treated.

Merlin then found Arthur, lying against a boulder. "Well?" Lancelot questioned.

"He's alive." Merlin reported. "_PSST _Merlin! _Lancelot!" _turning around Merlin saw a girl figure, waving for them to come towards them.

"Harriet?" Lancelot seemed to realize who it was before he could, coming closer they where happy to note that their friend was not dead. For the most part she looked like ghastly, what with shocking amount of blood that stained the back of her yellow dress.

She was also quite pale, looking unsteady and a little woozy (_also due to the blood loss) _ She held Morgana's head in her lap, his temple bandaged roughly with a ripped piece of his cape.

"You're alive!" Merlin said astonished, making Harriet wheeze a little in her attempt to laugh.

"Nice to see you to Merlin." Harriet croaked, smiling slightly to push them both backwards as the griffin came out of nowhere with an angry cry, as it clawed at both Merlin and Lancelot.

"It's time." Lancelot whispered, getting a confused look from Harriet, as she saw him run off to get on his horse. She stared in slow understanding as the Hippogriff lined up on the other side of the clearing, shrieking its head off.

Lancelot was dressed in chainmail and armor; he sat atop a gray horse with a spear in his hands. Kind of like a Lance for jousting, and he planned to use it to kill the Hippogriff.

"Bloody Hell." Harriet whispered, in tense shock. Watching as Lancelot began to charge the Hippogriff, she watched in discomfort as the space between them grew shorted and shorter.

"Ok Merlin, it's now or never." Harriet barley heard Merlin say as she watched in suspense as the Hippogriff charged at Lancelot as well. "_Cum hoc et cum acuta ora ferri lamina, penetrare bestia quae praedicat se vinci magicam incantationem!"_

"_Cum hoc et cum acuta ora ferri lamina, penetrare bestia quae praedicat se vinci magicam incantationem!"_ at last the tip of the spear began to glow a fire-light blue, engulfing the sides to make it look like a sprinkler on the forth of July.

Finally what seemed like an eternity, man and beast me together. Thrusting the spear upward the spell hit home on the Hippogriffs front chest sending it flying backwards throw the trees, tearing them down in his wake.

"Ha, I did it." Harriet heard Merlin whisper in excitement as Arthur began to wake, Merlin took one look at the waking Arthur and left just like that.

"L-Lancelot?" Arthur said confused, seeing as Lancelot was sitting on a gray steed, decked out in armor.

"He did it! He killed it! He killed the beast, he killed the Griffin." Harriet yelled, gaining Arthur's attention.

"You killed it?" Arthur asked amazed. "Sire." Lancelot gave a hesitant nod, looking over towards Harriet who was smiling sadly to him and to where Merlin disappeared to.

0o0o0o0o

Making his way into the Physician's chamber Merlin was met by Gaius who grinned broadly at him. "You did it?" Gaius questioned with enthusiasm.

"I did it." Merlin happily assured, getting a fatherly hug for all his troubles.

0o0o0o0o

"HARRIET!" Hermione and Ronda yelled at the exact same time, almost mowing down their friend who was situated on Sir Morgana's saddle.

"Hermione, Ronda! Did you miss me?" Harriet asked cheekily. As she was hugged tightly by her friends, almost to the point of pain but allowed it.

"We were so worried about you!" Hermione confessed, not letting go just yet. "I wasn't worried to much, I knew you could of gotten out of any situation." Ronda said, not letting go of her shoulder.

"Ya right, you where the one who thought about her getting eaten." Hermione snapped back, making Ronda's face flash red.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have." Ronda retorted, getting the stink eye from Hermione.

"Oh, please just because I was worried about Harriet doesn't prove that!" Hermione ranted, making the two glares at each other.

"Glade to see you both where worried about me." Harriet cut in, gaining back their attention.

"We really did miss you." Ronda said softly, making Harriet's heart swell.

"I'm glade to have friends like you both…but theirs something I must do." Harriet said nervously, gaining confused looks from her friends as she began to back away slowly.

"What?" Ronda questioned, but Harriet was running into the castle before they could get a word in edgewise.

0o0o0o0o

"You did it my son, you did it!" King Uther said, clasping his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Not I father, it was Lancelot." Arthur admitted, staring towards the door where Lancelot came through.

"What's he doing here?" King Uther questioned in distain. "Father I can explain." Arthur began, only for his father to ignore him.

"You, wait outside." King Uther commanded, Lancelot left without much else a word.

0o0o0o0o

"Well what are they doing?" Merlin questioned. "Deciding my fate." Lancelot replied, looking solemn and unsure of himself, unlike the man who just moments ago slain the griffin.

0o0o0o0o

"I confess it sire, I released him and I will take the consequences. But surly Lancelot's actions changed things." Arthur stated to his father, who was in disbelief that his only child would go against him.

"His actions change nothing, he broke the code." King Uther retorted in annoyance. "He laid down his life for me, he served with honor." Prince Arthur defended.

"I see you feel strongly about this Arthur, under the circumstances a pardon perhaps?" King Uther reasoned.

"No, not good enough father! You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot." Prince Arthur demanded.

"Never, the law is the law, the code bends for no man." King Uther stated.

"Well the code is wrong!"

0o0o0o0o

"They will restore your knighthood, you killed the griffin." Merlin tried to reassure Lancelot.

"But I didn't kill the griffin…you did." Lancelot pointed out, staring at Merlin with knowing eyes.

"Ha, that's ridicules." Merlin said, trying to play it off. "_Cum hoc et cum acuta ora ferri lamina, _I heard you, I saw you and I have a feeling Harriet did too but not entirely sure, but don't worry your secrets safe with me." Lancelot assured his friend.

"But I cannot take the credit where it is not due; there will be no more lies, no more deceit." Lancelot said strongly, standing by his morals.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked. "The only thing I can do."

0o0o0o0o

Bursting through the doors, Lancelot intruded on a private meeting between the king and his son. Getting restrained by the guards in doing so.

"What is this?" the King questioned.

"Let me speak." Lancelot said, struggling in the guards hold.

"Wait, I'll hear him." The King said, gesturing for his guards to let him go.

"Forgive me Sire; I come to bid thee Farwell."

"What is this Lancelot?" Arthur said confused at Lancelot's actions. "I lied to you both, and now theirs conflict between you, I cannot bare that burden as you should not bare mine. I must start again, far from here and maybe one day fate shall rise and give me another chance, to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot." Lancelot said in determination.

"But, Lancelot you already proved that to us." Prince Arthur said.

"But I must prove it to myself, your highness, Prince Arthur." Lancelot finished, bidding the two royals Farwell.

0o0o0o0o

"Lancelot?" Hermione called, catching Lancelot as he finished saddling his horse.

"Hermione, I was just about to come fine you, you know to say my final goodbye." Lancelot said with regret.

"I came to tell you, that im going to miss you…is there nothing I can do to get you to stay?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry milady, if things where different I would gladly have stayed." Lancelot confessed, taking her hands in his.

"I guess this is it then." Hermione said, fighting back her heartbreak. She never felt this way for any, boy or man she has ever come across until now.

"Yes, here for a short time, I hope this is something that will allow you to remember me by." Lancelot said, holding out a pink rose.

Hermione took it gently into her own hands gently; around the stem of the flower was a white ribbon that was tied tightly to it, so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Lancelot…" Hermione whispered, taking a sniff it had a lovely fragrance.

"I hope that we meet again, Milady." Lancelot said, kissing her hand and swinging himself up into the saddle, kicking the horses sides he had the horse go into a gallop.

"_Goodbye Lancelot…"_

0o0o0o

"Harriet?" Sire Morgana called, watching Harriet as she gazed out the window.

"Lancelot?" Morgana questioned, gaining Harriet's attention as she looked at him.

"Yes, he's leaving today, barley had a chance to say goodbye." Harriet said sadly.

"Sorry…do you like him?" Morgana asked, looking out the window to Lancelot's retreating form as he rode off.

"I love him." Harriet replied watching the color drain from his face.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Leave now!" Harriet was harshly pushed out of the room, colliding with Hermione who was happily yet sadly twirling a pink rose between her fingers.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, as she helped right Harriet.

"I don't know, Morgana asked if I liked Lancelot." Harriet admitted, confused by his sudden behavior.

"And do you?" Hermione questioned, hiding something beneath her question.

"Yes, like a brother that I never had." Harriet said in confusion.

0o0o0o0o

"What's with you?" Ronda questioned, seeing Darcy in a foul mood.

"Not now Weasley!" Darcy hissed, glaring darkly in the mirror, her thoughts on a certain potter.

0o0o0o0o

"Maybe you were right Gaius, maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved." Merlin said, watching Lancelot ride away.

"No Merlin your wrong, Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot, your destines were entwined."

"Will he ever return?" Merlin wondered. "That I cannot say." Gaius said honestly.

"Until next time then, Sir Lancelot." but Merlin felt as if he forgot something, something that Lancelot had told him that was important. he shrugged the thought away, following Gaius as they made their way back to the Physicians chamber.

0o0o0o0o

**Man that took a long time didn't it? Shout out to my girl Mere888 I did this for you! (And myself and my fans, but mostly just for the heck of it!) But anyway look up Quest for Excalibur side series, new chapter will be uploaded soon! Based off of the Lancelot chapter!**

**Well until next time, review and love me!**


	26. Sweet Love: Part 1

**Hello! I hope you have enjoyed this fandom as long as you have been reading! I especially enjoyed making them! Shout out to Mere888 as well as all my peeps! Like **luna demoniaca, ThatOneSpirit, and grapejuice101. Just to name a few!

**Well I hope you enjoy**

**0o0o0o**

"**Love is a poison, a sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same." – George R.R. Martin.**

**0o0o0o**

Walking side by side together with Sir Morgana, Harriet felt like she didn't have a care in the world. Morgana was dressed in a pair of Riding pants that where made from black cotton twill, it was slim-fit which made it a perfect fit while on horseback. His shirt was a dark-blue; it was a lace up front and had decorative stitching on the sleeves. It was ideal for sword fitting because the sleeves are somewhat fitted and will not get in the way. It was made from cotton and seemed very comfortable to wear.

Harriet and Morgana split from both Merlin and Arthur on the hunting trip, in favor of walking through the woods together. It was a peaceful day, it was warm and inviting no cause of trouble or at least none that Morgana was willing to confine in her from today's nightmare. He only seems to talk about them to Morris, which irked her to no end but she could still see why, their friendship is still new and just forming so it will take a while for him to fully accept her into talking about them.

"You never really talk much about your life before coming to Camelot." Morgana said out of the blue, almost making Harriet trip off the log she was balance walking on.

"I mean to say, you never talk about who your were before, the things that made you, you, your childhood or even your parents. What were they like? Where did you grow up? How did you meet Hermione? Or become a maid when you could have been a Lady?" Morgana couldn't help but feel more jealous of Hermione right now. Knowing Harriet on such a deeper level.

Harriet couldn't meet his eye's as she hopped off the log, paying more attention with fiddling with her lower sleeve that was tapered in a point on the wrist.

She marveled at the dress than pay attention to his questions, it was another one of Malfoy's. it was a forest green color, with light green brocade tone on tone inner sleeve lining and front panel. With black and gold trim around square neckline, upper sleeves and waist. It was also tied back in gold grommets with forest green ribbon. Bodice is lined. Small puff sleeves top and band.

"Harriet, have you even been listening to me?" Morgana huffed; when no reply came he became antsy. He was about to ask again when she finally began talking, and when she did he regretted ever asking, if only to avoid the pain it caused her.

"My parents died, when I was only a year old…it was on my birthday" Harriet wouldn't look at him, even if he was obviously trying to catch eye contact.

"I was sent to live with my mother's sister who was my aunt and uncle, and their son, my cousin" She took in a shuddering breath, with bitterness creeping in her voice.

"They…abused me greatly, they resented my mother…I felt…I was nothing more then a servant to them than family…which I guess I was…I lived in a cupboard my entire life, until the age of eleven, when I was…sent off for training to be a maid for a lady…I stayed until summer where I was forced to go back to my aunt and uncle…I never stayed long, I normally ran off and stayed with a friend and their family…I made friends with Ronda the second I stepped in the trai—carriage…we became instant friends, Hermione came next, she's really smart so at first is seemed like she was a know-it-all, but really she's brave, just like Ronda's loyal…" Harriet couldn't stop looking at her salt spring island moccasin leather boots. Leaving Morgana to roll her confession around in his mind.

"You're just as brave, and smart, and loyal, if not more." Morgana said, as soon as he found something proper to say then curse her aunt and uncle to high hell.

"Thank you." Harriet let out a squeak; Morgana's arm's wrapped around her waist and the back of her head. Pulling her into a hug, close to his chest as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"What I say is true, never doubt me." Morgana ordered strongly.

"I won't!" Harriet said awkwardly, a little shy as she didn't know if she should hug him back, but he let go before she decided.

"Good, now come on! Let's go see to the royal pain in the butt!" Harriet realized he was right, they where gone an awful long time. Where had the time gone?

"Come on Harriet, wouldn't want to leave Crimson waiting!" Morgana called, already walking towards his horse that was tied to a tree.

Harriet couldn't help but grin, happy to let things off her chest when it seemed no one would ever ask.

"Coming!" Harriet yelled, racing passed Morgana. "Try and catch up slow poke!" Harriet yelled behind her as she pulled her dress up to run better.

Morgana with a laugh took off after her.

0o0o0o

Using stealth to navigate through thick undergrowth, Arthur had his cross-bow ready and loaded. He's concentration was disrupted as his Man-servant Merlin or idiot as he was more commonly titled, ran smack into his back.

"What is it?" Merlin asked innocently, out of breath with trying to keep up. In one hand he held to dead rabbits tied to a string, and in the other was Prince Arthur swords.

"You really are a total baboon aren't you Merlin?" Arthur snapped, annoyed at his stupidity.

"I was just asking." Merlin defended calmly. "Don't tell me tell the deer, we're supposed to be hunting which requires speed and stealth and an agile mind!" Arthur ranted, thumping Merlin in the head.

"Well you seem to get by two out of three then." Merlin and Arthur were pulled out of their bickering when they heard a distant scream of some sort.

"What was that?" Merlin asked. "Quiet…" The screaming picked up; Arthur on reflex grabbed one of his swords out of Merlin's hands.

0o0o0o

"Oh, please I beg you mercy!" Yelled a man held at sword point as a young girl was surrounded by three other men.

With deadly precisions Prince Arthur sent an arrow into the man's back who held the old man at sword point, he then charged in with his sword to fight off the girl's offenders.

As the other men, who were obviously Bandits charged Arthur it gave the girl the chance to run to her father who held her to himself in an attempt to protect her. Arthur's sword clashed when one of the bandits ran at him, Arthur used his sword to knock him away elbowing him in the back as he went on to another bandit who swung at him.

Arthur ducked his blow, meeting one of his own also elbowing him in the face. Arthur quickly turned around once again to face the same bandit as before not seeing the bandit he elbowed in the face getting up.

But Merlin certainly did, looking around he saw a thick tree-branch up above the bandit. "_Totis viribus auellere responsis horrent divum, vincere hostem viribus tuis solus" _The Branch tore from its joint to the tree, smashing down on the man.

Arthur was able to focus on his duel, managed to stab his opponent through the chest killing him instantly. He turned to the last bandit, who turned tail and ran instead of facing his demise if he fought Arthur.

"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU! What? I was covering your back?" seeing the non-impressed look from Arthur, Merlin decided to follow silently behind.

"Are you alright? They hurt you?" Arthur asked, catching his breath as the girl turned to face him, instead of hiding in her father's hold. "No, thanks to you" The girl said, lowering her orange hood, revealing more of her beautiful porcelain skin, her flowing brunet hair, that was done in different braids, along with a silver chain across her forehead.

"I'm Sophia and this is my father" The girl said, gesturing to the old man behind her that he already guessed to be her father. "I'm Arthur pendragon, at your service" He said, kissing her hand.

"**ARTHUR, **Arthur!" they all could hear Harriet yell as she sat in front of Sir Morgana, who was teaching her to ride Crimson only for him to take the rings as they heard the commotion.

"Are you all right?" Harriet didn't wait from Morgana to assist her down, she ran over looking Arthur over to fine him a little winded but not hurt.

"What happened here?" She asked, cringing at the dead bodies. "Bandits" Came a sweet voice, Harriet turned around to see a girl standing near another man who had a white graying beard.

"I'm sorry to hear that, are you alright?" Harriet asked in concern, stepping closer to the girl. But as she did she could see the girl take a step back, it could have been a trick of the light but Harriet could put her life down to bet that there was a blend of Distain, scorn, and disgust flash in her eyes.

"We're fine thanks to Arthur here." The girl said, gesturing to Arthur, who brightened at the complement.

"Yes, he is a great man isn't he." The look had returned, making Harriet sure this time that she didn't like Harriet, but what for? Harriet distracted herself by looking at Morgana who seemed to have frozen in place. His sword was half unsheathed and his vibrant green eyes wide in shock.

But what set her on edge was that look, just there with the shock. It looked murderous…

0o0o0o

"My name is Aulfric, Heir to Tir-mor, this is my daughter Sophia." Aulfric said, gesturing to his daughter beside him. They stood before King Uther, who Ronda would say look boarder than normal. Darcy was by his side, a chair of white oak, decorated in engraved Pendragon sigh on the back, with tiny floral patterns on the armrests.

Darcy had her hair up in a Fishtail/herringbone braid coiled into a sea-shell. There was a single hair comb, which had an emerald gem on the end (_magically) _keeping the hairstyle in place.

She had on a light green dress, with a square neckline with long sleeves engulfing her hands. Around her waist was a solid gold belt that clipped on tight around her slender waist, and hung low till her knees. Her feet where hidden by the dress but from time to time you could see a flash of silver. And around her throat was a pearl and jade hanging around her collarbone, along with matching dangling earrings.

Darcy was lovely more so than practically Sophia if all the woman in Camelot and she knew it too (_And Hogwarts, though Ronda refused to admit it to give malfoy another ego boost) _Ronda herself was wearing (_forced by Malfoy she would say) _a salmon pink dress, with a square neckline, it went all the way down to her ankles showing off her white slippers, she had trumpeting sleeves that tied together to make them puffy.

"You're a long way from home, what brings you to Camelot?" The King questioned, Harriet, along with Merlin, Prince Arthur and a glaring Sir Morgana watched on from the sidelines.

"Our home was sacked by raiders; we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." Aulfric explained, drawing out the King's sympathy.

"These are hard times…what will you do?"

"We travel west, to Gaelic where we have family and hope for a new life." Aulfric said, Darcy stared intently at them. Sophia smiled softly at her though, she seemed harmless but there was something off about her, seeing as Harriet and Sir Morgana where staring at her with mixed feelings.

Sir Morgana looked ready to run her through, while Potter looked unsure if she should be in the same room with her. And the idiot of a Weasley wasn't helping seeing as she seemed half asleep.

"you must stay here a while, break from journey a noble family like yours is always welcome to Camelot" The King said, making Harriet cringe. That dark look on Morgana's face intensified.

"Your majesty, you can't be serious we hardly know these people." Sir Morgana's outburst was a surprise. "Hold your tongue." The King hissed, but Darcy couldn't help but secretly side with him.

"But Sire—**Enough, I don't want to hear it**." The King cut through, giving Aulfric apologies for his Wards disrespect.

"Sorry, take your time take any servant you wish to tend to you and appoint them to your rooms." The King said, a nasty look crossed Sophia's face. Darcy watched in awestruck fascination as Sophia swiveled her head in potter's direction.

"If it's not a problem I would like her." Sophia said innocently, but Darcy could tell that Sophia eyes spoke a different story.

"Fitting, well show them to their rooms." Harriet jumped at Uther's hash tone but did as instructed, giving Sir Morgana an apologetic look. Once Aulfric and Sophia gave a bow, they followed after a put on edge Harriet.

As Sophia passed Arthur she gave him a warm smile, Darcy couldn't help but observe Prince Arthur staring off after her. Darcy still noted that something was defiantly wrong with both Aulfric and his daughter Sophia.

0o0o0o

"Make sure I put in a decent groom and that the stalls are empty and had a decent cleaning?" Merlin asked, referring to his chores. "Excellent clean in fact, shut up Merlin" Seeing a smug smile on Merlin's face.

"I didn't say anything?" Merlin retorted. "You don't have to; I'm making my intentions clear, completely honorable!" Arthur retorted, getting a look from Merlin.

"She's very beautiful, for a man like you with Honorable intentions."

"Alright, where did Harriet put her?"

0o0o0o

"I Hope these room's are to your liking." Harriet said, Gesturing to the room as she held a basket of sheets and blankets for the beds.

"Yes, thank you…" Sophia was obviously fishing for a name, and even though Harriet really didn't want to she knew it was only polite. "Harriet."

"Yes, thank you…Harriet." She didn't like how she said her name, nor how she eyed her when she took the basket from her. it was only when Sophia gave a smile off to her left that she spotted Morgana leaning against the wall.

"Morgana! What are you doing here, afraid of losing one of your employees?" Harriet's teasing seemed to go right over his head, as he glared off to where Sophia left inside her rooms.

"She can't stay here." Morgana hissed darkly under his breath. "What do you mean, the king allowed them to?" Morgana still glared off, making Harriet more nervous than she was. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, just fine just stay as far away from her as often as you can." Morgana uncrossed his arms, walking away down the hall leaving Harriet to wonder what was wrong.

0o0o0o0o

"I'm Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Morgana said, coming into to see Gaius who had Hermione there watching. "Non-sense my child, my favorite patient is always welcome." Gaius said, standing up to allow Sir Morgana to give him a pat on the back which he returned.

"Sorry about the mess, we were working on a potion, if I'd have known you where coming we would of tided up some." Gaius laughed a little, as Hermione snorted at his meager joke.

"Oh, it's alright just that your bench is on fire." Hermione looked up only to realize that Gaius left the burner unattended allowing it to over heat while unattended, setting fire to the bench.

"My bench is on fire." Gaius laughed, turning around to realize in fact it was on fire. "The bench is on fire!" Hermione instantly, picked up a bucket, while Gaius took off the source of it.

"Here." Hermione said, handing Morgana the bucket so that Gaius could have easier access to place it in. "Your always getting me into trouble, what brings you to this dark corner?" Gaius asked fondly, taking in Sir Morgana's conflicted state.

"I had a new dream…" Gaining Gaius understanding, and Hermione's interest. "I see." Gaius gestured for him to continue.

"I saw Arthur Lying underwater drowning, and there was a woman standing over him watching him die and now she's here in Camelot, but if that isn't enough I heard a scream…Harriet's scream." Hermione held her breath, interest gone as disbelief took over.

"The mind plays tricks, things from everyday life makes up fanatics." Gaius assured, making things less real and trying to assure Morgana.

"But I had it before she came to Camelot!" Morgana explained, trying to gain Gaius's understanding. "There must be some mistake?"

"I know what I saw! It was so real Sophia did it, I saw him die Gaius, she's trying to kill him and she's planning to do something to Harriet as well!" Morgana retaliated.

"These are nothing more than dream's Morgana, nothing more, are you taking sleeping draughts I prepared for you?" Steadying Morgana's racing mind with a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing helps! I'm tired Gaius I really am!"

"Here take this" Gaius picked up one of his potion's near Hermione's arm, she pretended to be busy and less like she was eavesdropping on their conversation. "It will induce deeper sleep, you have nothing to fear." Gaius said.

Morgana very slowly took the vile from his hand, twirling the little vile between his thumb and pointing finger. "I can tell you one thing Gaius, if she tries anything she will be one head short." Both Gaius and Hermione could detect the blunt truth of his words, making them both nervous.

"Let's hope then, that it's all in your head." Hermione mumbled under her breath, irritated for believing what he said for a moment was true.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream." Gaius assured, holding eye contact with him till he nodded his head.

"Thank you Gaius, for everything." Morgana said, holding up the vile as he headed for the door.

"Oh, and Morgana" Gaius called, halting him at the door "Lets not bother Uther about this, no need to worry him." Morgana left wordlessly with a nod of the head. When he looked back he shared a look with Hermione, each planning to put the confrontation behind them.

"Back on task Hermione." Gaius said looking tired, but Hermione didn't voice her thoughts on the matter.

It was just a dream wasn't it?

0o0o0o

It was the middle of the night; a lone bandit sat alone overlooking a fire. Hearing the sound of branches cracking he looked away from the flames of the fire, he saw the old man from before.

"You can dispense with the unpleasantly, your money." Aulfric said, holding out a bag of coins as the man pulled out his sword.

"I want more, my friends are dead because of you." The man sneered, making Aulfric sigh. "I'm so sorry, such a dreadful waste of life, but if its any constellation you will see them again soon."

"_Avada Kedavra" _a stream of powerful magic shot out of his staff, killing the man instantly where he stood.

0o0o0o0o

Sir Morgana tossed and turned in his sleep, flashing gone through his mind…

_Arthur floating unmoving in the water…_

_Sophia standing above him, looking down upon his as he was drowning…_

_Then an ear piercing scream coming from behind her, forcing her to turn around…_

Morgana lunged forward from his sleep, breathing hard as he knew who screamed…

Harriet.

0o0o0o

**How do you like it? Good, bad? Totally love Morgana! He's so cute right?! (Yes im referring to his protect fullness over Harriet!)**

**Note: Hermione doesn't believe in prophecies and omens, so I'm sticking with her not believing in Morgana's dreams. Also Darcy is going to have a more noble royal air to her because of her childhood background and her family being pure-bloods (there's nothing that can change that really) Harriet's going to be conflicted throughout the series on one major issue (or maybe a few major issues!) and Ronda's big roles aren't going to come in until things really start to pick up! **

**Love me, look up my partner Mere888 and review!**


	27. Sweet Love: Part 2

**Wow! Chapter 27 I feel so accomplished! I hope to thank all the reviewers out there! (You know who you are!) And also my friend Mere888 (because she is the 2nd awesome person compared to me!) and so ya! On to the chapter…**

**also note that the spell is (**_be my love and faithful slave)_

**0o0o0o0o**

**Love is evil; spell it backwards!**

**0o0o0o0o**

"Say your ill-"

"-Pretend to break your leg-"

"-Really break your leg-"

Harriet couldn't help but feel like she was having a déjà vu moment, she stared blankly at the table as Hermione and Ronda tried to give her some excuses to get out of tending to Sophia and her father.

"Thanks guys, but I have to." Harriet said in distress, lowering her head on the table as her arms spread out in front of her almost knocking over Darcy's water glass.

"Watch it _Potter" _Darcy hissed in annoyance, she looked deep in thought. Harriet wondered for a moment what Darcy could be thinking but was snapped out of it, when Ronda exclaimed.

"Well mate, there just doesn't seem like you can do anything to get out of tending to a bigger prick than Malfoy."

"Shut up _Weasley!_" Darcy huffed, Picking up a book and hitting Ronda over the head with it.

"What the bloody hell Malfoy!" Ronda shrieked, jumping to her feet while Darcy sat calmly.

"Listen potter, I know you don't like this Sophia person, and frankly I don't think anyone in this room likes her either. But there just isn't much option but grin and bear it until they move on." Darcy dismissed, going out of her tent room but leaving Ronda with the book.

"Bonkers that one is." Ronda muttered, looking down at the book in distain. "Don't see why she even has this book! I mean seriously! Who reads this stuff?" Ronda says waving around a book called: "_The seer and the sword, by Victoria sanley"_

"Honestly don't you ever read Ronda?" Hermione huffed, taking the book from her hand.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to get going." Harriet didn't want to get in the middle of a confrontation between Ronda and Hermione, it never ending well and then she would have to choose sides.

But it seemed that they where to busy fighting about reading books, with a roll of her eyes Harriet left.

0o0o0o

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today to show her around." Arthur Commented to his servant who was making his bed. "Where do I come into this?" Merlin questioned.

"Well im supposed to be on patrol and which are governed by my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." Arthur calmly stated.

"What? Lie to the king?" Merlin said in disbelief "No, no way! He'd see right through me! He'd have me in the stocks faster than you could say rotten tomatoes!"

"Merlin, I need you to do this for me." Arthur firmly said.

"I'm a terrible liar, I start sweating, my vision blurs, my brain stops working." Merlin list the outcomes of what happens when he lie's, making Arthur roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Well no change there then, Look I promised Sophia I'd take her out, if I don't I'll lose my chance's" Prince Arthur explained.

"You like her then?" Merlin questioned.

"Ya, what's not to like? I just want to spend more time with her, and I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the king, but you'd be a friend for life if you do." Arthur finished, giving Merlin such a look that he relented.

"Go on then, don't keep her waiting." Merlin sighed, Making Arthur pat his shoulder. "Thanks Merlin, I won't forget it!"

0o0o0o0o

"You have no authority to order any of my servants around!" Malfoy snapped coldly. And for a moment Ronda felt touched. "Only I can." Then that moment was over.

"If you find _Harriet _tell her to clean my courtiers, she's lacking in her job." Sophia said sweetly, it made Darcy sick.

"I'll see to it." Darcy said as pleasantly as she could, just barley holding on to her façade.

"Milady!" Sophia turned, as did both Darcy and Ronda who turned to see Arthur. "That ride I promised you?" Arthur said in a pleasant tone, making Sophia smile.

"Of course." Sophia went to take his arm, but threw a look that read no good over her shoulder.

"I don't trust her." Ronda mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Shut up Weasley." Darcy hissed, but secretly she was agreeing.

0o0o0o0o

"You sure it's Her Sir?" Morris questioned, watching behind Sir Morgana's shoulder as he watched both Prince Arthur and Sophia ride off together.

"I can never forget that face." Morgana replied, leaning his head on his arm that was leaning against the glass window.

"You should speak to the king." Morris suggested, getting a non-impressed look from Morgana.

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?" Morgana said bitterly.

"If you think that Prince Arthur's life is in danger—" but Morgana wouldn't let him finish.

"You'd know how he'd react!" Morgana huffed, running a hand over his face. "You're his ward he wouldn't hurt you!" Morris exaggerated, flailing his arms around.

"He hates magic more than he cares about me." Morgana commented dryly, failing to see why once again the reason the king would hate magic.

"That's not true!" Morris tried to deny, only getting a withering glare. "You care to put it to the test?"

"What else can you do?" Morris asked tiredly.

"I'm gonna have to stop her myself." Morgana said, staring off to where both Arthur and Sophia rode off to.

0o0o0o0o

"Merlin…what have you done?" Hermione questioned, holding in a snort as Harriet outright laughed. "Apparently I took the fall for Prince Arthur and got myself sentenced to the stocks!" Merlin huffed, thankful when Hermione wiped off some tomato's that got into his eye.

"And now you're stuck here? Where is Arthur anyway?" Harriet asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Off riding with Sophia!" Merlin sighed, not seeing Harriet go ridged.

"It was a nice thing to do, but still foolish Merlin! Arthur has his responsibilities!" Hermione both praised yet scolded him all at the same time.

"And just where did they say they where going?" Harriet asked nervously.

"Went off riding through the woods I guess." Merlin replied, watching Harriet nod absently when she excused herself.

"I hope you won't attempt to do this again, alright Merlin?" Hermione questioned, getting a nod from Merlin.

"I'll see you later, hopefully not looking like a salad?" Merlin glared at her retreating form. And preparing himself for another round of rotten vegetables.

0o0o0o0o

"Alright Crimson work with me here." Harriet whispered softly to the horse, she got on the left side of the horse after grooming, tacking, saddling, bridling and miner adjustments. She was finally at the stage of getting on the horse…or at least attempting to.

"Ok, get on his left side, put my left foot in the stirrup, while holding on to the reins while getting on, then swing my right foot over…and there!" Harriet was in joy as she sat atop of Crimson, being able to follow all of Morris teaching to the letter.

"Now I keep my heels down and squeeze gently with my legs…" Harriet yelped in triumph as Crimson walked forward.

"Ok Crimson, lets go and ride!" Harriet lightened the body and put some more pressure on with her leg, getting him to go into a trot until she added just enough pressure to get him running.

0o0o0o0o

Walking over a fallen tree, Arthur helped Sophia down from it. He was taking her to a specific spot, which he was taking her down towards the river.

"The rivers not far, just down here." Arthur said, pointing in front of him. Sophia lagged behind before placing her staff to lean against the tree.

" Arthur, Wait!" Sophia called, coming up to him and making him stop.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned, allowing her to take his hands.

"_et erunt mihi in amore fidelis" _Sophia said while staring into Arthur's eyes.

"**Watch out!**" The shout came out of nowhere surprising Sophia to jerk backwards; just as she did she was yanked backwards by a person on a horse as an arrow flew at her.

She along with the rider fell to the ground, the rider landing on top of herself; she could hear Prince Arthur yelling at the patrol. Looking down at her she was annoyed to find _Harriet _the annoying chamber maid, lying onto of her staring off to where Prince Arthur ran off to.

"Get off!" Sophia hissed, making Harriet realize the situation and getting off of her quickly. Sophia ignored the offered hand; instead she looked at the tree where in fact if Harriet didn't come along she would have been dead…

"You ok?" Prince Arthur asked coming back towards them. "Ye—" Harriet was a little bit shocked as Arthur completely bypassed her to go directly to Sophia, Harriet played it off as him knowing she could take care of herself to ask.

"Yes, thanks to you." Sophia said sweetly, Harriet was amazed at how she could go threw such a mood swing.

"They where searching for bandits that attacked you yesterday." Arthur explained, Harriet noticing Sophia's staff decided to pick it up. Once she did she felt a sort of painfully hot worth come from it, it seemed like a volcano that she couldn't hold anymore but Sophia took care of that.

"Don't touch that!" Sophia said with a raised voice, taking it out of Harriet's hand. "Sorry…" Harriet apologized sheepishly, rubbing her hand on her dress to try and get the feeling of touching the staff to go away.

"Maybe we should go back?" Arthur suggested, seeing how the two girls interacted.

"Its fine, im sorry I was upset." Sophia apologized to Harriet, surprising her.

"Lets not let this spoil our day together; we where having such a nice time, let's go down to the river!" Sophia said, taking Arthur's hand as she smiled back and forth between both Harriet and Arthur.

"I'm taking you both back to Camelot; your father would never forgive me if something where to happen to you." Arthur said, instructing her to head towards their horses.

"And as for you!" Arthur began pointing a finger at Harriet. "I don't know why your gallivanting through the forest, knowing that there might be bandits lurking about, but I certainly know that Sir Morgana would never allow you to ride his horse knowing about possible danger's, so I suggest you get back on that horse and follow after us before I get Sir Morgana himself and have him place you in the stocks!" Prince Arthur threatened, leaving no room for objection.

0o0o0o

"You been playing with your food again?" Gaius questioned as Merlin walked into the room.

"The king put me in the stock." Merlin said grumpy as ever. "What did you do this time?" Gaius questioned. "Nothing."

"Honestly it wasn't my fault!" Merlin said, turning to a water basin to pure himself some water to freshen up. "Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guards, so I covered for him and took the blame!" Merlin explained setting down the water pitcher.

"And Arthur was prepared for you to do this?" Gaius questioned. "It was his idea!" Merlin defended, washing out his hair.

"What made him skip out on his duties, it must be terribly important." Gaius asked in wonder.

"Sophia." Was all that Merlin felt he had to explain. "The girl from the forest?" Gaius asked to clarify.

"He took her out for the day, he is beside himself!" Merlin chuckled, still washing out his hair. "They only just met!" Gaius commented.

"I know, I guess it must be love at first sight." Merlin said cheerfully. "Yes, because it must be." Gaius whispered to himself.

0o0o0o

Gaius walked swiftly yet also calmly, by passing a red headed maid who was carrying some sheets as he made his way towards Aulfric and his daughter's guest chambers.

Walking inside he took a look around, spying a staff leaning against the wall he went to inspect it, finding it covered in runes. "Can I help you?" Gaius jumped in fright, not expecting to get caught by Aulfric looking through his things.

"Forgive me, the door was open and I thought someone had broken in." Gaius lied, placing the staff back where it was leaning against the wall.

"Looks like they have!" Aulfric said with a raised voice, implying the obvious.

"I apologias for imposing on you, it wont happen again." Gaius said, taking his leave.

"Make sure it doesn't." Aulfric ordered.

0o0o0o

Prince Arthur riding on his dark bay Arab breeds horse, accompanied by Sophia who was riding an Andalusian breed, while Harriet riding Crimson (which was a Trakehner breed, with a chestnut coat) who followed them from behind as they arrived in the courtyard.

Once the guards settled the horses and took there reins, Sophia looked like she wanted to run away. Until of course Arthur stopped her in her tracks. "Sure you'll be alright?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, thank you for today's outing." Sophia told him, kissing him on the cheek. As she pulled away she sent a look at Harriet, who was still sitting sheepishly on top of Crimson, but when she felt someone look at her, all she saw was Sophia's fleeing orange cape.

0o0o0o0o

Rounding a corner was a very distracted Morgana, his servant Harriet had been gone for hours and when no one seemed to find her and realized his horse was gone he decided to go look for her. But instead he bumped into Sophia.

"Sorry, Sir Morgana is it? I'm Sophia." Sophia sticking out her hand to shake, but Morgana just gave her a blank look.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana questioned, getting right onto the questioning. "Oh, my father and I am guest of the king." Sophia said happily, getting a disbelief look from Sir Morgana.

"You're lying, I know what you're planning to do with him and I also know what you're planning to do with Harriet, but im not letting it happen." Morgana hissed, glaring at her.

"Oh, do you know how they feel? Of course you do, I suspect that Harriet doesn't even take a second glance at you, to busy fawning over Prince Arthur. And it seems like Arthur is oblivious to her un-requested feeling." Sophia remarked, staring at him lazily.

"Don't think you can make a fool out of me." Morgana as calmly as he could, his head held high.

"Don't have to; you managed to do that well enough already." Sophia retorted.

"Stay away from them!" Morgana ordered harshly.

"Or what? I never have seen such an unattractive traitor such as you." Sophia called his bluff, while also insulting him.

"If anything happens to either Arthur or Harriet, I'll find you. However long it takes." Morgana threatened, it dripped with a true promise as he walked down the stairs in search of his maid.

Leaving behind Sophia who sneered at his disappearing form.

0o0o0o0o

"You haven't been gone as long as I have expected." Sophia's father commented as Sophia entered their chamber.

"We were interrupted." Sophia said annoyed. "What happened?" her father questioned.

"I was nearly killed, for a moment I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. She saved me, the chamber maid of all people! Someone so weak, so feeble saved me! I can't bear to live like this no longer!" Sophia ranted, anger coursing through her.

"You won't have to, once Arthur's life is yours the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true forms!" Aulfric promised.

"I need a little more time." Sophia stated. "You must hurry, because they will see us for who we really are." Aulfric reminded.

"He isn't alone" Sophia warned her father. "Sir Morgana, he fears our power's and won't keep it quite for long." Sophia reported.

"Tomorrow we have to finish the enchantment otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever!" Aulfric said.

"We must keep distractions out of our way." Sophia agreed, thinking of a plan.

"We must keep Morgana's nose out of where it doesn't belong, I shall use his maid against him." Sophia promised.

"See to that." Aulfric said, both agreeing on their mission.

0o0o0o0o

**And that my dear reader is how you create an awesome chapter! I hope that it will keep you satisfied until my next chapter!** Love Me, and look up Mere888 and all that good jazz!

REVIEW! :


	28. Sweet Love: Part 3

**Hello my lovely people of the world! I hope that you will come to love this chapter as much as my other ones! Of course I hope to finish this episode with this chapter…but if not oh well; I will finish it in my next chapter if I don't! Love me, and look up Mere888 and shout out to all my fan's and reviewers! ENJOY!**

**Also look up this dress (**Rowena, a Medieval, Pagan, Elvish Custom Made Hand Fasting, Wedding Dress) it's the dress Harriet wears! XD**  
><strong>

**0o0o0o**

**Some fall fast, some fall slow, and some don't fall at all.**

**0o0o0o**

"You seem very fawned of her." Sir Morgana said casually, sharpening his blade as he sat on Prince Arthur's bed.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Arthur commented, untying his belt loop.

"Not necessarily, just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly." Morgana said, shrugging his tense shoulders as the blade nicked against the whetstone, making a tiny dent that he cursed under his breath.

"You're jealous Morgana, its ok to admit it. Goes to show you that not all women are under your charms." Arthur retorted, gaining a scolding look from Sir Morgana.

"Your full of yourself you know that? Cant you see she's up to something?" Morgana huffed, placing his sword down while throwing the whetstone onto his bed.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Morgana!" Arthur continued taking off both his coat and boots.

"Listen I'm trying to protect you, you stupid prat! She isn't what she seems!" Morgana said, coming to stand in front of him.

"Why, what makes you say that?" Arthur retorted, waiting for an answer which Morgana really couldn't give straight out.

"Just a feeling, it's difficult to describe…I had a dream…a nightmare." Morgana tried to explain with difficulty, only to cringe as Arthur began to laugh.

"You really are a funny person Morgana." Arthur laughed, coming over to the table to fix him something to drink. Completely ignorant of Morgana's glare.

"Why are you laughing?" Morgana asked shortly, holding onto his temper.

"You, your feelings, bad dreams, you don't have to make this stuff up! You can tell me the truth! It's obvious you like Sophia but unfortunately she's into me!" Arthur said smugly, grinning into his cup and feeling victories at Morgana's annoyed face.

"She would be the last thing I would ever be jealous over!" Morgana said hotly.

"Alright! Whatever you say." Arthur sarcastically remarks. "You're unbelievable! Let's just hope I'm wrong about her then." Morgana snapped, leaving Prince Arthur to his thoughts.

0o0o0o

"You're dressed!" Merlin said in surprise and astonishment. "Nothing gets passed you does it Merlin?" Arthur replied sarcastically, placing a sword on his belt.

"You're supposed to be wearing these!" Merlin held up the armor he was supposed to be wearing. "Your father's bestowing knighthood on one of your men this morning!" Merlin fretted, putting the armor back on the bed.

"Another thing that I'm gonna have to miss." Arthur calmly replied, tying on his belt.

"Why?" Merlin questioned. "Hmmm, I just need you to cover for me again; by the way yesterday I heard you ended up in the stocks bad luck." Arthur said in remorse.

"They where throwing potatoes at me, it's only supposed to be rotten fruit!" Merlin ranted. "I don't think that there any such rules but if it's any constellation, I think it was worth it." His statement drew Merlin's interest.

"It went well?" Merlin questioned a sly smile on his face. "Well yes, it was fantastic…she's incredible…" Arthur trailed off, thinking about her making his mind go hazy.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of it." Merlin promised.

"Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time." Arthur warned.

"I won't!" Merlin yelled after him. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of all this deception." Merlin said to himself.

0o0o0o

Short thereafter Merlin found himself once again placed in the stocks getting pummeled by different types of fruit and yes…potatoes.

0o0o0o

Sophia and Arthur found themselves racing through the forest, laughing and playing around the trees as Arthur chased after Sophia.

"Wait, be careful!" Arthur called, slowing down as Sophia came to a stop. Laughing yet also leaning heavily on her staff.

"Don't worry…I will be." Sophia instantly calmed much to Arthur's confusion. "_et erunt mihi in amore fidelis…" _"What are you doing?" Arthur questioned weakly. _"Ser el alma que debo tomar para recuperar mi mortalidad y—_ARTHUR! SOPHIA! Where are you guys?" Sophia's blood boiled as Harriet came over the heel range, her plain brown hooded dress; it swallowed her whole thanks to its large size and her small frame.

"You both know im not very fast, nor am I that great in navigating these woods!" Harriet huffed, carefully walking down the slop carrying the basket which held there picnic. Sophia wasn't sure why she brought her, but she did have a plan to commence.

"Thank you Harriet, and where sorry for leaving you behind." Sophia knew her sweetness threw Harriet off, making her unsure of her true motives.

"You've been such a big help" Sophia didn't break eye contact from Arthur but commented to Harriet. "Uh…thank you?" Harriet asked more than accepted her complement.

"In fact, you deserve something that will enlighten you, to help with serving me just a little bit more enjoyable." Sophia slyly told her. Making Harriet more than confused.

"_Fiat voluntas tua, ut ad maledicendum sequitur omne desiderium dominae et voluntate!" _Harriet's mind and body numbed, Her eyes flashed a blood red. She felt completely lifeless and unresponsive to everything around her, not even the chanting and spell being placed on Prince Arthur could snap her out of it.

0o0o0o

"Not again Merlin." Gaius said in disappointment as Merlin came into his chamber once again, covered in fruit.

"You'd think the smell of being pelted with fruit would wear off in a while, oh no." Merlin Huffed, once again pouring himself some water to wash out his hair.

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony." Gaius said, also silently questioning Merlin. "Ya, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia!" Merlin happily said.

"So you helped him?" Gaius questioned but not all that surprised with his answer. "I had to!"

"You shouldn't have done that Merlin, I feel as if Sophia may not be all that she seems." Gaius said gravely. "Why?" Merlin asked, looking up from where he was washing his hair.

"How much do you know about seers?" Gaius questioned, standing up from his desk.

"Not much, their supposed to be able to see the future like prophets." Merlin said, not seeing his point.

"There said to be a natural ability and born that way, some argue what they see is really is the future come's from their dreams." Gaius explained coming to sit in front of Merlin.

"What does this have to do with Sophia?" Merlin asked attention fully on Gaius.

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a Dream, and Sophia was in it." Gaius explained.

"Before she arrived in Camelot?" Merlin asked in astonishment. "I have been watching Morgana since he was very young, thought I tried to trick myself otherwise I realized…some of the things he said he dreamed came to pass, I kept them a secret from Uther of course… if the prophecy works close to the work of magic." Merlin seemed to catch on by then.

"You think that Sir Morgana is a Seer?" Merlin questioned, unsure if he was hearing things right. "I don't think it, I fear it, Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur, and that he feared she would do the same to his Maid Harriet for he heard her scream." Gaius said, deadly serious.

"Couldn't it just be a dream? Maybe the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia and maybe he was just having a nightmare about Harriet, you know to hear her scream? They been in bad situations together and all." Merlin tried to deny.

"That's what I hoped, but Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and in a flash his eyes changed colors." Gaius explained his encounter.

"Who are they?" Merlin asked quietly. "Its not who they are that worries me, it's what they do want that does."

0o0o0o

"Hello Morgana…" Morgana turned around from where he was leaning against the window, slightly startled to see his Maid in his chambers at such a time in the night. Yet also relieved to realize that she was ok.

"Harriet you worried me! Where have you been all-day?" Morgana questioned a kind smile on his face as Harriet stayed no farther towards him then the table.

"I'm sorry if I had worried you, but Mistress Sophia needed tending to!" Morgana couldn't help but think something was off about Harriet, she didn't look any different then normal. But her Hair seemed less wild and more tamed; her hair was in a short messy bun that was held together by a pearl studded comb also keeping her hair out of her face. Only leaving two curls to frame her face just so that it shows off her scar and her eyes, an impossible green, he realized her tiny nose and pale lips that seem to always have a soft smile…until now that is.

"Are you alright?" Harriet mussed, just taking one step forward and no more than that.

"Yes its just that…" She was also wearing a Rowena dress, it was a made of a green velvet over a silver silk. The long hanging sleeves turned back at the wrist showing off the silver silk as well as her small hands, around one wrist was a green emerald women silver bracelets star shaped.

"Isn't that Sophia's?" Morgana questioned, taking her hand in his taking a better look at the bracelet.

"Mistress gave it to me!" Harriet said harshly, snatching her hand away. "Sorry, I didn't think that you would steal it or anything I was just saying." Morgana couldn't identify what exactly was up with Harriet, she seemed out of sorts.

"It doesn't matter, none of it maters really." Harriet said lightly, taking his hand in hers.

"Are you sure that you are alright? You seem different?" Morgana stated, looking her over carefully. Her smile didn't match her eyes, her smile was warm and happy…while her eyes that held such fascination such power and freedom looked hazy and not all there.

"Oh course I am silly." Harriet's laugh didn't seem to be genuine, more like a forced noise coming from her throat. "Maybe you need some sleep?" he said, planning to lead her out of the chambers and offer to take her home.

"Do I really have to?" Harriet whispered, placing an arm on his chest making his muscles tighten and tense.

"Yes, yes you do!" Morgana said as calmly as possible, his mind racing at the speed of light. "_What in the world has gotten into—SOPHIA!"_ Morgana's face darkened, not going unnoticed by Harriet.

"Are you alright?" Harriet asked absently, not objecting as Morgana took hold of her shoulders. "Where going to see Gaius NOW!" Morgana ordered, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Oh, you're no fun." Harriet pouted, allowing Morgana to drag her out of the room.

0o0o0o

"Our love is strong, you feel the same way to, if we were ever to be parted—" Sophia was in Arthur's chambers, holding his hand as she easily took advantage of him, using her magic to its fullest.

"I'll never let that happen." Prince Arthur assured her, holding onto her hands as well not taking his eyes off her for a minute. "You may not have the choice; there are some here who doesn't want us to be together." Sophia said, placing thoughts into his head.

"I would never let them come between us." Arthur vowed. "Cause where in love." Sophia stated, and smiled in satisfaction as Arthur repeated those words.

"You must seek permission for us to marry, so that we could be together." Sophia whispered, happy at his replies. "Till death do us part." Arthur replied back.

"_Donec mors nos ex parte" _Sophia whispered, eyes flashing red as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Till death do us part." Sophia scoffed, leaving as Arthur's eyes flashed red.

0o0o0o

_While taking Harriet towards Gaius chambers he did not see Harriet's eyes flash a solid red._

_0o0o0o_

"He's ready!" Sophia said as she meet her father outside Arthur's chambers. "Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to."

"And that girl?" Aulfric questioned. "Right under my thumb, she does everything without complaint." Sophia assured.

"Good you have done well; I must go speak to the elders." Aulfric said, leaving his daughter behind as he left he did not see Merlin following close behind.

0o0o0o

"Gaius something is wrong with Harriet!" Gaius was startled from his sleep when someone came beating on his door. Even more so when a angry faced Morgana came in with a clingy Harriet.

"What's wrong Sir Morgana?" Gaius questioned, looking over at Harriet where Morgana gestured to her.

"She's been acting strange this whole time since she has come back from her outing with both Arthur and Sophia, I told you something was wrong with her and now, she has done something to Harriet…not that I have any proof, its just…she seems so different…not like the Harriet I know." Morgana tried to explain, getting unsettled at something he couldn't explain.

"I'll keep an eye on her, you go get some sleep." Gaius said, gesturing to the door. "But what if—" "no, I'll look after her and if anything happens you'll be one of the first to know." Gaius assured, pushing Morgana out of the room.

"Now, what is wrong—" Gaius was struck still for a moment, seeing Harriet's eyes flash red instead of her normal green. "I don't know what the whole fuss is about Gaius, I feel just fine!" Harriet grinned, but she wasn't fooling Gaius, magic was at work.

"You're very concerning Harriet…" Gaius slowly walked around her, noticing the way her eyes followed him. "All I need is my Mistress and Sir Morgana!" Harriet said happily, making Gaius frown.

"And who? Exactly is your Mistress?" Gaius questioned, coming to stare at her right in the eyes, watching in slight horror as they changed color's as she gave her reply.

"Sophia."

0o0o0o

Merlin followed Aulfric out into the woods, staying out of sight as he followed him down to a lake. Hiding behind a tree, he saw Aulfric glance around briefly before the wind picked up.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! _Seniores I accersire te" _the lake grew foggy and seemed to glow as small wisp like lights zigzagged around, they zoomed across the place, hard to see.

Merlin eyes flashed gold, slowing the wind, the sway of the grass, the movement of the tree branches and the slow down of the movement of the water; he couldn't help but be amazed.

They where little fairies, just barley grazing the surface of the water as they danced and played. These where Sidhe elders. His childish wonderment was interrupted however when he realized just why he was out here in the first place.

"I come before you today to plead, for the chance to have passage back into Avalon! And a life of immortality!" Aulfric yelled out, glancing around at the fast moving Sidhe's.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life, you will never be able to return to Avalon!" said a fairy that was an enchanted blue, even though it was small in size it did in fact seem very threatening.

"The crime was mine, not my daughter!" Aulfric said softly, full remorse for his daughter that he loved dearly played into his voice.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless a soul of a mortal Prince be offered up to them." The Sidhe sneered, showing no remorse for either the father or the daughter.

"Thank you! An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire! So I promise you, the soul of the greatest prince of all Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin was horrified as the plot to kill Arthur was revealed, as the Sidhe bared his fangs and disappeared with the others into the lake, Merlin hid behind a tree listening to Aulfric laughter.

Merlin then hid in safety when Aulfric turned to go back to the castle.

0o0o0o

"Avalon! What you saw at the lake! Its Avalon, it must be!" Gaius rambled on, confusing Merlin as he carried on.

"What is?" Merlin asked in warp attention. "The land of enternale youth! Mortals are only supposed to see it the moment before death!" Gaius explained in a serious rambling fashion.

"I have seen it!" Merlin said, a little short winded. "Then enlighten me, what does it look like?" Gaius asked in fascination.

"Does it matter? Their gonna sacrifice Arthur and you don't even know who they are yet!" Merlin panicked.

"We do now." Gaius motioned Merlin to follow him, where he led him into his chamber. There sitting perfectly content was Harriet tied to a chair.

"Gaius?" Merlin looked at Gaius questionably, only getting a light scrawl and a slap upside the head.

"Harriet has been put under an enchantment, she is under Sophia's rule not sure what she has planned for her, but Harriet has been real compliant to talk about them." Gaius commented, raising his hand again seeing Merlin about to comment again but shutting up at the look Gaius sent him.

"Harriet, what does the Rune's on Sophia's staff say?" Gaius questioned, at first Merlin was skeptical, if Harriet was under an enchantment wouldn't Harriet deny to answer.

"My Mistress's staff, Ogham ruin's it mean's "to hold life in your hands!" My Mistress is a Sidhe that has been cast out of Avalon on false wrong doing, only the life of Prince Arthur will she be able to return to Avalon and reclaim her immortality!" Harriet said happily, smiling so bright as if nothing was wrong.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Merlin commented.

"They practice in enchantment." Gaius noted, gaining worry lines to his already aged face. "You think Arthur is enchanted?" Merlin asked.

"Almost certainly, if they enchanted Harriet than I am certain they have done the same to Arthur…I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true." Gaius fretted.

"And what does she want you to do?" Merlin questioned, wondering what Harriet's role in all this was.

"To keep all distractions out of the way." Harriet's voice took a darker tone, but her smile stayed the same.

"I think you should be going now Merlin." Gaius gave him a pointed look, which Merlin took as his que to leave.

0o0o0o

Standing before his father Arthur looked determined, his gaze unwavering as he looked to his father who was going over documents and paper. Lady Darcy sat at his side, she wore her long blond hair in a sophisticated side bun, it was held together by a string of silver and blue beads, letting none of the hair fall into her face. Her gown was light powdery blue velvet, lined with silver satin, which had silver-colored trims on the arms and waist. And white satin lining on the arms tippets. The skirt features a white satin panel inset in the front. The sleeves have satin-lined tippets hanging down from the upper arm and a more fitted lower arm. The dress is fitted at the waist and bodice and then flared out from the hips in a skirt that drapes beautifully.

Still in all her beauty, Darcy in Arthur's eyes didn't even hold a candle to Sophia.

"I requested this audience with you father, do discuses a matter of great importance. It couldn't escape your notice; I and Lady Sophia Tir-Mor have grown very close." Arthur began.

"Not to close I hope." Uther said in a light tone, yet a volcano was hiding right under the surface. Darcy knew something was going on, something much more than what meets the eye.

"Where in love, which is why I come before you today, to ask your permission to marry." Arthur said without hesitation.

Darcy didn't find it at all funny when King Uther started laughing, as if it was just a bloody joke. "I see that you are joking!"

"No, I'm going to marry her." Prince Arthur said calmly, making Darcy do a double take.

"But you only met two days ago." King Uther pointed out, making Darcy that much more suspicious.

"Where in love." Arthur said a bit more forcefully, making Darcy wonder why all of a sudden he felt this way…or maybe…magic?

"in love, we had no idea that you could be such a romantic did we Lady Darcy?" The King said, turning to her.

"No, not at all." Darcy agreed uncertain why Sophia put this spell on him. was it so she could one day be queen? But she had magic, could it be she was planning to kill the king? Then later Arthur out of revenge to all those who have ever been slaughtered? She'd have to find potter later and question her.

"I'm going to marry her, and I don't care what either of you think about it." Arthur then said, making Darcy raise an eye.

"I thought you come to ask my permission?" King Uther retorted.

"Out of courtesy nothing more!" Arthur finished, taking Sophia's hand as they began to leave.

"Guards the door." Uther simply said, Darcy watched in fascination at the power the king held, with a simple command Arthur, Sophia and Aulfric halted in their places.

"You forgotten who's court you are standing in." the king stood up from his sitting position, as he stood he seemed more imposing.

"You won't stop me, I want to marry her and I will." Arthur said, laying down his intentions. Making Uther think in place, Darcy could see the headache that was beginning for the poor king.

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tir-Mor, and before the execution tomorrow his services will be required tomorrow morning!" The King ordered, the guards came to do the Kings bidding.

Darcy was a little more than surprised and startled, more like shock you could say. Having them executed? Just because they where in love? A false love maybe, but still! Couldn't they just be banished?

"You can't do this." Arthur confronted his father, getting in his face.

"Yes I can, and unless you show me some respect I will." The King threatened, deadly serious. An uncomfortable silence then followed for a short time, the air seemed thick with tension. Till finally.

"Release them" The guards backed away on the king's commands. Air rushing out of Darcy's lungs that she didn't know she was holding came out, making a soft whistle.

"Got your whole life ahead of you, Sophia maybe your first love but she certainly wont be the only one, enjoy yourself why you can." It was a clear dismissal; Darcy would know, getting them from her father all the time…that is if he cared to acknowledge her at all.

0o0o0o

"Your not going to spring any surprise on me either are you? No one you want to run off with?" Uther was still a little irritated aligned with frustration as he walked and looked over documents at the same time as talking with Sir Morgana.

"Don't you think you should be taking this a little bit more seriously?" Sir Morgana questioned, keeping up with the king.

"He's young and foolish in love, give him a week and Sophia will be gone and he will move onto someone else." Uther huffed, waving away any concerns.

"Sophia would never let that happen!" Morgana retorted, gaining some more of Uther's half attention. "Do you have something against out guest?" Uther questioned, a little amused.

"There's something about her that I just don't trust." Morgana simply said, not really saying his true thoughts. "You seen the way that Arthur changed when she arrived." Morgana pointed out.

"He's a fool, enough." Uther denied, tired of this conversation.

"She's dangerous!" Morgana said strongly, getting a disbelief look from the king.

"Dangerous, to whom?" The King questioned.

"To Arthur! My Maid." Morgana said with certainness. "Who?" Uther asked in confusion.

"My maid, Harriet? The one who you allowed to work under!" Morgana huffed, jogging his memory.

"Oh and why do you say that, has she said anything?" Uther asked dryly. "its just a sense, a feeling." Morgana said, not really looking at the king.

"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?" Uther asked.

"Nothing yet, but she's going to."

"And what makes you say that?" Uther finally came to a stop, looking Morgana in the eye. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." The king said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I just seen girls like this before, they string them along then drop them, I don't want to see him get hurt. And I don't want Harriet to be around her, it just seems like something is off with Sophia." Morgana thought better of talking about his dream, taking the safe approach.

"I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves, he'll have a week and then Sophia will be gone." Uther assured.

"I hope so." Morgana sighed.

"And as for your maid, will it be best if I have her questioned? To put your mind to rest?" Uther asked, hating to see his young ward upset.

"I would be grateful." Morgana replied, a little hope that Harriet would confess her concerns.

0o0o0o

But of course it didn't. Standing before the king Harriet only seemed to praise Sophia, never once saying anything of fault; even now she refers to her as "Mistress" or "Lady" it made him want to pull his hair out.

"So she has done you no harm?" The king questioned once again.

"No Sire, she has been the best of them all she would hurt not even a fly." Harriet replied, smiling brightly but it all seemed fake to Morgana.

"That will be all, you are dismissed." Harriet did little cortices, going back over to where Gaius stood and leaving with the old physician.

"That put your mind to rest? Sophia has been nothing but a generous guest, no harm done." Uther said, eyeing Morgana where he stood behind the throne.

"Yes my lord." Morgana bowed. "_Something wrong"_ was what was really in his mind when he left though.

0o0o0o

In his rooms Arthur was dressed in his chainmail, packing necessities for his elopement. Looking up he as he heard his door open, he found Merlin standing there watching him.

"Get out!" Arthur ordered, not in the mood. "I think the king was a bit harsh." Merlin tried playing it cool, only to back fire.

"I don't need sympathy Merlin, especially from you." Arthur said, still packing.

"But I do think he had a point." Merlin continued. "I ordered you to get out now leave me!" Arthur warned. 

"I know what you think your doing, and I know that you think you love Sophia." Merlin quickly said, trying to talk Arthur out of it.

"Who are you to know what im thinking?" Arthur angrily shouted. "I'm your friend."

"No Merlin, you're my servant." With Angry jerk Arthur was packed. "You don't know what you're doing, she cast a spell on you, you're enchanted!" Merlin revealed, hoping that he would now see sense.

"Told you people will try to keep us apart!" Sophia said as her and her father, and surprisingly Harriet walked into the room. "I know." Arthur said, looking at no one but Sophia.

"I know I won't let that happen." Arthur kept his promise. "Don't listen to her, she's controlling you!" Merlin warned him.

"We can elope together; get away from this place and people!" Sophia said softly, coming closer to the prince.

"I saw you" Merlin pointed at Aulfric. "I followed him, their planning to sacrifice you."

"You're letting your servant talk to your guest this way? At least my daughter picked one that listens to better judgment." Aulfric said, coming to stand by his daughter.

"I know what you're going to do! I followed you to the lake and everything! You have to believe me!" Merlin turned to Arthur, wanting him to believe him.

"Don't listen to him your highness, Sophia want's nothing more than a happy life between the two of you." Harriet's voice came in clearly. "Yes, lets go, and leave tonight." Backing up her servant's claim.

"She's going to kill you; Sophia plan's to sacrifice you to exchange your life to gain immortality, if you go with her you'd die!" Merlin defended.

"It doesn't make sense? We're in love!" Arthur tired to clear the confusion that was spiraling through his mind.

"It the magic, your being controlled, the magical beams its coming from the staff." Merlin turned around and made a grab at the staff that Aulfric was holding, only for Aulfric to jerk it away from his reach.

"His eyes, do you believe me now, Arthur do you see?" Merlin questioned, horrified more than ever to see Arthur turned around with his eyes a blazing red.

"Yes, I see everything." Merlin found himself out numbered and out matched, turning from Arthur's enchanted form, towards Sophia and her father, and finally to Harriet. Who had a stick of all things aimed right at him?

"_Ascendio" _Merlin was harshly thrown backwards, his head connecting with the wall knocking him out.

"Well that takes care of that." Aulfric commented, turning behind him to stare at Harriet. "Didn't know you could do magic, very useful one you are." Aulfric said giving a nod of the head in Harriet's direction.

"I only wish to serve the Mistress" Harriet said, with a grin. "The horses are ready for use." She also added, leading the way.

"Very useful indeed." Sophia also said, smiling at Arthur who followed them loyally.

0o0o0o

It was close to midnight when Morgana had the courage to go down to the physician room, to confront Harriet about her odd behavior. But what he found was Gaius tied to a chair instead.

"Gaius what happened?" Morgana asked, as he quickly untied the cloth that held his mouth shut.

"It was Harriet" Gaius gasped out. "she had been enchanted, I didn't with to alarm you so I kept it hidden, she said she had to help Sophia and when I told her she couldn't she knocked me out and tied me to this chair!"

"I knew something was wrong with her! and I also knew something was wrong with Sophia, I know you don't believe me, but I'm certain my dream is going to come true!" Morgana said with slight panic.

"I believe you." Gaius agreed, rubbing his wrist when they where untied. "We have to tell uther then!" Morgana said, finishing untying his feet.

"You can't!" Gaius warned. "If I do nothing there will be serious consequences, Arthur and Harriet could die!" Morgana said in frustrated rage.

"You can't tell Uther about your dream, if uther thinks you have the Seer power he'd charge you with using magic!"

"We have no choice! I can't live with myself letting them die!" Morgana ran a hand through his unkempt hair, something he would blame on Harriet.

"Wait, we've known each other a long time you trust me? Don't you?" Gaius questioned.

"Of course I do!" Morgana frustrated said. "Trust me now, you might not like it but you must stay here, just listen" Gaius cut in before Morgana could interrupt. "Stay here, and don't say a word to anyone."

"But Gaius—" "no, I'll take care of this, you stay here just incase they come back." Gaius gave him a pointed look. "Where are you going?" Morgana questioned.

"To find someone that can help" Gaius said strongly. "I can help just as much!" Morgana tried to argue. "No, not this time." And with that, Gaius left.

0o0o0o

_Riding quickly through the night, Aulfric led the way. Arthur rode with Sophia while Harriet rode in the back on Crimson. They rode with speed as they went to the lake. _

_0o0o0o_

"Merlin!" Gaius opened the door, and seeing Merlin's crumpled form against the wall he ran over in worry. "What happened to you?" he questioned, not really getting an answer instead of groans.

"Harriet…Where's Arthur? What's that buzzy noise? I have to go after them!" Merlin said all at once, getting help to stand by Gaius. "Careful Merlin, you can hardly stand up."

"I have to go!" Merlin distractedly said, hardly hearing what Gaius was saying. "You can't not in this state, only thanks to your powers that you even survived this at all!" Gaius rebuked, worry filling his voice at his young charge.

"I'm fine Arthur needs me!" Merlin responded, not at all looking fine. "Has the buzzing stopped?" Gaius questioned.

"Ya." Merlin replied a little weakly, all but a terrible liar. "You're a terrible liar Merlin." Gaius scolded. "I have to go Gaius; he'll die if I don't."

"The Sidhe are a viscose creature Merlin, you must be careful." Gaius warned. "I know, Harriet has magic did you know that? I also know what im doing, so don't worry." Merlin said with a grin, heading the opposite was from the door.

"Merlin" Gaius called, getting Merlin's attention. "This way." He said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Just testing." Merlin replied. It was only until Merlin left the room that Gaius in fact heard Merlin say that he knew about Harriet's Magic.

"God Help the boy." Gaius prayed.

0o0o0o

_Running as fast as his wobbly legs could Merlin sprinted through the woods._

0o0o0o

Staring blankly ahead Arthur stood by Sophia's said, while Harriet stood beside Aulfric, handing her staff over, Harriet took it with care. With Her staff willingly handed over, the staff now responded to Harriet, and only Harriet until she to gave it willingly to another.

"Go there waiting for you." Aulfric said, gesturing to the lake. "I don't understand, you're coming to!" Sophia asked, looking at her father in confusion.

"Only one of us can pass through, this was never meant for me." Aulfric explained quickly. "I only wanted this so we could both return to our form." Sophia unsurely told him.

"Your destiny is on a different path then mine, it is my fate to live a mortal life." Aulfric said with remorse.

"I don't want to leave you." Sophia whispered brokenly. "You must! Once the ceremony begins, you have to go in if they don't take his, they will take yours." Aulfric said sadly.

"Goodbye." Sophia said, tear's streaming down her face as she hugged her father for the last time. "I will never forget you." Sophia kissed her father on the cheek, while taking the hand of Arthur to lead him into the water.

You couldn't tell it, but you could see from Harriet's glazed eyes that she was crying. A part of her still intake even under the spell.

0o0o0o

Merlin kept running, as Sophia led Arthur deeper into the water. They turned to face each other as Sophia's father began to chant. _"animam pro anima vitam et incorruptionem quaerentibus vitam mortalium voluntas velle" _Harriet stood aside as the chant continued, only stopping to turn around, as she did she found Merlin behind her, raising the staff in front of her in a way of attack, Merlin had no choice but to blast her backwards.

As she was thrown backwards. Harriet gave out a scream, painfully knocking into Aulfric just as he was about to say Arthur's name.

Harriet fell onto the river's bank as Aulfric fell head's first into the water, startling Sophia before she could kiss Arthur. When unable to kiss Arthur, Arthur was unable to follow through will the ceremony, floating uselessly under the water.

But as Sophia had previously kissed Aulfric, his life was exchanged for Sophia's immortality, Sophia turned a glittering blue as her body began to change. A greater life was offered, Aulfric the man who killed one of his own. His Life was just enough greater to out weigh the Prince's, allowing for Sophia to once again to become a Sidhe.

"**ARTHUR, Arthur, Arthur**!" Merlin took off his jacket as he ran passed Harriet's crumpled form, which she was passed out on shore. He ran around looking for Arthur, calling out his name while standing in the exact same spot that Sophia used to occupy before turning back into a Sidhe.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Splashing around violently, Merlin tried to look through the murky water. Seeing nothing for a scary stretch of time, he tried looking underneath the water's surface.

0o0o0o

**Arthur floated helplessly, getting closer and closer towards the bottom as the space in-between him and the surface became longer and longer. His body running out of air in his unconscious state…that was until a hero showed up. **

**0o0o0o**

Merlin broke through the surface, with Arthur at his side. Merlin was able to tug him to shore, gasping like a fish Merlin scrambled to make sure he was still breathing. After a few heart pumping, Arthur threw up with his gag reflex but still unconscious.

Breathing deeply Merlin ran a hand through his wet hair, unsure of himself as he looked over towards Harriet's passed out form.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Merlin sighed, spying the three horses that they rode here on.

0o0o0o

"Uhhh." Arthur moaned in his sleep. "Arthur?" Merlin questioned, sitting in one of the chairs, as Gaius sat on his right and Hermione sat at the end of the bed.

"What happened? Where am I?" Arthur mumbled incoherently.

"Can you remember anything?" Merlin questioned.

"Uhhh, oh my head, there was a girl…Sophia she…I felt something for her and um…" Was quick as lightning Arthur stood in a complete sitting position, startling Hermione so that she gave a cut off shriek and fell to the side, but caught onto the bed post before knocking her head on the floor.

"What was I thinking?" Arthur asked in horror. "Well we did wonder." Merlin said slowly. "Especially when you eloped with her last night." Merlin continued, holding in his inner glee at the reaction from the clotpole.

"I did what?" Arthur asked in shock. Now it was Hermione's turn to hold in a snort at his bewildered face.

"Yes, you all but threatened Morgana's maid to help you!" Hermione piped in, getting a more bewildered look from Arthur as he clutched his head. "Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot." Gaius added, giving Hermione a nod.

"I don't recall any of this!" Arthur said in desperation. "Must have been some blow." Hermione continued, getting a glare from Arthur. "What blow?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Well when I caught up with you and asked you to return, you where being unreasonable, so I had to make you." Merlin said with the best poker face he could.

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "Yep, with a lot of wood." Merlin nodded.

"He only did it to bring you back safely." Gaius jumped in to Merlin's defense. "No one can know about this, any of it!" Arthur threatened, pointing from Gaius, to Merlin then finally to Hermione.

"Is that understood?" Arthur watched as both Merlin and Gaius shared a look, nodding that they wood. "Hermione?" Arthur questioned.

"I will on the condition that Harriet doesn't get fired and is innocent!" Hermione said in a superior tone, getting a glare from the prince but the prince complied anyway with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione grinned in triumph.

0o0o0o

"When you failed to show up on patrol this morning, I feared you eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion?" The King questioned, giving his son a hard stare as yet again Darcy marveled at his power, yet not in a magical one.

Getting a subtle look from Arthur, Merlin jumped in with an explanation.

"I uh wish he had, cause then I wouldn't be standing in front of you feeling like an idiot…again." Merlin said, having a Déjà vu, which was coming to be a habit.

"This is becoming a nearly daily occurrence for you." The king said, looking tired beyond belief. "But there was a mistake, I won't say that it was anyone's fault, not really you could say that it was mine." Merlin said lamely.

"Will someone tell me what happened? Well someone with a brain?" Uther asked, not letting Merlin have the chance to speak.

"After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt?" It sounded more like a question than anything, and Darcy could detect a stupid lie like that in a heart beat.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Sir Morgana, who stood behind the kings chair called his bluff. "No, its good fun!" Arthur said cheerfully, and in an overbearing voice.

"Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back until later today." Arthur finished, using his hand to gesture to Merlin.

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?" The King questioned. "Probably." Merlin said weakly.

"I'm looking into it Sire." Gaius told him, standing next to Merlin.

"Well I hope for our sake you find a cure, or well find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." The King said, the underlying hint going over Merlin's head.

"Food shortage." Merlin snickered to himself, until the underlining hint finally reached him, Merlin looked up in Horror.

0o0o0o

_Once again, Merlin found himself in the stocks…_

0o0o0o

"_Harriet_? _Harriet? Har? Come on mate wake up already! Ronda-Oh Mione-Stop it Harriet's waking up." _Harriet's mind was fogy to say the least when she came to, blinking slowly it was just one big blur.

"Wha—" Harriet's eye's squinted in pain even in the low light. "Here, you might need these." Harriet felt someone place her glasses in her hand, and with some difficulty placed them on her eyes.

It took a second or two to focus but when she did, she found both Ronda and Hermione sitting on the lower bunk of the tents bedroom. "Whoa-happen?" Harriet mumbled, tired beyond belief.

"Not really sure mate! One moment you where here, then you stayed with that old Physician guy, and the next Gaius instructed Hermione to let you get plenty of sleep, remember anything?" it took a while before all of the things Ronda said filtered through her mind in a way she could understand.

"Sophia, she…had magic, I was helping with a picnic and the rest I don't remember." Harriet replied weakly. "Har, do you remember anything? Anything at all that can help?" Hermione asked gently, placing a cool cloth on her head.

"I…I'm not really sure…but…I think Merlin knows about my magic." Harriet whispered in slight fear and panic.

Ronda and Hermione glanced at each other in worry. "That's what we feared." Ronda began. "You where found with this." Pulling something from under the bed, which was wrapped in a bed sheet it, was handed to Harriet.

When she pulled it out of the sheet, Harriet was shocked that she was holding Sophia's staff. Instead of it trying to burn her hand off, it felt like a heart beating thump.

"You think..." Harriet trialed off, fearing the worst.

"I don't think it, I know it. Merlin Know's about your magic Harriet." Hermione said a bit hesitantly.

"Great Gryffindor help us." Ronda mumbled.

0o0o0o

"Sir Morgana!" Gaius just passed out Merlin's dinner when Sir Morgana stepped into his chambers.

"I had a troubling night; I also came to check on Harriet." Morgana began, holding out his glass cylinder to be filled.

"I prepared another draught for you and as for Harriet" Gaius shared a look with a graved face Merlin, not going unnoticed by Morgana. "She's now in the care of Hermione."

"Have the dream stopped?" Gaius questioned. "Arthur told me what really happened." Morgana said, watching Merlin's reaction.

"You must have hit him over the head really hard." Morgana commented. "Ya, you heard about that?" Merlin said with ease.

"Here you are, take it every night before you go to sleep." Gaius butted in, handing him the new draught.

"Thank you Gaius." Morgana said, while leaving the room.

"He must never find out the truth, not about his magic or Harriet." Gaius said in warning to Merlin.

"Why not? He had a prophesy that saved Arthur's life, and doesn't he have the right to know that his *Maid* has magic?" Merlin questioned in bewilderment.

"We have no knowledge of what Harriet is here for, we don't know what she could do is she is cornered or confronted, and we can't risk exploiting Morgana because Uther will kill him with no second thoughts. This must remain a secret!"

"But their like me, they both have something special about them…" Merlin trailed off, having thoughts going through his mind.

"No one is exactly like you Merlin, Harriet may have magic but there's no telling about Morgana." Gaius said softly.

"But he has the gift?" Merlin pointed out.

"For his sake I hope not." Gaius said in concern.

"Do you think we can trust Harriet to be around him?" Merlin asked in wonder, thinking of what might happen if Harriet found out about his dreams.

"I think we can trust her with him, no harm can she do, not with him anyway." Gaius said, putting Merlin's mind to rest. But Gaius couldn't help but to think…

0o0o0o

_In the middle of the night, sleeping in his bed Morgana woke once again from a nightmare. This one centering around a strange boy, and his maid Harriet…_

_0o0o0o_

**And that finish's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I wish to think that I out did myself, I couldn't kill off Sophia I just couldn't, not when I saw that heart breaking Farwell with her father *didn't she suffer enough being apart from him?* so I decided at least someone should die! Also yes Merlin (as you all know) Know's about Harriet's Magic, and yes the girls know that Merlin Know's that Harriet has magic! So basically I feel as though a team up might just happen! so get ready for the next chapter…and yes, side's will be chosen and bonds shall be broken!**

**Review, look up Mere888, cause she is awesome, and shout out to all my peps! **

.


	29. Braveheart: part 1

**And now! We finally introduce Mordred! I totally love Mordred to tell you the truth! He's just so cute! I feel sorry for him in so many ways as well! but what can you do? Oh that's right, you make fan-fiction! But like all good stories there is sad endings as well, we shall see how this one turns out! ENJOY! Also look up Mere888 and some of her new stories!**

**Also note people who play as the characters (which are gender bent, except for Hermione! She stays the same!) :**

**(Harry potter)**

**Darcy: Naomi watts **

**Ronda: Amy Adams**

**Harriet: Jennifer Connelly **

**Hermione: Emma Watson**

**And that takes care of the girls! And as for the boys!**

**(Merlin)**

**Morgause: Stephen amell**

**Morgana: Ben Barnes**

**That's all for now! Onto the chapter!**

**0o0o0o**

**We don't meet people by accident, they are meant to cross our path for a reason. – Ruby aanne.**

**0o0o0o**

"_Ahhhh"_ Harriet dropped the Sleeping draughts that she was carrying; they smashed onto the ground in a series of small ornaments making a stain in the corridor.

Harriet clutched her head she turned around the way she came. "_Was that real?" _She wasn't sure about it. It sound more like it was in her head, but she couldn't go back to Morgana's room without the sleeping draught's nor could she quench the burning ache in her chest as she power walked back the way she came.

"_Help_" _She couldn't make up hearing that now could she?_ She still wasn't sure about all this; she shouldn't just be following random voices in her head. What would Hermione say? Did the pressure of being the chosen one finally crack her?

She came out in the courtyard, walking briskly down the steps when the voice made itself known once more. _"Help me, please." _ Harriet clutched her hairline, scanning across the courtyard to people wandering around, things look seemingly normal…well except herself seeing as she was hearing voices.

That was of course until she made eye contact with a little boy in a blue cloak, he looked so young and pale and scared. _"Please, you have to help me" _Harriet's eye's felt like they where gonna buy out of her head, as she stared blankly at the boy…he was speaking to her…in her mind.

"_Oh, please help me." _Harriet was stuck looking into his clear blue eyes, until he looked away. She also looked to see what he was looking at, only to see the Knight's questioning people.

When she looked back at the little boy he was already looking back at her. _"Their looking for me!" _The little boy said in desperation.

"_Why?" _She wondered, not really expecting the reply he gave her as he looked down, not meeting her gaze.

"_They want to kill me" _They boy said sadly, making Harriet internally gasp. Looking a little wearier than normal Harriet scanned the courtyard once again, keeping tabs on the knights as she went to the side servant's quarters but kept her eyes trained on the child who was huddled beside a cement block.

"_This way." _Harriet thought, waving him over, she didn't really think that he heard her and she was willing to run over to him herself. That is when he got up and started running towards her, she waved him along wildly, cringing when the guard caught site of him.

"Hey, He's over here!" She heard one knight call to his fellow knights as he brandished his sword. Harriet was more than thankful when both the kid and herself where given a head start, she kept her hand firmly wrapped around his small wrist as her other hand was wrapped around his shoulder, keeping him closely to her side.

They ran up the stairs thankfully without slipping or falling in there rush, when they where up on the top floor she took a sharp right, until she heard more voices coming there way, she retreated back down the left hall, running down another flight of stair off to the side, forcing the child to keep up with her. she wasn't sure where she was taking them for a moment, until she slammed into a door and interrupted an argument between Darcy and Ronda.

"What the bloody hell potter! Barging in like—" Darcy's caught herself mind rant, staring in disbelief as Harriet pulled an unknown boy into the chamber's, all the while slamming the door behind them.

"Potter what in the world—" Harriet ignored Darcy as she tugged the boy around the far side of the bed, she laid him down softly onto the crisp white sheet's as she threw over a red comforter that hid his body but left the head. She then pulled the gold cords that held the bed's red curtain's in place and pulled them around the bed fully concealing both the bed and the little child.

"Milady! Milady!" Darcy stared hard at Potter, who was nervously standing in place as she looked lost for words.

"Not a word Potter." Darcy hissed, giving her a hard stare as she saw Potter relax.

"Sorry for disturbing you Milady, but have you seen a young Druid boy run this way?" A guard questioned.

"Sorry to say I haven't, I only have my Maid to keep me company." Darcy said with a shake of her head.

"Best to keep your door lock until we find him." The guard said, giving Darcy a nod as she flashed him a smile.

"I swear Potter you have some explaining to do." Darcy said, turning to find Harriet had already pulled back the curtains and was looking at the passed out Druid.

Harriet turned to face Darcy again when she approached the bed, turning her head Harriet lifted up her hand to show the smeared blood that covered the palm of her hand and the boy's side.

0o0o0o

"They came to Camelot to collect supplies; he meant no harm, to me that's not necessary for an execution." Prince Arthur told his father, where he stood in the council room watching his father look over documents and reports.

"Absolutely necessary, those who use magic will not be tolerated." Uther said off handedly, putting down his quill to stare at his son. "The druids are a peaceful people." His son tried to reason.

"Give them the chance and they would return magic back to the kingdom" King Uther said, leaning back and taking a sip from his goblet. "Preach peace can spire against me" Uther retorted, placing down his goblet and heading for the door. "Showing mercy is weak."

"Showing mercy can be a kind of strength." Arthur defended, watching his father turn back to him.

"Our enemies will not see it that way, we have a responsibility to protect this kingdom, executing the druid will send out a clear message" Uther said strongly, turning to resume his departure. "Find the boy, search every inch of the city." The King left his son his orders carry out, if he wanted to or not.

0o0o0o

Harriet stared at Darcy, who was standing by the window looking out to where a man stood alone on a stage awaiting his execution as he was being put to death.

Harriet sat by the child's side, petting his hair as both Darcy and Ronda stared out the window. You could feel the air in the room rise and fall with tension, awaiting the moment Uther stepped up to address the people.

"People of Camelot!" Uther's voice could easily be heard from the window at how quite the crowd was, almost like the air itself stopped flowing to watch the moment. "the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic, under our law I sentence to this crime, Death" Uther spoke with a monition voice, internally killing them all with his drawn out speech.

"We're still searching for his accomplice, anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor" Darcy took a quick intake of air through her nose, as both Ronda and Harriet shared a look between each other. Harriet did not stop her petting the Childs hair, only bringing her other arm to lightly bring his head to allow him to lean against her.

"Let this serve as a warning to your people" Uther said, directing this comment to the man that stood below him.

"And let your fear of magic turn to hate, I pity you." The man said dead serious, no ounce of fear on his face, no remorse what so ever only true general loathing pity.

"I can't see this." Ronda said weakly, but Darcy barley heard her. she watched in battered breath as the man was forced to his knees by the executioner, his head placed on a chopping block, while the kings hand was raised. And with the lower of his hand, the axe was brought down, severing his head from his body.

"_NOOOOOO" _Harriet clamped her hands over her ears; it wasn't helping any seeing as the young boy gave a bloodcurdling scream it in her mind. She was startled when the mirror that was next to Darcy's head shattered, making Darcy jump out of the way as it cracked and broke into pieces making the fragmented go everywhere, luckily no one was hurt.

Harriet sat next to the child whom the fragments didn't reach, Darcy jumped out of the way, and Ronda was at the other end of the room, throwing up in a water basin.

0o0o0o

Hermione hid her face in Merlin's chest as the axe came down, killing the unfortunate man. She felt so sorry for him, his life token away all because of his magic; his parting words couldn't have been truer.

"Come on Hermione, let's go back and see Gaius." Merlin whispered into her hair. Hermione nodded her head, allowing Merlin to guide her into the physician's chambers and as far from the tragic scene as he could.

"Merlin…Hermione" Gaius opened his arm's allowing Hermione to fall into them as she needed a more fatherly comfort. "I-it was-so t-terrible!" Hermione gasped, to shocked to even cry for the poor man.

"I know, but you get used to it, living in fear of death is constant under King Uther's law if you have _Magic." _Gaius said, having double meaning's which both Hermione and Merlin picked up in different ways.

"That man was a Druid, do you know much about them?" Merlin questioned, wondering about them but saying it hesitantly in case it would upset Hermione.

"Very little, a very secretive people, especially now that they are being hunted by Uther…please don't tell me either of you got yourselves missed up in this?" Gaius questioned on the end.

"No, we haven't, we spent the whole day together I'm sure we both would have noticed if the other found a wandering Druid." Hermione said, calming down enough to think logically again, angry at how her emotion's had clouded everything.

"Good, because Merlin is a terrible liar and would certainly get you both killed!" Gaius attempted at a joke, making Hermione snort a little at Merlin's disgruntle protects.

"You know I best be going now, I'm sure that Harriet would be worrying about me!" Hermione's thoughts didn't linger on the fact that Merlin and Gaius tensed as she said her goodbyes and that she would be back later.

0o0o0o

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Harriet run towards her, stopping for breath as they walked the courtyard watching as knights pillaged the place, searching for the druid.

"That poor boy, I hope he's gonna be ok where ever he is." Hermione commented sadly, making Harriet nervously laugh, the only kind of laugh she gave if she was either up to no good, caused trouble, or was lying sometimes all three.

"Harriet lily potter what have you done?" Hermione demanded, using her whole name to get a point across.

"Well…"

0o0o0o

Hermione couldn't believe it, but lying right there on the bed was proof that Harriet in fact saved the Druid boy and was planning to sneak him out of Camelot.

"This is so dangerous!" Ronda said, looking at the boy who had a slight temperature. "Really Weasley we had no idea." Darcy retorted sarcastically, gazing down at the boy as Harriet smoothed out his hair from his sweating face.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, Harriet jumped right in with an explanation.

"I found him hiding from the guards and saved him by hiding him in the room, he's lost a lot of blood! Apparently from a guard cutting his side, I'm worried about him Hermione, he's so pale…" Harriet trialed off in worry, looking down at the boy as he breathed slowly.

"Who is he?" Hermione questioned, coming to examine the kid. "He hasn't been responsive enough to say, so I haven't a clue." Harriet said sadly, watching Hermione check him.

"You know something I agree with Weasley, this is very dangerous." Darcy said, making Harriet stiffen for a moment until she started shaking with rage.

" what. of. it. !" Harriet bit out, glaring madly at Malfoy who seemed very calm even though Harriet looked like she would ripe off her face at any moment.

"Just saying." Darcy offhandedly said, throwing her hair over her shoulder in a don't care motion.

"See to that" Harriet huffed, but stared back at the boy. "He's just a child, he hasn't done anything wrong why does he need to be punished?" Harriet whispered quietly, only Hermione could hear her.

0o0o0o

"So will he be ok?" Harriet asked, looking worriedly down at the boy.

"He should be fine, but we have to keep an eye on him." Hermione said, reassuring Harriet some.

"I plan to spend the night with him; you all can have the tent." Harriet said, curling around the child, wary of his wounds.

0o0o0o

"She seems quit attached." Darcy commented as she plated her hair into braids.

"Ya, she's really compassionate about these types of things…not that you would know Malfoy." Ronda said, mocking Malfoy in the process of agreeing with her.

"Harriet's just scared for him; she was the one who saved him after all." Hermione said, putting down her book as she got under the covers.

"I hope the kid will be alright." Ronda said, jumping onto her bed, her long red checkered pants hanging down over her feet making it hard to get a grip on the bed to push herself forwards.

"Knowing the brave hearted idiot that is Potter, I'm sure she would do something that might get her killed in the process of saving the child." Darcy said while rolling her eyes as she finished plating her hair.

"I'm sure things will be fine in the morning, and when things calm down we'll find a way to get the kid to safety." Hermione assured them, turning off the lights as the others got into bed.

But as she turned over that night she couldn't help but feel a little unsure on it. Like something horrible was going to happen.

0o0o0o

**And there! I hope this will hold you off till I come up with the next chapter! I hope my friend Mere888 will find this chapter and find it enjoyable because I did this one especially for her, because I felt horrible for not talking to her for three days while I was busy, and I would like my apology to be known for all to witness! LOOK UP Mere888 because she is an awesome, wonderful friend and author! So enjoy her stories and enjoy her awesomeness!  
><strong>

**REVIEW AND LOVE ME! **


	30. Braveheart: Part 2

**Hello to my readers, and followers, and those who favorite me and all those awesome people. I know I haven't updated that much but I have been working on re-writing my Hunger games fan-fic cause of a lot of miss spelling! So ya also school is a killer, and all! So enjoy my moment of awesome! Also I think you could call this a little bit of depression for Morgana, so be warned! Also maybe a few mature parts?**

**0o0o0o**

**How far that little candle throws its beams! So shines a good deed in a naughty world. – William Shakespeare**

**0o0o0o**

"You know, I lost my own family back when I was just a baby…they were murdered as well, even for just a day I wish I could of got to know them. So I'm sorry that I'm jealous of you, to have known your father and have been raised by him, but I'm also sad to see you be parted from him at such a young age." Harriet whispered in the boy's ear as he lay asleep, or for a time she thought he was asleep.

"_He was my best friend, my only companion throughout my life. I miss him." _Harriet held in the urge to pole volt off the side of the bed, when she heard the child speak once again in her mind.

"I'm so sorry…there's nothing I can do, but I promise until we get you back to your people I will look after you." Harriet promised to him, snuggling up to his side.

"_I miss him…" _Was the boy's thought, followed by a quite whimper.

"He's in a better place now, the one's that love us…never really leave us, you can always find them…in here." Harriet whispered, placing her hand over his heart. Smiling when he curled his fingers over her own.

"_Thank you…" _Harriet smiled as he snuggled back into the pillows, never letting go of her hand even in sleep.

0o0o0o

Morgana sighed as he picked up his goblet, taking a swing at the watered down wine that was being poured into it by Morris.

"You seemed troubled, Sir Morgana." Morgana couldn't bring himself to answer Uther's silent question.

"Just the fiasco of today's event." Sir Morgana replied, it was partly true, but another thing nagged at him, something deeper. And he was ashamed to say that he laid most all the blame on his friend and maid, Harriet.

"Just concerned is all, you seem a little disheartened." King Uther observed, watching as how lately that Sir Morgana seemed to mope and occasionally sigh, as if he was thinking of something intensely.

"Sorry I'm not better company." Morgana retorted, holding out his goblet for Morris to fill again, but frowned when he found it to only be plain water. It seemed Morris caught on to his attempts to drink his troubles away, and decided to slowly cut him off by watering his wine.

"Nonsense, just care if things were going ok for you, I care for you like my own son." Uther replied. Their dinner was interrupted by Arthur storming through the doors that were located behind Morgana.

"What is the news's of the hunt of the druid boy?" Uther questioned his son.

"We have conducted an extensive search, but the boy is nowhere to be found." Prince Arthur reported to his father, leaning on one of the chairs beside his father.

"You mean you failed to find him." King Uther made things hard on his son; it left a bad taste in Morgana's mouth to see Uther talk so lowly of his only son.

"Perhaps he's already left the city." Arthur put in, making Morgana see logic in the statement, but Uther being the racist man of all didn't want to believe it.

"You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense, someone's hiding him." Uther dismissed, claming his own fact's as law.

"He's just a boy, what harm can he do?" Prince Arthur tried to get through to his father.

"He's a druid, which makes him dangerous; I want you to double your efforts." Uther ordered his son.

"And take Sir Morgana with you; at least I can trust him to keep you on track." King Uther insulted further, making Morgana bite the inside rim of his goblet in order not to give the King his thoughts on the matter.

"Yes father." Arthur begrudgingly said, going off to follow instructions.

"_What I'd give for some ale_." Morgana internally sighed bitterly, thinking of drowning himself while holding the water in his mouth.

0o0o0o

"Well you seemed chipper this evening." Morris said sarcastically, filling the tub for Morgana to bath in.

"You would be too if you where in my shoes." Morgana huffed, already waiting for the tub to be full.

"Does it have to do with—" The slamming of the door caught them by surprise, looking up Morgana quickly grabbed a pillow to protect his manhood.

"Oh, umm, I, sorry, but you see ummm, maybe I should, uh…" Harriet was a scatter brained fool, running in to check on Morgana when she realized that she forgot to give him his sleeping draught. And to make things more embarrassing, she caught him undressed. Luckily with his quick reflexes, he was able to cover … personal things up.

"Yes, I think you should come back later Harriet, preferably when the young ward is dressed." Morris was finding great amusement out of this situation, laughing on the inside at how things where going.

"Yes, well, umm, uh, here!" Harriet squeaked as she placed the sleeping draught on the floor, and fled like a mouse.

"Well that was uplifting." Sir Morgana mumbled, hitting an openly laughing Morris over the head with the pillow he was previously using to hide his goods.

0o0o0o

"He's burning up, how long has he been like this?" Hermione questioned, looking over at Ronda who looked concern.

"I don't know? I just woke up and Harriet was gone and I decided to check on him and now he's worse!" Ronda said fearfully, looking at Hermione's frustrated face.

"Well, I think his wounds are infected, which aren't good at all…we need a more expert in this." Hermione sighed, disappointed in herself. They both looked up when the heard their bedroom door slams open and shut, coming in was a frazzled Harriet who was wide eyed and panting hard. It seemed like she ran all the way here from Sir Morgana's chamber.

"What's wrong with you?" Ronda questioned, watching Harriet sluggishly turn towards them.

"I don't want to talk about it" Harriet sighed, but seeing them surround the druid boy she was instantly at his side. "What's wrong?" Harriet demanded, wiping his hair back out of his face.

"His wounds are infected, and we need a professional." Hermione explained Harriet nodded her head mutely; her eyes trained on the boys short breaths.

"I'll get Gaius then, you stay with him Hermione!" Harriet ordered, running out of the room at top speed.

0o0o0o

"Gaius!" Harriet panted, coming to a stop at the physician's door banging away on it. "Gaius! Gaius!" She kept on until he finally came out.

"It's important." Something in her voice must have given him a reason to listen to her.

"What is it?" He questioned, gesturing her inside. She was barely aware of Merlin, but she was far more concerned about the druid that she saved.

"I know it sounds wrong, but Gaius he was hurt and they were going to hurt him, he's just a child for god's sake!" Harriet ranted, making Gaius confused, yet not at all.

"What do you mean, who?" Gaius asked calmly.

"The druid boy Gaius! I helped him! He got hurt and now his wounds are infected, and I can't treat them!" Harriet continued to rant, gaining surprised looks from both occupancies

"And so you need my help then?" Gaius guessed, watching Harriet nod her head meekly.

"You know I'm gonna regret doing this-" Gaius was cut off by a squeal from Harriet as she tackled him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You won't regret this!" Harriet gushed, watching Gaius collect his things as they headed for Lady Darcy's chambers.

0o0o0o

"And so you simple sent Potter off to fetch the physician? What if he denies helping? What if he turns us in! Did you even think to consider!" Hermione sighed to herself, listening to Malfoy rant as soon as she was made aware of the troubles that were going on.

"Gaius is a good man; he will help and keep things a secret." Hermione snapped back, dabbing at his sweating forehead.

"I'm sure, and you can keep thinking that when you're walking for the cell's to get your head chopped off." Hermione glared intensified as the boy cringed in his sleep.

"Shut up, no one is getting their head cut off!" Ronda hissed back at Darcy, ending up with them getting into a glare off. They were cut off as a pounding on the door started, and someone shouting for them to open up.

Sharing a look Ronda crawled in the bed with the druid boy, while Hermione closed the curtains and Darcy answered the door.

"Prince Arthur, what do I owe this pleasure of having you drop in?" Darcy asked over cheerful.

"I'm looking for the druid boy, I'm searching every chamber top to bottom." He replied, looking around her chamber with his eyes.

"You're not searching my chambers." Darcy said with a dark smirk.

"Please, don't take it personal I have to search the entire castle." Prince Arthur continued, lazily walking inside. Being flank by both Darcy and Hermione, stirring him clear of the bed.

"Really, I insist there's been no one in here besides myself, and my three maids!" Darcy replied, trying to drag him to the door. She cringed as she heard a thump come from the curtained off bed, along with a small string of curses.

"What's that?" Arthur questioned, going over towards the bed. But was blocked off by Hermione.

"One of my maids is sick, and unfortunately cannot be moved, one of my other maids has been sent to get the physician known as Gaius to check for possible…diarrhea?" It sounded more like a question on Darcy's part, but she said it with confidence.

"Yes, well I'm to search everywhere." Arthur rebuked.

"Yes well, if you don't believe me go see for yourself." Darcy said sarcastically, gesturing with her hands for him to take a look, much to Hermione's panic.

"Fine." Arthur's fast pass was slowed greatly when Darcy mumbled a spell while pointing her wand hidden by her sleeve at the curtain. "_Conputrescent aquae cortinarum." _ Almost as if the curtain's themselves had diarrhea, the curtains puffed out slightly with a fart sound, filling who was ever closest to the bed to smell a horrible odor.

"Are you sure you still want to check?" Darcy asked with a small triumphant grin, watching Arthur's face flushed with panic.

"W-well I must check everywhere…" He looked uncertain now, looking at the bed. They all where cut off once again as both Gaius and Harriet came into the room, followed by Merlin.

"I got, what's going on? And…what is that smell?" Harriet cringed at the smell, covering her nose as she stared at Prince Arthur who stood to close to the bed, and the druid boys hiding place, for her liking.

"Thank you Gaius, for coming to check on my maid." Darcy played off smoothly, giving a pointed look to Arthur.

"Ah, yes, doesn't seem like anyone else is here, tell your maid to get well soon, and I mean soon." Arthur said sternly, still holding his nose as he rushed past.

Darcy left out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her, looking over towards the physician but was quickly on guard when she spotted Merlin.

"I can understand him being her, but not him." Darcy said, gesturing from Gaius to Merlin.

"Don't worries Milady, Merlin wont tell?" Gaius said, holding his nose as Harriet directed him into the curtain off bed, where she found Ronda leaning over him from the right side of the bed.

"Hermione, here help me will you. I would ask Merlin, but unfortunately has not the steady hand as you." Gaius said, handing Hermione a paste to apply to him. Hermione took it gradually, and began to dab it onto his side, and was shocked when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Thank you electus." _

"_Why did he call me that?" _Hermione wondered, thinking she imagined the boy's voice in her head.

"_That's what my people call you, same with Emrys." _Was the boys replying words, making Hermione more startled than ever. And before the boy passed out again, she had to wonder.

"_Who is Emrys?"_

_0o0o0o0o_

Merlin swiftly made his way down through to the dungeons, and made his way into the cavern that held the great dragon.

"Hello?" Merlin stood on the ledge end, when he heard the great dragon roar.

"Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me." Merlin gasped, watching as Kilgharrah came to face him.

"**The young warlock, no doubt you come about the druid boy."**

"How did you know?" Merlin questioned in surprise.

"**I heard him speak." **Kilgharrah said in mild amusement.

"But Hermione told me that he couldn't speak?" Merlin said in confusion.

"**He speck's in a different way young warlock, he seems to have taken trust in Prince Arthur's counterpart's light as well as Prince Arthur's own." **Kilgharrah said with a small snort.

"What do you mean, I don't understand?" Merlin was beyond confused.

"**Where one has darkness in there heart, they have there light miss placed. Morgana is losing his as we speak, as Arthur shall share his own. There is many things you do not understand Merlin, Albion rests on Your shoulder's, just as its Electus who shall raises to sway Arthur's bane." **Kilgharrah was enjoying Merlin's confusion, Merlin was sure of it.

"I still don't understand."

"**You should not protect this boy." **

"Why? He has magic, he's just like me!" Merlin defended, trying to make since of what he was hearing.

"**You and the boy are as different as day and night." **The Great Dragon denied.

"What are you talking about?"

"**He'd my words Merlin, he will be Electus counterpart, and the Stag's undoing!" **The Great dragon warned while flying away. Leaving behind a very confused and upset warlock.

**0o0o0o**

**And that is where we shall leave it for now! XD aren't I evil? Leaving you with that? Unsure of what's to come? Yep left out a lot of good stuff, but will incorporeal some of my favorite lines from both movie/book and series in these chapters as I can! (Can you guess which one I chose for this one? Who said it from Harry potter?) **

**So little time! Its killing me! Well until next time! Love Me, and look up Mere888, and so ya! Till next time!**


	31. Braveheart: Part 3

**Well tension shall run high! What can happen in this chapter? Not even I know the question to that…well I kind of thought about it this morning and thought it was a good idea! But let's see where it takes us shall we…**

**0o0o0o**

**To do great right do a little wrong. - William Shakespeare.**

**0o0o0o**

"You know everyone in Camelot is searching for this boy, don't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of!" Gaius rebuked Harriet, as he put away his medical things.

"And what would you have me do? Hand him over to the guards? To be executed?" Harriet whispered back bitterly.

"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you get caught, who's going to save you?" Gaius returned just as quietly. With a pointed look that made Harriet defensive in her actions, and the boy's welfare.

"He's just a boy, so what if he has magic, he can't help who he is!" Harriet hissed, eyes narrowing at Gaius blank expression.

"You'd know all about that im sure." Harriet was instantly taken back, yes she knew Gaius knew about her magic, but saying that where Merlin could easily hear.

She gave a hesitant glance his way, seeing as he was looking blankly at the druid boy. Gaius followed her gaze, and nodded his head a little in understanding.

"He knows about your magic, you gave yourself away during the whole Sophia fiasco." Gaius explained, drawing up how Sophia a Sidhe turned mortal and her father came to Camelot in order to kill Prince Arthur in exchange for their immortality back. In the end Harriet was enchanted, but luckily stopped by Merlin being knocked out and gaining a concussion which saved Arthur. And also knocking Sophia's father into the water, exchanging his life for his daughter, turning her back into a Sidhe.

"But your magic is still a secret, one wrong move and it will all be over. I'm not sure if I can not trust you, nor do I hope that your intentions are evil, but remember that every waking minute you have with this boy, every moment as well might end up being the death of both of you." Gaius warned, making Harriet nod her head a little.

"I'm not asking you to trust me, I want help for the boy, and also not to expose him. I trust you just enough to heal him and to get him back on his feet so that I can help him get to his people and to also keep it a secret until then." Harriet said; weary of how she was viewed by this man.

"Why should I?" Gaius said it more like a question, making Harriet's insides twist.

"Because you wouldn't have taken the risk of healing him, and you also didn't rat me out when you had the opportunity to…" Harriet strongly pointed out.

"You should get him out as soon as he's well enough." Gaius decided then and there that he wouldn't say a word, making Harriet give him a grateful smile as she leaned over the boy and placed a kiss on his forehead.

0o0o0o0o

"The guards are searching everyone that leaves the town…" Merlin remarked, looking over at Harriet who looked stoned face.

"But there's another way out, there's a secret door in the armory it leads to the lower town, it would be quicker and safer that way, I should…" Harriet instantly silences him with a hand over his mouth.

"No it's to dangerous for you, what if your caught?" Harriet snapped, looking at some guards who where stopping people to question them.

"What about you? If you use…well you know…you'd also be caught, tried for smuggling someone with _magic _along with also having it yourself." Merlin whispered, making some good points.

"You'd also need a key for the door." He also pointed out, making Harriet shake her head. Mouthing "_Magic_" to prove a point while he mouthed back "_get caught and never be seen in Camelot again without a head" _Making her frown.

"Who has it?" Harriet questioned, looking up at him.

"Arthur." He said off handedly, making Harriet roll her eyes at the question. "_Of course he does." _Harriet thought.

"Your right, but he is my responsibility" Harriet sighed, looking down at the cobble stone kicking a rock as she thought. "But I might have someone in mind that may help if caught, that uther would never think of executing." Harriet looked up with a grin, making Merlin frown in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Merlin questioned.

"Get the key, and I'll handle the rest!" Harriet said, running off as Merlin shakes his head at their plan.

0o0o0o

"We're going to get you out of Camelot, and I won't let anything happen to you, and that's a promise." Harriet whispered, Burgundy velvet cloak covering her from head to toe with the hood drawn up. The Druid boy also had his Blue cloak pulled up to hid his face as she stirred him into an enclosed chamber in the dead of night. Knowing only one person that can help them now.

0o0o0o

Of all things considered, Morgana was beside himself with his endless thoughts of yes, his servant. _Why did he think of Harriet? Why was he all of a sudden having nightmares about her? Why did he miss her when she was just here yesterday serving him breakfast? And who the devil could be knocking on his door at the time of night?_

With a soft groan Sir Morgana rose from his slouched position in his chair, where he was most happily drowning himself in some Ale. He cursed quietly as he banged his shine on the chair, as he made his way in opening the door, planning to give the offender a good tongue lashing when instead Harriet, along with an unknown boy barreled through the door.

"H-Harriet?" Morgana wasn't sure what in the world to think of this situation.

"You have to help us!" Harriet sounded so desperate, so helpless and vulnerable that he couldn't help but finding him saying:

"I'd do anything." The '_for you' _going unsaid.

"I knew I could count on you!" Harriet said happily nudging a boy forward, up till now he went unnoticed by Morgana.

"Oh Harriet, what have you gotten yourself into?" Morgana groaned, Harriet at least had the decency to look guiltily and embarrassed.

"He's just a child, he hasn't done anything wrong! Please I need your help getting him out of Camelot!" Harriet tried to reason quickly. Making Morgana's heart melt as she went on, he finally got her to stop when he placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a light shake to draw attention on himself.

"I would help you regardless, no matter what it is." Morgana promised, making Harriet smile.

"You're going to help?" Harriet said in relief as he nodded, he then crotched down to the little boy's height, the boy seemed intimidated by him making him soften his expression more.

"I'm going to help you, ok?" The boy quickly looked up at Harriet, who gave him a reassuring look.

"He's a friend, you can trust him." Harriet reassured him, lightly petting his hair.

"_Thank you Morgana._" Morgana almost stumbled back in surprise, the boy's mouth didn't even move, which was very strange in deed. Looking up at Harriet who seemed to realize what his expression meant, smiled softly.

"That's how he talks I guess." Harriet said with a shrug, making Morgana grin as he stood up.

0o0o0o

"You know…I always wondered…" Harriet helped Morgana into a flannel shirt, black trousers and his black boots. "What?" Harriet asked absentmindedly, helping him secure his red velvet cloak.

"That…maybe magic isn't something you chose, what if…it chooses you?" He said hesitantly. Making Harriet falter in tying the hood on.

"Like…its destiny? To have magic that is?" Harriet finished tying the hood, gesturing that the Druid boy should come over.

"Yes, you could call it that, just as it's destined to…fall in love…or become king." Morgana said, holding onto the boy's shoulders.

"We can continue this later; we have to get him out of Camelot." Harriet whispered quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time that they didn't have, not with the guards prowling the castle.

"Yes, later than!" Morgana agreed, making a note to talk later after all this.

"Oh and one more thing." Morgana turned around just as Harriet hugged him.

"Be careful and take care of him." Harriet then bent down, hugging the Druid boy.

"Now Merlin promised he'd meet you in the armory, remember." Morgana nodded his head, as he quickly walked out of the room, the Druid boy right at his heels.

0o0o0o

**And ta da! Yep not much inspiration on this chapter! But I wanted to add in some things and move it along! So there! Merlin and Gaius (well Gaius already knows) about Harriet's magic, they both don't hate or trust her, Morgana is having some issues concerning Harriet (what could they be?) and when will some real stuff begin to hit the fan? I can tell you, before this season is at its end (season one that is) there is gonna be some drama! (And also im bringing some evil in! in the next couple of seasons!) Love Me, also love Morgana, Harriet, Hermione, Ronda, Merlin, Arthur, Darcy (to some extent) , Lancelot, Gwen, etc…Sumer, Mordred, some one else that will show up soon that will be the downfall of Darcy…yep love makes the world go round…but money greases the wheels.**

**Look up Mere888, she's updating a new fan-fic! Look her up!**


	32. Braveheart: Part 4

**Hello dear readers! I hope you like this new chapter and also look up some of my other fanfcitions! Like: Dead Hearts. Don't tread on the cape. Etc…Also look up Mere888 because she is my BAFE (best, awesome, friend, ever!) and also mild langue, so onto the chapter…**

**0o0o0o0o**

**Sweet mercy is nobility's true badge. - William Shakespeare.**

**0o0o0o0o**

Gliding down the stair case from his rooms, Morgana led the Druid boy down hallways headed towards the armory. Narrowly escaping being caught by the guards as they hid in another part of the hall.

"_Merlin, _Merlin?" Sir Morgana hissed to the shadows as he held the young Druid boy to him. Keeping him safely secured to his side, making sure nothing was going to happen to him.

"Here." Merlin practically came out of nowhere; startling Morgana a little but he took the key from him in relief.

"You should get out of here; I can take it from here." Morgana advised him, giving him a nod of the head as he took down the shield revealing the secret exit, and hoisting the young boy through.

0o0o0o0o

"Never seen Potter so keen to save the boy." Darcy noted as she sat at her vanity in a slight trance.

"That's just how she is." Ronda retorted, she sat in tense silence until Darcy spoke her nerves fried from the suspense she was in.

"Yes…that's going to get her killed one of these days." Darcy pointed out darkly, making both Ronda and Hermione frown.

"She's doing the right thing!" Hermione fired back, defending Harriet's actions.

"Never said she was doing the wrong thing Granger, just a simple observation." Malfoy waved away her growing anxiety and coiled up frustration.

"Ya well let's just hope things turn out alright." Ronda cut in quickly, not in the mood for Malfoy's quirky comments right now.

"Yes…let's hope." Darcy said dryly.

0o0o0o

"Come this way." Morgana whispered to the child, pulling him along the lower streets. Making sure that he kept up with him, and hoped that they could get him back to his people in time.

0o0o0o

**Looking in the armory Arthur came to the secret passage that was left uncover, reaching for his key around his belt he found it missing.**

"_Sound the warning bells." He ordered one of his men._

_0o0o0o_

"_Shit_!" Morgana hissed under his breath, tugging the boy along as they skirted houses in an attempt to conceal them a little better and attempted to stay out of catching the guards. The stables seemed much farther away then expected, and with the guards lurking about and the warning bells…

"_Double shit!" _he hissed irritated as he heard the guards up ahead, looking around he saw the blacksmith shop open, he signaled for the boy to follow him behind a hanging blanket and to remain silent as the guards came to investigate.

As he peaked out he saw the guards retreat the other way, looking behind himself he saw an opening in the back and directed the boy through. Which was a big mistake on his part, as he stepped out with the boy the guards came walking by making him back away from them with the boy. Slowly pulling his sword out, silently promising to protect the boy no matter what.

He felt a sword tip press in his back as he backed up, he froze in place. Unable to move anymore as a very familiar and most unwelcome voice at the moment spoke up.

"Turn around, slowly." Prince Arthur said, making Morgana close his eyes and give a silent sigh through his nose.

0o0o0o0o

"All this time, you been hiding the boy in your own chambers, how could you betray me like this!" King Uther demanded.

Sir Morgana stood before the king, denying letting Harriet's name slip from his tongue. Taking the blame himself, which he did with pride.

"I would not see him executed!" Morgana retorted in defiance to the king.

"I treated you as a son! And this is how you repay me?" Uther asked in utter fury.

"I did what I thought was right!" Sir Morgana defended his actions, not backing down.

"You thought it was right to conspire with the enemy against me?" The king seethed.

"He's just a boy!"

"He's a Druid!"

"A boy!" Morgana tried to reason.

"Who will one day try and destroy…and you would help them." He said as an afterthought.

"Then punish me, not the boy, spare the boy." Sir Morgana tried to bargain, desperate now.

"I want him executed at dawn!" Uther ordered to his son, who was standing quietly off to the side.

"What had the druids done to you?" Sir Morgana asked hotly, grabbing the kings shoulder as he turned away from him.

"Why cant you-"Morgana's head whipped to the side, slightly stunned at the force that was used as the king landed a dead aimed punch to his jaw.

After he came out of his stunned state, he clenched his teeth together tightly. Grinding them down as he stood a little bit straighter.

"Now leave me, and think of what you have done before coming to apologies." Uther said dismissing him.

Morgana turned on his heels, anger yet sadness filling his gut.

0o0o0o

"I promised nothing would happen to him." Harriet said weakly, her hair being smoothed by Hermione as her head was pressed into her shoulder. As the occupancies in the room made up of Harriet, Hermione, Darcy, Ronda, Merlin and Morgana all grieved for the boy.

"It's not your fault, you tried your best." Darcy muttered half heartedly, gaining a snort from Morgana.

"I should have tried harder." Morgana said darkly, leaning on Darcy's night stand looking disgusted in himself and the situation. Yet switched to concern for both Harriet's feelings and the boy who was on death row.

"That poor boy." Ronda exhaled, slumping in her chair.

"There must be something else we can do!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at everyone as she held onto her best friend.

"Maybe there might just be a way." Morgana muttered, leaving the room in great haste.

0o0o0o0o

"Maybe imprisonment is better suited for him? He's young, besides its not like he used enchantments!" Arthur tried to reason with his father as he walked along side him.

"That would allow him to grow stronger; soon he will be a mature sorcerer. Then he will strike against us for sure." His father rebuked.

"We don't know if he will strike against us! He has yet to do anything to you!"

"It is enough his people conspire to overthrow me! It's harsh but necessary! I take no please in killing them." Uther defended, making Arthur give an exaggerated sigh.

"Then spare them for Morgana's sake! He has grown fawn of the boy, if you execute him, he would never forgive you." Prince Arthur desperately pointed out.

"I will not seek his forgiveness, he has betrayed me!" Uther said in outrage, stalking away, leaving him to his own device.

0o0o0o

**This is far as I have got! Unfortunately my yutube is a peace of junk and I hate it! Something's wrong and it wont let me get on yutube and watch my Merlin series, I love Pandora Radio, if I didn't have it I would of gone deaf without my music! Well until next time…yes it may be some time but I will finish this chapter! And also I hope you review!**


	33. Braveheart: Part 5

**Hello! I am sorry for such a display of posting such late chapters on most of my fan fictions! So I haven't updated in a long time, well testing starts next week! And we all know high school testing is a kill joy for creative writing! Any who, I plan (until I have time off and the will) to write only on One-shots, Re-writes, or Quest for Excalibur! (maybe Don't tread on the cape, but don't hold your breath…unless of course im inspired enough, I wrote down tones of idea's, so I will update as soon as I can with it! And also some others…) OH! Almost forgot Dead Hearts! Ya, totally got another chapter wrote for it, will post it later in life. But of course only for Quest for Excalibur! **

**Just a funny little note *what happened with Harriet and Merlin (when she pushed him out of the way) that happened to me on the bus, this boy was taking forever to sit down and so I pushed him, and tripped over his ankle! XD Talk about Karma! And he was such a gentleman and helped me up cause I got stuck, because the seats are so close together and im so…fluffy! So ya, I apologized to him, and he said there were no hard feelings. He said that he was actually scared that I would jump up and hit him or something! XD really nice guy! **

**Look up Mere888, and also love me…even if I'm cutting off some of my other fanfcitions for later…**

**0o0o0o**

**Better three hours too soon than a minute to late. – William Shakespeare **

**0o0o0o **

"Make yourself at home." Prince Arthur said sarcastically, closing the doors to his room behind him. Turning to face Sir Morgana, who had his feet prompt up on the table nursing a glass of wine.

"You can't let Uther kill the boy." Morgana jumped right to the point, setting down the wine to pay full attention on the young prince, who at the moment looked worked up and tense.

"Oh, you're lucky he's not executing you!" Arthur retorted, drawing off his sword. Making Morgana roll his eyes at the flimsy remark.

"I know you care about the boy, just as I do." Morgana pointed out, folding his hands in front of himself to rest upon them, looking intensely with a deep fire in his eyes, just staring at Arthur, willing him to see some type of reason.

"Doesn't matter what I believe, my father has made up his mind, already tried talking him out of it." Taking his own goblet of wine, Arthur turned away from the glare that Sir Morgana gave him.

"Then the talk is over, you care just the same as I! Act upon those feelings!" Morgana hotly retorted, following Arthur with his eyes.

"Whatever you are thinking, it's not going to happen." Came a dry comment.

"We must get the boy back to his people." Morgana stood from his chair, came to Arthur side to place a hand on his shoulder.

"No, forget it." Arthur said, trying to shake him off only for Morgana's grip to tighten.

"I cannot believe you would let a child die." Morgana said in disbelief, along with an undertone of disgust.

"It's too late, he has been caught, and I have no choice." The young prince's voice was filled with shame, making Morgana release the grip he had on his shoulder.

"Is this how you plan to lead, once your ruler?" Morgana asked, shaking his head. "You're not like your father."

"I will not betray him." Arthur replied quietly.

"If I had known you at all, you wouldn't let this happen." Morgana said just as quietly, but had yet a more controlled anger at the situation.

"Please, this is a boy's life on the line…he's just a boy." Morgana whispered.

0o0o0o

"My god." Harriet whispered in distress, passing by the executioner as he sharpened his axe.

Hermione instantly placed a protective arm around her shoulders, looking at Merlin who was in a much deeper train of thought then themselves.

It was plainly obvious that Uther planned to kill this boy, and soon…

0o0o0o

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Merlin questioned as he took a glance in the prince's room. Making Harriet impatient even to push him out of the way, but ended up toppling over his heel and landing painfully on her hands and knee's.

"Sorry!" Merlin was quick to help her up; she thanked him and instantly apologized for her behavior towards him. All the while they were making a spectacle out of themselves in front of the other occupancies in the room.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with." Arthur said slowly, drawing out the words. "Why don't you make yourselves useful, muck out my horses."

"I trust them." Morgana's words halted them at the door, making Arthur raise question to his declaration.

Arthur gestured them inside, filing in Hermione closed the door behind them.

"We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons." Their reactions couldn't be more different. Harriet squealed high in her throat, happy that Hermione and herself wouldn't be in on this alone. Hermione was a little more cautious than her friend, but was too relived. But Merlin on the other hand….

"You can't do that." Making everyone turn to him.

"We have to; if not then the Druid boy will die!" Harriet pointed out.

"She's right; Uther plan's to execute him at dawn." Sir Morgana added on, backing Harriet up.

"I mean, it's too dangerous! You already been caught once, if the king catches you a second time he will never forgive you." Merlin made really good points, but to Hermione something just seemed off.

"I'm not worried about myself." Morgana replied, getting a praising look from Harriet, although it didn't seem like he was getting off scotch free.

"But I am, that's why I'll be leading the Druid boy out, I found him and took care of him! So it's obvious that I should be the one that gets him out!" Harriet jumped in, getting bemused looks from the male gender in the room.

"No your not, to dangerous for someone like you." Morgana dismissed, physically waving away the mer thought of it. Making Harriet gasp in shock and hurt pride.

"Well let me tell you something buddy boy, I have fought vol—I mean, I have faced countless foes since I came here and I believe I can help a Druid boy escape the nose of the king who is trying to kill said boy and plans to kill whoever tries to save said boy…man that came out wrong." Harriet groaned, clearly not helping her case.

"I believe both Morgana and Merlin have a point, it's too dangerous for a girl like you Harriet to be involved" Arthur raised a hand before she could protest. "Because unlike Morgana, you have no pre-warning and will be immediately executed on the spot."

"And you Morgana" Arthur began turning to said man. "When the Druid boy escapes, my father will instantly suspect you being involved."

"It's suicide." Merlin jumped in again, again raising Hermione's suspicion level.

"You must go to my father and apologies" Morgana's faced turned into a deep scowl. "and dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you dine with him when the boy escapes" Arthur then looked over at Harriet, who wore an impatient look clearly being irritated and if Arthur was reading her right would jump in at the chance to be involved…which he didn't plan on.

"And Harriet will be there serving you, making sure that the king doesn't suspect you using your servant's to help the Druid boy escape." The prince wore such a smug look, which at that time Harriet wanted to kick the royal teeth in. But sighed instead, thinking that it was all for the boy's safety.

"Ok fine!" Harriet huffed, rolling her eyes. "But you need help for this to work, and you can't do this on your own." Harriet reminded, staring at Hermione with frustrated eyes.

"Merlin will take your place." Arthur decided, making Harriet roll her eyes and mutter "_Male's" _Under her breath.

"Me?" Merlin said in disbelief. Watching as Arthur stood from his chair. "I'm going to take the boy out through the barrel box, there's a tunnel that leads beyond the cities walls. Get my horse from the stables an meet me there, there's a gate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off." Arthur pointed out his order.

"I-I don't know if I can." It was unlike Merlin, to be so…intimidated like this, Hermione's internal intelligence picking up on Merlin's off behavior.

"Merlin, do you understand, if your not there to meet us, we will surly be caught." Arthur said gravely, Merlin nodded his head in submission.

"But wait!" Harriet spoke up, gaining there attention. "How will we know that it should be Arthur? The Druid boy won't trust you enough to come with you, he might think it's a trap! You have to bring someone with you!" Harriet raised the question, making Arthur bite his lip in thought on the question at hand.

The prince's eye's turned to Hermione, who was also thinking over what Harriet's question.

"Will you?" Arthur asked, Hermione looked at him with an inner fire deep inside her.

"Always's." Hermione said in determination. Getting a small flicker of a grin from the future king.

"We're good than!" Arthur discharged them, getting ready to set things off.

"Come on." Morgana signaled for Harriet to follow him, as Harriet gave a reassuring squeeze of the hand to Hermione.

"I have to go." Merlin said before Hermione was able to call him out on his behavior.

All leaving behind Hermione, who was left to view over their so called Plan.

0o0o0o

"I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy!" Merlin demanded from the great dragon.

"**You seek my council and yet you choice to ignore it." **Kilgharrah reminded.

"Just tell me why." Merlin wanted the answer, and that's what he got.

"**If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny."**

"What does he have to do with my destiny? You said my destiny is to protect Arthur." Merlin questioned in confusion.

"**Than you have the answer you seek!" **The great dragon spoke in cryptic tongue.

"You're telling me that, that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"**That and more, but** **It seems that is up to you." **Kilgharrah said with a slight hint of curiosity.

"No, you can't know that for certain!" Merlin denied.

"**You have it in your power, to prevent a great evil." **

"There must be another way? The future isn't set in stone!"

"**You must let the boy die." **The great dragon said gravely.

"But what about all those who are counting on me? Harriet, Hermione, Morgana—"

"**They will greave, and then they will move on, it will stay with them like many others but they will move on."**

0o0o0o

"I'm guessing that your thoughts apply to the Druid boy, because your forehead is wrinkling like a lizards elbow." Gaius commented at dinner that night, Merlin was simply staring at the plate of food in front of him.

"Would you let something terrible happen? If it meant stopping something even worse happening in the future?" Merlin asked quietly.

"I suppose it depends, will taking out the worse, make things even worse." Gaius replied.

"One of them is bad, really bad. And the other, is unthinkable."

"Sounds as if you already made your decision, do what you believe is right Merlin, I just hope it doesn't involve you getting into terrible danger." Was Gaius advice.

"Fortunately, you don't have to worry, im going to do nothing." Merlin decided, staring down in quiet guilt.

0o0o0o

"Thank you." Harriet whispered, clasping one of the cuffs on Morgana's shirt as he did the other.

"What for?" Morgana questioned, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked you to risk so much for the boy, and neither of us even no anything about him, not even his name but still, you didn't even need to—" She was silenced however when he put his arms around her, instantly shushing her.

"I know what I'm doing, and this is not just by your asking, I care and if I have to admit it, I feel something for the boy as if I'm connected to him in some way" Morgana pulled away, and stared at her fondly.

"And also, I don't know why but, I feel this connection between us, as though we're one and the same as well." Morgana softly chuckled, but he seemed dead serious.

"Morgana that— thank you." Harriet whispered, at a loss at how to reply.

"I believe we must go dine with Uther now." Morgana eventually said, letting go but not moving away.

"Yes, I believe we do." Harriet nodded, also not moving.

"To dine with the king." Morgana reminded.

"To dine with the king." Harriet repeated, shaking herself as she stepped away. "Or you dine with the king, and I serve." Harriet corrected.

"Ya..." Morgana seemed a little hurt by that last comment, and also for the distance between them.

"Let's go shall we? Mustn't keep the king waiting!" Harriet teased, nudging Morgana's arm good naturally.

"Of course!" Morgana managed to look a little more composed than before.

"Off we go!" Harriet skipped off ahead, making Morgana chuckle at her antics.

0o0o0o

The door's opened wide for the entrance of the king's young ward, Harriet followed closely behind carrying a pitcher of wine, uplifted from a passing servant.

The King sat at the head of the table, Malfoy sat on his right clearly composed and proper as expected of a pure blood.

"I have come to apologies Milord." Sir Morgana said in such a convincing tone that could rival (or exceed) Malfoy.

"You have been generous and kind towards me since I was a child, and I owe you everything and I truly don't know what came over me, I acted before thinking about the consequences. My behavior was unforgivable!" Harriet held her mouth shut, even if it wanted to drop open at the amazing acting skills that Sir Morgana just displayed.

"I'm glade you seen sense, dine with me, lets put this unfortunate incident behind us." Uther said, gesturing to the seat on his left.

"Yes Milord." Darcy shared a look with Harriet, each thinking the same thing.

"_He's good."_

_0o0o0o_

Hermione was just one step behind Arthur as they stood on the step railing, looking down on the guards as they played cards. Hermione tied white cloths to both their faces as she poured water into the sake she had brought with her, containing knock out gas when mixed with water.

Arthur slowly lowered the sake down to the guards, watching as they both were knocked out cold. Arthur instantly gestured for Hermione to follow him down towards the cells, which they both reached in a hurry after snagging the guards keys.

They eventually reached the cell where the boy was being held in, he was slumped up at the back end looking lost in his own thoughts.

Arthur hurriedly opened the cell as Hermione stood guard; they switched positions as the door was opened.

"Don't be scared, we're only here to help you, remember?" Hermione crotched to his level, smiling softly at him. "We're going to take you to your people, where you will be safe, but we must go…do you trust me?" Hermione held out her hand, wanting, willing for the boy to come with her.

"_Of course, electus." _He took her hand, helping her up more than him. "_Stupid dress!" _ Hermione thought as she led him out, how funny it was that she was complaining about her dress instead of more pressing matters at hand.

"This way." Arthur gestured for them to keep up; Hermione held onto the child was she stuck close to Arthur.

They eventually reached the end of the tunnel, but no Merlin or horse was there to meet them. "Merlin, Merlin!" Arthur called as loud as he dared.

But when Merlin didn't respond they all became on edge. Hermione held onto the slightly fear dazed child, as she kept glancing at Arthur. Eventually he did meet her eyes as they shared a horrible misgiving.

"_Merlin might not make it." _But in Hermione's views.

"_Merlin might not come."_

_0o0o0o_

**Oh what's going to happen? Will they get caught? Will someone get punished? Will Hermione have do use her magic? Will Merlin save the day…even if he wants to ruin it? What the heck is going on between both Harriet and Sir Morgana? And what about Darcy and Ronda? And all shall be unknown… EXCEPT FOR ME! Look up Mere888, and review! **


	34. Braveheart: Part 6

**Ya! Last chapter for episode…8! Ya! Wahoo (or is it 9? Which ever one has mordred in it!) So ya! Wahoo! Hope you like it! Look up my good Bafe (best, awesome, friend, ever) Mere888 and review! Love all you reviewers out there! You know who you are! Also added the last bit in for my girl (are you a girl?) Stormglass, you know why! Hope you like!**

**0o0o0o**

**Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.- William Shakespeare **

**0o0o0o**

"_OH Merlin!" _Hermione fretted in her mind, glancing from the Druid boy and Arthur.

"Don't worry, he's coming." Arthur tried to assure them, but Hermione couldn't help but doubt all his reassurance.

0o0o0o

**Sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, Merlin heard the guard's warning escape bell's ring.**

**0o0o0o**

Harriet's back straightened when the warning bells began to ring, quickly sharing a look with Darcy who pretended to be in shock.

"Guard?" King Uther called out, instantly a man at the door was called inside. "Find out why they started the warning bell!" He ordered, the guard was hasty to follow through on the order.

"_Please be ok!" _Harriet hoped that the escape plan was going off without a hitch; she shared a look with Morgana as she poured him wine. They both shared a concern look.

0o0o0o

"Damn it Merlin!" Arthur hissed, banging the bar's in his rage as the warning bells sounded. Hermione was internally freaking out, all but crushing the poor boy that they were trying to save. She wasn't sure what would happen to her if they got caught, would her head also be on the chopping block along side the boy? Well she is helping him, and the king did say all those that help the Druid would be killed…but maybe if she used her magic to get them out, she could possibly find refuge with the boy? Harriet could always… "_NO! Bad Hermione! Don't think that way!" _ Hermione internally berated herself, she couldn't give up. Not just yet anyway! She couldn't let Harriet do this all on her own while she took the back seat!

Hermione and both her companions could hear footsteps coming their way, Arthur in an attempt to stay silent. Stomped out the fire in order to have at least the cover of the night to give them some time, until Merlin come's.

0o0o0o

**Merlin couldn't bare the ordeal, the waiting was killing him. laying down and turning on his side he tried to pretend that he could sleep, but knowing that he couldn't.**

**0o0o0o**

Hermione visibly flinched as the guards voice's drew even closer, the child was still in her grasp and yet she didn't feel him cower in fear like she thought he might, he seemed to be in deep thought…or so she thought.

She stared at Arthur's back as he tried to figure another way out, very noble of him. is what Hermione thought, but unless she used her magic, they weren't getting out of this.

0o0o0o

"_Emrys! Emrys! Where are you Emrys?" _Merlin could hear the boy calling out in his mind, he tried to ignore him. But the boy relentlessly called to him.

"_Emrys! Help us, please! Their coming." _

0o0o0o

Hermione shared a look with Arthur as they saw the guards shadow's cased by torches they carried. Unsheathing his sword, Arthur stood at the ready if needed, standing in front of both the boy and Hermione in defense. Hermione under her sleeve, clutched at her hidden wand that was placed securely in her sleeve holster.

0o0o0o

"_Im scared Emrys, they will kill me. Don't do this!" _ Merlin clutched at his ears as if to block him out, but yet he kept talking. _"Don't turn on me; I thought you were my friend! We're the same! I don't want to die! Emrys, Emrys, EMRYS!"_

"_MERLIN!" _Hermione's internal shriek jolted Merlin out of bed.

0o0o0o

"_MERLIN!" _Hermione thought in total fear, wondering where he could be. She stared at Arthur's back, refusing to look at the approaching guards as she pressed herself onto the bars behind herself, she felt weak at the knee's as she closed her eye's in emotional exhaustion. 

She gave a muffled shriek as someone tapped on her shoulder, making her whirl around and push the Druid boy behind her. When she realized it was Merlin, she had that much control to not whip out her wand and hex him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur took the words straight out of her mouth, her eyes trained on covering their back's as Merlin gave off some excuse that she really couldn't care to hear.

It was only until the gate was ripped off that she felt any real relief or some of it at least. The guards were still behind them, Arthur ushered them towards his horse. The Druid boy's ticket to freedom…or it would be if he would let go of Hermione.

"It's ok, you can trust Arthur!" Hermione whispered to him in encouragement, but it was like he wanted for her to come with him. "Oh! We don't have time with this!" In one stride, Hermione was not ceremonially placed on the horse, the Druid boy in front while Arthur got in the middle.

"If my father asked where I have gone, I have gone on a hunting trip." Prince Arthur advised Merlin. "And Darcy has covered for me, you better go now Merlin!" Hermione warned. "Or they might just catch you and end up killing you to!-" "-_like you almost let us." _Hermione added on silently in her mind.

"_Goodbye Emrys! I know that someday we will meet again!" _Hermione shuddered as she thought she heard the boy once again sound through her mind, but it seemed to go in sure a flash, that she wasn't sure she heard it at all.

With that thought Arthur sent the horse into a gallop, Hermione held onto his waist as they made their escape.

0o0o0o

Harriet almost lost her grip on her pitcher of wine as some of the guards barged in. She stood tense by Sir Morgana's side, unyielding as she tried desperately to keep face in front of them or the king. And not give something important away, and the heavy glare that she felt aimed at her face by Malfoy wasn't helping cool her nerves, if not agitating them.

"Milord, I regret to report the Druid has escaped the dungeon!" The guard announced, making the three other's in the room that was part of the plan to help the Druid boy be on edge.

"What!" As expected, the king was in outrage. "How?"

"Milord, he was assisted by someone. Guards are searching Camelot as we speak."

"Find him and his accomplices and kill them!" King Uther ordered darkly.

"Yes, Milord" The guards were quick to obey, leaving the room to attend to the important matter.

"If I discover that you were somehow involved in freeing this boy, the consequences will be extremely severe." King Uther said slowly and darkly to his young ward.

"Your Highness, I can safely say he was in his room the entire time up till this point!" Harriet jumped into his defense.

"Would you trust those words on your life?" King Uther asked, coming to glare down on Harriet. Darcy took a sharp intake of air as she stared at Harriet, her rival, in what she could later deny, in concern.

"Yes, on my life." Harriet repeated, standing a little bit taller. Not buckling under this cold hearted tyrant of a man.

"We shall see now wont we?"

"Please, Your Majesty, neither of us have anything to do with this." Morgana backed her up.

"I made a promise to your father that I would protect you, but if you cross me again. I will break that promise without a second thought." The pure malice in his tone made even Darcy shiver a little in fear, the darkness he showed just then. The truth that he revealed, in the face of his own ward…she could only hope that things came out alright in the end.

As the king left the room, Harriet slowly sank to the floor. She stared at the floor in total disbelief at the drive that the king showed, to really kill a young boy. The extent that he seemed to be willing to go to, in his wake for blood shed of a boy who possessed magic for Merlin's sake. MINDING HIS OWN BUSNIESS!

Harriet jumped as she felt hands on her shoulder; she looked up into Morgana's eyes. They were filled with concern, as he sunk to the floor beside her. Pulling her into his side as she just stared out in disbelief.

"_That bastard!" _Darcy thought in outrage, only now she really hoped that Granger and the Prince got the boy out safely, if only to piss off the king.

0o0o0o

Hermione in truth didn't know where they were going at all; she just followed the Druid, while Arthur just followed her. Hermione kept the boy within her sight's and within arms reach as they approached some hooded figures, that Hermione could only think as being the boy's people. Seeing as they were the only people that came out to great them, and to be at this specific spot at this time of night.

"We are forever in debt to you both Arthur Pendragon, and Lady Hermione!" Hermione was shocked to find that they knew her name as the boy stepped away from her, and joined the other Druids. "We thank you in returning the boy to us."

"You must not let it be known it was us that brought him to you." Arthur said, sounding as polite as he could in front of these people.

"We will tell no one!" The unknown man assured. "You have my word." As they turned to leave Arthur had one last thing to say.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" Hermione was surprised he would even want to know, and also surprised that she herself didn't ask. "At least tell me your name?"

"It's alright." The head Druid as Hermione dubbed him told the boy. The young child turned back to them, and smiled a little, it was quite cute. But that thought was wiped from her mind when he told them his name.

"It's Mordred."

"Good luck Mordred." Prince Arthur blessed much to Hermione's disbelief.

"_Mordred, killer of the once and future king? This boy?"_

_0o0o0o0o_

"Are you sure he was THE Mordred? Couldn't it be a coincidence?" Ronda questioned, looking at Hermione who was in a state of shock.

"It has to be! Who else could have that name? Not many I think not! It's really him! The legend! Right there in front of me!" Hermione responded.

"And we bloody helped him!" Darcy hissed out, a state of anger at how things played out.

"Ya…we mustn't let Harriet know, it could crush her." Hermione said as an after thought, she knew Harriet didn't know much about the history or what role Mordred played in it.

"Ya, so let's keep it quite." Ronda agreed, while Darcy just rolled her eyes.

"Clearly im out matched, but if I know anything about Potter she wouldn't take kindly for keeping this a secret from her." Darcy pointed out, gaining guilty looks from the other two girls who just wanted to make their friend happy.

"At least just for now!" Hermione reasoned.

"Whatever have it your way Granger."

0o0o0o

"Morgana! Great news!" Harriet squealed as she ran into Morgana's chambers (after knocking that is) "Oh, I don't know what could it possibly be?" Sir Morgana asked in a teasing tone, a smirk playing on his face as Harriet rolled her eyes at his teasing.

"Hermione and Arthur made it back safely!" Harriet sighed as she flopped onto his bed.

"Well that's a relief, not like I stayed up half the night waiting for his return in his room or anything." Morgana sarcastically commented as he to come to sit near her feet on the bed.

"His name is Mordred you know? Arthur told me." Morgana said after a moment of relieved silence.

"Really, Hermione didn't tell me…that's a nice name." Harriet smiled softly, happy that they saved the Druid boy named Mordred from death's door.

"Its thanks to you I believe." Morgana whispered after another moment's silence. "Really why you think that?" Harriet questioned, coming to sit up with her hands in her lap as she stared at him in curiosity.

"Without you saving him the first time, he wouldn't have found the help he needed." Morgana pointed out, making Harriet smile bashfully.

"I couldn't just let him get caught; anyone with a heart would have done the same." Harriet retorted, waving away the comment. But she couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the complement.

"I'm being honest, without you there wouldn't have been able to find or defeat that avake." Morgana went on to say.

"Oh! You know that was all Merlin." Harriet denied the praise, cause in reality it was Merlin.

"Really? What about risking your life for Merlin when he got poisoned?" Morgana countered.

"Well, maybe." Harriet Timidly replied.

"Or that hippogriff?" He teased, gaining a scolding look from Harriet.

"You know I got captured by that thing don't you?" Harriet rebuked, wagging her finger in his general direction as he repressed his cackle.

"Oh yes, made me age about ten years." Morgana sighed quietly, shaking his head as he was reminded of that ordeal.

"You came to save me though, and im fine!" Harriet pointed out, gaining a small smile in return.

"And don't worry your still handsome!" Harriet once she said that she looked down in embarrassment.

"Really, you find me handsome?" Morgana teased, leaning in as Harriet hid her face in her hands. "Good-looking, charming, adorable, chivalrous, bold, daring, courageous, heroic, brave, lionhearted." Morgana listed, all the while the grin kept growing.

"Oh, you inflate your own ego, you know that?" Harriet scoffed, taking a pillow and hitting him with it.

"Who said I was talking about me?" Morgana laughed, defending himself quite well as he easily out maneuvered her and yanked the pillow from her hands. And also catching her wrist's together as he stared at her with a charming smile.

"Than whom were you talking about then?" Harriet asked in confusion, blushing when Morgana leaned a little bit closer.

"You." Morgana stated simply, it sounded like he was stating a simple fact. Which in truth Harriet couldn't wrap her mind around.

"Me? Im hardly any of those things!" Harriet huffed, still trying to control her blush.

"It's true; you are all those things Harriet. You're just blinded by your chivalry to notice." Morgana chuckled softly, slowly letting go of her wrists, as she let them fall back into her lap.

"You really think of me as all those things?" Harriet asked in disbelief, but there was no hint of uncertainly or hesitation as he nodded his head.

"You're really sweet you know that?" Harriet laughed, jumping him and bringing him in a hug which he returned.

"I know im just that appealing." Morgana chuckled as Harriet once again in annoyance began to pummel him with the pillows again.

0o0o0o

**And I hope you all liked it! Next up will be episode 9! As soon as I watch it! Well review! And follow, and favorite! And look up Mere888, cause she is awesome! **


	35. Excalibur: Part 1

**Hello! All you…Fan's! And also awesome other people who follow, favorite, and review! Ya…well anyhow! I just like to say that this chapter will be really important and don't worry, im not going to end quest for Excalibur so soon! So don't worry about that! And look up Mere888, and so ya! Im awesome! **Ladies Layered Medieval Dress (the one Darcy wears for the coronation!) Medieval Maidens Everyday Dress (Is the one Harriet wears at the coronation!) Medieval Maidens Mulberry Overdress (Is Hermione's coronation dress!) Lady's Casual Castle Dress (and finally Ronda!) Robin of Locksley Complete Outfit (Couldn't help myself, you have to love Sir Morgana!)

**0o0o0o**

**If you pick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?- William Shakespeare.**

**0o0o0o**

**The shadow of a sorceress known as Nimueh walked among coffins of undead knights, she stopped at a specific sarcophagus. With her hand outstretched Nimueh begins to chant a spell.**

"_Cum parum animi furore irae excitandis, ut sitim vindicate vindictam Victoria quaeram quod perdideris UTHER PENDRAGON!" _Nimueh watched in excited smugness as the lifeless corpse once again came to life, smiling widely as it broke away from its ceiled coffin.

0o0o0o

"Do you solemnly swear to govern this kingdom and its dominions? According to the status, customs, and laws laid down for years?" King Uther questioned his young and only son as he was being crowned by his father true prince of Camelot, seeing as he had come of age.

"I do sire." Prince Arthur replied with certainty. Making Hermione and Merlin share a pleased look.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy? Justice, and your deeds and judgments?"

"I do sire." Arthur repeated once again. Ronda frowned in discomfort as Harriet squeezed her hand, Harriet had been looking forward to this ceremony more than Ronda had but when Harriet flashed her a smile Ronda plastered one on just to keep Harriet happy.

Looking off to the side Ronda noted that Darcy had on yet another silver dress. The dress resembles an under dress with a subtle sweetheart neckline, accented by a sleeveless robe overlay. The overlay features a laced-up closure about the waist, while the dress itself has long, small bell sleeves. Touches of the dresses secondary color act as trim which is white, along the lower skirt hem, along the sleeves, and along the neckline. Which in truth resembles an Underdress with an Outer Robe.

Ronda had quite the time helping Darcy put her hair in what they call a "Dutch Style braid" it worked on her nerves the way Malfoy kept insulting her, up till the point she put up a silencing charm around Darcy…well until Malfoy figured it out and undid it.

But in all honesty, Malfoy looked lovely in both her dress and hair…and Ronda took all the credit.

But a deeper part of herself made Ronda self concuss about herself, looking down at herself she found herself quite bigger than the other girls. Her hair less volume or silky, just flat. Her face was more blotchy thanks to being a Weasley as well as imperfect manners.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot? Now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther continued, tapping Arthur's shoulder's with his staff.

"I Arthur Pendragon, to pledge life and allegiance to your service and the protection of the kingdom and its people." The Prince swore, making Gwen, Hermione and Merlin share another pride filled look.

Ronda took a glance at Harriet who was transfixed on Prince Arthur, another jab of pain filled Ronda as she compared herself to Harriet.

Harriet was wearing a pure white dress, features a loose-fitting and straight-forward design. The fabric, and the fit, ensure that the dress is every bit as comfortable to wear as it is lovely to look at. The dress features a wide neckline that is designed to rest across and expose the tops of the shoulders. It has full length sleeves and a full length skirt as well. It is adorned with olive lined trim accents along the neck, sleeve cuffs, and skirt hem.

Harriet's hair was down and in nicely done waves that looked fresh and alive and also slightly wavy, it looked shinny and healthy but yet also some was still sticking all over the place but still. It only served as a reminder that in looks she was out pegged.

Even sneaking a peak behind her she could see Hermione in her Teal blue dress; the overdress is made from soft cotton velvet. It is completely sleeveless with square neckline accented by colorful trim, but she wore a long white blouse underneath that made her skin shine. Her hair which was still a little frizzy still was pretty in an up do.

Ronda looked down with a long sigh, her dress is entirely light brown in color, and is made from 100 percent light-weight Muslin cotton. It is features an undecorated v-shaped neckline, along with full-length bell-sleeves that are decorated with a brown-lined band at the elbow. The same decoration is mimicked on the waist of the dress. The dress closes in the front using a series of buttons, while it also secures in the back using elastic smocked insets. The interior of the dress is fully-lined.

Truth be told, Ronda felt like the ugly friend… Ronda came out of her thoughts as another tight squeeze from Harriet informed her that King Uther had taken to crowning the Prince.

"Now being of age and heir of importance, from hens forth, you shall be crowned prince of Camelot!" Ronda clapped along in respect as the King placed the crown on the young Prince's head. She didn't over do it like Harriet who watched him, looking ready to burst with pride.

Harriet looked a little sheepish, but Ronda soothed her nervousness with a jab in the side good naturally, Harriet flashed a thankful smile. As Harriet's eyes wondered towards the front where Sir Morgana stood just behind the king.

Ronda could of drooled right there, if it wouldn't have been if Malfoy wouldn't have chewed her ear off afterwards. Sir Morgana wore Heavy two-piece garment consists of a corduroy undershirt with padded and studded sleeves and a quilted sleeveless gambeson that goes over the undershirt. Both pieces are chocolate brown corduroy, the pants are a Medium colored Brown and go nicely with the shirt, which is Green, so it has a nice Forest Look to it when worn together and the pants also feature hand stitching down the length of the pants in a lighter brown color. The Shirt is stylish and durable. The deep hunter green color, along with Leather lace-up front and button wrist.

His red cape with the Pendragon symbol stood out proudly, and with great design, yep it was official Harriet was one lucky girl to be working for him.

0o0o0o

"So how does it feel to serve the crown prince of Camelot?" Hermione heard Gwen ask Merlin. "Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege." Hermione smirked at his sarcastic comment.

"You're proud of him, even though you pick on him constantly." Gwen teased, drawing a small grin to Hermione's face.

"No im not." Merlin denied. "You are I can see it in your face, aren't I right Hermione?" Gwen asked, looking over Merlin's shoulder to stare at her.

"Of course you are Gwen." Hermione played along. "His socks are very clean of course im proud of him." Merlin relented, giving into the girls who had matching smiles.

All their joy and peaceful occasion was ruined by an uninvited guest, who crashed in through the window on a chestnut horse that Hermione couldn't identify. The man came through the window at top speed, shattering the glass across guest and unfortunately both Ronda and Harriet.

Prince Arthur along with all the other knights pulled out their swords, and stood in defense waiting to see what the unknown intruder next move would be.

0o0o0o

"What in the devils name?" Ronda heard the king mutter, but she was busy checking over herself and Harriet. They both seemed to be fine, nothing life threatening, just a few cuts thanks to the glass.

Approaching slowly the black knight road forward, making the guest go still in a tense silence. No one moved, unsure of the intentions this unknown black rider would do.

"_Who the bloody hell is this guy_?" Ronda wondered, glancing at Harriet who returned her puzzled stare.

The unknown man road up, stopping straight in front of Prince Arthur, his dented helmet gave nothing away expression wise. With a toss of the black knights hand, a gantlet was thrown before Arthur.

The majority of the occupancy in the room looked ready to wet themselves in Ronda's option. Yet she couldn't help but be placed in suspense herself as Arthur glanced down at the gantlet and reached down for it…

Only for a much scrawnier boy, who apparently was a knight take it instead. Beating Arthur to the duel instead.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." The Boy said with certainty.

"Single battle, noon tomorrow, to the death." The black knight said, in such a lofty tone of detachment that Ronda thought at first she was hearing one of Professor Cuthbert Binns lectures.

And just like that the black knight left as he had come, leaving behind a state of turmoil for all the celebration guest and royals alike.

"Well that was quite an entrance." Ronda tried to joke to Harriet, receiving a glare in return for her attempt at lighting the mood.

"_Ya, I didn't think it was that funny either_." Ronda thought in despair.

0o0o0o

"Have you ever seen this black knight before?" Merlin questioned his guardian, watching him make potions while Hermione was out.

"I don't believe so." Gaius replied, not looking away from his task. "Didn't recognize his crest?" Merlin baited.

"Crest?" Gaius questioned.

"Which house is he?" Merlin pressed, his curiosity peaked.

"I don't know, I didn't see it that clear." Gaius turned away, once again detached from the conversation.

"Not something you would forget in a hurry." Merlin put out, getting a look from Gaius. "No." Was Gaius simple reply.

"So, you're saying he's not from around here?"

"That would seem likely." Gaius muttered, not impressed in the least.

"What's he doing here?" Merlin questioned.

"Merlin, your faith in my all seeing knowledge, is both touching and holy misplaced. Now if you finished your work, you should go to bed and leave me to finish mine." Gaius retorted, giving Merlin a clear dismissal.

"Ok…Gaius" Merlin turned back around for another minute. "Merlin!" Gaius countered irritation in his voice. "Do you think Owain can beat him?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Gaius replied vaguely, watching his nephew leave to his own courtiers.

0o0o0o

"He had no right; he shouldn't have picked up the gantlet!" Arthur ranted, Sir Morgana stood ridged in understanding. Harriet unfortunately didn't understand the sympathy that Morgana shared with Arthur.

"So put an end to it!" Harriet cut in, drawing Arthur's attention onto her. "I cant, the duel has already been token up, theres nothing I can do." Arthur sighed, Harriet's face lit up in disbelief.

"Than fight in his place, you're the best fighter…well one of the best fighters in all of Camelot!" Harriet pointed out, glancing from both Morgana and Arthur.

"I can't." Arthur groaned out, making Harriet confused and upset.

"Well, why not?" She huffed. "Owain, picked up the gantlet, Owain is the one that must fight. And that is the knight's code." Arthur stated, making Harriet's face drain of color.

"He knew that…"

"But it's the fight to the death!" Harriet pleaded, padding after Arthur as Morgana took up the rear.

"I know…" Arthur whispered, leaving the room. Harriet tried to follow, but Morgana put a hand on her shoulder signaling with his head, not to follow.

"Oh, Morgana what are we going to do?" Harriet whispered, her face shadowed in grief at the thought of someone, yet again, dying while she was there to witness it.

"There's nothing we can do for now…but wait…you don't have to come and watch tomorrow." Morgana pointed out, allowing her to slip from his grasp and sit on one of his dinning room chairs.

"I feel like I couldn't live with myself if I didn't." Harriet confessed, looking up at Morgana with a guilty expression on her face. "You really don't have to though; I would like it if you could be far from this kind of tragedy that will occur." Morgana came to take a seat on the opposite side, gazing at her from the other end of the table.

Harriet almost snorted, but instead sighed. If only she had someone like Morgana there throughout her Hogwarts years. Someone who actually cared enough to try and defend her…it could have been easier to bear.

"No, I will go tomorrow…and don't you try and stop me." Harriet glared as Morgana opened his mouth to object. Sir Morgana snapped his mouth shut, it tightened on reflex, he really didn't want Harriet there tomorrow but…this was Harriet, and even if it pained him. He knew he couldn't stop her one way or another.

"I just don't want you to be prepared to see someone die." Morgana whispered, eyes filled with pain for his friend.

"Don't worry, worry more on Owain." Harriet muttered softly, smiling weakly at him as they sat in silence.

0o0o0o

"Gaius! Thank god!" Geoffrey of Monmouth said in relief as he saw his old friend.

"you know why im here." Gaius said, getting right to the point. "Black Knight?" Geoffrey confirmed. "So it is he." Gaius replied.

"Saw his crest."

"Have you confirmed it?" Gaius questioned his old friend. Who nodded his head. "It is the crest of Tristan De Bois." Geoffrey was quick to confirm.

"And he is the only De Bois, to have ever carried such a crest." Gaius sighed, coming to stand next to his friend.

"According to the records." Geoffrey said with a shrug, confirming Gaius already known suspension.

0o0o0o

**So stopping it here! Sorry! I just started back to school today! Also don't worry; I will try to have another chapter up soon! And also I only had half a day today because it started to snow! Ya Wahoo! Also still thinking about another new story to do! Also does anyone know how to put up polls like some people have on their profiles? I would like to do something like that to see if anyone would actually do it! Well if not whatever! I hope you liked it! Another chapter coming soon!** Also look up Mere888, because she is my Bafe! And review!


	36. Excalibur: Part 2

**Hello my readers! I have returned with another chapter! I do hope that you like it! And yes Ronda will not been seen all that much throughout the series! Not until much later! Maybe around when a certain someone comes around! (Or not, I will try to add in some of her own chapters! I don't want to feel like I am ignoring her!) Ronda is a good character, but I feel as if im spending much of my point of views on Hermione and Harriet (which will be my main focus actually, until later in when I can place Darcy and Ronda in more!) you if you like Ronda don't worry! She'll have her spot light! Also look up Mere888! **

**0o0o0o**

**I am awake. I know what you took. I am coming for you. Vengeance is mine. – Robin Burks.**

**0o0o0o**

_Sitting in silence, the King was in deep thought his sword lad out in front of him. The opening of the doors startled him into almost picking up his sword, but seeing his old friend he decided against the action._

"Gaius." The King greeted half heartedly.

"Im sorry to disturb you Sire." Gaius apologized. "What is it?" the King really looked like he really didn't want to know.

"The knight, the stranger, he bares the crest of Tristan De Bois." Gaius told him gravely.

"Yes." King Uther replied, already seemingly knowing this.

"But he has been dead for twenty-one years." Gaius stated, looking at the King, who seemed to have trouble at this fact.

"Yes I know…I killed him." King Uther sighed, looking forlorn at the painful memory.

"Then how do you explain-" But the King quickly broken his sentence off. "Dead men do not return."

0o0o0o

_As their meeting came to a close, neither saw the disappearance of a silver skirt glide out of the room, almost like a Fox._

_0o0o0o_

_The morning came, the black knight stood at the ready. Holding his tattered flag awaiting his challenger. _

_0o0o0o_

"You never fought in mortal combat before, it's different, and it's not like the training you go through!" Arthur tried to explain to Sir Owain, while Merlin helped him get ready to accept the black knight's challenge.

"Ya I know." Sir Owain retorted, making Arthur turn him around to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me, the problem is you never seen him fight. You must quickly get the measure of him." Prince Arthur advised, Making Sir Owain smile a bit.

"I have the same advantage, he never seen me fight."

"True…" Arthur said slowly, rolling the words off his tongue in distaste.

"You've watched me"

"Yes..." Arthur edged on.

"And..." Owain seemed out of words.

"And I know no one braver." Arthur said with a pat to his shoulder. "Remember, all it takes to kill a man, is one well aimed blow."

The trio turned around to find Lady Darcy's maid, Hermione, to come to deliver a package to Sir Owain. "The Lady Darcy has asked me to give you this token, she wishes for you to wear it for luck." Hermione said, holding out a silver silk ribbon, stitched with crisscross white beads that if you look closely, took the shape of a stretched out snake.

"You can thank her, tell her I shall wear it with pride, but I won't need luck." Sir Owain said with great confidence, but also slightly embarrassed at Lady Darcy's observation and care for him.

But Hermione shared a secret look with both Merlin and Arthur, going unnoticed by Sir Owain.

0o0o0o

Both Ronda and Harriet where on the edge of their seats, both filled with anxiety. And when they glanced at Hermione who was stationed by Merlin, she to did not look well either.

The arena was set as the challengers came together in the ring, the king looked on. Glancing up briefly as Lady Darcy placed a quick hand on his shoulder, seeming to give him silent support. He gave her a pat on the hand, but turned his attention back to what was at stake.

"Now remember, find the fallout of the fight, and remember to control it." Arthur gave his final advice as Sir Owain came to face his opponent.

"The fight follows the knights rule's, to the death." Arthur proclaimed with contained worry and sadness.

0o0o0o

Hermione shared a look between Merlin, and Gaius. While over in the stands Darcy didn't let go of King Uther's shoulder, Lady Meredith was also there with her own servant Gwen.

Ronda sat beside Harriet, who hadn't let go of her hand. It was painful the tight grip Harriet had on her, but as always she ignored it in favor of giving her silent support.

0o0o0o

Sir Owain's cape was removed as well as one of his swords, leaving him access to put on his helmet. He was given back his sword as the black knight stood at the ready, already waiting for the fight to begin.

"Let battle commence!" Arthur's voice rang out; the black knight took no time in starting the attack. As Sir Owain quickly went on the defensive. Using his shield to block the blows as they rained own upon him.

"Oh, come on Owain!" Darcy could hear the servant girl utter. But still Owain was on the defensive, until he finally made a move to attack. Only resulting in the black knight kicking him and sending him forcefully to the ground, making Harriet cling more tightly to Ronda, almost cutting off her circulation to her hand.

While Darcy's fingers squeezed more tightly on the King's shoulder, as the King held fast to his chair. Hermione looked ready to barf at this horrible situation Sir Owain found himself in.

The relief was somewhat evident when Sir Owain rolled out of the way, while the black knight was slicing down upon him. Sir Owain stayed on the defense, making the girls and the other spectators more tense and antsy as to what may happen.

"One well aimed blow!" Prince Arthur called out. Sir Owain held his shield at an angle trapping the black knight's sword up in the air, he took a well placed stab in the black knights stomach.

Making both Hermione and Merlin cheer, un noticing Gaius unsure look.

But the black knight continued on, much to the disbelief of a lot of people. Sir Owain was once again on the defense, only this time the attacks were more brutal, more savage. Each on sent Sir Owain down upon his knees, pummeling him into submission, and with one downwards thrust of his sword…Sir Owain was dead.

Hiding her face in Ronda's shoulder Harriet couldn't look up anymore, Ronda held Harriet close as her own eyes were squeezed shut. Darcy looked on with a blank face, finally letting go of the Kings shoulder. Hermione just couldn't believe what she saw as tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered just this morning of meeting Sir Owain, alive, and in good health.

Gwen hid her face behind her hands, as Lady Meredith looked on in sick torture at Sir Owain's horrible defeat.

The black knight once more turned to the royals, taking off his glove as he proclaimed a challenge.

Prince Arthur as no surprise to Darcy began to climb over the stadium to accept the black knight's proposal, unfortunately being held back by his father. As another knight came to take up the challenge.

"I Sir Pellinore take up the challenge." The man said, accepting the other knight's challenge, which just now killed one of his fellow knights.

"So be it." The black knight proclaimed, taking a second to stare at the King who stared back.

The black knight slowly left the arena, leaving behind troubled souls. Arthur ripped his hand away for his fathers grip in anger, Lady Meredith and her servant Gwen looked on in shock. As the black knight walked past them, Merlin and Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"Should we tend to his wounds?" Merlin asked in slight shock. Hermione was in a similar state of bafflement. "He took a hit."

"He shouldn't even be walking!" Hermione exclaimed, sharing a look with Merlin.

"He did not land a blow." Gaius denied, looking at them in confusion. "I saw him, it defiantly pierced him."

"You sure?" Gaius asked with slight uncertainty. "Our eyes are quicker than yours, he should be dead."

"Perhaps he already is." Gaius said gravely, making all three of them share a look.

0o0o0o

_With the fighting over Darcy was left alone in the deserted arena, Sir Owain's body already taken away to be mourned and then buried. But she remained where she was, slowly sitting up from her seat as she skillfully climbed over the railing and into the fighting arena._

_There she found her token, mangled and covered with stains of blood. Her heart squeezed at the death of a man she didn't even know. Or the purpose of this Black Knight's reason of being here and fighting these men, but she did know one thing that filled her with anger._

_It had to do with King Uther, and this death was on his hands._

_0o0o0o_

**Sorry if it's not as long as I hoped it would be, but it's closing in on my time to go to sleep because I go to school and all! So hopefully I get another chapter up soon to satisfy you all! So review, follow, favorite and that good stuff! Look up Mere888 and also shout out to some of all those who support me! **


	37. Excalibur: Part 3

**Hello all you readers out there that love well…to read! I hope you're all happy and safe! And if not, please call 911 because you just might need help! XD ha ha sees that little joke I did there…no…well any who! Onto the chapter and look up Mere888 and tell her to get a move on with her stories! (I do all the time!)**

**0o0o0o**

**Revenge is often like biting a dog because the dog bit you. – Austin O'Malley**

**0o0o0o**

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" Arthur demanded of his father, trailing behind him in a fit of rage.

"We have to give a chance for our knights to prove themselves." The King said calmly. "And have you seen this stranger fight?" Arthur said in disbelief.

"That is enough; Sir Pellinore is more than a match for him." Uther stated with certainty. "He's not recovered from the wounds he suffered from athandon!" Arthur pointed out angrily. Making the king turn around with little remorse.

"I can't help that." Uther said. "So you send him to his death." Arthur said bitterly.

"It was his choice to pick up the gauntlet, im not to blame." The king turned on his son, stating his defended statement and leaving behind the young prince.

0o0o0o

**Walking beside his guardian, Merlin walked side by side with Gaius. Walking down to a burial ground.**

0o0o0o

"You sure we should be doing this?" Merlin questioned his guardian.

"You're not scared are you?" Gaius muttered quietly. "No, I love old crypts, wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else." Merlin attempted to joke, only to be startled when the doors behind them banged shut.

"Must be the wind" Gaius said off handedly. "Should have brought a torch." Gaius sighed in regret.

"_Dant lumina flamma vehementi." _Merlin chanted, holding out a hand over a old torch, setting it aflame and giving them light.

"Huh, handy." Gaius praised, very impressed. "Ya." Merlin replied in happiness.

They continued down into the crypt, walking amongst the tombs in silence, until finally Merlin asked a question. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Bring your torch over here." Gaius instructed, pointing at a pacific crypt coffin. "We're breaking into someone's grave." Merlin was unsure about this. While Gaius didn't seem to have any problems at all about it, gazing upon the one pointed out, it was discovered that the body was missing. The human shaped hole gave it away.

"We're too late; I believe someone has already broken out." Gaius said in dread.

0o0o0o

"Your back!" Hermione said, looking up from the work she was attempting to do as they went to investigate the old tombs.

"Yes, and we bring bad news." Gaius gravely said, making Hermione's insides twist. They always twist when Harriet gets in trouble, just like now.

"Tristan De bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife." Gaius explained the meaning of the crypt they went to see.

"Arthur's mother?" Hermione and Merlin said at the same time.

"Ygraine died in childbirth, he blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"In single combat?" Merlin confirmed. Taking the offered book that Gaius gave him as Hermione looked on.

"Uther won, and in his dying breath Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffers his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man." Gaius admitted.

"Dead men don't rise back up, no matter who they are." Merlin denied the concept. Flipping through the pages Gaius came to a stop on one important one, Hermione got up from her seat and looked over Gaius shoulder looking at a warrior in skeleton from.

"I suspect magic was involved, using to harness grief and rage of a demented soul, forming a wraith." Gaius suspected, telling them so.

"A wraith?" Merlin questioned, unsure of what that was.

"A dead man, conquered back to life using magic." Gaius supplied. "So this has to do with magic?" Hermione pondered aloud, startling both men.

"Oh, n-no, its just uh-" Merlin was out of it. "Oh, shut up Merlin, she's already involved in this as much as you are." Gaius huffed, swatting him over the head.

"So the question is, how do we stop it?" Hermione questioned, looking over Merlin's silly cover.

"We can't, since it's not alive, no mortal weapon can harm it." Gaius solemnly told them, making them cringe.

"Surly there must be a way?" Merlin tried, clearly not liking where this was going. And neither did Hermione.

"Nothing can stop it, until it achieved what it came for."

"And…what does it want?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"Revenge." Gaius said simply with great remorse. "On Camelot?" Merlin asked, getting a nod of the head from Gaius.

"What does it mean for Sir Pellinore?" Merlin didn't want to know, yet did all at the same time. Hermione already seemed to know the dreadful answer.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good," Gaius sadly told them.

0o0o0o

"I didn't see you there yesterday, where were you?" Harriet asked as she folded Morgana's bed sheets down. Watching Morgana sip on his chilled wine from the corner of her eye.

"And I didn't see you." Sir Morgana sighed, looking up to focus on Harriet as she finished making his bed.

"I was in the stands?" Harriet's answer came out more like a question, turning to look at him as he was already looking at her. His head was leaning on the table as he was turned sideways on his chair, a perfect angle to look at her.

"And I was sitting with the other knights." Morgana said without much emotion. They lapsed in a moment of silence till Morgana finally broke it. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her for sighs of…well he wasn't sure.

"No, I don't think I am, I mean…do you think Sir Pellinore will have any chance against this man?" Harriet questioned slight fear within her voice.

"Never sure." Morgana said, but gently as not to frighten her.

"That's the most honest answer I have heard in a long time." Harriet found within herself to laugh a bit.

"I will always be honest with you Harriet." Morgana said. "But not enough to talk about your nightmares." Harriet didn't know why that question came up, maybe it was that intense urging in her heart that made her say it.

She felt guilty however when she saw his face fall, his eyes cloud over and a grimes to take over his face. He looked pained, and a lot guilty.

"You know what, ignore that, it's a stupid thing to ask!" Harriet said, taking it back.

"My dreams…will only frighten you Harriet." Morgana whispered, looking beyond serious.

"Morgana I—" Harriet didn't know how to respond, so she didn't and they fell into a tense silence.

0o0o0o0o

**Have to go to sleep on order by dad! So next chapter up soon, sorry for shortness! Review! Look up Mere888 and so ya!**


	38. Excalibur: Part 4

**Hello all you helpless Fan-fiction obsessed crazy people of , how are you all doing? Good, well good! And if not I hope this update will put a smile on your face! Look up Mere888 and review!**

**0o0o0o**

**I know violence isn't the answer…but, yes it is. - Drita D'Avanzo, Mobwives.**

**0o0o0o**

"_Come on your stupid muggle!" _Malfoy thought, on the edge of her seat. Watching the fight escalate between the black knight and Sir Pellinore. And for Sir Pellinore it seemed hopeless, the black knights thrust met with Sir Pellinore's their live or die fight to the death was working on Darcy's nerves. She wished it to be over already and see who came out the victor.

She watched as Sir Pellinore _finally _got the upper hand thrusting the black knight back, clashing sword to sword. Sir Pellinore worked his shield in his favor, keeping it in defense and well as occasionally bashing it into the black knight.

When there was an opening Darcy watched in satisfaction and Sir Pellinore's sword when deep into his stomach. But to her shock the black knight did not fall, or groan in agony while his life ebbed away from him.

The black knight still stood, and he still fought.

0o0o0o

"This is madness." Lady Meredith whispered to her handmaid, who nodded along.

"I saw it go right through his stomach." Gwen confide. Getting a nod of the head from Lady Meredith. "So did I." Lady Meredith agreed.

They watched in horror as one misplaced thrust left Sir Pellinore wide open, giving the black knight a chance to send his sword straight through his stomach.

"Oh, god." Lady Meredith muttered, watching in tense horror as the black knight raised his sword as he stood over a greatly injured Sir Pellinore. Making it go right through him, ending his life.

Both Gwen and Lady Meredith looked on in shock when a gauntlet was thrown in front of the black knight, drawing his attention towards the challenger. They looked on as a servant girl tried to pull him back, but the man didn't seem to listen or care as he claimed his challenge…

0o0o0o

"Oh, bloody hell!" Harriet whispered staring in horror as Sir Pellinore was stabbed in his stomach, making him fall down in pain. Her face was crunched up in alarm as the black knight raised his sword, Sir Pellinore suffering too much to even stand or react as the sword came down and ended his life.

She turned her face to look at her companion Sir Morgana, only to find him no longer by her side. Looking around she found him only a few steps in front of her, sliding off his gauntlet, her reaction to late as she tried to lung for the gauntlet before it could be thrown down in challenge…she was to late.

"I, Sir Morgana, challenge you." Sir Morgana challenged, making Harriet cringe at the predicament that Sir Morgana found himself in.

"So be it." The black knight said, unaffected at what just happened. "Single combat, noon, tomorrow and to the dead." Morgana stated, his head held high masked by an emotionless exterior.

0o0o0o

_Everyone watched as the knight lifted his sword, and walked away without as much as a glance back at his opponent. _

_0o0o0o_

"I can't believe you went off and did something so reckless!" King Uther fumed, staring harshly at his young ward that didn't look apologetic in the least.

"I order that you revoke your challenge." The king spit out, meeting Morgana glare for glare.

"Sorry my _King _but it's in the knight's honor to uphold the knight's code." Morgana said coldly, not standing down to the king's irony.

"This is different!" The king attempted to hold a lid on his rage, finding within himself forced calmness.

"Not as different as any other knight of Camelot." Morgana waved off, making the kings jaw clench.

"You are my ward, and you follow my rules!" Uther hissed, balling his hands into fists.

"And im still a knight, and I follow the rules of a knight." Morgana pointed out calmly, holding the kings steady gaze.

"I refuse for you to fight!" the king proclaimed, getting a scuff from the young ward.

"And yet it is in my honor that I must fight, as I am a knight no more than either Sir Owain or Sir Pellinore! If I don't fight, than they died in vain, and I am a coward in the shadow of their bravery!" Morgana defended, a dark look passing over his face as both he and the king glared at each other.

The king was the one to back off this time, letting out a puff of air, looking older by ten years or so. "This will only be your death." King Uther sighed, a shadowed look glazing over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I must do." Morgana said, turning away from the king and leaving him alone in the throne room.

0o0o0o

"Your right!" Merlin huffed out, pacing the floor.

"I wish I wasn't." Gaius sighed, looking like the old man he was. Hermione watched Merlin pace back and forth.

"If Sir Morgana fights tomorrow he'll die!" Merlin continued, pointing out the obvious.

"Sir Morgana is one of Camelot's greatest warriors, if anyone can defeat him it would be Sir Morgana." Gaius tried to reassure.

"You said yourself; no mortal weapon could kill it." Hermione nodded along with Merlin, it was true, and Gaius did say that.

"Means we have to find a way to defeat the black knight ourselves." Merlin mumbled, talking aloud.

"Merlin how do you propose to do that?" Gaius questioned, eyes flickering to Hermione briefly. Giving Merlin the 'keep it simple and discreet' look.

"If no mortal sword will kill it, than I will find '_someone_' who can." Merlin promised, going to hide up in his room, bolting the door shut.

"What do you think he will do?" Hermione asked.

"Something foolish, reckless and dangerous." Gaius said. "And Merlin is drawn to all three." Hermione sighed, getting a nod of the head from her teacher.

0o0o0o

**The black knight, also known as the Tristan De bois stood at the ready, waiting for noon to arise and face his challenger.**

**0o0o0o**

Slowly the king walked into the meeting room, it was close to midnight and he was unable to sleep. Not with the overhead dual in the morning, following what he knew would be Morgana's ultimate demise.

When the doors opened Uther looked up to find Gaius, coming to bare news. "Good evening Sire." Gaius greeted, bowing to show his respect.

"Gaius." The king acknowledged him. "This is a matter of great emergency, which I must discuss with you." Gaius said, walking into the room and leaning on a chair.

"Than spit it out." The king cut right to the chase.

"Tristan's tomb is empty" It caught the king's attention, and disbelief. "I believe he's been conquered from the dead." Gaius said gravely.

"How is this possible?" The king breathed out, unease rising up to the surface while this whole time he was trying to push it away.

"I believe he is a wraith." Gaius explained his theory. "A spirit?"

"He has come to take vengeance on Ygraine death." Gaius explained farther.

"It was magic that killed her, not I." Uther pointed out, looking shocked. "Neither the less, he blames you for her death, you cannot allow Morgana to fight, no weapon forged by man can kill a wraith, he will stop at nothing till it accomplishes what it came for." Gaius urged.

"Morgana cannot win, he will die." Gaius pushed further, trying to get his point across.

"He will not listen to me!" Uther admitted to his inability to control his own ward.

"Than tell him why he shouldn't, tell him who the knight is." Gaius threw in calmly. "No." The king denied quickly.

"You cannot hide this for long." Gaius tried to point out and show reason.

"I am the king; you will not tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"It is your choice Sire, tell him or let him go to his death." Gaius told him, laying down two options.

"No one but you and I, will ever know the secret of Arthur's birth!" The king raged, looking murderess but the physician did not waver.

"The boy must know what he is facing, he should know." Gaius tried to reason, getting a negative answer for his efforts.

"No, you made an oath and I warn you not to break it." The king threatened, having a stare down with the physician. "Very well Sire." Gaius vowed.

"Leave me." Uther dismissed, watching Gaius take his leave as he took his own.

0o0o0o

_Lurking in the shadows, a tray of pastries that she could barley hold onto. Ronda stood outside the servants side door to the courtroom, eavesdropping on a private conversation. She had on of her hands covering her mouth, enabling her from letting a gasp come out of her throat. _

_0o0o0o_

"**WHAT IN THE Bloody HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" **Harriet screeched, making both Morris and Morgana wince at her volume.

"Something that I must do, it is my duty as a knight to help serve both king and Camelot from this man. And I plan to do it." Morgana defended himself, standing tall as Harriet glared at him.

"**YOU CAN GET KILLED**!" Harriet shrieked, raising her fist so that she began hitting him. "**YOU CAN DIE, YOU COULD BE KILLED, HE WILL Kill YOU H-he-**he could _k-kill you." _Harriet's rant fizzled out as her words reached her brain, making irritating tears well up in her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She tried to slowly blink them away but they just stuck to her eyelashes, making it hard to blink them back only for them to slide forward. "Harriet?" Morgana asked in worry, his friend who was angry at him going quite.

"Come on." He tried to tilt her head upwards, while she stubbornly kept it planted on his shoulder. "Come on now, I'll be fine." He tried to sooth, freezing as he felt something wet bleed into his shirt.

"Harriet?" Morgana questioned, hearing a chocked sound coming from her throat.

"Come now Harriet." Morgana once again tried, taking her firmly by the shoulders and pushing her as far back to look at her face. He was shocked to see her face red and flushed, tears lining her black eyelashes and some escaping. She gnawed on her lip trying to keep her babbling under control which caused her to chock.

"Oh Harriet." Morgana sighed, bringing her back towards him and slowly rocking her side to side as she began pleading with him.

"Don't go tomorrow! Y-you might get k-killed! What were you t-thinking? Wer-e you even thinking at a-all? How do you think w-we al-l of us w-will feel if you d-d-died!" Harriet chocked out.

"I'm sorry but this is a life of a knight, there is nothing I can do…but I will promise that I will win." Morgana assured, rubbing her back as she began to calm down.

"You better." Harriet mumbled, wrapping her arms around his back and just holding onto him like a child. Slowly rocking together in a calm rhythm, completely ignoring Morris who slipped out of the room.

0o0o0o

**How do you like it? Ya after this episode there won't be any more scenes of Morgana or Harriet or any of the other characters (maybe a few) except for Ronda! Yep next episode (mine) is all her! Enjoy till next time!**


	39. Excalibur: Part 5

**Hello! My many, many, hopefully many fans? How are you all? Well I don't know! And probably never will! So this is chapter 39, wow! Never thought id make it this far, after struggles in life…I have another chapter! I will try to live on till the next one! Also look up Mere888, if not then I won't post no more…maybe…or maybe not! Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o**

"**They say that the best blaze burns the brightest, when circumstances are at their worst." – Sophie Hatter (Howls moving castle)**

**0o0o0o**

"Are you sure that's what you heard Ronda?" Hermione asked in disbelief, not really believing her friend.

"I'm serious! I heard them myself!" Ronda insisted, curling up on her bunk. Only wearing her yellow nightgown as she just explained what she heard.

"I wouldn't put it passed the king to kill his own wife." Malfoy threw in, combing out her long blond hair as she gently began to put curlers in.

"It could all be a misunderstanding, and Sir Tristan could be acting out from grief." Hermione speculated.

"Ya, maybe but you know, he could of used magic to help Arthur be born." Ronda pointed out, pulling the blanket up around her head. "Good night, I'm tuckered out, wake me in the morning!"

"Do you honest believe her Granger?" Darcy hissed quietly, once Ronda was sound asleep.

"Maybe, it is a possibility, but I do think its just a misunderstanding." Hermione replied honestly, holding eye contact with Malfoy before she gave her a slight nod of the head.

"Ya, maybe." Darcy muttered, drawing back her curtain to keep privacy between her and the other girls.

"_Oh Harriet, I wonder how your doing?"_ Hermione thought, reaching over to turn off the bedside table lamp, incasing them in darkness.

0o0o0o

Harriet lay awake, lying on a comfortable lounge chair. One of Morgana's pillows propping up her head as she stared at his bed in worry. She refused to leave his side, he tried to get her to take his bed but she refused, insisting that if he was cramped on the small sofa then he would surly die in the fight.

So she watched him as he slowly breathed in and out. An arm draped across his chest, while his other supported his head.

Her blanket was wrapped around her feet; she was feeling clammy and couldn't stop thinking of possible death scenarios that she didn't even feel cold. Internally she was fighting between two feelings one wanting to kill him herself for accepting such a challenge, and two locking him in his room.

She sighed quietly, unknowingly rousing Morgana from his sleep.

"You know, there's room enough for both of us." Morgana whispered in the dark, startling Harriet enough to make her roll off the couch and onto the floor, her pillow and blanket following after to fall on her head.

"You're meant to be asleep." Harriet chastise, giving a weak glare in his direction, but unable to hold it with all her nerves jumbling together.

"I know, but I am unable to sleep when you're not able." Sir Morgana countered, smirking in the dark. Harriet thought it was a very sweet gesture, he cared even though he should we worried out of his skin.

"Are you sure? I might take up a lot of room?" Harriet said uncertainly, making Morgana slip out of bed to sit right next to her fallen form.

"You're as skinny as a feather; I believe we'll fit fine together." Morgana said off handedly. Offering a hand to help her up.

"Then I take your offer!" Harriet said, taking his hand in order to be helped up. They split apart for a moment, each getting on one side of the bed.

Harriet had to admit the bed was more comfortable than the lounge and her own bed combined.

"You're lucky to have a bed like this." Harriet sighed in bliss, snuggling against a pillow where she buried her face in.

"Small luxuries for being the kings ward." Morgana chuckled, making Harriet snort in the dark.

"What's it like?" Harriet began slowly. "What's what like?" Morgana hummed in confusion.

"To be both a king's ward and a knight of Camelot?" Harriet questioned in wonder.

"Very hard working, no rest or relaxation…unless you go to sleep, good food, protecting the innocent, respect…for the most part, fighting beast and other dangerous creatures…and its hard…making true allies, and it gets kind of lonely." Morgana sighed, turning over to face Harriet in the dark, her peaking out from her comfortable pillow.

"What's it like being a servant?" Morgana asked quietly after a moment's silence, startling Harriet by the question.

"Very hard working, no rest or relaxation, unless you go to sleep, poor food that is bland and tasteless, being victims of terrorizing beasts, running from dangerous situations." Harriet cheekily replied, using most of Morgana's own words.

"Seem very interesting." Morgana mocked in good nature, making Harriet roll her eyes and punch his shoulder.

"Funny." Harriet huffed, but there wasn't any true annoyance in her voice.

"I try to be." Morgana laughed quietly to himself.

"Are you scared?" Harriet turned serious, moving so her head rested on her palm.

Morgana was quiet for a while, she thought he would never answer, her eyes dropping slightly. "Yes, and no" Morgana finally said.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked drowsily.

"I don't fear death, for one day I will die. But I fear about those I leave behind, because I know I will be missed." Morgana stated finally, making Harriet nod in understanding, even if he couldn't see her.

"I'll miss you." Harriet whispered quietly, making Morgana snort. "You hardly even know me, how would you miss me?"

"Like you said before, we have a connection." Harriet reminded, finally giving up to sleeping. Unknowingly making Morgana's eyes soften, or his quiet goodnight or he pulling the blankets around both of them.

0o0o0o

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, Sorry for the shortest chapter ever…I think? I hope you like it, bed time is 9:00 and it is killing me! so Look up Mere888, and another chapter (longer) up soon.**


	40. Excalibur: Part 6

**Ya, part 6…my goodness what am I doing in my life? I mean im updating like crazy! Maybe it's the snow…or the bed? Or maybe im just out of my head? Or the flu? And also look up Mere888! Cause she is my Bafe (best awesome friend ever!) and enjoys! I will make this longer and hopefully finish so I can get on with the story! Causes I hate how slow im going and want to get to the good stuff. But then again they say that it's the journey not the destination! But you know it's going to be awesome and you want to re-read it over and over again! Review if you do that?**

**And one more thing, I switched things around a bit, and also I have no idea what Geoffrey is saying half the time so im just winging it!**

**~also I was thinking about the song "Trouble" – by pink when doing this chapter. ~**

**0o0o0o**

**It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog. - Mark Twain**

**0o0o0o**

**Merlin made his way in the doorway of the courtyard, the black knight stood in wait for morning where he would end his opponent's life. Flowing with courage Merlin raised his hand and uttered a spell that sent a trail of fire to encircle, and engulf the black knight. **

**Merlin smiled in satisfaction as the flames grew higher around the black knight, but his smile weakened till it was not seen as the flames dimmed down into nothing, the black knight still stood as he had before.**

**Merlin retreated in defeat, the black knight watching him go, before he resumed his earlier stance.**

**0o0o0o**

"Merlin you know about that conversation we had about knocking?" Arthur questioned half heartedly, shinning his sword in the faint light.

"Morgana won't make it; we have to pull him out." Merlin got to the point, making Arthur raise his head from its intense gaze on his sword.

"I understand your concerns Merlin, but Morgana can beat this black knight. I know it." Arthur waved off, but Merlin didn't seem to agree.

"The black knights going to kill him." Merlin desperately pointed out, irritating Arthur.

"**I Said **Morgana can handle this, and why should anyone believe that?" Arthur grumbled.

"Cause everyone is right?" Merlin stated the obvious.

"Merlin, I understand where your coming from. But Morgana can handle himself he'll win, and don't go listening to Harriet, she just worries too much." Arthur assured, looking to believe his own words.

"Please just pull him out, you're the crown prince, he can't say no to you." Merlin tried, looking put out.

"Sir Morgana is no coward Merlin, Morgana listens to himself and his own morals. He won't back down, not even if I told him to." Arthur sighed, blowing air out of his lungs in a rush. Showing just how much this whole ordeal was working on his nerves.

"I know he does, but even he has his limits." Merlin attempted to put his concerns into Arthur's clotpole head.

"There is no backing down; it's in the knight's code once a challenge is accepted." Arthur justified, giving Merlin a hard look.

"Arthur this is no ordinary knight! Look at him, he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he just stands there…in silence!" Merlin said gesturing towards the window. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable." Arthur waved off, ignoring most of Merlin's reasoning.

"If Morgana fights him, he will die." Merlin said in a displeased voice.

"Merlin, I have known Sir Morgana almost all my life. And if forced to say it, he is a great fighter and to stubborn to give up!" Arthur retorted, setting down his sword to instead fold his head and giving Merlin a sideways frown.

"I'm trying here for you to see reason, Morgana fights, and Sir Morgana dies!" Merlin couldn't put it simpler than that.

"I'm telling you Merlin" Arthur whirled round, brandishing a sword. "He will be fine." Arthur finished, watching Merlin leave in a daze.

0o0o0o

**Standing alone in his court office, Uther Pendragon raised a cup of mead to his lips. Unease gnawing away at him, the wind unexpectedly rose, unsettled seeing as there were no window openings that would allow entry.**

**A presence behind him made him turn, and standing there was non other than Nimueh. **

0o0o0o

"I should have known." The King said in disgust.

"It is more than I hoped for you Uther, soon as Sir Morgana is slain Arthur will soon follow and you will watch as you sent them to their deaths." Nimueh stated in satisfaction.

"Have you tired of revenge?" Uther questioned, standing tall as he faced the woman who has given him so much trouble.

"Haven't you?" Nimueh countered, keeping a smile planted on her face. "You began this war when you threw me from the court and slain all my kind."

"You brought it on yourselves, you practice evil." Uther rebuked, denying all accusations of wrong doing.

"I was your friend Uther, you welcomed me here." Nimueh recalled in disbelief at his rebuke.

"You betrayed that friendship."

"I did as you asked, I used the magic you so despised and gave your barren wife a child you craved." Nimueh fired back.

"Don't ever speak of her that way, she was my heart, my soul and you took her from me." Uther whispered harshly, going in a type of trance once his wife was mentioned.

"She died giving birth to your son, it was not my choice, which is the law of magic" Nimueh defended herself. "To create a life there had to be a death, the balance of the world had to be repaid!"

"You knew it would kill her." The King accused.

"No, you're wrong, if I had forced you to see her death than the terrible retribution you seek, I would never have granted your wish." Nimueh sighed, saddened in a way that was unspeakable.

"I wish you hadn't." Uther confessed.

"You wish you didn't have a son?" Nimueh asked in disbelief, but gained some common ground with herself. "Oh, your wish will come true very soon." Nimueh said on a darker note.

"You will not take anymore lives from me." Uther said in fury.

"I watched so many people I love die at your hand, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn." And with that, within a blink of an eye she was gone.

Sighing to himself Uther slumped in a chair, unfocused with himself and the turning in his stomach wasn't helping. Until a pitter-patter of feet aroused him from his dark haze, whipping his head around he saw a wide-eyed Lady Darcy come from behind a pillar.

"Was that true?" Darcy couldn't find it within herself to care that she was found eavesdropping, or in her night cloths. She was far to gone in her want for the truth of this situation to really care who she was talking to, all in favor of this information.

"Lady Darcy you…" Uther blew out the air in his throat, tiredly waving a hand for her to take a chair beside him, which she took hurriedly.

"Now, who was that woman? Why was she here? Were you really friends? You allowed Prince Arthur to be born by magic? I thought you always hated magic?" Questioned supported out of Darcy's mouth faster than the king could ever bother to keep up with, he eventually raised a hand to silence her. Which she beguiling did?

"Before I tell you anything, you must swear before your king that you shall never tell another soul anything I say to you now." Uther said firmly, Darcy nodded her head eagerly.

"Once, a life time ago…the woman you saw, Nimueh is her name. She was a sorceress in my court, once a friend…" Uther seemed lost in thought, but with a gentle nudge from Darcy brought him back on topic. "My wife Ygraine, was found out to be incapable of having children…I wanted a son, and I desired an heir…"

"So you looked at Nimueh to provide one for you?" Darcy interjected, getting an absent nod from the king.

"I asked Nimueh to use her magic to help my wife get pregnant" His absent tone turned to resentment as he banged a fist on the table just mer inches from Darcy's folded hands. "And she lied to me, and killed my wife!" Uther roared in outrage, startling Darcy internally but she forced herself to remain calm.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Darcy admitted, watching in fascination as the king through himself backwards in his chair, all the anger that built up from that dose of iron fury, completely gone.

"Than don't." The king huffed; closing his eyes as if he was going to sleep, but Darcy knew he was very much awake.

"And you were true on what you said about your wife, that she is your heart and soul?" Darcy didn't know why, but she didn't want the conversation to end just yet.

"More so than any person that can love another being." Uther proclaimed, opening an eye to see her starring at him in fascination.

"Did you love Ygraine at first sight?" Darcy questioned. Getting a weak laugh from the king.

"She was a woman of honor, she was selfless and devoted, and also the most beautiful creature I have ever known." Uther breathed, Darcy allowed herself for the moment to smile at the joys of this man's lost love.

"How did you meet?"

"At a joust tournament, and there I fell for her…and onto her when I was passing her brother's tent, my boot got caught on the tent flap sending me spiraling and ripping a hole through the side, and landed right on top of her and her maid." Uther recalled their first meeting, watching Lady Darcy laugh along with the funny meeting.

"I don't think she reacted kindly to you squashing her?" Darcy found herself teasing him, making him shake his head in amusement.

"She never said anything about it, her brother…on the other hand, taught me a lesson in the ring, but I did win a favor from her." The King grinned as Darcy couldn't find it within herself to stop laughing.

"That must have been a day when someone brought that up at least once during your rule?"

"My wife never allowed me to forget, nor had I ever wanted to." Uther whispered fondly. Making Darcy calm down to a small smile.

"What did she look like?" Darcy honestly found herself wanting to know all these things, maybe she was acting like a Ravenclaw at that moment, or she simply wanted to find all of Uther's key points.

"Gold spun hair, with pale flawless skin, lips the color of a pink petal in bloom, and eyes that shine like the color of a newly bloomed bluebell from the valley…she was everything I ever wanted." Uther exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding, looking over at Lady Darcy who seemed to look in understanding.

"I'm glade you had the chance to love her." Darcy said after a while, with them just sitting there talking.

"And I'm sad that I had to be there when she died." Uther put in gently, showing just how frail he really is. And Darcy could see that pain and weakness all too clearly.

"I believe its time to go back to sleep." Darcy finally said when they didn't have anything else to say. "I believe your right." Uther agreed.

They said their good nights, and left towards their separate courtiers.

0o0o0o

Merlin meanwhile was searching down in the library, checking through books in his attempt to find a solution to stopping the black knight. As one book fell, Geoffrey, the keeper of the royal library came to confront him.

"How did you get in here?" Geoffrey questioned.

"The door was opened." Merlin said the first thing that came to his mind.

"No, I locked it." Geoffrey countered with a piercing gaze.

"Someone must have opened it then."

"So you decided to come in here and help yourself?" Geoffrey scuffed, watching Merlin gather the fallen books.

"I was looking for a book, for Gaius, he thinks the black knight is a wraith." Merlin made half of the lie up.

"Than we're in grave danger." Geoffrey commented, looking surprised.

"That's why I'm here; I need to find a weapon that will kill something…that's already dead." Merlin clarified, looking at Geoffrey in hopes that he would understand the situation at hand.

"You know I have read of such things in the ancient chronicles" Geoffrey revealed, making Merlin look up in good surprise.

"Really, what do they say?" Merlin questioned.

"Well several fables speak of true swords"

"That can kill the dead?" Merlin questioned once more.

"The way the fables speak of it, can destroy anything alive or dead." Geoffrey said, gaining much interest from Merlin.

"Can you show me one of these fables?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Well let me think, yes" Geoffrey looked behind him at a shelf, looking through it much too slowly for Merlins taste. "Sort of in hurry?" Merlin said, in hopes of speeding things along.

"Ya, im sure young people always are." Geoffrey sarcastically retorted.

0o0o0o

Merlin watched as Geoffrey picked his way through yet another book, leaning his head on his arms Merlin watched him work silently.

"Awe! This is the chronicle of belltae, now then here we are" Geoffrey said, pointing to a page in the book.

"Sir Marchaud looked upon the great sword that he had gotten from the dragons breath, and found it passing…" Merlin interrupted him, pointing back at the beginning.

"What did you just say?" Merlin asked. "Sir Marchaud…" once again Merlin interrupted.

"No, no not about him the dragon?" Merlin quietly without words directed him to re-read that sentence.

"The great sword he gotten in the dragons breathes" Geoffrey read to him, making an idea pop in Merlin's head. "Don't see how that would do you any good?" But Merlin already left him.

0o0o0o

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Gwen questioned happily, opening the door to see Merlin standing there.

"I need a favor." Merlin began.

"Yes?" Gwen prompted, grinning happily at her friend.

"I'm not sure how to ask it." Merlin said sheepishly.

"Go ahead an ask Merlin, you know I would grant you anything" Gwen assured. "Well, I mean not everything; obviously not anything…what is it you want?" Gwen asked, mowing over her blunder.

"I come to ask for a sword, the strongest sword your father has ever made." Merlin requested, watching Gwen nod her head.

"What for?" Gwen asked, although she would give him a sword without hesitation.

"To save Sir Morgana." Merlin admitted.

0o0o0o

**Arthur stood by the window, observing the black knight as he in fact stood there, without need of human support. **

**0o0o0o**

"Arthur?" Arthur turned around at his name, looking surprised when he realized it was Harriet, who wore a guilty look on her face.

"Harriet, what are you doing here?" The Prince questioned, watching as she shuffled her feet.

"I—you see, come with me." Harriet sighed, urging Arthur to follow her.

0o0o0o

"**YOU WHAT!" **Arthur shouted, watching Morgana sleep through their whole conversation.

"I didn't want him to go tomorrow, and he will get killed I just know it Arthur…so I may have slipped him a very, very heavy sleeping draught that may or may not last till tomorrow night." Harriet explained weakly, sure she done things much worse in the past, but she never had to look at the face of Prince Arthur with a look that could slice through ice.

"Harriet! Do you realize what you just done?" Arthur questioned, trying to shake Morgana awake, but Harriet knew that wasn't going to help, seeing as it's an enchanted sleep that she placed on him.

"Saved his life?" Harriet tried half-heartedly. But ended up with a withering glare.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Harriet asked as Arthur couldn't wake him and let out a sigh. "The fights off, I take it?"

"No, I shall fight in his stead." Arthur announced, making Harriet chock on air.

"But you're the crown prince, the future king! Your people need you!" Harriet fretted, crossing her arms and shaking her head in a negative gesture that he shouldn't do it.

"You have given me no choice, Morgana is not in any position to fight, so I will in his honor." Arthur replied with a firm glare, that Harriet tried to match.

"Don't fight me on this Harriet." Arthur ordered; intensify his glare so that Harriet now looked uncomfortable.

"You really shouldn't be doing this; it was bad with Morgana picking a fight, now its you! What do I have to do to inform you that I don't want either of you to fight?" Harriet huffed, looking away from his intense look.

"It's the life we live Harriet, get over it." Arthur hissed, wrenching his arm away when Harriet tried to grab at him.

"_Oh, what have I done?" _Harriet wondered, sitting on the bed while Morgana slept peacefully nearby.

0o0o0o

"I'm Sorry." Uther said, coming into the physician's room to speak to his old friend, who was just getting ready for bed.

"You knew that one day this business would one day come back to haunt me." The King said walking around the room.

"Not quite so literally." Gaius replied, wiping his hands clean.

"I should have listened to you; you said no good would come from witchcraft with Arthur's birth."

"You wanted an heir and thought it was the only way." Gaius told him gently. Getting a scuff from Uther.

"Nimueh told me that there will be a price to pay."

"You didn't know that it would be at Ygraine's life." Gaius reminded him.

"I cannot let my ward die." Uther confided in his old friend. "You cannot end the fight." Gaius put out, making Uther look at him.

"No… GAIUS!" a yell broke through before Uther could continue what he was about to say.

"Gaius! Arthur…oh, your majesty." Hermione was beyond embarrassed, being in the presence of the king, in nothing but her pajama's and a night robe. But she still tried to save face as she dropped into a clumsy courtesy.

"You come bearing new's about my son?" King Uther asked, once he showed that she was able to no longer courtesy and act more normally.

"Well, Morgana has taken a sleeping draught that will last until tomorrow night…Arthur plans to take his place." Hermione said with hesitation, but it was like the king didn't know that she existed anymore. "I will take his place." The king said firmly, drawing looks of total surprise from both the other occupancies in the room.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Gaius questioned, but the king nodded with confidence. "Your highness, no offence but your old ah, I mean not so young as you were before! Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione corrected, coming to stand by Gaius. She didn't take back her words, nor did she cower away from his cold glare. But Uther seemed resolved in what he said.

"If Ygraine gave up her life for him, than so must I!" Uther announced, making Hermione unknowingly respect him on some level.

"Your majesty." Gaius tried to interfere.

"There's no other way." Uther pointed out.

"There has to be another way." Gaius tried to persuade him.

"My death will stop the wraith, and Arthur will live…and you and one other will know the truth about Arthur's birth, I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath." Hermione didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about.

"I will take it to my grave." Gaius promised.

"You'll always be a good friend, despite my tempura." The king joked, making Gaius smile a little and making Hermione as uncomfortable as ever.

"I always thought that would be the death of you." Gaius replied, drawing a smile from the king.

"I have one other favor to ask…"

0o0o0o

**WOW! Didn't think I would get this far today? Wow! Just wow! And so on with some things, yep things are going great. I wanted to put in some Darcy and Uther bonding time (don't worry your pretty little heads about their relationship, things are just going to go down hill real soon!) almost finished with this, and then onto my own! Forever yours! Review! Favorite! **And for the person that unfollowed/favorite me, you are totally missing out bubo! Until next time! also look up Mere888!


	41. Excalibur: Part 7

**Hello, hellos how are you all? Good I hope! And for those that are feeling sick and in the dumps I hope my story will shine a light on your world with a little reading! And update! Hopefully this will be the last chapter of Excalibur, and then on to better things! Look up Mere888 and review! (and also any guesses as to where Hermione's white ribbon come from?) **

**0o0o0o**

**No matter how hard the past, you can always begin again. - Buddha **

**0o0o0o**

"My fathers been saving this" Gwen told Merlin, placing a clothed covered sword on the table in order for Merlin to see. "He always says that it's the best sword he ever made."

"It's perfect." Merlin whispered in admiration, holding it carefully in his hands, watching it reflect in the light.

"He'd kill me if he found that I had taken it." Gwen said sadly, cradling her head on her arms that rested on the table.

"He'll understand, he did it for Sir Morgana." Merlin assured, making Gwen's lips turn up at the corners. "Your really something aren't you Merlin?" Gwen teased lightly, watching as Merlin folded the sword up in the clothed blanket and horridly leaving but not without a flashing thankful smile her way.

0o0o0o

Merlin was now on a mission, with great haste, Merlin descended down the dungeons secret tunnel. Using a torch to light his way to where the great dragon was chained.

"**Merlin" **Kilgharrah stated, as if he was waiting for Merlin all along.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Merlin questioned with suspicion.

"**It may surprise you Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." **Kilgharrah pointed out that fact.

"It's about Sir Morgana, his life is in danger, and he will die unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead." Merlin said in a rush, fiddling with the blanket to show off the sword.

"**So what do you come to ask of me?" **Kilgharrah asked with a bit of a growl to his tone, their conversation gone sour once Sir Morgana's name was mentioned. With his magic Merlin placed in front of the great dragon the sword that Gwen had left in his safe keeping.

"Will you burnish it? To save Morgana?" Merlin questioned with hope.

"**The dead don't return without reason, who has he come for?" **Kilgharrah put Merlin's request on hold, for his own question to be answered.

"Uther." Merlin replied.

"**Than let him takes his vengeance, and the wraith will die." **Kilgharrah said instead. Making Merlin go slack jawed.

"But its Sir Morgana that he's up against, you has to save him!" Merlin exclaimed, getting a shake of the head from Kilgharrah.

"**He is of no concern to me, nor should he be of yours. Let him die with honor and glory and remembered as a hero, not the evil that he shall become." **The great dragon said, making Merlin do a double take.

"E-excuse me?" Merlin stuttered, staring wide eyed at the great dragon in disbelief.

"**It is your duty to protect Arthur, not Morgana, and not mine young warlock." **Kilgharrah spoke.

"But if Morgana fights the wraith and dies, Arthur will take his place and Camelot will have no heir!" Merlin stressed. "I will have no destiny."

"**The weapon forged with my assistance, will have great power." **The great dragon pointed thoughtfully.

"I know." Merlin agreed.

"**You do not know, you can only guess, you have not seen what I have seen, if you had perhaps you wouldn't not have asked this of me." **

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned the great dragon.

"**In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil, it must be wielded by only the pure of hearts, and them only-" **Slowly the great dragon became eye level with Merlin. "**-Morgana is not a pure of heart Merlin, the sword can only be wielded by Arthur and Arthur alone."**

"I understand, but Morgana is only barrowing it, just for now." Merlin promised, great emotions ranging throughout its eyes.

"**You must do better than that, you must promise." **Kilgharrah said with utmost seriousness.

"I promise." Merlin said with certainty and without hesitation.

0o0o0o

_Merlin stood back and took cover as the sword was engulfed by Kilgharrah flames, it sent hot sparks around the silver and danced around the sword like gypsy dancers. And when the flames receded and the process was complete out stood a sword that out shown all the rest. A sword destined for greatness, even if it doesn't know its own worth and what it will be meant to become. _

_0o0o0o_

Merlin stood dumbfounded as he stared at the sword forged from dragon's breath; it was a masterpiece throughout them all. Nothing could be compared as Merlin has shinned swords of variety but never such as this could ever compare.

"**He'd my words Merlin, this is only a temporary usage for Morgana, we shall use him to save Arthur's impending dome, but the sword was forged for Arthur and him alone it shall be in his hands from when Morgana wins and his hands have no use for it's greatness but to defeat the wraith." **Kilgharrah sternly warned him.

All Merlin could do was nod his head.

0o0o0o

**Staring out at the window, Uther looked below to find Tristan de bois standing down below in the courtyard. Lady Darcy once again awake, more properly dress, standing behind him.**

**0o0o0o**

"Yes?" Arthur called watching Gaius walk in the room, smiling in good will.

"Here I brought you something that might help you to sleep!" Gaius said, holding out a vile.

"I'm fine, don't need it." Arthur said coming away to great the old physician, as he left his perch at the window.

"Here, it will relax you, take an edge off your nerves." Gaius said innocently, glancing behind him at a smirking Harriet which he returned.

They both watched in anticipation as Arthur downed the whole bottle, making him gag on the foul taste.

"I wouldn't drink it for please." Prince Arthur gagged, making Gaius smirk turn innocent again.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Gaius instructed, guiding him to his bed.

"Mind you, forget about the taste, the after effect is quite pleasurable." Arthur admitted, looking quite tired and out of it.

"Just lie back." Gaius said, helping him to lie back. Gaius shared a look at the door, allowing Harriet to know that things went without a hitch; she came to stand beside him to watch as Arthur's world began to spin and sleep claims him.

0o0o0o

_Both of them walked out of the room, Harriet smirking as Gaius locked the door. They both had similar smiles on their faces at the devious acts they just committed._

0o0o0o

Merlin stared at the sword in awe one last time, unaware of what happened not the night before.

"That's a fine blade." Merlin froze at the sound of the king's voice, turning around to stare at the king who wore chainmail and knight's crest and armor.

"It's for Sir Morgana." Merlin replied with a hint of pride.

"He won't need it today" Uther said, coming to stand in front of Merlin. "I will be taking both Morgana and Arthur's place." Uther admitted. Shocking Merlin.

"But Sire." Merlin tried to put words together for this turn of events. "Prepare me for battle." Uther ordered.

"But Morgana should be the one fighting today?" Merlin said in confusion. "His grievance is with me, the fight is mine." Uther explained.

"I don't have your armor." Merlin said, quickly covering the sword as he talked to the king.

"That will do," Uther said, pointing to his own ward's armor. "Likely to make any difference." As Merlin was quick to getting the kings things ready, Uther surveyed the sword as he flipped off the cloth.

"Uh, I-I'll get you your sword," Merlin quickly tried to intervene, but Uther was already picking the sword up. "This will be fine." Uther waved him off, but Merlin was persistent.

"No-Sire, you don't understand-um, that one was meant specifically for Morgana." Merlin explained, with a desperate tone of voice.

"Who made it?" Uther questioned, holding the sword up to the light as Merlin began dressing him in armor. "Uh-um, Tom the blacksmith." Merlin replied.

"Worthy of a king." Uther noted, still staring at it while Merlin applied his shoulder guards.

"You'd be better off with a sword you trusted?" It came out more like a question, but his words did not sway the king at all, instead the king just kept the sword closer than before.

"It's almost perfect balance," Uther gave the sword an expect swish and listened to it chime through the air "Tom's not the royal sword smith, im surprised as to why Arthur went to him." 

"Oh, that was me; I felt he'd needed a better sword." Merlin said slowly, making eye contact with the king only for a second.

"You have shown the most extraordinary loyalty." Uther remarked, allowing Merlin to finish apply some last armor pieces.

"It is my job Sire." Merlin replied, just finishing. "Beyond the line of duty."

"Well, you could say, there's a bond between us." Merlin finished, handing him his cape.

"I'm glade," Uther uttered, looking hard at Merlin for a moment. "Look after him." Uther left, stopping briefly to grab his helmet.

Leaving Merlin to grab at his hair.

0o0o0o

"Wait just, just hold on for a moment," Ronda said, holding up a hand to stop Harriet from continuing her sentence. "You put Sir Morgana to sleep, then you helped put Prince Arthur to sleep and now the king has taken both their places?" Ronda stared in disbelief as Harriet timidly nodded her head, ruffling her already messy hair.

"Yep," Harriet's eyes ignited into a defensive flare. "But it's for their own good."

"Oh, Harriet." Ronda groaned out, her nerves already shot for the day.

"I'm sure things will work out…" Harriet trailed off as the crowed quieted down as King Uther walked into the ring, the black knight already standing in the arena.

0o0o0o

**The atmosphere was already heavy with tension, from Darcy who was twisting the loose fringe from around her dress cuff, to Hermione who was staring from behind a concrete corner. Flashing over to Lady Meredith who was holding Gwen's hand quite tightly, everything in that arena was waiting in anticipation for the fight to begin.**

0o0o0o

"You can have what you came for," Uther broke the silence as he confronted the black knight, also known as Tristan de bois. Who turned his head to acknowledge Uther. "The father of the son you so despise."

King Uther's cape was removed, while Lady Meredith and Gwen shared a god smacked look between each other, surprise filling their fetchers.

0o0o0o

**In both Morgana's and Arthur's chambers both men slept soundly, both unaware of what was taking place down in the courtyard below.**

**0o0o0o**

Readying his helmet, both opponents faced each other. Uther raising his sword at the ready, twisting it around in his grip as it made a chiming noise.

0o0o0o

"What kind of sword is that?" Ronda questioned.

"Must be new." Harriet shrugged, waiting for the duel to commence. 

**0o0o0o**

When the drums began to beat the fight was on, the black knight took to the attack straight off. Uther on the defensive as he blocked Tristan's attacks while using both shield and sword.

0o0o0o

It wasn't long before the sounds of metal clashing did Arthur finally begin to wake, his head felt fogy as he slumped in his bed. A groggy feeling was stuck in his brain but the sounds of metal clashing roused him quickly. As he all but stumbled to look out his window.

0o0o0o

Hermione cringed at the site of this battle, she was unsure if Uther would survive even though he was putting up a great fight, It didn't change the fact that Tristan was still a wraith. She could only hope with Uther's death that it would fulfill its duty and disappear afterwards.

0o0o0o

But the battle did continue blows, Gwen clamping her teeth together at the disturbing ordeal as Meredith's own expression was no different.

Darcy however sat with clenched teeth, her head held high with a glare that could crack ice. Her body was tense to the point of breaking and her nails digging into her palms, leaving crescent shape imprints behind when unclenched.

The fight was at it's almost climax when Merlin finally showed up at Gaius side, he too looked on as Uther's sword clashed with Tristan's.

0o0o0o

**Arthur meanwhile found himself stuck in his room.**

**0o0o0o**

Tristan kept on the attack while Uther kept on the defense; it seemed to go on and on never ending. Ronda theorized that it really wouldn't stop.

Ronda desperately wanted to ask Harriet when she thought it was going to end, but then realized that the king was now on the attack while defending, aiming for an opening and when he found it he knocked the helmet off with a punch to the head with his shield.

0o0o0o

"Bloody hell." Ronda gasped as she jolted back, as Harriet flinched in disgust beside her.

0o0o0o

The helmet rolled off to the side, revealing a hissing Tristan, his head deformed to a mer gargoyle state with rankling skin that was harsh gray with no lips and sunken eyes that left black impressions. His teeth angled inward to show pointed teeth like a K-9, disturbing all that looked at him.

Uther was stunned for just a moment, but continued on with his attack. But Tristan matched it, even backing Uther up until his sword slipped out of his hand and he was on his back with his shield raised in defense as Tristan rained own deadly blows upon him.

0o0o0o

**Nimueh watched from the side of the crowed, standing close to an oblivious Hermione who didn't realize she was there. Nimueh was obviously amused and smug at the situation Uther found himself in.**

**0o0o0o**

Luckily and great fortune Tristan's sword was imbedded in Uther's shield, they wrestled over it for a moment till Uther took a chance and kicked off his shield pushing Tristan far enough away to lung for his sword…

Everything was like water…

Especially for Darcy as she internally screamed at Uther…

Harriet held in her breath…

Ronda felt like she might puke…

Hermione felt just the same as Harriet…

Gwen and Meredith where hanging off of each other in anticipation…

Merlin and Gaius shared a common thought…

Uther grabbed his sword, while Tristan had his hands above his head while attempting to pull out his sword. Uther stabbed through his stomach, making a gas appear from Tristan knocking Uther to the ground.

Tristan gave a mighty roar as his body was engulfed; tearing his body apart while the spectators looked on in disbelief at such a display. Nothing was left of him, nothing but some bits of his cloak.

0o0o0o

**Things were silent for a moment, everyone processing what just happened**, **Nimueh was shocked and most defiantly un amused at Uther's win.**

**0o0o0o**

Surprisingly it was Darcy who started the round of applause at the kings win, others followed suit. Cheering for their king's honorable win.

All four girls were thankful for the win, even if two out of four were only thankful to have it ended.

With the relief over, Uther had no more need of his sword as he cased it aside for now. Darcy scrambling to her feet in order to be the first to congratulate the king.

0o0o0o

"I thought you said a wraith couldn't be killed?" Uther stated to his royal physician, who was tending to his wounds.

"Yes, it was remarkable," Gaius replied carefully. "Is that a new sword Sire?" Gaius changed the subject.

"It's the best I ever fought with," Uther said, picking up said sword. "May I have a look?" Gaius asked, Uther handed it over without further ado.

"Intrigued by those markings." Uther hummed, once more putting on his shirt.

"On one side it says, take me up. And on the other, cased me away." Gaius translated.

"What does that mean?" Uther inquired. "May I ask who made it Sire?" Gaius asked instead.

"Merlin gave it to me, forged for Morgana." Uther answered, getting no more response when the doors flew open. And in stalked in Arthur, who didn't look at all amused or happy.

Gaius began a hasty retreat saying. "Well that should heal very quickly, I will redress it tomorrow."

"Thank you Gaius," Uther replied. "Thank you for everything." As Gaius left, Uther was faced with his son.

"You had Gaius drug me!" Arthur spit out. "I was meant to fight him!"

"No, you weren't." Uther rebuked gently. "Look, the knights code—"

"Be dammed!" Uther cut in, silencing his son. "I believed you would die, and that was a risk I could not take, you are too precious to me," Uther ranted. "You mean more to me than-anything I know, more than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life!" His words left Arthur speechless.

"I-always thought that…" 

"What?" Uther nudged.

"That, I was a big disappointment to you." Arthur admitted, looking at his father with vulnerability in his eyes.

"Well, that's my fault, not yours," Uther said quietly, and also apologetic. "You are my only son, and I wouldn't wish for another." There was a hint of something in the king's eyes as he said _only son _but went unnoticed.

"Well, I heard that you fought very well." Arthur sighed, making his father smile. "Thank you."

"You should join us for training, sort out your foot work." Arthur said with a grin.

"I'll show you foot work." The king said as he lunged for his son, who moved back and scampered out of the room when his father tried to hit him with his foot. Uther laughed as he watched his son run, but quieted down after a moment to reflect.

"You know, that was some great moves out there in that fight." Lady Darcy's voice rose up; bring him to look up at her. Her hair was down in a silken river of golden hair, her eyes bright with mischief. Wearing a light blue dress with trumpet sleeves that looked like they had been picked at, her foot-steps was graceful as she glided into the room.

"Lady Darcy," Uther acknowledged, watching as she took a sit next to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, but she just smiled.

"For one looking for you to congratulate you on your win, and also see if you are alright for a man of your age," She laughed off his playful glare. "And also…Morgana's awake." Darcy's voice became more serious.

"Aah," Uther moaned, waking his hand against his forehead. "One thing after another."

"Doesn't worry, his maid have been sent to fill him in on everything, I took precaution in advance." Darcy reassured him, making Uther shake his head at her in thanks.

"Only someone as bright as you would be able to do something like this." Uther's smile returned.

"Anything for you your highness." Darcy said behind a red lipped smile.

0o0o0o

"Morgana lets be mature about this!" Harriet tried, as she looked at a fuming Morgana as he paced the room.

"You drugged me!" Morgana accused, stalking up towards her in his anger. "I will not deny that I did…" Harriet began, ignoring to the best of her ability Morgana's dark looming shadow. "But I did it out of good intentions."

"Harriet-Uh-you just don't go around doing things like this, I-uh, you made a fool out of me." Morgana huffed, falling backwards onto his bed with a sigh.

"Oh, Please," Harriet huffed, coming to sit next to him. "You don't have to pout, you have plenty of other things that make you a fool, but this isn't one of them," Harriet stuck out her tongue when he blew her a raspberry.

"Besides, if you are a fool then so is Arthur, I drugged him to you know?" that brought a laugh from Morgana. "You're comparing me with the prat?"

"Oh, your, your own type of prat." Harriet mocked, squealing when Morgana pushed her backwards to lie close next to him.

"Really, I am, am I?" Morgana pondered, making Harriet cross her arm's and gives a nod.

"Of course, but I wouldn't admire you more if I didn't like putting up with you." Harriet retorted.

"So you're saying im better than Arthur?" Morgana questioned.

"Yes, I am." Harriet shifted back to look Morgana in the face. Morgana was smiling contentedly now, large brown eyes wide with affection as he basked in Harriet's attentions.

"Well then, I forgive you!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

0o0o0o

At diner that night, Gaius was looking none stop at Merlin. His eyes glued to Merlin as Merlin ate his food.

"You know why im looking at you." Gaius eventually said as he gained Merlin's attention. "ya." Merlin replied quietly.

"Uther told me you provided him with a sword today, must be a very powerful blade to slay the dead," Gaius stated. "Did you enchant it?"

"No, I didn't." Merlin denied. "Then who did?" Gaius prompted.

"Wasn't me." Merlin went back to eating quietly.

"Shame, they saved the kings life, I would have been very proud of you,"

"Well."

"Oh well." Gaius dismissed, continuing to eat. But as they kept sharing a look they smiled brightly at each other.

0o0o0o

Night had fallen when the great dragon began to call out to Merlin.

"**Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." **At the call of his voice Merlin awoke from his sleep, stumbling out of bed without even dressing properly. He left to descend down the hidden passage that was in the dungeon. With torch in hand Merlin arrived at the cave's opening ledge, being met by Kilgharrah.

"**So does Morgana live?" **It sounded more like an offhanded question, not really interested if he was still alive or not.

"Yes, the sword worked, it was incredible, amazing," Merlin praised.

"**As I promised!" **Kilgharrah gloated.

"But-" Merlin wasn't sure how he planned to say next, but when Kilgharrah eyes narrowed an a. "**Yes?" **Well things didn't turn out pretty.

"Things didn't go quit according to plan…I mean it did, except it wasn't Morgana who wielded the sword…it was Uther." Well that certainly unleashed the dragon's wrath.

"**WHAT!" **A strangled out grinding noise came from the dragon's throat, as he thrashed his head side to side in restrained anger.

"I tried! He just took it," Merlin tried to defend himself, while Kilgharrah tried to retrain himself. "He's the king, I couldn't stop him!"

"**The sword was born of the old magic, you have no idea of its power," **Kilgharrah tried to explain as calmly as he could, all while Merlin looked at him awkwardly. **"In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil."**

"I'll get it back!" Merlin promised, only for Kilgharrah to keep a steady gaze on him.

"**You have betrayed me; you are not ready to be trusted." **Kilgharrah reprimanded.

"I'll bring it to you, you can destroy it." Merlin said softly.

"**What has been made cannot be unmade." **Kilgharrah confessed.

"So what do you want me to do?" Merlin was at a lose of where this left him.

"**Take the sword far from here, and place it where no mortal man can ever find it." **Kilgharrah instructed, and without another word he flew off. Leaving Merlin to the task he left him with.

0o0o0o

Merlin left down in the armory picking up the sword that stood in the very heart of all the others sword holsters. He wrapped it up in a blanket as he began to leave the castle courtyard. Only to be stopped by Hermione, who wore a plan gray dress, in her hair she wore a white ribbon, tied into a four strand braid with the white ribbon in it.

"Merlin! Why are you up so early?" Hermione said to start conversation. "Arthur has you going to the blacksmith already?" Hermione asked gesturing to the sword at his side.

"Yes, and im very busy right now Hermione, can we talk later?" Merlin asked in a rush, moving past Hermione as he left her confused.

0o0o0o

Merlin found himself over looking the lake where Arthur almost drowned, where Harriet was brainwashed and Sophia turned into a Sidhe and also her father lost his life.

Unwrapping the sword that was forged by dragon's breathe, a sword of great power…and with a great toss he threw it in the lake…As that sword as it sank to the bottom of that lake, without knowing it. Would one day soon, be known as Excalibur, a legend in itself.

0o0o0o

**OMG! Finally finished with this chapter! So sad how it's over (dance part now that this episode it over!) took longer than I thought! Don't you think it's funny that none of the girls found out that the sword was Excalibur? Well im sure they will find it soon enough! Love me, review, favorite, etc! And if you don't know about the ribbon, go re-read the last chapter of Sir Lancelot! **


	42. The Silver Axe: Part 1

**Hello, hello and welcome back for another wonderful chapter or Quest for Excalibur! I hope you all enjoy this one! Well! Enjoy! Also slight langue in this chapter! Just a warning! Also note **Multis mean's "many" in latin. (and I totally quoted the walking dead! But what was it?)

**0o0o0o**

**I've been around the world in the pouring rain, feeling out of place, im feeling strange. – Ost hans zimmer & will. – alex on the spot- Madagascar 2**

**And yes the Wildman (as Ronda calls him) looks like "Chris hemsworth!" **

**0o0o0o**

In hindsight Ronda Weasley didn't know how she got herself pinned down flat on her back, looking up at the sight of a human sized spider. With fangs looking like they could puncture through a person, killing them within a heart beats notice. Unless it has poison and it painfully kills them slowly, and without mercy.

Well Ronda could put most all the blame on Malfoy; it was such a lovely morning to. But it quickly ended when Malfoy ordered her to go fetch her some jasmine for latter's tea.

Well Ronda couldn't tell her to shove a stick up where the sun don't shine, especially not in front of the king.

So like a fool, Ronda found herself out in the middle of nowhere, behind held down by her worst nightmare, Frozen in fear, and awaiting for death.

But out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver, but thought nothing of it as the spider raised its fang's to strike. She couldn't even close her eyes as they were pealed open, watching as the spider began to strike downwards.

That flash of silver came closer, and just as Ronda felt like vomiting. The spider with agile ability hopped off of her.

The flash of silver passed easily and harmlessly over her dumbstruck position. She felt weak in her limbs as she turned on her side, facing the spider. Its fangs hissing as it slowly morphed into a blood covered woman who began to shriek.

She sat up quickly as the woman began to run away, she was even more shocked, and left open mouthed as a man in bear lined skin ran past.

Ronda wasn't even sure of her actions; maybe it had to do with her ability to always follow after Harriet whenever situations like this happens? Whatever the case may be, but like the village idiot Malfoy took her for, she followed them by a sprint.

0o0o0o

The chase seemed to go on for miles, never ending until Ronda broke through the tree line. Running into the back of the Wildman, knocking him to the ground.

Ronda managed to stay on her feet however, watching with startle meant as the Wildman expertly rolled onto his back like lightning, and sprang back up by shoulders.

Ronda freeze as the man brandished a silver axe, making a war cry as he locked eyes with Ronda who was left slack jawed as the man's war cry quieted down.

"What in god's name, are you doing here?" The man hissed, walking threateningly up to Ronda.

"Following you?" Ronda supplied weakly, looking down like she had done something wrong while the man towered over her.

"Don't you think, you should have been running in the opposite direction?" The man bit out.

"Sorry?" Ronda said weakly, making it sound more like a question.

"I mean god! Are you stupid or something? The Multis could have killed you!" The man clearly annoyed.

"It could have killed you to!" Ronda fired back.

"But I know—I'm not having this conversation, your going home." The man said, pushing her in the direction they came from.

"I don't have to do anything." Ronda huffed, digging her heels in the dirt while crossing her arms.

"Oh, then I suppose you'd like to stay and allow the Multis to come and peel the skin off your bones then?" The man said it like it was no concern of his. Ignoring how Ronda's eyes grew wide as he passed her without a care in the world.

"I-I think I came from back there!" Ronda squeaked, walking on the tailcoat of the Wildman's bearskin.

0o0o0o

Ronda stood next to Malfoy's chair that was seated right next to the king. The Wildman who Ronda dubbed him, Stood before the king, his hood was pulled down revealing shoulder length blond hair. His blue eyes piercing ice that makes Goosebumps rise on Ronda's skin, he had stone features as no emotion came on his face as the king addressed him.

"That Axe's is forged by magic, magic is banned in Camelot and punishable by death." Uther stated slowly, it was obvious that the Wildman wasn't from around here.

"Listen here," He began in a low rumble sound. "The only way to kill this creature is with magic. You can send a thousand of your best soldiers, but it will kill them without breaking a sweat." The Wildman hissed out.

"The monster is called a Multis, it's the legend of nightmares, it takes the form of your worst nightmare, paralyzing you with fear until…it shows its true form and kills you," The Wildman looked forlorn for a moment, until it vanished.

"This Axe is made from pure mined silver and covered by Dolomite and blessed by a white witch, it's the only way. And there is no god dame body, that's gonna stop me from killing it!" And with that, he stormed off. Leaving behind a gasping council, but the king didn't follow him or send anyone after him.

"Well that was extreme." Harriet whispered over to Ronda, who wasn't paying much attention to her, her eyes solely on where the Wildman disappeared to.

0o0o0o

Ronda flinched as another branch cracked under her foot, she been following the Wildman for quite some time as he seemed to be hunting. Trying to stay as quite as possible, when she looked up she saw the Wildman's fixed gaze on the gorse bush whose branches were waving wildly, all due to her hiding behind the thicket.

"I know your there!" He called. "Do you want to come out and try for yourself?"

For a heartbeat there was silence. Then Ronda pushed her way out through the gorse branches looking guilty and nerves.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Ronda said in embarrassment, not meeting his intense look.

"Of course I could," The Wildman retorted. "Rampaging around like a blubbering drunk bear. I'm surprised there was any prey left at all with you following me! Come on," he added in a much friendlier ton. "I'll show you what to do."

"Can you really teach me to hunt like that?" Ronda questioned.

"Yes, I can." The Wildman replied, gesturing for her to come over. When she was close enough he shoved what Hermione call's "Cross bow" In her hands. A gusting her hold so it was properly placed so it wouldn't harm her.

"I'm going to place an arrow, and if it hits me. You better hope I'm dead." Ronda didn't think he was kidding.

He slowly slides a bright red feathered arrow in the slot, making her wary yet excited at the same time.

"Take aim," The Wildman directed the crossbow towards a tree. "Take focus," his hand slide behind her head incase of whiplash. "Then release." He Finished.

Slowly like everything was moving through jelly, the trigger was unwearyingly pushed. Landing perfectly in a knot on the tree.

"Thank you." She mumbled, unable to look away from the arrow lodged in the tree.

"You're not as stupid as many others I have taught," The Wildman stated, taking the crossbow back. And gesturing for her to retrieve the arrow, which she did. "I'll show you great skill, which takes a while to master." The Wildman gruffly told her.

Taking aim he pointed it upon a branch, nothing really special. But he waited, and waited, and waited. Until to Ronda's shock a woodpecker landed on the branch. Finally after just a second he shoots the arrow with great aim right through its chest.

"How said." Ronda mumbled, getting a shrug from the man.

"Life is a circle, we're born, and we live, than die, as now we live." The Wildman pointed out.

"I Suppose." Ronda muttered, watching him take up his prey. Shaking off that experience she changed the conversation to a different topic.

"So~ I'm Ronda Weasley, we weren't properly introduced. You know when we, uh, were busy with that whole multy or uh—" Ronda's introduction sounded flat and it made her cringe.

"It's called a Multis, and very dangerous, you really shouldn't be out here." The man said harshly, slinging the dead woodpecker over his shoulder.

"Then why are you out here then? Who are you anyway? What's you name at least!" Ronda called out to him as he began to disappear through the trees.

"My name has no use to you!" The Wildman called behind him, even though he didn't look behind at her.

"Jerk."

0o0o0o

**And two chapter's in a one day span of time! Im on (figuratively) fire! Im awesome! I hope you liked this one! (Really felt like I was neglecting Ronda, cause I will defiantly neglect her until way later on! So wanted to put her in the spot light, besides just Harriet and Hermione and Darcy!) so review and enjoy! Look up Mere888, she is awesome! **


	43. The Silver Axe: Part 2

**Well I would like to say, happy late valentines day! And also that some of you haven't experienced heart break, and had loving relationships and if not, dump them! But any who! Please note that I am not dead on any of my other stories, they are just on hold till I'm good and ready! So review and follow and favorite, and please review! I really want some reviews! And also look up mere888 because she is my best friend! Also flute song (**The Chronicles Of Narnia - The Lion,The Witch And The Wardrobe-Narnia Lullaby)** once again language! (ya, I could totally see language throughout the whole silver axe episode, what with the Wildman and everything?)**

**0o0o0o**

**Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much, he died every night to let her breathe.**

**0o0o0o**

Ronda knew down deep inside, that little conscious part of her mind tells her, she is so in trouble when she got back. Not just from Hermione, Harriet, or Malfoy. No the scariest person she'd deal with would be Augusta. Whose kitchen pastries and fruit she stolefrom.

But for the mean time, she just chose to ignore it.

It was pure luck, and a messy locating spell that led Ronda to her destination. The Wildman (as she took to calling him) camp sight. All he really had was a blanket thrown over some bushes, a small fire going while cooking his woodpecker, and playing a flute. 

Ronda was stuck between going forwards or staying put, her griffin courage gave way as she announced with clear hesitation: "Want a pastry?"

0o0o0o

"You're a fool, a brave one, but still a fool." The Wildman said, in-between bites of his apple.

"Thank you?" Ronda said awkwardly, while offering another pastry.

"Mind you, I never approve of you being out here, but then again what am I to do? You'll just come back on your own," He said with a shake of his head. "Now it seems im stuck with you, for now, because in the morning you'll be heading on home." He sighed to himself as if this was some great task of his.

"Sure," Ronda sighed out, stretching her limbs as she sat more comfortable in the dirt. "If I may…why are you out here anyway?" Ronda was annoyed that instead of an answer he took up his flute instead.

"Um, what about your name?" Ronda instead asked after a while, of simply gazing into the fire's flames and listening to the flutes song.

"As I told you before, it's unimportant." With a sharp note he stopped, pulling the flute from his lips.

"All names are important; you don't want me to keep calling you Wildman forever do you?" Ronda huffed at him, crossing her arms as his face became bewildered.

"Wildman? What in-Uh, women! If you must know the name is-is," He seemed stuck on the last syllable, with a nudge of her foot he came back to himself.

"It's Ajax," He sighed out at last. Ronda hummed, rolling the name over in her mind. "It mean's powerful eagle, my mother named me that." Ajax's words rolled off his tongue, like he was holding his words for a long time, and Ronda being herself made him realize he wanted to use them.

"Ajax," Ronda earned herself a look from him. "Ajax, Ajax, Ajax, AJAX…I like it!" Ronda declared, getting an eye roll from the man in question.

"Your something, you know that?" He huffed. "Well I know your name, now why are you here, I mean besides hunting down that Multis thing?"

"It took my life from me, so I plan to return the favor." He said off handedly, picking up his flute again.

"How so?" Ronda questioned, making Ajax jerk his hand down, puffing out a frustrated huff of air. "Of all the-are you always into every man's business?" He questioned, leaving her speechless for a moment.

"Well it was just a question, jess!" Ronda huffed, looking everywhere but at him.

"Sometimes the answer is hard to say," Ajax retorted. "But—it killed my family, my wife and daughter," That was certainly not what Ronda was expecting, she took a sharp intake of air threw her nose as he continued. "came out of nowhere, just in the dead of night, scared them both to death and before I even could come to terms with what just happened they-they-t-" he didn't look like he would be able to continue, she gave him silent support by bracing a hand between his broad shoulder blades.

When the shaking of his limbs stopped, she placed a hand over his clenched one, slowly and comfortingly rubbing light circles over the top of it. "I-I am so, so very, very sorry about that happening to you." Was her silent comfort words.

"I spent seven year tracking the bastard, and now I'm so close I can practically feel that it's near, hiding…" Ronda took a quick glance around them, watching for any quick movement but nothing was there.

"Its not here now, you don't have to get worked up," Ajax reassured her, making her tense muscles loosen. "You take the tent, and I'll sleep out here near the fire." Ajax directed her to his make shift tent, ignoring her protest as he shoved her over towards it. While taking up his flute again, not turning around when Ronda stared at his back from where she was laying on his bear skin. The music slowly made her eyelids heavy, slowly sliding them shut she Sercombe to the darkness of sleep.

0o0o0o

"Y-you-hu-m-move f-fast…for an older guy!" Ronda gasped, leaning her back against a tree in order to catch her breath. Once again, Ronda found herself wandering after Ajax, much to his disgruntle comments. She still followed him, wanting for some strange reason, to help him on his quest.

"I will ignore that comment," he said gruffly, studying the forest with sharp eyes. "Be careful, you never know when it will strike, just keep out of the way and I'll—" An inhuman shriek drowned him out as their heads whipped in the direction of the sound, it spurred them into action, the Wildman naturally taking the lead.

When they drew closer, Ronda took in a sharp intake of air through her nose, a woman laid in a clearing, clearly in distress as she began whining in terror while a coiled up snake surrounded her.

The snake was so constricted around her that she couldn't even breath now, her face turning a light shade of blue because it was so close to her. Ronda was more horrified to see Ajax a line his axe towards the head of the Multis…which happens to be overlapping the poor woman's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ronda screeched, grabbing onto his arm so that his aim missed, both the Multis and thankfully the woman. The Multis turned sharply to the sound of her voice, hissing in anger for being disturbed, looking back towards its captive it chose to flee instead of fighting for its meal.

"Are you alright?" Ronda questioned, rushing to the woman's side as she fought for breath.

"Ajax, I think she might need help! Let's get her back to Camelot and to the physicians!" Ronda said urgently, taking hold of one of the woman's arm's as she tried to hoist her to her feet.

"Ajax! What are you doing? Help me here!" Ronda said in aggravation as he walked over to retrieve his axe that was imbedded into the ground.

"Ajax! What are—"Ronda's mouth clamped shut at the clear glare sent her way, pure rage and accusation sent her way. His mouth was formed into a deep scrawl, his posture stony as his eyes pierced through her.

"Do it yourself." He said coldly, thrusting a strap across his shoulder's that served as the axe's holster.

"Excuse me, but wha—" "**I said do it yourself!" **That really got Ronda to shut up, and for her blood to rush to her ears.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Ronda demanded, adjusting her grip on the poor woman how seemed to have fainted.

"YOU followed me, YOU let the Multis escape and made me lose my concentration and YOU made me miss my aim!" He accused, pointing a finger in her direction. "Now get lost and leave me be!" He bit out, leaving her with an unconscious woman she hardly even knew.

0o0o0o

"And he just decided to leave you there?" Darcy commented in total disbelief, Ronda hummed in reply, staring out the window over looking Camelot.

"Well, if he goes and gets himself killed, well that's no skin off my nose I suppose." Ronda bit the inside of her cheek to hold in her harsh words that were just asking to be released on Malfoy, but she held back. To worried and guilt ridden to say anything.

"I mean, really, who does he think he is? Do you honestly think he will be able to face his worse fear on his own? Even with a magical axe it takes two people to destroy a Multis. One to distract it with there fears so the other person has an opportunity to defeat it! He will die before the day is over with I swear, he...Weasley? Weasley? Where did you go?"

_Darcy turned around, finding Ronda vacant from where she was standing previously, the door stood ajar as Darcy was left to give an annoyed huff in the silence of her own room. _

_0o0o0o_

**HEY! How you like? School is a killer, and my career choices in life are unsure! What can I do with my life, what do you want to do in life! I mean I don't know! How am I supposed to know this stuff? 10 years from now? I could be dead by then! Uh! Questions! Theres just some you just cant answer…WELL REVIEW! FOLLOW, FAVRIOT! ETC! Also look up Mere888 because she is my bafe! **


	44. The Silver Axe: Part 3

**Well, well, well my dear readers taken an in interest in both Sir Morgana and mordred have ya? What does this fan-fic have in store for them you may wonder? Well keep reading, and you just might find out! (and also yes, I did my reaches on these facts about Harry potter!)**

**0o0o0o**

**Like a sparrow, I can fly.**

**0o0o0o**

"_I hate running." _This was what Ronda was thinking as she sprinted through the woods in some random direction, the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the thought of something happening to the jerk known as Ajax. Something In her screamed that this was something she had to do, some part of her system telling her that he shouldn't be alone, Darcy's speech about this monster scared her into finding him.

Her feet thumped on the ground, making her feel like she was at a quidditch tryout. She all but doubled over in horror as she saw Ajax in the middle of a clearing, relief turned to horror of him standing under a woman who looked possessed. Just like Katie Bell back in their sixth year.

When the unidentified woman began shrieking it brought Ronda out of her horror struck form, unfortunately Ajax was still frozen where he stood under her. His axe lay forgotten beside him as he stared up at this unknown woman in a daze like state.

Ronda whose legs felt like jelly tried to call out to him, only to see the woman give a well placed kick to his head, using more force than a regular human being could. Sending Ajax through the air, making him smash his head into a nearby tree, all while Ronda watched.

Ronda who was left with a choice tried to rush over towards him, only to make herself known to this unknown woman whose eyes shot to her, watching as Ronda tried to get to Ajax.

With one last inhuman shrike the woman morphed into a spider the size of her Jack Russell Terrier patronus. Ronda wanted to say she turned around and faced her fear but unfortunately she kept running like a chicken with its head cut off. She was horrifying shocked to find out that the Multis could take not only the shape of its victims, but the characteristics of one as well.

That's how she got her legs tangled in a knot of spider silk, her struggles only getting her knotted up further getting it stuck to her dress and bare legs. She screamed in frustration as she couldn't get out, and began pleading and yelling at Ajax to wake up as she was beginning to be dragged backwards by the spider/Multis.

She was dragged from out of his unconscious reach, her arms grappling at the ground to find some leverage only to pull up dirt and grass. She was near hysteria, almost unaware as the shape edge of the axe cut into her side making her his in pain.

She was flabbergasted at this discovery, and held onto the handle as she was pulled backwards, she almost screamed out again in frustration at seeing the axe buried deep into the ground. But luckily her grip on it stopped her from moving closer to the spider.

She almost sighed in relief if only the spider/Multis didn't decide that it was just easier to come to her for its meal. Ronda yanked desperately sitting up as she did so, pulling in desperation as the spider/Multis came quickly towards her.

When the Multis did reach her and reared back its head, Ronda was ready for it, as hit tried to strike her with its fangs she swung the axe cutting them off, making it flinch back as acid like blood rained towards the ground, making it begin to flee.

But Ronda seeing as she had the upper hand quickly cut herself loose, using the axe to chop off one of its legs, then another making it harder for the Multis to flee. Ronda didn't let herself for one second take into account that the Multis was morphing like crazy into different things, people, etc. She concentrated on mutilating it, crippling it so it couldn't run away, maiming it till it was disfigured at a pile of guts and acidly blood.

But she still couldn't stop her hacking, fear that this was some type of defense she didn't stop till its parts was scattered about and mangled about the clearing. Only then did she stop to look down on herself and see she was covered in bruises and had red splotches on her legs no doubt because of the acidly blood that burned.

She kept the silver axe of her person as she stumbled her way over to Ajax, crumbling to his side as she clutched at his chest vest. He didn't steer once, making Ronda fi git as she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Oh! Please, no! Don't be dead you jerk! You have to be ok! Wake up! Come on wake up, come on you great big idiot!" Ronda yelled out, devastation in her voice as she leaned over him. "Come on…I need to say I told you so, who will I say that to now?" Ronda hiccupped, cringing as she hunched over herself as tears began to sting in her eyes.

"If you'd calm down and stop insulting me, I might just put your worries to rest." Ajax muttered, cracking open an eye with a small pained grin on his face.

"You alive!" Ronda said in relief, before slapping him across the face. "Ah-god woman!- what you trying to pull huh?" Ajax cringed at the glare Ronda sent him.

"You getting mad at me for no reason, and then going off to kill this thing with you help! You are a stupid, insane jerk!" Ajax was going to retort to that but was silenced as Ronda hugged him. "But I forgive you."

0o0o0o

"Thank you, for all you done." Ajax grunted a few days later, his head healed thanks to Gaius and Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry; just remember me every time you bump your head." Ronda joked, making Ajax roll his eyes at the stupid joke. For a few moments the two stood in complete silence neither of them saying anything until it was broken by Ajax.

"I'm going over the mountains, don't know where I'll end up…your always welcome to come along." Ajax made it sound off handedly, but there was a pure honest invitation in his eyes that made Ronda smile.

"No, my place is here, I've got my own family to protect…but you can always stay?" Ronda said hopefully, only to sigh sadly when Ajax shook his head.

"No, if I'm going somewhere it's not going to be Camelot, but forwards just like the sparrow." Ajax replied, making Ronda confused. Ajax seeing her confused laughed a little, smiling slightly as he rummaged through his sack.

"This sparrow was my wife's" Ajax grabbed Ronda's hand, placing something inside as he curled her fingers over its rough edges. "Keep it safe for me, will ya?"

"I will," Ronda said, looking down in her palm to see a wooden bird. "But, why give it to me? Shouldn't you keep it? It's from your wife?" Ronda was touched when his smile widen slightly.

"I made it for my wife when my daughter was born, and it represents my faith in her. I'm leaving it with you, I care about you Ronda I really do." Ajax muttered sadly, making Ronda give an unhappy sound.

"I'm gonna miss you to, ya big jerk!" Making Ajax snort. "Only you could ruin a good farewell!" Ajax sighed, shaking his head as he adjusted his sack and began heading off.

Ronda let him go, watching as he disappeared through Camelot's gates and into the unknown. If she was asked then yes, she was tempted to go with him she really was. And if things could be different she might have gone with him and see what might have happened. But as she watched him leave for the last time, he looked like a haunted man set free from his nightmare and she knew that he'd follow that sparrow till the rest of his days.

0o0o0o0o

**Ok! Finally done with this chapter! Next up is Merlin's village episode! But I hoped you enjoyed this one! Ya I know sad, I was tempted to let Ajax stay, but then I thought against it! But don't worry, this wont be the last we see of him ;) also yes, Ronda also got a bit of a crush on him, and more of Hermione, Harriet, and Morgana tension in the next chapter! Why? Read to find out!**


	45. For Ealdor: Part 1

**Well here we are another chapter! Hurrah! And happy times! I hope you will like this one! There are going to be some tension between people in this episode, good luck in picking them out! Also I hope to do this episode quicker and update more chapters for you people's enjoyment but you know, school and stuff! Enjoy! Also Harriet and Hermione's armor looks a lot like (**Leelee Sobieski from Dungeon Siege)

**0o0o0o**

"**What you farmers need to do is raise less corn, and more hell" – Mary Elizabeth**

**0o0o0o**

A peaceful village known as Ealdor was going about their daily lives, walking around and doing tasks that they have done day to day. Meeting with friends and listening to children play in the streets.

That changed however one morning as the village went along with their daily routine, their lives where disturbed when a herd of riders showed up. Families gathered together out of their way as people fled to the safety of loved ones, homes and friends.

The riders dismounted, all except one, looking to be the leader of the group who ordered his men to search the place. As the villagers looked on in shock as the men rampaged through their homes.

"Find him!" The leader said in rage, as they dragged a poor man out of his home who attempted to hide food. He was thrown to the ground; the food spilling over the place as on lookers looked on in silent horror and fear.

"Its harvest time!" The leader said in mock joy, his men taking what the man had. "What's this? Where is the rest of it?" The leader demanded as the man, known as Matthew tried to plead with the leader, who was named Kanen.

"I only kept back what we need to survive!" Matthew retorted, trying to pick up the spilt vegetables.

"Survive? I will be back in one week farmer, and I want to see all of it." Kanen commanded, only to be interrupted by a woman named hunith.

"You can't take our food," Hunith said, coming to stand before Kanen. "Our children will starve! I won't let you do this! You're not taking any of it!" Hunith shouted, trying to take back the food. Only to be back handed by Kanen, and topple over in the dirt.

A man seeing Hunith be struck tried to her aid, yelling her name drawing Kanen's attention which quickly ended up with an arrow in the poor man. Kanen showed no remorse at the life of the man he just ended, leaving villagers scared and upset.

"I will give you a week," Kanen continued to Matthew like nothing happened. "Don't you dare disappoint me," Matthew didn't look away from him as he began helping Hunith to her feet. Bending over to address Hunith directly, Kanen replied to her. "I will see you later, sweetheart." Calling to his men, Kanen left the village of Ealdor in of fear.

0o0o0o

Harriet crouched at the edge of the training area, her ponytail lashing side to side from the wind, her eyes gleaming. Her sword rose as she sprang forward, her thin sword aiming at Sir Morgana's shoulders.

Morgana dodged to one side, trying to hock the girl's feet from under her, she barreled into him, sending him down. Only for herself to go down with him.

"Well done!" Morgana praised. "You're coming along very well." Both sat up, panting and dusting dirt off there cloths. Harriet cast a triumphant glance at her mentor.

"I'll beat you one day." She told him.

"I hope you will," Morgana replied calmly. "My job will be done then, I think that's enough training for today." Morgana rose to his feet, offering his hand to help Harriet up.

"Just you wait!" Harried muttered, only half joking. "One day when no one is around…" Morgana gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

"You so cute!" Morgana cooed sincerely. "Thinking you can best me." he avoided a slap to the face, as he took off sprinting waving goodbye in his hasty retreat, while Harriet gave him a playful glare.

0o0o0o0o

"Where were you?" Hermione asked as she came across Harriet in the hall on her way to the physician's room, which hadn't be in their room that morning, noticing how Harriet was sweaty and dirty.

"Morgana was just giving me some battle training." Harriet explained.

"Hmmm, that was _Nice _of him." Hermione said with a bit of accusation in her voice, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, it was." Harriet said slowly, eyeing Hermione who had her nose scrunched up whenever she was thinking.

"You two seem quite close." Hermione's tone had hidden intentions.

"We're friends." Harriet pointed out defensively, not liking how Hermione is accusing her of something as simple as being friends with Morgana.

"Hmmm, just don't get any closer, remember we're not staying here forever, we have a duty if you recall." Hermione pointed out, making Harriet all that much defensive.

"Yes, I know that!" Harriet strained out, her voice tight with tense anger. "_why was Hermione acting like she doesn't remember that she was the girl-who-lived and had to save everyone from voldemort? If anything the time she spends with Morgana is a blessing to be able to forget about it!"_

"Yes, I'll see you later then?" Hermione asked, flipping her hair over her shoulders the accusation gone from her voice but Harriet was still on guard. "Sure, maybe." Harriet said off handedly, watching as Hermione left.

0o0o0o

Hunith was a sight to see when Merlin was fetching water to see his mother in Camelot. Merlin couldn't help but call out in surprise at seeing her here. "Mother?" Merlin called out to her, gaining her attention.

"Merlin!" Hunith ran to her son, hugging him as mother and son reunited. "What happened?" Merlin questioned when he saw the bruise surrounding his mother's eye. "Who did this to you?" Merlin demanded. 

0o0o0o

"The winters are harsh in Elador and there are many children," Hunith stood before King Uther, pleading for help to help her village. "Some of them just wont be strong enough to survive, we barley have enough food as it is…if Kanen takes our harvest our children wont live to see another summer, please we need your help." Hunith along with most of the occupancies were annexes to hear the king's verdict.

"Eldor's in Cenred kingdom, your safety is his responsibility." Uther pointed out.

"We appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlined regions, you're our only hope." Hunith waited with battered breath as the king seemed to think it over, Both Harriet and Morgana shared a look. While Lady Meredith and Gwen also shared a look. Darcy who sat by the kings said waited patently and with interest as to what the king may reply.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of this earth," Uther said after a minute. "You'll help us?" Hunith questioned quietly.

"I wish I could." Uther regrettably replied, getting disbelief look from both Harriet and Hermione, but a knowing look from Darcy.

"Surely we could spare a few men?" Arthur suggested. "The resources are not the problem." Uther tried to explain, only to be interrupted by Morgana. "Then what is?" Morgana asked, holding tight to his sword handle.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Essetir an army to enter would be an act of war." Uther explained.

"I know you're a good king," Hunith began getting down on her knees. "A caring man, im begging you help us please." It broke Hermione's heart to see her like this.

"The treaty we stuck with Cenred took years in the making, I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village, im afraid Camelot cannot help." King Uther said gravely.

Harriet watched in surprise as Morgana left her side, to aid Hunith to her feet, she found it a sweet and noble gesture of him. As she also came to help escort her out.

0o0o0o

Looking over his monument look out Prince Arthur was aroused from his daze as his man-servant Merlin approached him, and came to stand by his side.

"I'm sorry," Arthur was the first thing he said, not meeting Merlin's eyes. "If it were up to me we'd be there right now."

"You tried," Merlin honestly told him, gratitude in his voice at the attempt. "And thank you for getting an audience with the king."

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived." Arthur honest regret in his voice.

"I'm going back to Ealdor," Merlin told him, the real reason for seeking Arthur out.

"Of course." Understanding clear as day from the prince.

"It's been an honor serving you." Merlin added on, getting a confused expression from Arthur. "You'd be coming back?" The clear question lining his words.

"Well she's my mother; I've got to look after her before anyone else, you understand?" Merlin said, explaining in general that he might not come back.

"I'd do exactly the same," Arthur replied, understanding for Merlin's situation though not liking it. "Well, you been terrible, really I mean it the worst servant I've ever had."

"Thank you Sire." Merlin's tone was light, and he knew Arthur doesn't mean it as he began to leave. "Merlin," Merlin in question stopped to look back at the prince. "Good luck." Arthur's comment was received with a nod of the head.

0o0o0o

"Poor Merlin!" Harriet whispered, watching Hermione nod her head in agreement.

"Ya, his village being attacked like this." Hermione sighed in distress. "Wish there was something we could do…" Quickly both Harriet and Hermione shared a look.

"I'll meet you near Merlin." Both girls said as one, both going in diffent directions.

0o0o0o

Merlin was attending to his packing, readying to leave while Gwen offered her assistance. "Here," Gwen drew Merlin's attention when she pulled out a sword from its holster. "Tell me how it feels." Gwen handed him the sword, which Merlin took with hesitation and held it with inexperience.

"Ya, ya, it feels really good, it's very um you know, swordy." Merlin having no clue as to what to look for just looked at it, testing its durability. Gwen looked at him with a look of pure worry, not sure at all if Merlin was up for something like this, he has almost got killed many times over than any servant she ever met…besides maybe Harriet. Shaking off this thought she turned her attention to the packing.

"I've packed some armor for you." Gwen said, stuffing said armor in a sack for transporting. "I won't be able to carry all that." Merlin pointed out the obvious to her, when he got distracted by the door opening.

Coming through the door was Sir Morgana dressed in his armor, bits still being placed on by Harriet who was also decked out in armor chainmail, metal shoulder guards and leather arm guards that overlap the chainmail shirt that went all the way down her torso until it stops down near the waist line; where she was wear regular pants. She had on shin guards and a pair of leather boots that reached just below the shin guards.

Hermione was in a similar state as Harriet, the only difference as Hermione did not have a sword in hand, but instead a shield hung off her arm with a leather strap that could be placed around her back like a back-pack, it held a more lion with wings insignia on it. It looked heavy but it didn't seem to bother Hermione to carry it.

"You won't have to," Morgana stated once Harriet was done with his armor. "We're coming with you."

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned, looking around at the three girls and Sir Morgana.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," Gwen said, pointing out the obvious. "I can mend armor and sharpen swords."

"And we know our way around swords," Morgana pointed back and forth between himself and Harriet. "And Hermione is an excellent healer, and can easily protect and help people all at once." Harriet put in.

"No, you cant, I mean why would you?" Merlin questioned. "If it was the other way around you would help us, you already have," Gwen reminded. "You saved mine and Hermione's already." Hermione nodded along with Gwen's words.

"And you helped get the druid boy out of Camelot and tried to help save Harriet's life, let us help you. All of us." Morgana stepped forwards, offering his support.

Merlin looked at them all, knowing that he was clearly out numbered by this request and also it filled him with warmth at their kind gesture and friendship.

0o0o0o

"You got the food I prepared for you?" Gaius questioned, getting a grunt from Merlin that sounded like a yes. "Careful with the wine, you know what your like. One waif of a bottle and your singing like a sailor," Gaius said handing over the jug. "And you packed those creams and gauze I made?" Gaius questioned looking at Hermione who nodded absentmindedly, also packing some more healing potions.

Gaius didn't approve of her going, he really didn't. But he knew that she could handle herself…he still didn't like it. "We'll be fine." Merlin reassured.

"You sure you don't want an extra blanket?" Gaius offered once again. "Its ok, really, I'll be alright."

"Well make sure you are, do whatever it takes." Gaius said somewhat sadly, looking at Merlin as he was all packets up. Merlin patted him good naturally on the arm, only to be engulfed by Gaius in a hug. Merlin gave him a nod of the head as he began to leave.

"I'll look after him." Hermione reassured as she passed him to follow after Merlin.

0o0o0o

"Have everything?" Morgana questioned, looking at Hermione, Gwen, Merlin and let his eyes linger on Harriet.

"Yes!" Harriet said as the others gave the all clear.

"Then let's head out!" Morgana signaled for Merlin to take the lead, as the others followed behind.

Morgana was on his horse Crimson, while Hermione rode Dimitri, all the while Harriet managed to snag Maximum from Darcy and shared him with Gwen. And Merlin and his mother rode together.

0o0o0o

They all began to set camp when it was nearing dusk, they managed to set up came under some trees. They woods being quite and the horses more so unsettled Harriet a lot more then it should, it felt like a coiled snake was twisting in her stomach and she needed something to do. Luckily Morgana unknowingly came to solve that issue.

"I'm going to go collect firewood; we might need it by tonight." He said, standing up once they spread out their supplies.

"I'll come too," Harriet offered, standing up enthusiastically.

"Could I ever keep you away?" Morgana joked as Harriet shacked her head. Harriet managed to look over his shoulder and see Hermione glaring at their retreating forms as they walked deeper in the woods, Harriet feeling irritated at her behavior made it a point by walking much closer to him then she had to. It wasn't long before she and Morgana started picking up wood, Harriet picking them up quickly and efficiently.

"You know, you could slow down a bit?" Morgana pointed out, making Harriet look up from her work.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you're to slow to keep up." Harriet jokingly mocked, getting a clear glare from Morgana that was sparked with amusement.

"I'm not slow!" Morgana replied, dropping his wood to walk closer to her as she backed up also dropping her wood.

"Of course you are, you're to slow to even catch me!" Harriet mocked once again, getting a growl from him.

"Take it back." Morgana ordered.

"Never!" Harriet retorted, mischief glowing in her eyes. Morgana launched himself unrepentantly at Harriet, making her squeal in shock as he jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"See?" He growled into his friend's ear. "I can move as fast, if not faster then you."

He leaped back up on his feet, holding his hand out for her to take. Which she did while dusting herself off while sending him a playful glare.

"I was just joking, no need to get physical." She said playfully, getting an eye roll.

"Come on, the others might be missing us by now." Morgana retorted, taking up the fallen wood, even managing to steal Harriet's own so she didn't have to carry them.

Harriet kept pace with his slow walking pace, even calling him out on how slow he was. Only to receive a amused smile in return. Making her realize he was doing this deliberately. When they did return it was with high spirit while joking with each other. But it was put aside however when they split apart, Harriet going off to find either Gwen or Hermione, Gwen being her more preferred companion choice at the moment. While Morgana left to drop off the wood.

0o0o0o

That night Merlin found his mother and himself wide awake, watching as Harriet slept soundly with the occasional whimpers beside Gwen who was in-between both her and Hermione. Who slept on her other side.

Sir Morgana slept a few lengths away, keeping to being a gentleman and giving them their space. But close enough to defend them if needed.

"They shouldn't be here," Hunith told her son, looking more at the girls then Morgana. "Especially Sir Morgana, isn't he the kings ward?"

"Nobody would know it; he's the only person I know that isn't frightened." Merlin replied, grateful that he decided to help them.

"It wouldn't make any difference to Kanen to hurt women." Hunith said, speaking from experience.

"I know," Merlin replied, thinking of that man hurting his mother. "But he doesn't know what's coming. I'll make him pay for what he did to you." Merlin promised, probing gently at his mother's swollen face.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," Hunith pleaded quietly, a mother's fear digging into her tone of voice. "No one can find out about you."

"They won't," Merlin knew that was a big fat lie, remembering Harriet slept just a few feet away, who by now knew all about his secret. "They never do." It made his mother more assured though as went to go to sleep, telling him to do the same.

Merlin stayed up however, playing with the fire's flames, making them rise higher as he shaped them into dragons.

0o0o0o

_Not realizing both his mother, and Harriet were watching him as well, before they both relaxed into sleep. _

_0o0o0o_

When the fire was all but extensities, Merlin found it hard sleeping next to his mother. Constantly turning over unable to find any peace of any kind that would allow him to sleep.

He gave up, and was able to be alerted by some sound coming from the woods. Hurriedly looking through his pack, he found the sword Gwen gifted him with; unsheathing it he left to find the source of where it was coming from.

Merlin made his way in the woods, but it was dark and hard to see and of course he didn't know how to use a sword, brought a down side to things when you're chasing noises that you weren't sure of what was making them.

Merlin stared around, trying to peer into the dark, but saw nothing but he sure felt it when a sword tip was placed on his back making him freeze in place.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." Arthur's voice rang out behind him, making Merlin swing around almost cutting off his head if he didn't duck.

"Put the sword down Merlin, you look ridiculous." Arthur muttered, walking past him while Merlin happily scampered after him.

0o0o0o0o

"How much further is it?" Arthur questioned as the both of them settled around the newly lit fire. "Maybe a few hours?" Merlin guessed.

"How many men does Kanen have?" Arthur questioned. "Um, im not sure I think from what my mother says maybe as many as forty?" making them both internally cringe.

"You should get some rest; we have a long day tomorrow." Arthur commented, going back to poking at the fire.

"Thank you," Merlin blurted out, staring down at his nails. "Um, I know you didn't have to come…"

"Get some sleep" Arthur ordered, grabbing his bed roll and settle him down as well. Leaving Merlin to his thoughts.

0o0o0o

The ride was long it seemed for Hermione, she was surprised when she woke up to find Prince Arthur with them, seems like he showed up during the night. She rode behind both Gwen and Harriet, with Sir Morgana taking up the rear and Arthur and Merlin in front. It irritated how Harriet kept looking back at Sir Morgana; didn't she realize that she shouldn't be getting so close? It was dangerous! They weren't staying. And besides Harriet had to defeat voldemort and save the wizarding world.

But her annoyance quickly turned into horror as they came upon the village…being attacked.

0o0o0o

**And so my readers I leave you with that! I hope you enjoyed this much longer chapter then last time…I hope it was longer im not so sure? Well any way hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Hope you have fun reading, and also look up Mere888! She's awesome! **


	46. For Ealdor: Part 2

**Hello, hello! How are all you fans and readers? Good I hope! Stormglass I hope that you're going to be alright! I care girl! And I dedicate this next chapter to stormglass! So enjoy! And stay tuned! And also look up Mere888 because she is my best friend ever! **

**0o0o0o**

**I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep: I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion. – Alexander the great.**

**0o0o0o**

When the group galloped up to see the devastation that was going on in Merlin's home village, Harriet only had a few seconds to acknowledge Prince Arthur's great aim and timing when saving a villager from a man wielding an axe.

Harriet, swiftly as she could, stalled the horse letting Gwen hop off first and quickly following her, she acknowledged Hermione joining them.

The man who wielded the axe seemed stumped for a moment until he gave the orders to 'get them' in those terms, meaning to kill them.

Harriet unsheathed her sword, instantly clashing it with another's sword, he was tall and clearly had experience then Harriet would only dream of having a fraction of, if she trained for years.

He was over powering, making her trip and stumble over her feet until her back hit a fence post. Their swords were locked together, moving closer to Harriet's throat with each passing second. The blades just barley nicked her neck she saw a flash of light temporally blinded her. Making the man drop to the ground before her.

At first she thought Hermione used her magic in order to save her, but when she un pressed herself from where the wooden post dug into her back she found Sir Morgana turning away to face another man.

Harriet realized that it was his sword reflecting the light that temporarily blinded her, and seeing her begin to lose he jumped in to help her before she got her throat slit.

She stared dumbly at his back before jumping back into action, turning around she found Hermione and Gwen working together, Gwen on offence and Hermione on defense. Hermione using her shield like a battering ram and hitting people over the head, and while they were distorted Gwen came in for the finish.

Harriet raised her sword as another man came charging at her, but this time she aimed for his hips, slashing through without incident.

0o0o0o

"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?" Morgana asked, taking down the man that was giving Prince Arthur a hard time.

"That never happened!" Arthur denied, making Morgana snort at the defensive tone. But before he could come back with a sarcastic retort, Morgana noticed from the corner of his eye that Harriet was pushed against a post, being held their by sword point that she was barely fighting off from cutting her throat.

With swift foot work, Morgana hastily made his way forward, and with a wave of his sword he plunged it into the man's back, watching him drop. Morgana quickly looked away, only noticing Harriet's look of shock and confusion.

When he looked back he was faced with another man, who he quickly disarmed. It was only when he looked back at Arthur did he see a man getting back on a horse and called for a retreat.

"You'll pay for this, with your lives. ALL OF YOU!" It made his spin shiver, it wasn't new, and they got threats before from bandits that got away, but not with innocent lives at stake or more importantly his friends. Especially not Harriet, Hermione or Gwen…especially not Harriet, his come to be friend.

It made his blood boil at the man, who he supposed was Kanen, threatened and bullied others. It was sick and wrong on so many levels, as he turned back around he was surprised that he almost ran into Harriet, who was standing directly behind him.

"Sorry if I startled you, but are you ok?" Harriet asked, her hair was even messier then usual seeing as she was just fighting for her life mer moments ago. Her armor was stained in places of dried blood, not her's or at least he hoped not.

"I'm fine, but are you alright?" Morgana's eye's darted towards where a line of dried blood was sticking to Harriet's neck. He reached out a hand and slowly slides it across the skin that was ripped open.

It didn't feel deep, but it did send him into a dark place of what he should of done with the man who had done this to her. He didn't realize that he still had his hand over her throat, he looked embarrassed but couldn't find within himself to move.

"It doesn't hurt you know, it's shallow so it should be fixable." Harriet said, her eyes glancing somewhere over his shoulder.

"I know, but I was worried when I saw you losing, so I just felt the need to help you….silly I know—" Morgana rambled, hesitantly beginning to remove his hand but Harriet stopped him with a small warm smile.

"That's sweet," Harriet said softly, laying a hand overtop of Morgana's. "Thank you for caring so much."

"You're my—friend, of course I care." Morgana stammered with embarrassment.

"Harriet! Come over here to get treated!" Both Harriet and Morgana looked over to see Hermione looking at them, no, more like glaring at them.

"Thank you." Harriet sighed once again, slowly removing Morgana's hand in order for her to go see Hermione. Morgana wanted to pull her back, look after the wound himself and treat it just to make sure it would heal properly, but he knew that Hermione was more experienced then he and she'd treat her better. But it was hard telling his gut to stop worrying.

0o0o0o

"You still up to the same old magic tricks again?" Said a man who watched Merlin fight off one of the raiders. "Look I thought I told you I wouldn't want your kind around here." He continued, coming to face Merlin. He looked back at him.

"Missed you too Will." Merlin said, grin's playing on both boys' faces as they in loped each other in a hug.

"It's good to see you again." Merlin said, pulling away. "How you been? I hear skiving for some prince?" That was an honest question right there if he ever heard one from his friend.

"No, I wouldn't say skiving—"but of course said prince, had to prove him wrong.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out to him, gaining their attention. "Gather the villagers I need to talk to them,"

"Ya, in a minute I was just talking—_now Merlin, there isn't much time!" _Merlin was quickly interrupted. "Yes Sire." Merlin cast an apologetic look at his friend as he left to do as ordered.

0o0o0o

Arthur stood up on a block as he addressed the people of Ealdor, Arthur's eyes swept across those assembled. "I know Kanen's kind, he'll be back and when he is you must be ready for him. First of all prepare—" Arthur was interrupted however by Will who made his way through the small crowd.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will spoke up, drawing attention on himself.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur replied, getting a scoff from Will as he stopped in-between Hermione and Hunith.

"Ya and im Prince William of Ealdor." Will retorted, getting a disapproving look from both Hermione and Hunith. "Keep quite he's here to help us." Hunith hissed at him.

"He's making things worse, Kanen will be back and looking for revenge, you just signed our death warrant!" Will accused, making Hermione retort back angrily.

"He's helping save your lives! He doesn't have to be here, but he cares enough too!" Hermione rebuked angrily, trying to pull off that look that scare's Ronda straight. But it didn't seem to faze Will.

"It's alright Hermione," Arthur intervened, nodding his head towards Will. "This is his village, what would you have us do?" For a moment Will looked lost, but it was covered up by a cover of indifference.

"We can't fight against Kanen, and he has too many men," Will's reply was hesitant. "So what's the alternative?" Arthur inquired bluntly. "Give him what he wants." Hermione gave a scoff at that, he was already hurting and taking things already. The only thing they could do now was fight, as unfortunate as that sounds, there just seems like no other way.

"Then what?" Arthur questioned. "Those of you, who don't starve to death, will face him again next harvest," Arthur swept his eyes over the people. "And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage, we'll survive." Will spoke up, while the villagers kept asking how they'd do that. Arthur broke through their worry. "The only way he can be stopped, is if you stand up to him."

"No, you just want the honor and glory of battle, that's what, drives men like you!" Will accused, it sounded like a ridicules accusation to Hermione. "Look if you want to fight then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not use!" Will left in a hurry, making Hermione feel sorry for him. She saw Merlin call after his friend, and go after him; Hermione hoped things would be sorted out for Will.

0o0o0o

**So sorry, it must seem really short to you all! Sorry! So sorry, I wanted it to be longer I really did (cause this is for stormglass and all) but I wanted to update it, but wasn't able to get it finished the way I wanted it to! (I really wanted to get this episode in like 2 chapters but it seems like its going to be 3!) I hope you guys like this chapter anyway! And stormglass I really do hope your feeling better soon! **


	47. For Ealdor: Part 3

**So this is chapter 3 and I really hope that I will get this done! Also just got my wisdom tooth out! Didn't feel anything cause I told them to double numb it (you know numb it then numb it again for good measures, nice doc that one was) so I hope you enjoy! And also happy Easter or late Easter depending on if I get this up before then! ~**

**0o0o0o**

**A friend is long sought, hardly found, and with difficulty kept. – St. Jerome**

**0o0o0o**

Merlin found his friend collecting and strengthening out the ruins of his home.

"He knows what he's doing, you got to trust him," Merlin tried to plead with his friend, who gave him a sideways glance. "Look, when I first met Arthur I was exactly like you, I hated him, thought he was pompous and argent." Merlin continued on, helping fix up his friends home.

"Well nothings changed there then." Will reply bitterly.

"But," Merlin went on in a more positive tone of voice. "In time I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does."

"Ya, I know what he stands for, princes, kings all men like him." Will harshly said, fixing a chain mail.

"Will," Merlin began gently. "Don't bring what happened to your father into this."

"I'm not!" Will was hasty to defend himself. "Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant!"

"He's also my friend." Merlin threw in, getting an immediate negative response from his old friend. "Friends don't lord over one another."

"He's not like that," Merlin denied, getting a scruff from Will. "Really? Lets wait until the fighting begins and lets see who he sends in to die first, I guarantee it won't be him."

"I trust Arthur with my life." Merlin supplied, trying to assure his friend.

"Is that so," Will begin mockingly. "So he knows your secret then?" seeing the crestfallen look, Will begin to ease up. "Face it Merlin, your living a lie just like you were here. Your Arthur's servant nothing more otherwise you'd tell him the truth."

0o0o0o

"What was that?" Hermione demanded quietly, watching Harriet try and failing to plait her unruly hair as they prepared for sleep.

"What? Morgana showing concern for my well being?" Harried fired back. "Cause that was what it was, seeing as we're friends."

"You can't make friends with him Harriet!" Hermione threw back, as if that explained everything. But only resulting in Harriet's temper flaring.

"Like bloody hell I cant!" Harriet snapped back, tired of Hermione being on her case all morning. Turning her back on Hermione, Harriet rose to her feet, stepping lightly over the bed rolls meant for Hermione, Gwen and herself. She grabbed a blanket and pillow; she turned her back on Hermione and marched out the door. By passing a surprised Gwen.

"What's got into her?" Gwen questioned in confusion as she came to lie down next to Hermione.

"She's just homesick at the moment, nothing a little bit of time wont fix." Hermione lied, turning over and pretending to sleep to avoid Gwen's questions. Internally fuming at how unreasonable Harriet was being.

0o0o0o

Harriet was internally fuming, how could Hermione order her around like that? Telling her who and who not she could talk to or be friends with. Harriet found a soft patch of straw to sleep on, beating her pillow to accommodate her head and also to release some anger. She angrily threw the blanket over herself and groaned when she found it to small and it didn't cover her fully.

"You shouldn't be out here Harriet." Harriet turned to see Morgana, leaning against the side of Hunith's little cottage, he was only in his nightwear, his shirt looked like the one on a TV show that was centered on a musketeer. It was white with a wide, flat collar decorated with lace. The shoulders of the shirt are also laden with lace decoration. The full-length sleeves are loose-fitted from shoulder to wrist, where they are gathered in a small band decorated with more lace. It was between waist and hip length. He also wore a leather belt.

Not fully undressed it seemed when he spotted Harriet, but she couldn't careless at the moment. He also wore a pair of brown trousers, though she was still fuming she acknowledged him, if not poorly though.

"What are you, my husband? I can take care of myself thank you very much!" Harriet snarled at him, only to bite on her lip at how rude that was. "I'm sorry Morgana its just—" Morgana raised a hand, silencing her as he crouched down to sit beside her.

"No need, tension is riding high as we speak, your acting out in fear I understand that, but I'm here for you. You understand." Morgana whispered, combing out some of Harriet's wild curls as he ran his hand through it.

"Ya I guess things are getting stressful already." Harriet laughed weakly, relaxing as he kept combing his fingers through her hair. Nobody ever done that for her, not her aunt or her friends, maybe once when Sirius was still alive and commented on how it was just like her fathers.

Harriet's face must have changed when she thought about Sirius when Morgana lifted her head to rest in his lap. "Shhh, things are going to be alright I promise." He soothed, as she felt his sticky fingers glide across her face. She didn't even know that she was crying until she made a chocking sound in the back of her throat.

"I-i-thank you." Harriet supplied weakly, coming to grasp one of his hands that lay on her shoulder. She didn't let go until she was deep in sleep, letting Morgana look after her as she succumbed to blissful dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o

"You always slept on the floor?" Arthur asked, as he slept foot to foot with Merlin on the floor. Hermione and Gwen sleeping nearby on rickety frame that had their bed rolls. They didn't know where Morgana or Harriet might have gone off to, though neither of them really wanted to know either.

"Ya, the bed I got back at Camelot are a luxury in comparison." Merlin replied, neither asleep as their thoughts swirled with different topics.

"Must have been hard," Arthur commented. "Um, like rock." Merlin remarked.

"I didn't mean the ground; I meant for you it must be difficult." Arthur corrected.

"Hmm, not really didn't know any different," Merlin shrugged. "Life's simple out here, you eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together, as long as you got food on the table and a roof over your head your happy."

"Sounds…nice." Arthur stretched out, not seeming to mean it at all.

"You hate it." Merlin snorted in amusement.

"No I don't," Arthur denied calmly, seeming to be in deep thought. "Why'd you leave?" he questioned after a moment's thought.

"Things just…changed," Merlin sighed, staring at nothing as Arthur questioned him.

"How?" Merlin didn't answer at first, and looking to the side to observe him Arthur stuck out a stinky foot and rubs it to his face to entice him into telling him. "Come on your starting to get interesting, tell me."

Merlin sighed in a mix of sadness and amusement as he defended himself against Arthur's foot, only to grow that much more serious. "I just didn't fit in anymore; I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

"Had any luck?" Arthur questioned, pondering his words. "I'm not sure yet." Merlin said honestly.

"Start training the men tomorrow, it's going to be a long day, get the candle." Arthur grunted as he turned onto his side. Merlin turned over as well, blowing out the candle and incasing them in darkness.

0o0o0o

Morning came and the sun shinned down upon Hunith's cottage, where Merlin was currently dressing Arthur and putting on his coat.

"Still haven't learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana mocked as he put on his cufflinks.

"Oh please, saving your whining, not like you don't have Harriet running around fetching your things," Arthur contoured. "As a mater of fact, where were you two last night? I didn't see you or Harriet anywhere near where you were supposing to be now?"

"If you are thinking I would take advantage of my maid, you are surly mistake, and greatly so." Morgana said in a tight venomous tone of voice that left a grin on Arthur's face.

"If you don't have a dog, go fetch the stick yourself. No offence Merlin." Arthur added, making Morgana roll his eyes at Arthur's indecency. "None taken." Merlin assured.

"Prince Arthur you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith said, coming to give Arthur the bowl with a mothering look on her face.

"Didn't I?" Arthur echoed, forcing a smile of innocence on his face.

"Come on eat up." Morgana enticed mockingly, as he finished applying his cufflinks and stood smugly as Arthur put on a false cheery face as he pretend to take a bit, but quickly handing it to Hermione who was the closest as Hunith turned her back. Surprising Hermione when it was given to her, while Morgana sent him a disgusted face towards his rudeness.

"Right let's get going, we need wood lots of it!" Arthur ordered Merlin, as Sir Morgana trailed after him. "Of course!" Merlin said to show that he understood. Gwen carried on in order to see where Harriet went off to, seeing as she hadn't returned the night before and was quite curious to see what transpired between her and Morgana.

Hermione took it upon herself in order to eat the food, not wanting it to go to waste or hurt Hunith's feelings. Once Hunith returned, Hermione gave her the biggest smile she could and said with much appreciation as she could. "Arthur said it was delectable." And handed her the bowl as she trotted out the cottage leaving Merlin alone with his mother.

"He must care for you a great deal," Hunith observed, looking out towards where Merlin's friends left.

"Arthur would do the same for any village, that's just the way he is." Merlin replied to his mother, struggling to put on his coat.

"It's more then that," Hunith remarked, looking at her son with a serious expression. "He's here for you."

"I'm just his servant," Merlin mentioned, quoting Will as an after thought.

"Give him more credit then that, he likes you." Hunith mussed, watching as her son picked up an axe.

"That's because he doesn't know me," Merlin said the harsh truth. "If he did I would be dead by now."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" his mother questioned sorrowful, looking dejected. Mother and son stared at each other, neither commenting to the other, Merlin gave into the silence and left to chop some wood.

0o0o0o

Merlin headed towards the woods, mind set on chopping down some wood in order for Arthur to begin teaching the villagers defense against Kanen and his men.

"Merlin!" He heard Will call out to him, Merlin turned on his heels to look at his friend not stopping however as he was set on his task. "Where are you going with that thing?" Will asked, pointing a finger at the Axe Merlin held in his hand.

"What does it look like?" Merlin questioned. "We need wood!" Will followed after him, looking amused at Merlin's back.

"We both know you don't need an axe to cut a tree." Will mocked playfully, recalling old times. "Don't you remember the trouble it got me into? Nearly flattened old man Simmons." Merlin said with a suppressed smirk.

"Oh, well he deserved it stupid old crow." Will said smoothing over it.

"Hmmm, he never did like me anyway." Merlin mussed. "Even less after that." Will add on. The pair stared at each other for a moment in silence, finally being broken by Merlin who asked the question.

"Why are you being like this?"

"You know why," Will said, marching up to Merlin and planting himself on a log, Merlin sat down beside him, listening to his friend. "Why did you leave?"

"Isn't what I wanted, my mother was worried, she found out that you knew she was so angry," Merlin said. "I wouldn't have told anyone." Will said with a slight hurt voice.

"Well I know you wouldn't." Merlin assured his friend, looking down at his hands like they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You would be able to defeat Kanen on your own, couldn't you?" Will theorized.

"I'm not sure, maybe?" Merlin said unsurely. "So what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out!"

"I don't expect you to understand me," Merlin blurted, standing up with Will following suit. "Then try me!" Will contoured, waiting for Merlin to turn around and face him. "One day Arthur will be a great king but he needs my help and if anyone, ever found out about my powers I have to leave Camelot for good."

"Are you telling me, you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake, then to protect your friends and family?" Will said in astonishment, completely over looking Merlin's view points. Merlin couldn't meet his friend's eye as they stared across their home village.

0o0o0o

"Well you seemed to have a fun night?" Gwen tried to bait Harriet into confession about what she and Morgana were up to last night.

"We simply talked, and fell asleep next to each other, and just slept." Harriet said with a pointed look at Gwen's smirking face.

"You like him a lot you know," Gwen commented, looking towards where Arthur was helping train the men while Morgana was working one on one.

"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, you can learn the basics, the starts to carry a blow and to land your own," Arthur's voice could be heard over to where Gwen and Harriet were standing.

"Just as much as he likes you." Like on command Harriet's eyes strait to Morgana, who was practicing teaching to another man.

"No he doesn't, your just saying that." Harriet retorted, but didn't look back at her.

"You're all the time looking at him wistfully, and you don't even notice how he is yearning for you as well." Gwen softly spoke, but Harriet was gone as she stared at Morgana and reflected on all she learned about him since she first met him. although she didn't exactly meet him as more as pretending to be his male servant as he stood cloth less behind a dressing screen while hiding behind a his red cape.

Harriet was so far gone in her mussing that she didn't even notice Hermione joining them until Hermione herself addressed her presence. "How are the swords coming along?" She asked, looking over Gwen's shoulder as both Gwen and Harriet sharpened the swords by grinding them.

"Their coming along splendidly," Gwen replied, which Harriet quickly began to return to sharpening them as she came out of her thoughts. "But there is no way their going to hold Kanen off." Gwen added on, looking over towards the men.

"But men aren't the only one's that can fight." Harriet said, holding up one of the swords as each girl shared a smirk.

0o0o0o

"Mathew, I want you to organize a central look out for Kanen and his men," Arthur said, coming to speak with him.

"Be glade to," Mathew looked a bit relieved at the order.

"If any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here, don't want you fighting all on your own." Arthur told him, Mathew was quick to oblige.

The men took a break, allowing Arthur time to be able to take a drink of water from the well.

"Looks like the battle is already fought and lost," Morgana observed, coming to stand beside Arthur. 

"They'll toughen up." Arthur said, gazing across the men.

"Wish there was a way that we can guaranty our victory, looking at these men I'm afraid I don't have high hopes, not by these odds." Morgana expressed his worries, staring grimly at the villagers.

"Harriet, Gwen, Hermione," Arthur acknowledged the girls as they came towards the two men. "How are we doing for weapons?"

"There isn't much but we're making do." Harriet said, making the girls glance around at each other.

"It's not the weapons that worry us," Gwen began, being encouraged on by Harriet. "Its having enough people to use them, we think that the women have the right to fight."

"You haven't enough men," Hermione supplied logically before either Arthur or Morgana had a chance to deny that request. "If you were training soldier's maybe you'd stand a chance, but their not."

"It's too dangerous." Arthur said after he finished drinking his water, calling out to the men to begin again.

"What about you Morgana? Won't you help change his mind?" Harriet asked, turning to Morgana who were looking over them carefully only to rest his gaze back on Harriet.

"You all three show great skill in combat, but its safer for you not to fight, Harriet your just a beginner and almost got killed the other day, stay on the sidelines, _Please._" He stretched out the last part, going to help resume training.

Harriet was left flabbergasted at Sir Morgana's words, while Hermione and Gwen shared an uncertain look.

0o0o0o

"We don't stand a chance," Gwen muttered that night, the girls couldn't get any sleep that night, Harriet was squashed in-between Hermione and Gwen, her head aching from jumping from the reason "Why didn't Morgana agree with them." Too "How dare he say that after all that we have gone through together?"

"No, people like Arthur view woman inferior to Men, like we can't take care of ourselves, and Arthur is stubborn to see how we're outnumbered." Hermione replied solemnly.

"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen pondered, making Hermione give a little snort at the question.

"Same reason we did," Hermione rolled over onto her side, staring back at Gwen over Harriet's head. "Merlin."

"Arthur may act like he doesn't care," Both Gwen and Hermione stared down at Harriet, who was staring at the roof. "But he wouldn't be here if he didn't." Harriet resolved, letting her head rest on Hermione's shoulder as she let out a puff of air.

"We should sleep," Gwen said softly. "Get some rest." Gwen snuggled back under the covers, Hermione leaving Harriet's head where it lay on her shoulder, all their thoughts plagued with what Arthur choices will bring.

0o0o0o

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and bravado alone, we need a plan. We need to find someway of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap, if we fight them on their terms then—" Arthur's speech to the men was cut off by a woman's scream.

Arthur and the men rushed outside where a screaming woman stared behind Mathew who was lying sideways on a horse, an arrow in his back.

"Get him down from there." Arthur instructed, watching as they lowered Mathew to the ground. The villagers and guest crowded around the body, Hermione and Gwen staring in horror while Morgana placed a hand on Harriet's shoulder that was shaking in anger.

Arthur took a moment to examine Mathew and confirm that he was in fact dead, before tearing off the letter and read it quickly.

"What does it say?" Merlin questioned, waiting like the rest of them in tense suspense.

"Make most of this day, it will be your last." Arthur spoke in monotone, underneath solemn.

"MATHEW, No, no!" Cried a woman as she ran over towards Mathew's dead body. Yelling in shock and grief and she took in his crippled form and blank stare.

"You did this," Will spoke up accusingly from the crowd as he pushed his way towards the front. "Look at what you done, you killed him!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Harriet snapped back, as she whirled on Will. "It was—" Harriet was pushed roughly into Morgana, who had to catch her before she hit the ground hard. Morgana righted her to her feet, and too a step forward like he was going to sock Will in the face, but Harriet held onto his arm shaking her head as to show it wasn't worth it.

"It's not Arthur's fault." Merlin spoke up instead, defending Arthur from his friend.

"If he hadn't been strutting around treating us like his own personal army, this never would have happened." Will insisted, accusing Arthur.

"These men," Arthur pointed out to the villagers, coming to defense. "Are brave enough to fight for what they believe, even if you won't."

"You're sending them to their graves," Will retorted, making Arthur stare down at Mathew's body and the woman who was crouched over top of him crying hysterically. "You killed one man, how many more needs to die before you realize that this is a battle that can't be won," Will's eyes roamed over towards where Merlin stood. "When Kanen come's you haven't got a chance, you're going to be slaughtered." Will parted ways from the group. Merlin heading after him as the town's people was left to themselves.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked his fist clenching and unclenching gently around Harriet's own that refused to let go, keeping Morgana where he was due to his short temper the moment before.

"I'm fine I suppose it's just—" Harriet nodded her head towards Mathew, while some women tried to pry the woman away from his body.

"That isn't going to happen with you, not on my watch." Morgana swore, making Harriet smile weakly at him, but nodded her head at his words.

"I can take care of myself you know, I don't need looking after—you on the other hand-." Harriet grinned at his friendly glare. "You best not finish that."

"Well—" Harriet's reply was cut short, being dragged back harshly by Hermione as Morgana was pried out of her hands by force. Harriet gave Morgana a mocking wave as Hermione dragged her off, making Morgana stand in confusion.

0o0o0o

Merlin found his friend packing his satchels with all of his belongings. "Don't bother Merlin I'm not interested." Will said as he turned away from where Merlin stood in his door way.

"You should be," Merlin retorted, a little fed up with Will's antics. "Because tomorrow Kanen attacks weather you like it or not, we'll have to fight."

"Not if I'm not here." Will replied, bundling this things together.

"Well that's up to you, the rest of use are staying," Merlin's words didn't detour his friend from his packing. "Join us Will, this isn't about Arthur this is about your friends are you really going to abandon them?"

"Oh, like what you did?" Will looked up from his packing, with a sarcastic smile on his face. "I'm here now." Merlin defended.

"Ya, Ya you are and you can end this, you use your magic and no one else will have to die." Will said, coming to face Merlin.

"You know I can't." Merlin pointed out sadly.

"Can't or won't?" Will questioned, making Merlin go silent. "I'm not the one abandoning these people Merlin, you are." Will left Merlin to his thoughts.

0o0o0o

Merlin was able to find Arthur sitting outside his mother's hut, sharpening his sword. Merlin came to sit beside him, watching as Arthur sharpened the sword, they both stopped to for a moment till Merlin decided to speak up.

"William's father was killed, fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility." Merlin explained Will's difficulties, and scuffle with Arthur.

"Do you think the villagers believed him?" Arthur questioned, not looking at his friend.

"No," Merlin said with a fond sigh. "He's always been a troublemaker, their used to ignoring him."

"And if he's right?" Arthur's shocking question startled Merlin for a moment, realizing Arthur held self doubt about what happened and if the cause was really his fault.

"He isn't." Merlin said seriously.

"I treat these men like their soldiers when their not," Arthur degraded himself. "You seen them fight, they haven't got a clue," Arthur said with a forlorn sigh. "Need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns." Arthur said with defeat.

"No, we're going to stay, we're going to fight and we're going to win!" Merlin tried to persuade him.

"Merlin it can't be done, the odds are too great!" Arthur tried to interrupt. "It can, we're going to make Kanen rue the day he came to this village, all you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?" Arthur demanded, staring hard at Merlin. "You just have to believe in them, cause if you don't they will sense it and the battle will be lost before it even begun." Neither of them knew of Hunith over hearing them.

0o0o0o

"Tomorrow morning," Arthur addressed the villagers that night, all crowded in the largest home that would fit them all inside. "The women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods."

"We're not going anywhere," Hermione interrupted, sliding out of her place next to Gwen and Harriet to confront Arthur. Which shocked Harriet a little, seeing as Hermione's a rule follower but it made Harriet happy to see her friend like this.

Arthur turned to face her, his face going lax and leaning himself onto his sword as he regarded her statement. "I know you want to help, women cant stay here its to dangerous."

"Women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do." She retorted, the battle of the sex's clear in both Harriet and Hermione's minds when they were in duel class and started arguing with a slytherin boy about boys being better fighters then girls, of course that led to the boy suffering from a broken nose thanks to Hermione and to Harriet getting detention for taking the fall.

"None of you know how to fight," Arthur replied it was like he was comparing Hermione with a child then an actual equal that wanted to fight for the same goal.

"Excuses me?" Harriet's outburst was overshadowed by Hermione's quick retort. "The more that there are the better chances we stand." At Hermione's words the women stepped forwards, their intent clear that they weren't going to run, but stay and fight.

"This is your home," Arthur began, seeming to come to the conclusion that he was outnumbered in this. "If you want to fight and defend it, that is your choice and I'd be honored to stand alongside you."

Harriet couldn't get a smug look off her face when she realized that he caved, and shared a triumphant grin with Gwen.

"Kanen attacks tomorrow," Arthur's words rang across the room, flashing to Will who stood in the corner of the room. And Merlin who sat and listened. "Kanen's brutal, he fights only to kill," Harriet and Gwen took another glance at each other, but neither backing out. "Which is why he'll never defeat us," Hermione glanced at Harriet, both equally confused.

"Look around, in this circle we're all equals," Arthur gazed around at everyone, his eyes handed on Hermione and gave her a nod to signal that he accepts her in the fight. "your not fighting because of someone's ordering you to, your fighting for so much more than that," Harriet grinned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't turn around but she knew who was there and the importance of the gesture. "You fight for your homes, you fight for your family, you fight for your friends," Hermione and Harriet caught each other's eye both giving each other apologetic expressions.

"You fight for the right to grow crops in peace, and if you fall you fall fighting for the noblest of causes," Arthur gazed across at every man and woman in the room. "Fighting for the very rights to survive, when you're old and gray you'll look back on this day and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in-between," Arthur's voice rang true and high in everyone's ears as they listened.

"So you fight, for your family, for your friend, For EALDOR!" Arthur shouted at the end raising his sword as the occupancies in the room copied his gesture.

0o0o0o

Merlin arrived back at home that night of preparing, finding his mother still awake and sitting in front of the fire as she waited for him.

"Come here," She gestured to the open spot on the bench next to her. Merlin sat next to his mother without question, letting her stare at him and how he had grown from the child she raised. "I do love you my boy."

"What's wrong?" Merlin questioned, looking confused at his mother but smiling none the less. Hunith looked down in shame; self loathing was evident at how she spoke next.

"I should never have gone to Camelot, I ruined everything for you." Hunith said sadly.

"You haven't, why would you say that?" Merlin questioned why also assuring him mother that she had done the right thing.

"I know what you're planning to do." It wasn't a question but an obvious remark. One that Merlin made no room to deny. "If it comes to a choice, between saying people's lives and revealing who I really am, there is no choice."

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift!" Hunith was quick to point out urgently to her son.

"Why not?" Merlin questioned softly. "Maybe it was meant to be this way? And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then…he's not the friend I hoped he was." Merlin told his mother softly, looking sadly into the flames but determined all the same.

0o0o0o

Morning came quickly for Ealdor all where on edge that morning as they awoke. Hermione apologized to Harriet on the way she had been acting towards her lately; she expressed her fears for her friend about being heartbroken when they had to leave the past behind them. Which Harriet quickly apologized back for her rudeness and not taking Hermione's concern's into consideration.

So a few minutes later after awaking, Hermione found herself stumbling through the woods with a bowl of mush of something inside for Arthur.

"Arthur," Hermione called out to him when she found him leaning on a tree. "Hunith made you some food." Hermione handed him over the bowl.

"Thanks…" Arthur said, taking the bowl from her and as she turned around to leave him to his thoughts his next words made her stop. "I think."

"How rude!" Hermione said, rounding on his much to his surprise. "Food is scares for this people; you shouldn't turn your nose up at it because it's not for your standards!" but just as the words left her mouth she realized who she was talking to, Arthur, future king, of Camelot.

"I'm sorry, I well, i—" Hermione's words came out in stutters, it felt like she yelled at one of her teachers. "Hermione," Arthur began, but Hermione was backtracking the way she came.

"I am really sorry; I should have held my tongue." Hermione kept on, wanting nothing more then to run and hide.

"Hermione!" Arthur drawled out her name, making her freeze in place. A billion of thoughts that might come about from talking back to him in such a manner.

"Yes?" Hermione squeaked, looking over his shoulder so she didn't have to look him in the face as he said—" Thank you" –your banished, wait what?—"Your right, and your right to have speak up I should of listened to you girls, we do need all the help we can get."

"We'll we have it now, and we're going to win, cause you know why?" Hermione waited for Arthur to look at her before she carried on. "We're fighting for friends, family and this village just like you said and you wanna know something? It's all true! We have something to fight for; it will drive us to our victory!"

"How come you're so sure?" He questioned her softly, looking like he really needed a second verdict.

"The way you spoke it," Hermione began walking slowly up to him and stood in front of him. "Made me believe that there is no way that we can lose, and I believe in both you and the people of Ealdor, we really are going to win Arthur, we really are." She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

She withdrew her hand from his shoulder however with a squeak when he looked down at it, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you, for what you said." Arthur said with gratitude, making Hermione smile slightly as she left with a slight curtsey.

0o0o0o

Merlin held out Arthur's armor intending to apply it to him, only for Arthur to deny his help. "No, not today, put on your own." Arthur instructed, putting on his own chainmail and armor. Even helping Merlin with his own when he began to struggle.

"You ready?" Arthur asked, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder the same way Hermione did earlier for him.

"Throats dry?" Was Merlin's answer.

"Me too." Arthur went on like Merlin said something like "I'm fine." Arthur held out a hand for Merlin to shake, in so doing so it showed that they held a sense of respect and honor for one another.

"It's been an honor." Arthur said, adjusting a few things the same with Merlin.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me." Merlin said, not looking at Arthur.

"I won't," Arthur said firmly, looking to under something totally off the topic Merlin was thinking. "It's alright to be scared Merlin."

"It's not what I meant." Merlin said gravely, not flinching when Arthur turned to look at him and ask. "What is it? If you got something to say now is the time to say it." Arthur gave him a look that said "_go ahead already and say it, I'm getting impatient_" but before Merlin had the foresight to account of what he was about to say, Morgana came in with impeccable timing.

"Arthur they crossed the river!" Arthur followed him out, leaving Merlin got unsheathe his sword in waiting the coming battle.

0o0o0o

"You frightened?" Arthur questioned Hermione who stood between Merlin and Gwen. "Not even a little bit." Hermione replied, looking confident and serious as she went to be stationed with the others with Gwen following closely behind.

It was a tense silence hanging over the village, they waiting in suspense that was shattered by the approach of Kanen and his men, riding in on their horses and their swords rose for attack.

"Hold," Arthur commanded softly as the raiders came closer to them. "No one moves until I give the signal," Arthur repeated just as softly the first time, watching the raiders run around the villager's homes.

"Hold," They watched on as Kanen looked on at the supposedly deserted village.

"Come out; come out where ever you are?" Kanen said in an evil tone of voice.

"Pull now!" Gwen and Hermione worked together with a few other women to lift up a gate, while Harriet worked hard to try to light a flame with some charcoal.

"Now Harriet, what are you waiting for?" Arthur hissed in frustration, Morgana was behind him anxiety nagging at his stomach in the rush of battle.

0o0o0o

"Oh, screw this!" Harriet hissed, throwing away the lighting stones that obviously weren't working, and taking out her wand she uttered a simple spell. "_Incendio" _ Harriet watched in glee as it followed the trial of powdered that she helped Gwen and Hermione place so that it separated the raiders into smaller groups.

"NOW!" Arthur's war cry went up as the villagers jumped from their hiding places and began to attack. Arthur taking the lead as his sword was the first to meet the enemy's hand. Villagers attacked with what they had, yanking them from their horses and beating the snot out of them.

Sir Morgana's sword met two attacks at once, holding them off with expertise and with great audacity.

0o0o

Gwen held her's off with a paddle, hitting him where a man should not be hit.

0o0o

Hermione was pushed up against a cottage wall, but behind her shield she held out her wand. _"Alarte Ascendare." _ Hermione watched as her spell send him spiraling up into the air a few feet, only to crash land hard into the ground with a hard crouching sound.

0o0o

Harriet was nearby as well, fighting off an attacker with more determination then last time she fought.

0o0o0o

Merlin clashed his own sword with one other raider, his grip and aims a beginner at best. A man was seen having trouble only for a woman to kick him of his horse.

0o0o0o

Morgana clashed with another person's sword, not realizing the one sneaking up on him. Once his opponent was subdued he was kicked harshly in the back, toppling him into a wooden beam, before he had time to turn around and defend himself. Harriet's sword came to his defense catching the raider's sword just in time, which Morgana's foot shot out to kick him in the stomach.

"We're even now!" Harriet said, before being pushed to the side as Morgana took down the man that almost stabbed her in the back. "Not by a long shot." Morgana huffed out.

0o0o0o

Merlin took down his opponent staring at his sword for a moment in awe; Merlin didn't see the man on a however wielding a Mace. But his friend Will however did, throwing himself from a gate to tackle down the raider and severely pummeling him with his own mace and taking his sword.

"I didn't think that you were coming!" Merlin said to his friend, happy to see him. "Neither did I!" Will informed him; smile just as big as Merlin. They fought back to back together, sticking it out as they faced their opponents.

The raiders where brutal, taking no survivors as they killed whoever stepped into their weapons reach. Merlin stared around at his village, at how Hermione and Gwen fought beside each other, holding off as many as they could handle. Harriet and Morgana were back to back, holding off two to three opponents at the same time.

"There's too many of them." Will inform his friend gravely.

"Not for me there isn't," Merlin said, watching behind him as Arthur was distracted with his own opponent. "_Tollendum aciem hosti" _Merlin's hand was pointed to the ground where a tornado began to form. _Merlin did not see Arthur watching the action, but with both boys back's turned Arthur was unsure who the caster was. _

The tornado began to suck up the bandits, throwing them around like rag dolls, the villagers began to get the upper hand, making the raiders retreat as the villagers chased them out.

The villagers gave a mighty cheer, Hermione and Gwen hugging at their success as well as Harriet in her happiness at there win, kissed Morgana on the cheek. Making her flush in embarrassment and him giving her a shit-eating grin as he scooped her up and began spinning with her. All while her stutters of protest to be put down.

"Pendragon!" Kanen yelled, gaining Arthur's attention as he called for a showdown. Which Arthur with a stoned face obliged him in. There was fast work between the two, hard to keep up with and all at once, at one point Kanen stole a sword off of one of his comrade's dead body, they swords clashing and unclasping as shields and swords came together. Until the final point, where Kanen left himself open for a deadly blow to his stomach.

Arthur's sword thrust fully in, when he withdrew he allowed Kanen to drop to his death.

"Who did that?" Arthur demanded, coming to stand in front of both Will and Merlin. "What?" Merlin questioned.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear out of nowhere, I know magic when I see it," Arthur looked between the two, searching their gaze. "One of you made it happen." Arthur accused.

"Arthur," Merlin began slowly, Will however saw that Kanen wasn't as dead as everyone hoped he would be, Kanen picked up a cross-bow and lined it to Arthur's back.

"Watch out!" Will warned as he pushed Arthur off to the side just as Kanen let his arrow fly, before falling back and promptly dying for real. The arrow pierced threw Will landing right below his heart and ripping the end of it.

"WILL!" Merlin cried out to his friend, easing him down to the ground with Arthur's help. "You just saved my life." Arthur said in disbelief.

"Uh, ya didn't know what I was thinking!" Will said through clenched teeth, pain coursing through his system.

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur shouted, grasping one of Will's arms's as Merlin took the other as some of the men took up the rest of him. Harriet, Gwen and Morgana stared in shock while Hermione went after them.

0o0o0o

The men got Will onto a table where Hermione came to his aid; she tore off the tip of the arrow, and then quickly yet carefully as she could began to remove it. Will hissed and groaned through the pain as she pressed upon his wound.

"Is he going to be ok?" Merlin asked, Hermione took off the piece of cloth and shook her head sadly. "There's nothing I can do." Hermione whispered, allowing Merlin his place beside his friend.

"That's twice I saved you," Will uttered, a pained smile on his face as he addressed Arthur.

"Twice?" Arthur asked in clarification, which Will nodded his head at.

"It was me, I was the one who used the magic," Will said, taking the blame as the magic user. "Will don't." Merlin tried to cut in, not wanting his friend to get into trouble.

"Its alright, I wont be alive long enough for him to do anything to me," Will assured his friend. "I did it, I saw how desperate things becoming, I-I had to do something-uh-"

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked for conference. "Hmm, ya, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Will asked with a small laugh.

"No, of course not," Arthur said softly, watching as Will squirmed in pain. "he will be accounted for." Staring at Merlin as he gave Will a pat on his shoulder, Herding Hermione and Gwen out the door. Leaving Merlin with his final goodbyes with his friend.

"I were right about him," Will stuttered, looking at Merlin with a warm pained filled smile as he struggled through his pain. "Told you he was going to get me killed."

"You're not going to die." Merlin said to his friend, both of them knowing it was a sweet lie.

"You're a good man Merlin, a great man, one day you're going to be servant to a great king, now you can still make that happen." Will said a great sacrifice and gift to his friend as he was dying.

"Thanks to you." Merlin replied, petting his friend's hair in a soothing manner.

"This place has been boring without you; it's good to see you again." Will said as he began to convulse a little.

"Ya, you too." Merlin whispered.

"Damn it, Merlin I'm scared," Will confessed, only making Merlin hold on tighter to him. "It's going to be alright." Merlin tried to reassure but the tears kept leaking from his eyes. Will let out pained noises as his body lurched, his pained filled noises began to lessen as he began to go still…

Will died silently with Merlin by his side.

0o0o0o

A wooden coffin was made as Will's body was placed on top of it; it was set alight as he was mourned. By the whole village and those that they have lost.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, standing beside Merlin as they watched his body is burned and being released into the afterlife. "I know he was a close friend." Arthur said in respects to Merlin.

"He still is." Merlin replied back. "You knew he was a sorcerer didn't you? That's what you were going to tell Me." there was no judgment in Arthur's voice, just a deep understanding.

"Yes, it was." Merlin replied back, not a hint of guilt in his voice for defending Will's sacrifice.

"You know how dangerous magic is, you shouldn't have kept this from me Merlin." But it didn't sound like Arthur held it against him. Arthur moved aside, and Hunith took his place trying to comfort her son to the best of her ability.

"You better be going." She said, getting at that he had to go back to Camelot.

"I don't have to go," Merlin chocked out. "Yes, you do." Hunith rebuked her son lightly.

"If anything would of happen to you." Merlin didn't finish but it was put out into the open. "I know where to find you, you have to go Merlin you belong at Arthur's side," She said gazing into Merlin's face. "I seen how much he needs you, how much you need him," Merlin gazed across his mothers head, seeing Hermione, Gwen, Morgana, Harriet and Arthur crowd together. "You're like two sides of the same coin." Making Merlin grin at the irony.

"I heard someone say that about us before," Merlin said, looking at his mother. "I'm going to miss you." Merlin pulled his mom into a hug, holding onto her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you to!" Hunith told her son, hugging back. "When you left, you were just a boy, now look at you…I'm so proud of you." She said, collecting herself so she didn't start crying, she lend her son's head down so she could kiss the crown of his head.

"When the time is right, the truth will be known, until then you must keep your talent hidden its better for everyone."

Hunith watched as Arthur taking the lead road out with everyone else, heading back home to Camelot.

0o0o0o

**Heck ya! Finished with this chapter finally! Wahoo! I'm awesome, I'm awesome, review, review, and favorite and follow and look up Mere888 because she's 2****nd**** awesome person ever!**


	48. Labyrinth: Part 1

**Hello! And welcome to another installment of Quest for Excalibur! I hope that all of you out there are enjoying this fan-fiction and are looking forwards to more chapters, and hopefully re-reading your favorite parts! Look up Mere888 and Favorite and Follow! (Also note: Darcy's dress is- **the Nobles Gown with Lace Bell Sleeves)

**0o0o0o**

"**When the well is dry, we know the worth of water." – Benjamin Franklin.**

**0o0o0o**

A hunting party led by Prince Arthur Pendragon was heading towards the sound of breaking branches. He and his men followed the sound with stealth, Merlin as well followed in the back, carrying their things.

"Merlin," Arthur signaled with his head for Merlin to come closer. "What is it?" Merlin questioned when Merlin was close enough to ask.

"Don't know," Arthur stretched out distractedly. "We'll surround it," He whispered out in thought as he looked at Merlin. "I want you, to go in there and flush it out."

"You want me to go in there?" Merlin asked like he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. "You just said you didn't know what it is so it could be dangerous!"

"Let's hope so," Arthur whispered back as he placed a hand on Merlin's back in encouragement. "Now go." Arthur pushed him forwards making Merlin stumble a little but he regained his Barings and with hesitantly made his way causally towards the sound.

Merlin cringed each time he stepped on a branch or made too much of a sound as he headed on deeper inwards. He wished it was someone else that could be doing this. As Merlin continued he grabbed a fallen branch of wood as his only means of defense seeing as he has no weapon…unless he absolutely had to use magic.

The sight before him however stilled any thoughts of not wanting to be there, or defending himself. Standing before him stood a majestic unicorn, its face and body turned towards Merlin who in his wonderment had dropped his 'weapon' and stood dumb struck by how beautiful it was.

Merlin slowly made his way towards the unicorn staring in disbelief at what was physically in front of him, his disbelief turned into fear when he heard the cracking of tree branches and undergrowth reminding him that he wasn't the only one here. And that he was accompanied by others that would kill the unicorn if stopped.

"Go," Merlin tried to shoo way the unicorn, looking around to spot where they where. "Go, go" Merlin cringed as the unicorn neighed making him a little desperate. "Please go, there going to kill you please go." Merlin tried to reason with the animal, his eyes widening when he spotted Arthur higher up aiming his cross-bow at the poor defenseless animal that pulsed with magic that just drew a person in. "Arthur no!" But Merlin's plea went unheard as Arthur let his arrow fly and killed the unicorn right before Merlin's eyes.

He watched it cry out in pain as hit feel on its side, its side gasping for the air that couldn't get past the blood blockage in its lungs. Arthur watched from above as Merlin kneeled down beside the unicorn was he tried to apologies for such a heinous act.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." Merlin tried to control his sadness, feeling the distress from the creature as though their magic was linked; maybe it was linked in the first place. But all Merlin could feel was pain, fear, and the deviation that was caused.

Merlin didn't realize that Arthur should up before he heard his jolly tone that internally sickened him. "Ha, ha a unicorn!" Arthur marveled, not seeming to have even an ounce of guilt for what he had just done.

"What have you done?" Merlin questioned him, shocked at Arthur's lack of sympathy. "Don't be such a girl Merlin." Arthur said, rolling his eyes at the younger lad. But Merlin was looking beyond him transfixed on a man in robes and holding a staff that stood watching behind hind them.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur asked with slight annoyance as he took a look behind him and his men, only to find empty air.

0o0o0o

Hermione looked on in disapproval as Arthur came into the room an air of smugness evident in his long strides and smirk. But the disapproval didn't come from that, but how distressed and upset Merlin looked something bad must have happened.

"Father!" Arthur addressed the room as he approached, Hermione stood behind Gaius there for medical guides as well as a young pupil learning all she can, sworn into secrecy no doubt. And of course Darcy who a dress that went to her ankles showing off her golden colored slippers. The dress was made entirely from fine jacquard viscose fabric, some fine material that Uther got made for her which features difficult-to-detect embroidered patterns, which tend to blend rather well with the solid coloration of the dress, but can be more easily noticed at close range, making it all the more stunning a piece when it is placed under close scrutiny. And also the dress features a square neckline, adorned with fringed borders, as well as a laced-up section underneath the bust line to accent its look and draw in the fabric about the waist. The dresses full-length sleeves are solid fabric down to the elbow, and sheer lace, flared into a bell sleeve, from the elbow to the wrist. The skirt is full length, falling down as far as the ankles. Its solid cream color went well with her shoes, Hermione almost wanted to yell out loud when Darcy became bossy this morning about it.

"A unicorn's horn graced the walls of Camelot." Both Hermione and Darcy sucked in a quick intake of air, going unnoticed as they stared in silent horror of the horn resting on the velvet pillow.

"Magnificent!" Uther praised, coming to take a look as he picked up the horn. "It's the first one I seen, Gaius look at this!" He said, holding it out for all to see. Hermione visibly flinched as Darcy held in a scowl at this mans stupidity.

"Tis very impressive my lord." Gaius face gave nothing away, but Uther knowing him longer saw through this. "What is it Gaius? Speak your mind." It was more like Uther was humoring Gaius opinion then actually wanting to know.

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures; there is a legend that the bad fortune will come to anyone that slays one." Gaius said gravely.

"Nonsense," Uther waved away the warning as he placed the unicorn's horn back on the pillow. "We will be the envy of every kingdom." Uther replied patting his son on the shoulder.

"I'm pleased you like it." Arthur said to his father a grin spread wide across his face at his fathers praise. Both Merlin and Gaius shared a look, as both Hermione and Darcy shared a grave one as well.

0o0o0o

"I can't believe how insensitive he was about killing a unicorn!" Hermione ranted, watching Darcy scowl through the mirror as she brushed her hair with angry jerks.

"Fools all these muggles, he brought doom upon us," Darcy hissed through Hermione's abuse to her hair, but was filled with more angry rage then anything else towards the royals at the moment. "Magical law wasn't installed until years or curses remember? And even so we have had ways of tricking curses, that's what that half giant buffoon is for."

"His name is Hagrid, and he knows a great deal about magical animals and would be very useful in this situation." Hermione defended the half giant.

"But he isn't here right now is he? We're stuck with no way of knowing how to cure this curse and it's all because of glory hunting Arthur!" Darcy hissed, taking back her hair brush.

"Maybe Gaius will know something." Hermione replied, thinking about going to ask.

"Let's hope so," Darcy said solemnly. "Or else Camelot is doomed."

0o0o0o

"I don't see how Arthur could take any pleasure in killing the unicorn." Merlin confessed to Gaius as they walked across the courtyard.

"Arthur's a hunter, it's in his blood. While yours is entirely different." Gaius explained as simply as it could be put.

"It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," Merlin exclaimed, recalling memories of how beautiful it was. "I wish you would have been there." Merlin said sadly.

"It's a rare privilege, alas there are very few unicorns left alive." Gaius stated, making Merlin internally snort at the irony of how Arthur declined that population by one.

"You try telling that to Arthur." Merlin told him, making Gaius roll his eyes exaggeratingly. "I can imagine it to be difficult." Gaius then parted ways with Merlin.

0o0o0o

Arthur sat in his chair his table was surrounded by a spread of food, informing an absentminded Merlin of all his tasks. "My horse's shoes take to the blacksmith make sure he does a good job, and when you done that you can polish my s—" Arthur leaned forwards in his chair trying to get a look at his man-servant who was staring out the window with a far away look.

"Saddle, Merlin!" Arthur was able to take slight satisfaction of startling Merlin back into focus. "Have you listened to a word I said?" Merlin gave a tiny nod that Arthur rolled his eyes at knowing what was bothering him that was starting to bother himself as well.

"You have the face of a wounded bear ever since we got back from the hunting trip; don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn?" Arthur questioned as he got up from his chair and came around to his bed, while Merlin looked back out the window.

"I don't think you should have killed it," Merlin said truthfully. "Oh really?" Arthur droned out. "Why is that?" Arthur questioned absentmindedly not really caring for a reply as he put on his shoes.

"It-it was doing no harm," Merlin began looking down at his hands before looking up and addressing him more loudly. "What purpose did you serve by killing it?"

"We were hunting," Arthur sighed as if that cleared everything up. "That's what you do, what would you have me do? Bring it home as a pet." Arthur picked up his other shoe realizing that there was more under his bed then he realized.

"Look at this," Arthur spoke up harshly. "What?" Merlin asked, approaching the prat.

"Do you know what that is?" Arthur grabbed the back of Merlin's neck, forcefully pushing him forwards to see what looked like rat droppings. "Rat droppings," Arthur informed irritated. "My chambers are infested; you need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time thinking about rats." Arthur's rant was cut short from banging on the chambers doors.

"Enter!" Arthur called out, in popped in a young knight. "My lord the king requests your services as a matter of urgency."

"Find that rat." Arthur ordered as he made his way towards the throne room, leaving his man-servant as he wondered what his father wanted of him.

0o0o0o

Uther crotched down to inspect the grain's harvest as his son stood beside him, looking at the devastation without an unknown cause. "Every single ear has died," He said standing up. "We received a report it's the same throughout the entire kingdom."

"I rode through this valley just yesterday," Arthur gestured around himself at the surrounding area. "The crop looked healthy enough then."

"Happened over night," Uther supplied. "Farmers are at a loss to explain." Uther said with a tired sigh.

"Is it a disease of some kind?" Arthur asked, looking around to find some kind of cause.

"Perhaps," Uther replied. "I asked the court physician to conduct some tests," Uther began to walk back towards the horses "we must ration what little food we have left." He finished with an order.

0o0o0o

"Well doesn't this make for a beautiful sight?" Harriet asked sarcastically, she stood beside Morgana as they looked over a brown wilted filed that they walked through only a few days prier. Its rich lush grass with newly budding daisy and tulips gone and replaced by dead grass.

"I don't understand, how can it become like this over night?" Morgana said, bending down to pluck up a piece of grass that crumbled under his fingers.

"Do you—" Harriet bit her lip, unsure of how Morgana would react. "—it's the curse?" Harriet didn't meet his gaze as his lips turned into a mischief's grin.

"Scared of some folly curse are you?" He teased, making Harriet turn bright red in embarrassment.

"Well they do say killing a unicorn brings bad luck." Harriet pointed out, making Morgana have a thoughtful look.

"Yes true, Arthur should have had more common sense then simply killing a magical creature." Morgana said moving more closely to the tree line.

"I bet if you where there you would of stopped him, I mean you are more thoughtful and smarter." Harriet said, trotting after his long strides internally cursing his long legs.

"Really?" Morgana mused, looking back at Harriet with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I mean, you obviously know more then Arthur while he does rash things you plan them out and try to problem solves them. You are also quite gentle when you want to be, and also a good enough fighter to win over peoples respect, and…" Harriet snapped her mouth shut as she saw him regard her.

A grin formed on his face, making him look even more charming then ever. "If I didn't know any better, id says you love me." He folded his arms, confident of what he just said, raising a brow as if challenging her to contradict his statement.

"W-what—well, we should get going now don't we?" Harriet stuttered in shock, unable to reply back to such a statement.

"Oh yes avoid the question!" Morgana snorted from behind her, saddling up onto Crimson as Harriet rode ahead on Darcy's horse Maximum, Her green eyes shone wistfully.

0o0o0o

"Any idea of what cause the crops to die?" Merlin asked as Hermione stood beside Gaius helping him as best as she could.

"We have yet to complete all the tests," Gaius distractedly told him, he was more concentrated on what he was doing then on the young wizard. "No disease I heard of could spread through entire kingdom in a single night."

"What could kill all the plants other then a disease?" Merlin questioned, looking over Hermione's shoulder which annoyed her a little.

"It's not killing everything Merlin!" Hermione told him, moving a little so Merlin could get between her and Gaius. "She's right, the trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed, and unfortunately you can't eat trees or hedges." Gaius said, making Hermione snort at the lame add on joke.

"So it's only killing plants that we can eat," Merlin deduced. "Seems that way." Hermione muttered.

"If it's not a disease it must be magic." Merlin declared quietly, much to Hermione's silent agreement Gaius wasn't about to declare it so until he analyzed it properly.

"We can't assume that Merlin, perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it, I can't tell the king its cause by sorcery until I completely search it." Gaius rebuked silently, quietly without words gesturing for Hermione to give him another beaker.

As Hermione handed it over both her and Merlin shared a glance, both on the same wave link.

0o0o0o

"How sad," Meredith muttered, Gwen walking beside her as they walked along the line of commoners who stood in line for food. "I wish there was something I could do, but I can't offer them food that I don't have." Meredith sighed sadly, sharing a distressed look with Gwen.

"Maybe we should go back inside?" Gwen suggested, looking also sad for them. Gwen held onto her silver-white pixie hooded shoulder cape. Meredith turned a questioning look at Gwen, her eyes raised in question.

Meredith twisted around to reply but was distracted when King Uther walked by with his son Prince Arthur.

"They seem to be in a bit of a rush, lets go and find out what their doing!" Meredith said, her green skirts billowing behind her as she chased after the young prince and king, Gwen forced to follow after her.

0o0o0o

**OK! Computer going wacky so ill update this, and get another chapter up soon! Wanted to add in Gwen and Meredith (really mostly Meredith!) so stay tuned for more! Love me, review, follow, favorite and put me down as your favorite author! **


End file.
